Romeo and Juliet
by StickieBun
Summary: Reaper law clearly states that all reapers are not to have close relations of any kind with demons. A law that Grell never paid much attention to...Until one fateful night when he runs into a familiar face he never expected to see again...
1. Journeys end in lovers meeting

**AN: **Cover Photo drawn by Kaitosham (DA name)

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Journeys end in lovers meeting.<p>

Grell finished watching the Cinematic Records play off in front of him as he finished up his last reap for the day. He withdrew his scythe from the chest of the man and dismissed it, turning on his heels to almost skip away, glad to be able to go home; the paperwork could wait for morning. He didn't care if William would agree or not, it had been a long day that only made the week drag on longer. There had been too many murders as of late in London on top of the normal deaths related to natural causes and accidents: At first Grell had been excited about the idea of another serial killer stalking the streets of London...chances were that it was only a matter of time before The Queen of England would send word to her watchdog. The young Earl would grab the leash of Sebastian Michaelis and the two would show up at one of his reap jobs, catching the killer, and giving him another chance to try and seduce the sexy demon.

But it had been a week, and there was no sign of the demon or his bratty young master.

With each of Grell's murdered clients, he became disappointed in a lack of a visit from one of the objects of his lust. But each time another person was murdered the chances increased for the Queen's dog and his pet to show up at the next.

"Next time, for sure." He giggled to himself, breaking out into a full skip as he exited the alley, the sound of his heels clicking against the cobblestone.

"Hey Grell…" A familiar voice cut through the cold fall air, making Grell halt his skipping.

He blinked in surprise; how long had it been since he had heard that voice? How many months? He slowly turned to look at the source of his name being called, his eyes landing on a man he never expected to see again. Eric Slingby was sitting comfortably on a nearby bench, his bleached blond hair somewhat covering his eyes that lacked those all important reaper glasses.

"Eric?" Grell asked in surprise as his former coworker stood up and stretched.

Eric smiled weakly, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the redhead, "Been a wile, huh?"

"You-you're supposed to be dead...Sebas-chan killed you..." He said, trying to process what he was seeing. He narrowed his eyes, shifting his weight onto one leg and resting his hands on his hips, "Didn't he?"

He nodded, "Deader than I already was…though for what I did, you know they couldn't send me anywhere but to a place to be punished…" He grinned slightly, his fangs partially visible. "Though I guess it's better than becoming a brain-washed purist…"

Grell's eyes widened, "I see...so you became a Demon..." he crossed his arms, strumming his fingers on his elbow as he looked Eric up and down, "You aren't here looking for a meal, are you?"

"I was…but decided against it when I felt you nearby…" Eric shrugged, reaching up to brush his hair out of his now blood-colored eyes since there were no point hiding it anymore.

"That's good...I wouldn't want to fight you..." He paused, staring at Eric's red eyes, almost mesmerized by them, "You look odd without your glasses."

"So do you…I'm still getting used to these eyes. Reapers look different to what I'm used to…" he tilted his head slightly; tempted to reach out and touch him to see if anything would happen. "Like a… shadow around you."

"I can only imagine..." Grell smirked, showing off his pointed teeth, "Though I do like your new eye color," He wiggled his hips, "Right after my own heart, they are."

Eric rolled his eyes but smiled. "Same as always, you are. I think when I get stronger I can figure out how to change them… maybe back to green if I want." he shrugged, looking down at his black nails. "…How's the rest of the group holdin' up?"

"I don't see why you would want to change them; they are such a lovely shade of red." Grell grinned before sighing, "It's been...tough without you and Alan...Not just because we are understaffed...William, Ronald and I...We miss the two of you. Though Will won't admit it."

"Didn't think he would…" he sighed, rubbing his head. "...I haven't seen Al since Sebastian finished me off…he probably went a different direction as me," he muttered, looking bitterly up towards the sky, "Worst punishment they could administer…" He looked back at Grell again. "...tell them I say hey from Hell when you get a chance."

"Of course." Grell smiled, leaning against the bench and looking up, "Though I suppose you're the enemy now...The other reapers are not as...accepting of Demons as I am." He gave a chuckle, "Probably wouldn't have waited to see you try to steal a soul before trying to execute you. Shame really. Not all Demons are bad. And you are our friend, demon or not." Grell gave Eric a wink before giggling and sitting down on the bench, crossing his legs delicately.

Eric smiled and chuckled a bit before moving to sit beside him, resting his arm along the back of the bench and behind Grell. "Thanks, Red...and it's true, not all demons are bad. I've already met a couple of blokes down below that aren't all that bad…getting past the constant screaming of the poor souls that don't want to be there…it…really isn't all that bad. Even the food…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind…don't think you wanna know what I think of the food..."

Grell gave off another giggle, leaning over to tug playfully at a lock of blond hair, "I don't mind you talking about your new diet. Just as long as you don't cause me any overtime and paperwork by stealing souls on my lists. It's the same reason I don't mind seeing Sebas-chan show up...he's tied to the bratty little Earl so I know he won't be snacking on anyone. Of course his being a hottie helps too."

"…So...you're sayin' you have a thing for demons too?" he asked, a slight smirk visible, "I always thought it was just that butler and you found him attractive, not that he was a demon..."

"Only if said demon is attractive. Who am I to discriminate against a man just because of what he is. What kind of closed minded Lady would ever do such a thing!" He threw his hands up in the air, dramatically, "Besides, There's something about the danger that comes with a Demon Hottie that just makes me..." He shivered, giggling instead of finishing the thought, unaware of the smirk on his ex-coworker's lips.

"Makes you shriek like you're actually being pleasured by said demon?" he asked, his tone curious, though he knew too well…nevertheless his new senses were making him enjoy this reaction from the redhead, instead of being disgusted.

"Well, a girl can have her dreams, can't she?" He smiled at Eric before looking up at the darkening sky, "Not that anything ever happens though."

Eric nodded, looking down the road a ways just out of cautious habit before looking back at the Reaper again, "...Maybe you haven't been lucky enough for it to happen..."

Grell laughed, "'Haven't been lucky?' Oh Eric, darling, you have no idea. Love is something I would put ahead of work in an instant if I could actually find it. Even a hint of it. Ah, but don't you go telling people I said that, a lady only has her reputation when she's forever alone, you know."

"Hm…yeah I suppose I get what you mean..." He muttered, running his tongue along one of his fangs in thought, "...you still trying to win over Will?"

"Have I ever stopped?" Grell grinned, twirling a lock of red hair around his gloved finger, "But _nothing_ has changed there. He's still the same cold, all work and no play, William T. Spears."

"Probably will stay that way for as long as he's a Reaper...he's pretty determined..." he shifted slightly to rest his head back against the back of the bench, closing his eyes, "He follows too closely to the book if you ask me…"

"Mmhm, But when I said that out loud I got overtime for a week. I think I'd be good for him...but there's only so much rejection a Lady can take. I think I'm starting to break down. I don't think I have even blown him a kiss in the hall as we passed each other at all today." he leaned back, relaxing completely, draped over the bench like a sitting rag doll, "Or maybe I'm just overworked. There have been a lot of murders lately."

"Could be both… how long have you been chasing after him now, almost a hundred years?" The demon opened his eyes slightly, a dull shimmer to them as his hunger grew a bit stronger, though he wanted to ignore it for now. He wanted to keep talking.

"Since he overpowered me completely… and that kick~" he wiggled happily at the memory, "But now he just aims for my face whenever I do something a little too over-the-top." He sighed and leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked at Eric, "I would ask you to dinner wile we catch up, but I doubt it would work out," He chuckled, noting the glow of the demonic eyes, "So how have you been?"

Eric smirked, watching him. "...Condemned to Hell. That's about it. Hungry…feeling those sins coursing through me daily, stronger than any human or Reaper feels… it's almost over-whelming…" He shivered at the thought, straightening up again slowly. "...but…I feel free...not tied down to anything except my hunger from time to time…"

"Ah, well, nobody's perfect." He giggled.

Grinning, Eric ran his tongue along his fangs slowly again, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling, trying to calm himself, though it only seemed to be making it worse, so he stopped. "...I just hate the hunger…it gets annoying. I've learned that distracting myself with something else works, like cancelling out one sin for another, so I hunger for…something else…" His voice trailed off, the shimmer brightening as another shiver ran through him. "...damn it..."

"Sounds like you are hinting at something when you put it that way, Eric…Are you that hungry right now?" Grell asked, one red eyebrow cocked before he resumed his normal flirtatious tone, "You could always nibble on me." he joked, fully expecting Eric to reject the offer quickly.

"...I…might take you up on that offer..." he grumbled, running his fingers back through his hair with a sigh, closing his eyes as he tried to force himself to calm down again.

Grell pushed his lower lip out in a pout, "Now don't be mean, Darling. It's not nice to lead a girl on." He leaned in so that his face was only inches away from Eric's, "You're cute, but not cute enough to get away with it. You may just end up with a stalker~" he winked, "Fare warning."

Eric opened his eyes slightly to glance at him, the shimmering glowing brightly as he stared at the Reaper beside him. He reached up to grab onto his ribbon, whispering lowly, "...Then don't let me get away with it...and distract me..."

Grell's eyes widened, a bright blush crossing his cheeks, "If this is some sort of trick, Slingby, I'll punch you in the face." He whispered before leaning forward more, pressing his lips against the reaper-turned-demon's and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I don't play tricks when I'm serious…" he mumbled, bringing his other hand up to slip it through the Reaper's hair, pulling him closer as he kissed back, tilting his head to deepen it. He kept his other hand tightly grasped to the ribbon at Grell's neck, tugging at it before undoing it and letting it hang around his collar, giving him the chance to undo the top few buttons of Grell's shirt.

"Mmmm, E-Eric, darling...Not here." Grell mumbled against Eric's lips, his hands sliding over his shoulders and down his chest, his fingers tangling around Eric's loose tie, "I'm a Lady, not a street walker."

"Mmm...then where do you suggest we go?" he whispered, starting to get lost in the feeling that was slowly consuming him. He pulled away from his lips slowly and lowered his head down while pushing Grell's collar aside, running his tongue along the base of his neck before beginning to nibble and suck lightly.

Grell shivered, trying not to loose himself to the feeling that was spreading through his body and making his already tight pants grow tighter. They couldn't just go back to his place; Eric wouldn't be able to get into the Shinigami Realm anymore. He bit back a moan, trying to think, "Th-there's an Inn down the road..."

Eric could feel the redhead sinking further into desire just as he was, letting his hands begin to slowly wander lower over the Reaper's torso, one sliding further to grip at the bulge that was forming in Grell's pants. He growled lowly, sounding close to a purr as he began to squeeze and rub him through his pants, barely hearing the other mention about the Inn they could continue at.

Gloved fingers stiffly clung to the fabric of the demon's shirt, his arms shaking as he tried to keep a clear head, "Er-Eric… please… N-not here…" His voice was more of a lustful moan. He gasped and forced himself to push the man away from him, swatting at his hand that rubbed at his crotch before getting up on shaky legs, "The Inn…. Please…"

Eric opened his eyes again, blinking as he rubbed his head, trying to clear it. "…Y-yea...sorry…" he mumbled, pushing himself to his feet as well. He looked down the road, singling out the Inn a ways down before looking at Grell, the shimmer in his eyes still visible, though not as bright as before, waiting for him to stop shaking before walking with him towards the Inn.

Grell leaned against Eric's side as they walked, making them look much like a couple that had been together for a wile, "It's not that I didn't want to right now… but… just… not in public, Darling."

"I normally wouldn't do it that out in the open, either…"

Once they got to the small Inn, Grell rushed to the front desk to get a room. Taking the key that was handed to him. He skipped back over to Eric and took his arm, leading him up to the room and unlocking the door.

Eric fidgeted with his tie that he still wore, tugging on it before pulling it off, feeling the previous urge starting to rise back up again. "…Nn..."

Grell nudged the door open, turning around and grabbing Eric by the shirt, pulling him into the small room before pushing the door shut behind them with his toe. He leaned up and kissed Eric again; lowering his arms and shrugging out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor soundlessly before slipping out of his shoes, not bothering to untie them.

Eric felt the fire from before flare back up as he kissed the reaper back, swiftly pushing the buttons open on his waistcoat and shirt and pushing them off his shoulders while walking him back to the bed. He leaned over him as he lowered his hands down to Grell's hips, guiding him down to sit on the bed, tilting his head to roughen the kiss, his mind fogging over as he became drunk with lust.

Grell responded with just as much hunger, nearly popping a few buttons as he quickly pinched open Eric's shirt to expose his muscular chest. He broke the kiss slightly as he used his teeth to pull off his gloves before running his freshly manicured red fingers across Eric's bare skin. He pulled himself closer to Eric, his lips brushing against the demon's ear as he whispered, "You don't have to hold back anymore, Darling. I can take whatever you have."

The Demon groaned from the other's words, gripping his hip as he slid his other hand over the strained zipper of Grell's pants, grabbing the bulge and pushing upward hard, starting to pant light in effort of keeping himself under control of the power surging through him. "...Can you?" he growled, tilting his head to let his breathing feather across the Reaper's ear. "I can barely handle myself sometimes…"

The Redhead gasped, a shiver rippling though his body. "Just… because I'm a lady, doesn't mean I am a delicate flower, Darling." He smirked, his eyes glistening with lust, "I happen to have…a high tolerance for pain."

"…So that explains it." His hand twitched, his nails started to sharpen into claws as he ran them along Grell's exposed body, the corner of his mouth curling up into a half sharp grin before he ran the edge of his fangs along the edge of his ear, causing the reaper's breath to hitch. He tugged at the waistline of the Reaper's pants before pushing the button open and tugging on them and the thin lacy red lingerie, lowering them down and off him to expose the rest of his body. He lowered his gaze down and sat up slowly, straddling him and pinning him down to the bed as he gazed down at him hungrily, his smirk still in place as he ran his tongue over one of his fangs.

Grell shivered in anticipation, green eyes connecting with red. How he could fall in love with that look in his former coworker's eyes. He lowered his gaze, softening his smirk to an innocent pout, shifting one arm up above his head, tangled in his red locks. "Ahn, Eric, mon chéri, It's not fair for you to still be mostly clothed when I'm fully exposed to you..." He reached up with his other hand, tugging open the button of Eric's pants.

Eric ran the very tips of his claws along his arm and hand that worked open his pants, reaching up with his other hand to push his hair back out of his eyes. Lowering his hand again, he brought it down to lightly caress Grell's stiffened length with a finger, teasing around his base. "Who said I play fairly?" his grin widened, shifting a bit to help slip his pants off before settling back on top of the Reaper again, leaning down to run his body slowly along the other's, urging a groan from him. "You should know by now that I've never played fairly, ma dame…"

The Reaper smiled, running his tongue along his lips before biting lightly on the lower, "Then don't," He wiggled under the demon's body, pressing himself up into him, "And Overwhelm me completely so I can't complain about it." The slow teasing was too much, he needed more. He reached up, running his nails up Eric's torso, and grabbed the lapel of his open shirt, pulling him down, "Didn't you always want to shut me up? This is your chance." He pulled himself up, kissing Eric before nipping at his lip, drawing a small amount of blood.

The simple drop of blood instantly jerked at Eric's senses, causing his eyes to light up again like a fire igniting. He kissed back forcefully, running his tongue over his bleeding lip before pushing it past Grell's lips and into his mouth, grinding himself hard against him so that his hardened arousal rubbed roughly against the other's. He ran his hands down on either side of Grell's torso, claws digging into the skin and drawing a bit of blood to the surface, slowly breaking from the kiss to nip and suck down hard along his jaw line and neck, pausing to assault one of his nipples with his tongue.

The reaper gasped out, wrapping his legs around Eric's middle closing his eyes as he tilted his head back and arched his back, moaning softly as Eric's claws cut ever so slightly into his skin. "Nnnh, Eric!" He gasped, reaching down and tangling his fingers tightly into the blond of the demon's hair. The rougher Eric treated him, the more he felt himself loose control.

Eric groaned against him, running a hand down along his thigh to push his legs further apart, tempted to bury himself inside him but resisted, pulling away from Grell's now-bruised nipple and made his way down, nibbling and leaving marks all the way. He stroked his hand along his shaft while following along the underside with his tongue slowly once he reached it, tilting his head to nip along the side, purposely pressing his fangs against the pulsating organ, threatening to puncture as he continuously teased him.

Grell squirmed, how long was the demon going to tease him? Those fangs and claws…. He squeezed his eyes closed, how he wanted them to paint his porcelain skin red… "E-Eric...D-don't tease m-me…" He let go of Eric's hair and ran his fingers along his cheek and under his chin to tilt it up. He slid his fingers up, running them over his lip before pressing one to the tip of a fang just light enough where it didn't draw blood, "It's not-nice." He smirked.

The Demon dug a few of his claws into the Reaper's thigh, causing blood to run down over his fingers slowly. A smirk tugged at his lips again, tilting his head to puncture the tip of his finger before wrapping his tongue around it and pull it into his mouth, sucking on it and tonguing the puncture wound. "Mmm..." he managed to groan out, the taste almost addictive to him and he continued to nip at the wound, drawing out more. He ran his other claws along the front of Grell's middle, leaving five shallow cuts below his rib cage, shivering before bucking against him.

Grell let out a small gasp each time one of Eric's sharp claws dug into him. He groaned loudly, arching up against Eric's claws, letting them dig in deeper. He lifted his leg and sliding a pointed toe up along his back to his shoulder. The demon above him pulled himself away from the tortured finger before lowering his head to run his tongue along the wounds he made in Grell's stomach to slowly lap up the blood, feeling himself become more and more aroused from the taste of his blood, different from a human's that he was almost used to, sweeter. He rolled his shoulders a bit, pressing the bone of his shoulder blade up against Grell's toe as it made its way up his back.

Grell's torn abdomen tingled as Eric's tongue cleaned up the red liquid, urging more groans from deep within his throat. He twitched in pain a few times, but it only aroused him more. He wouldn't ever say his dirty little secrete out loud directly, but he was sure his secret was now known to the Reaper-turned-demon. His face flushed and he ran his hand down his own leg, pressing his fingers and palm to the cuts in his thigh, smearing blood over his hands before running his thumb over Eric's cheek and smiling, "Red looks good on you." He trailed his fingers down Eric's cheek and neck before bringing his bloody hand up to his own lips, seductively licking each finger clean, one at a time, before taking the last two into his mouth slowly. If Eric was going to tease him, then he was going to tease Eric back.

Eric watched Grell's every movement, tilting his head so his blood-stained hand brushed along his lips before being slowly licked clean. Every finger being licked caused him to groan as if it were his own, licking the blood from his lips while his eyes remained locked on the final two fingers before unable to take anymore. A tortured growl ripped from him as he leaned back up to replace Grell's fingers with his own lips, crushing them against his in a heated, bloody kiss, bringing his hips up to push his throbbing tip to his untouched entrance and forcing himself inside, starting to thrust before he was half way in, thrusting himself in deeper and harder with each movement.

"Uahhhn!" Grell gasped loudly against Eric's lips after his breath caught in his throat, his body tensing as he felt his entrance rip from the sudden unexpected penetration. He hadn't expected Eric to give in quite yet. Painted red fingers clutched at and dug into Eric's arms, even after he grew used to Eric's length inside him. Tears glittered in his eyes before he closed them, pulling himself up against Eric's chest, kissing him back roughly between choked gasps when Eric hit a sweet spot. His mind had grown fuzzy, and words no longer came to him.

Eric started to quicken his movements inside the pained Reaper, grunting at each strong thrust inside Grell's tight and torn body. "...you wanted rough…" he growled against his ear, reaching up to grip tight to his shoulder as held the other against him with his other arm, now at complete mercy of the lust driving him.

"N-no-t-t—co-com-plain-ing… Nn-hn-n." Grell gasped out in an airy voice that hitched with each of Eric's thrusts. He hid his face in Eric's shoulder and neck, his breath coming out in short, light pants that feathered across the demon's skin. He inhaled a shaky breath, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips and run up along Eric's neck before he nibbled his way back down and along Eric's collarbone.

A slight grin appeared on the demon's face, tilting his head for the other to tease at his neck as he leaned down to do the same to the other, tugging at his ear. He forced himself in deeper, a mixture of a low groan and a pleasurable growl rumbling from his chest as the other twitched around him. "Hnng...I'd hope not..." he groaned, slipping his tongue into the Reaper's ear teasingly as he quickened his movements, becoming more wild and unsteady as he grew closer to a strong climax.

The combination of Eric's wet tongue in his sensitive ear, and his hardened member's movements growing quicker and deeper caused Grell to jump with a loud, long moan, his sharpened teeth cutting into the soft flesh above Eric's collarbone. He gripped Eric tighter and clenched his muscles around Eric's length, his gasp catching in his throat as he felt himself near climax.

Eric grunted, moaning from the sharp bite and causing him to dig his claws into Grell's lower back, hooking into him to pound harder, muttering under his breath, "...Ngh...close...so close...hnn...me mordre à nouveau..." He shivered and lowered his head down from his ear to bury his fangs into the soft flesh near the base of his neck, gripping him tighter and tighter as the feeling continued to build. He lowered his hand down to Grell's twitching member, squeezing it roughly, wanting to feel him tighten around him more.

With twitching movements and a whimper, Grell slid his tongue along Eric's collarbone to the base of his neck, shaking as he obeyed the order he was given and sank his teeth into Eric, Arms and legs both wrapped around the demon, his nails piercing into his back, causing small pools of blood. He couldn't hold on any longer, Arching his back down into the mattress, causing his hips to rise up tighter against Eric. His nails and teeth digging in deeper as he expelled the pressure that had built up within him, creamy white spilling out between their two bodies and over Eric's clawed fingers, mixing with the blood on his abdomen. His cry was muffled by the skin and blood of Eric's neck.

Eric's body shuddered, muffling a strangled groan against Grell as the reaper tightened around him. He could feel himself twitch and throb inside Grell before reaching his own limit and releasing violently, spilling out and filling him. He slowly pulled his fangs out from his neck, licking up at the blood that spilled out as he gradually relaxed, the fog lifting and returning his sanity, making him blink a few times to clear it away more. He groaned again, pulling himself out and feeling Grell still clinging hard to him. "...ngh...what a rush..." he rested his head down against his shoulder, tilting his head slightly to look at Grell as he calmed.

Slowly and shakily, Grell released his hold on Eric, letting himself sink into the bloodstained comforter that was draped over the mattress. His breathing was hard and he waited for it to calm before he reached a shaky hand up to adjust his glasses that had settled crookedly on the end of his nose. He let out a soft sigh, turning to look at his companion with hooded eyes, and a flushed face. His lips parted slightly, so many things running through his mind that he wanted to say, but only one settled on his tongue, "…Wow..."

Managing a small smile, he slowly straightened back up to sit back on his ankles, surveying the damage he did to his former co-worker. "...I think I may have gone a little over-board with the bite...but you don't look too much different from when you would come back from a rough reap…" he joked lightly, smirking slightly as he pushed his hair back, the shimmer from before faded back to dark red and his claws shrunk back to normal black nails. He looked down at the hand stained with moist blood, licking his fingers clean but decided to stop there so his hunger wouldn't come back too quickly, especially with Grell still there.

The red-head chuckled. "I doubt anyone would look close enough to notice the bite mark you gave me…" He sat up, groaning when his body protested. He pulled his legs together and around to one side before reaching forward and taking Eric's hand in his, bringing a blood coated finger to his lips, "Eric…" He paused, almost afraid to ask, "Can we see each other like this again?" he asked in a soft whisper that seemed a bit too shy to belong to the flamboyant crimson reaper. He closed his eyes, taking Eric's finger into his mouth as he waited for the answer.

The demon blinked, staring at him as he watched Grell take in his finger. "...I know you like taking risks, Grell…but what if Will finds out? Even though I used to work with you lot for a while, I'm still a demon now…though I wouldn't mind, I just don't want you getting into more trouble than you already are…"

Grell pushed his lower lip out in a pout, green eyes looking up at Eric, his finger now only pressed to bloody lips, "Will never gets jealous when I mention I saw Sebas-chan wile out on a reap, and he hardly says anything about it anymore. I think he only cares if I actually get my paperwork done close to on time…So I don't see how spending time with you off the clock would be any different." He ran his fingers through his tangled red hair, "And I know you enjoyed yourself…Do I taste that good?" He giggled.

Eric shrugged. "…Oh, I did enjoy myself… and yes, you do, actually." he replied, running his tongue over his lips to get the last of his blood, smirking slightly. "I'll try not to make a habit out of it…you and the rest have enough problems to deal with…like paperwork." He leaned close and kissed his cheek. "As long as we're secretive about it, I would like to see you again…"

Grell's lips twitched up into a wide grin, his hips wiggling slightly, but stopping the happy movement when his body began to protest again, Pain was fun during sex, but not so much afterwards. Though he could deal with it well enough. "I'll make sure to keep you a secret then, Eric, Darling. And I hope we run into each other again soon…" He leaned in, brushing Eric's hair from his face, "You do know how to make a Lady happy." He left a gentle kiss on his lips before giggling, "They are going to think someone was murdered in here. They should really stop using white bedding."

He smiled and kissed back before glancing down at the stained sheets. "You should suggest red bed sheets to be kept on hold for special situations like this…" he shrugged, assuming the other had such a thing in his own home. He then brought his gaze back up to look over the wounds covering Grell's body. "Are you sure you will heal all right?" he muttered, wiping away a bit of blood that still ran down from the cuts in his abdomen.

"Not the first time I've been cut up by a demon…. Though this was the first time it was fun." Grell smiled, "Give it two days or so. I'm more concerned about having to sit at my desk tomorrow while I catch up on my paperwork for the week."

"Good ol' paperwork…" he smirked, leaning in to run his tongue lightly along the bite he left in Grell's neck. "You put yourself too behind on your work…"

Grell shivered, letting a small moan escape, "I'm…barely a week behind…" He tilted his head to the side as Eric licked at the wound again. The demon ran a hand up over his shoulder to put a small slice in his collarbone, lowering down to suck gently at the fresh wound.

"...Not too bad..." He mumbled against his skin, closing his eyes slightly as he continued to nibble on the cut.

The red-headed reaper leaned his head forward, resting it on the demon's bloody shoulder, biting his lip as more pleasurable shivers racked through his body. He slid his arms up along Eric's back, pulling himself closer to him and simply letting him shed more blood. "If tomorrow is slow on field work I should be able to catch up…"

"Until Will dumps more on you…" His voice was slowly trailing off, too preoccupied with the cut that continued to push out small amounts of blood that he lapped up, enjoying every drop.

"Mmph," Grell groaned at the idea, letting out a sigh, "Maybe if I'm a good girl and make less mistakes tomorrow…he won't…" He lifted his head, watching Eric continue to lick up the blood from the small cut on his shoulder, "Or go interrupt his own work with my usual morning flirting…."

He forced himself to pull back before he got carried away, sighing as he licked the small amount of blood from his lips. "...Wouldn't flirting get you into more trouble?" he asked, looking back at him again.

"I meant not flirting with him tomorrow morning… Though that change in my routine may give him a heart attack."

"It might make him jealous." he smirked. "You never know with Will..."

"Will? Jealous? I'm beginning to think he is incapable of being so." Grell smiled.

"Still...you never know." he whispered, kissing his cheek lightly. "Guess you'll have to see in the morning..."

"Perhaps, But I doubt it…" He sighed, letting himself fall back on the bed, looking up at Eric, "Of course I had doubted that I ever had a chance to be with you…"

He nodded, stretching a bit before lay on his side next to him, propping himself up on his elbow. "It never even crossed my mind… I was too preoccupied with… other things..."

"…Yeah, I know…" he sighed, reaching up and running his finger's over Eric's cheek where the thin line of blood had started to dry, "But the way we always fought I thought you hated me."

He sighed, tilting his head slightly to kiss his palm. "Stress makes me do stupid shit… I tried not to let it get to me, but…I got careless." He smiled weakly. "Kind of sad that we find out about all this after I get thrown into Hell…"

Grell's cheeks grew hot and he blinked in surprise, "Eric…?"

He shrugged, smirking slightly when he noticed the other's flustered reaction. "...I wanted to save Alan…I knew it was impossible, but…I did honestly care about him. But I realize now I would've been better off if I hadn't done anything in the first place…at least he wouldn't have wound up...up there..." he grumbled, motioning upwards. "...My point's that I'm sorry for being an ass towards you all that time. A lady deserves better…"

He propped himself up on his elbow as he rolled onto his side, "You couldn't have known what was going to happen…None of us liked seeing Alan suffer like he did. No reaper should have to go through that…You actually tried to help him, that's more than the rest of us can say…" He sighed, looking into Eric's red eyes, "He was my best friend, you know…I hated seeing him go into an attack…Knowing there was nothing I could do to help him."

He sighed, lowering his gaze to one of the blood stains on the sheets between them. "...Nothing I did was helping…it was just causing more trouble. If that damn butler had kept his nose out of things, I could've gotten that last soul..." he muttered quietly. "Now Alan's probably as damned as I am… and I can't reach him..." He went quiet for a minute before sighing again and rolling onto his back, resting back on his elbows. "Nothin' I can do now though 'cept accept being a demon. Can never go back, so no point to dwell."

"…So blame Sebas-chan, not yourself…You took a huge chance to save Alan…Who cares if it was forbidden. You know, my past is not clean, and I probably have earned my own place in Hell, but unlike me, you did it for the right reasons."

"I do blame him...and he's lucky he's trapped up here rather than wandering free, otherwise I would give him a good punch to mess up that face of his..."

Grell frowned, "I'm sorry… I wish I could help somehow…"

He shook his head. "There's nothing anyone can do now… just keep going on ahead." He smiled a bit, tilting his head to let his hair fall out of his eyes. "I'm just glad I still have at least someone after all of my mistakes..."

Grell smiled, sliding in closer to Eric and rested his head on his shoulder, "What mistakes?" He said, trying to comfort his former coworker. In his mind, joining Madam Red in killing prostitutes had been a mistake, there had been no real goal for it. Killing people to save someone who was slowly dying…That was much more forgiving.

Eric looked at him with a small smile, shifting his arm to wrap it around Grell's waist. "...my mistake…the accident at the end that sealed our fates." Sighing, he rested his head down against the redhead's, closing his eyes. "…Even if it was all for a good cause...I was so caught up with it that I wound up killing the one I was trying to save..."

The reaper pulled the demon into a hug, for once not having anything to say. Eric leaned against him more, enjoying the embrace as he rested against him, inhaling the other's scent.

"…You really are a handsome gentleman…" Grell muttered after a long moment of silence, his eyes closing as he began to feel drowsy.

Eric blinked, and then chuckled quietly, stroking his hair. "...I'm just me..."

"Nnn…Never knew you had a gentleman-like side before…I like it…" He said relaxing against Eric.

"Heh…you'd be surprised what I'm capable of, my lovely lady..." he smirked, nuzzling lightly into his hair.

"That's…not what would surprise me…Eric, Darling…" he opened his eyes and looked up at him, "This gentle side is what surprises me…yet, now that I think of it…It shouldn't…not really…"

"…well, this is the first time we have had a chance to sit down and…get to know each other better..." he rested his hand against the side of his face, tilting his head to look into the Reaper's green eyes better. "More than we have when we still worked together…"

"Maybe I should have chased you a bit when you were a reaper then…" Grell teased, closing his eyes again.

"Hm, maybe…would've had to catch me on one of those days where I didn't feel over-worked…" he murmured, tilting his head to kiss his lips lightly. "...though if we did have nights like we are having now…I wouldn't mind one bit…"

"Mmm, don't think I would have cared if you were over worked or not…" his lips twitched up in a smile, "Would have suggested I help you relive some of your stress…"

"And how would you go about 'relieving' someone of so much stress, hm?" He half-grinned, thinking that any form of stress-relief would have been great during his Reaper years.

Grell gave a tired giggle, "Use your imagination, darling."

"Oh, I am…" he kissed him again, then his forehead. "But we should save that for another time. A lady needs her sleep..."

"Mmm," He snuggled into Eric's shoulder, "Will you be staying?"

"Where else can I go?" he smiled, nuzzling into the red locks lightly. "I'll be right here when you wake up..."

"…Good…I'd like that…" He said quietly as he drifted to sleep.

Eric's smile remained as he watched him drift off, holding him close to keep him warm as the Reaper slept.


	2. The course of true love never did run sm

Chapter Two: The course of true love never did run smooth.

Grell sighed and readjusted his position in his hard wooden desk chair for the fifth time in the last few minuets. It was becoming more and more difficult to concentrate on his paperwork. With a grunt, he pushed himself up and opted to stand, using a book as a surface to fill out the remaining paperwork, and leaning against the wall.

A sharp knock pulled the red reaper from his work, "It's open." Grell said, scratching his signature onto the completed document and flipped to the next page to start filling it out.

William opened the door and stepped inside, quietly closing it again, looking over at Grell. "...why are you standing against the wall doing your paperwork?" It had been abnormally quiet that day, to the point that William had started to wonder whether Grell had showed up for work or not...but he knew better, since he had seen him in the halls quite a few times. He knew the redhead was affected by Eric and Alan's deaths, but up until now he wasn't as quiet, and that had started to worry him.

"…My legs are restless..." He lied, hoping that Will would leave it at that, he looked up from his work and smiled, "You don't need anything, do you?"

"Just another answer…you have been awfully quiet today." he tapped his glasses up, fixing his gaze on him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," He pushed himself from the wall, setting down his paperwork on his desk and leaning over it, winking at Will, "Are you worried about me~?"

He sighed. "I am only worried about the well-being of my fellow co-worker's mentality after recent events...and seeing as you haven't been yourself, I came to check on you."

"I'm fine, really. I… just had…an unexpected late night."

He nodded, eyeing him over before turning back towards the door, but paused, glancing over at him. "...with whom?"

Grell's cheeks turned red, "I'm not sure you want to know…You might get jealous, Darling." He said in his usual flirtatious tone.

"Jealous?" William narrowed his eyes, turning to walk back over to him. "…No matter how many times you bathe, it is near impossible to wash off the stench of a demon…and it isn't one I am familiar with..."

He bit his lip, "I don't know what you're talking about, Will, Darling."

"Grell Sutcliff, I can tolerate you chasing demons, but to commit any close-encounter acts and then proceed to cover your tracks is strictly forbidden." he replied sharply, warning in his tone, "You reek of a demon…and to brush lightly against one isn't enough to leave such a strong stench..."

"You are over reacting. So there was a demon at my last reap, he didn't get the soul so there is no big deal!" he said, placing his hands on his hips and cocking them off to one side.

"You are missing my point!" He sighed, pushing his glasses back up again. "...I only want to avoid another incident, Grell...I know you have a liking towards demons, but I can't risk another Reaper because of his choices..."

"I think you are over reacting. You really have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen to me, but I must say I am flattered you are so concerned about me" he wiggled his hips suggestively.

"I'm only concerned about the fact that the stench of a demon pouring off of you is almost as intense as..." he paused, then narrowed his eyes slightly, "…you never mentioned a demon attack or visit in your report from last night. Grell...you best explain to me what exactly happened last night and why I shouldn't suspend you without pay."

Grell pushed his lower lip out in a pout, "Oh Will, don't be mean! He didn't attack at all. I didn't even know he was there until after I was done with my reap and had left the alley. So mentioning him in my report technically isn't required. He wasn't after the soul I was to collect…He just wanted to talk. I never expected to even see him again…I was excited so I ended up talking to him for a few hours…" He sighed, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. He hoped it was enough to stop the questions. He really did want to see Eric again, so he wanted to keep the secret. Though that might mean he now couldn't tell Will and Ronald that Eric said 'hi.' He turned so that he was half sitting on the corner of his desk, facing Will, "You don't suspend me when I happen to run into Sebas-chan, why should I get suspended now? We…We are understaffed as it is…Do you really want to give yourself and everyone else more work just because I happen to have ran into a man who happens to be a demon last night after I finished my work?" He paused, then smiled, getting up and walking over to Will, leaning into him and running his fingers along William's black silk tie, "I know what this is about…You missed my morning visit!" He giggled, "Well how about I make it up to you with a lunch date, Darling?"

William's glare softened slightly as Grell explained himself, taking in what he was saying. By the sound of it, this demon that he had run into was someone he knew...someone he hadn't seen in a while and sat down to talk to. And with the way the other Reaper spoke about him… "Grell..." he said quietly, his sharp tone now gone, ignoring the instant flirtatiousness Grell threw at him, "...you're saying you've met him, but you've never mentioned him before until now…who was it...?" Though Grell was right and he had never punished him for going after the Phantomhive butler, he couldn't help but worry over this new demon, friend or not.

Grell frowned, looking away with a sigh, "I don't want to talk about it, Will."

"Grell, please…if it involves those soul-snatching demons, I must know what is going on. I can't risk any more Reapers..."

"Trust me, I'm not at risk...Not with him...No more than I would be spending time with you outside of work...If you are going to suspend me, then do it. I really don't want to talk about this."

"I find that hard to believe..." he muttered, eyeing him a moment longer before turning back to the door and opening it. "Just finish your work, Grell…I have my own to do…"

"The offer for a lunch date still stands." Grell smiled, winking at Will.

"I have too much to do, Grell, ask Al-" he stopped short, realizing what he was about to say. He sighed, glancing back over at Grell again. "...maybe tomorrow…" he said quietly before walking out, closing the door behind him.

The smile fell off Grell's face, "...Maybe..." He sighed and lowered himself into his chair.

William walked back to his office, knowing that he should have known better than to mention Alan. The two had been fairly close, but he couldn't help but worry about that mysterious 'safe' demon that Grell had met up with. He sighed as he sat at his desk again, drumming his fingers on his desk in thought, trying to think of who Grell could be talking about, let alone whether he should take his co-worker up on that lunch 'date' the next day.

xxx

After getting off work, Grell turned in the last of his late paperwork and grabbed his jacket, rushing out the door and heading strait for Mortal London. He was unaware that William was still curious about his reaction earlier that day and decided the only way to get answers was to follow him, assuming he would meet up with the demon after work. He caught sight of Grell hurrying out with his jacket while he turned in his own paperwork, and followed soon after, keeping his distance, even into the dark streets of London.

William perched himself in the shadows of a building around the corner where Grell had sat on a bench, watching and waiting in silence until he saw the demon in question walk over about ten minuets later, though he was unsure his features because of the lack of light around them.

Eric slipped out from a side alleyway, wearing less of his previous formal wear and something a bit darker and casual. He stopped behind Grell with a slight grin and leaned down over his shoulder to kiss his cheek lightly. "I hope I didn't keep you…"

Grell smiled and turned, wrapping his arms around Eric, "Not long at least."

Eric smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "Good. Did you come straight after work?" he asked, slipping his arms around the other's waist.

"Mmm," Grell nodded, "work took forever to get over with. Mostly paperwork… Do I want to know how your day was?"

"It was...interesting. Ron might go on a tangent about seeing things 'cause I passed him while he was doin' his work earlier…but that was about all that happened." he shrugged. "I also remembered how horrible I must smell to other Reaper's, so I hoped Will didn't notice it on you today..."

"…He did…and he knew I hadn't just run into Sebas-chan again…He…was a little curious…But I managed to keep our secret."

Eric nodded, running his fingers back through his hair. "It was probably for the best…I'm sure if you had passed on my message of greetings from below, they wouldn't have taken it right…" He brought him closer to press a gentle kiss against his forehead. "Though I have this odd feeling that he may wind up finding out one way or another, and if not through us, then by himself..." he murmured, resting his forehead against Grell's to look into his eyes.

Adjusting his glasses, Will silently moved closer to the edge of the roof to try and make out the demon's features before deciding to wait until the two below moved. At least Grell looked happy...genuinely happy, but his interest was still a demon, his enemy. '_Romeo and Juliet_...' he thought, rolling his eyes slightly. It didn't surprise him; living a romance so similar to the famous play was the perfect temptation for Grell. Will shifted his coat around himself more, his scythe tucked away against his form in case he needed it for an emergency, glancing around the rooftop before doubling back to find a closer place to remain hidden, able to hear them talking. Will's eyes snapped open in shock, recognizing Eric's voice. He had a suspicion earlier of the demon being Eric, but didn't want to believe it...but there he was, and with Grell. He shook the thought back in time to hear Eric hinting that he could be there listening, taking it into precaution and slipping away quietly to head home before he was noticed, his mind racing.

"Yes…But it's hard to know what Will's reaction would be…so...I'd like to keep the secret as long as possible…Especially if Will makes sure I can't see you anymore…" Grell sighed, leaning against Eric.

Eric kissed the side of his head gently, glancing over his shoulder at where he felt the presence of a second Reaper watching them a moment before, then sighed, hugging Grell against him. "Hopefully Will has heart enough to not try that..." he replied gently, running his fingers through the red hair.

"Perhaps he won't…but why take the chance so soon?" He sighed, running his fingers over Eric's cheek and lips, "I only just found you again…" he whispered.

The Demon kissed his fingers, running his hand over the other's cheek gently. "…Come on, let's get some dinner." he smiled. "My treat."

"I'd love to." He giggled, hooking his arm with Eric's and leaning into him.

He grinned slightly, leading him down the road. "…So, I hope you weren't hurting too much after last night..." he glanced around at the different shops and a cafe before looking back at him again.

"Only when sitting for long periods of time…" he smiled, "But that I do not mind… the rest seem to be healing faster than I guessed it would… How about here? I always wanted to try this place." He suggested, nodding to a small restaurant.

He looked over at the restaurant and nodded, leading him over and inside where they were seated a moment later. "Then I assume working on paperwork was a bit uncomfortable." he smiled, glancing down at the menu placed in front of them.

"Only most of the day." He grinned, glancing down at the menu and skimming over the dinner options, "Maybe next time a little…preparation would be good…" He blushed, lowering his voice.

The demon smirked slightly, glancing up at him. "I can try, but I can't make any promises if I get carried away again…especially when you make such cute noises..."

"I'll try not to tease you so much too soon then…" he giggled, keeping his eyes on the menu.

"By making those wonderful noises? That seems a bit difficult, especially if I find those little spots of yours again..." he purred under his breath, chuckling quietly as he lowered his gaze back down again.

"Noises I can't help…but the other teasing I did last night…I can…" he grinned, glancing up as a waiter came to take their orders. He smiled at the waiter and ordered a chicken dish that sounded good along with a glass of red wine.

The waiter turned to look at Eric, tapping his pen on a pad of paper, "And for you, sir?"

He smiled and looked up, ordering one of the beef dishes also with a glass of the same red wine, watching the waiter finish jotting it down and walking off to put in the orders before looking back at Grell again. "...I just hope wine doesn't taste as bland as everything else I eat. I can't seem to find anything good like it was before…"

Grell pulled off his gloves and set them down on the table, "Well, if it is, maybe I'll give you something better…" he held up his finger that still showed evidence of being cut by Eric's fang, and wiggling it back and forth, "For dessert of course."

He blinked at the offer, and then smiled. "...I have a feeling you are going to wind up spoiling me…but I can't complain." he grinned slightly.

"Well, I reserve the right to deny you dessert at any point to prevent you from being spoiled rotten…unless you end up spoiling me just as much…Then I guess it can't be helped."

He smirked, running his finger around along the base of his glass once their drinks were placed in front of them. "Consider yourself spoiled, then…"

Grell picked up his glass, swirling the contents a little before taking a small sip and smiling into it, "My, aren't we greedy."

"Just for each other, I think." Eric replied softly, lowering his gaze down to the red beverage in his glass, eyeing it before picking it up and taking a small sip.

The reaper set down his drink and looked at Eric, "So how does it taste?"

He slowly swallowed down the wine, letting the taste linger as he looked down at the rest of the contents in his glass. "...sweeter than I remember…I never drank it that much before because it lacked taste…to me, at least."

"I thought you didn't seem the kind of man who drank wine…I was surprised when you ordered it." He smiled, leaning over the table slightly, resting his chin on his hand.

"I wasn't…until I became something else." he shrugged, taking another sip before setting his glass back down again. "I guess bitter things just taste sweeter now..."

"I wouldn't exactly call this bitter…What did you drink before?" he asked, curious. Eric had been one coworker he hadn't spent much time with outside of work, he knew what Alan and Ronald liked to drink, but he could only guess at Eric.

"Whiskey, scotch, brandy…the kind with heat. A bit of Irish coffee here and there, especially for those early-morning schedules…" he muttered, thinking back to what else he used to drink. "...I haven't tried them since my damnation, so I'm not sure what they will be like…I really liked whiskey..." he added, more to himself with the slight hint of a pout.

"It may taste the same…Though I imagine that it'd lack the burn for you, given your new lifestyle…Personally I think that the lack of a burn would make it better…But that's just me."

"Mmph..." It was the burn that he enjoyed from it. "Only way to find out is to try it…but I can save that for later." He smiled, his pout disappearing as he looked back up at the other. "I shouldn't be worrying about my taste in alcohol when my taste for you is more dominant…"

"Mm, Eric," He giggled, blushing brightly and squirming in his seat, "Teasing me already? We haven't even received our dinner yet."

He grinned then tilted his head slightly towards the kitchen, something catching his attention. "…Yet, but soon. Sounds like they are just about to bring it out..." He was still trying to get used to the sharper senses he had, remembering how he would occasionally try to push up non-existent glasses for about a week and a half, but at least he was slowly getting used to them.

"You can hear all the way into the kitchens?" He knew that a Demon's senses were better than a Reaper's, but it still surprised him to hear about it.

He nodded, looking back at him again as their dinner was set in front of them. "It was a nightmare in the beginning. Every part of me was going into overdrive and I had no way of controlling it…" He looked down at the food on his plate, picking at it a bit before taking a small bite to taste.

Grell thanked the waiter before taking a small bite of the stuffed chicken, smiling at the taste, "It would take some getting used to… Things are noisy enough with a reaper's hearing… But, It can also be-" He froze, his gaze focused behind Eric.

A newly arrived couple, obviously on a date were being shown to a nearby table. Walking towards them, Ronald Knox was openly flirting with the girl on his arm, his charm, as usual lacking nothing as his words made his date's cheeks glow.

Without having to look around, Eric knew something wasn't right. He felt the presence of another Reaper getting closer, and from picking out of the noise behind him, he could hear Ronald's flirtatious tone. He stole a glance behind him, enough to see he was preoccupied with his date. "…Just as long as he stays focused on her, he won't find reason to come over here..." he muttered, looking back at Grell again, but with a slight hint of worry.

As focused as Ronald was, he caught a glimpse of Grell and gave him a small wave, figuring he'd be able to see who Grell's date was later if they decided to stick around, or at least from their table that was a few spots away.

Nervously, Grell gave a small wave back, "I hope she's more interesting to him than we are…" he nodded, picking at his dish and taking another bite. Out the corner of his eye he saw Ronald and his date being seated, his back to them. That was good, he didn't recognize the girl who had a good view of the two of them, so she wasn't a secretary at the office, and wouldn't take notice of Grell and Eric.

After the waiter took Ronald and his date's order the woman got up and headed for the restroom, giving Ronald the chance to turn around to look over at Grell and his date. Only seeing the back of Eric's head, he sighed. The hairstyle was familiar…but it couldn't be him. He was convinced he was seeing things, it wouldn't be the first time that day. Giving up at guessing, he pushed himself up and walked over to the table, leaning on Eric's chair, "Hey Grell-Senpai, didn't expect to see you here." He smiled.

Eric felt Ronald lean over him, making him twitch in his seat. He wanted to pull the kid into a headlock like old times, telling him it was rude to interrupt, but he couldn't now. He didn't even know how Ronald would react if he saw what he became.

"I didn't think I'd see you here either, who's the girl? She's not one of the secretaries…"

Ronald shrugged, "Just a girl I met wile returning from a job. Thought I'd take her out. So who's this, aren't you going to introduce me to your date?" he asked, leaning forward more to look around at Eric's face. His nose wrinkled as he leaned in, the smell of a demon that he had noticed when he first arrived growing stronger…was Grell actually on a date with a demon?

"...Forgot me already?" Eric joked quietly, sighing before turning his head to look at him, figuring they couldn't escape it even if they tried, "Hey kid."

Ronald's eyes went wide and he stumbled back, nearly tripping back over a chair. "B-but...hold up!" He pointed at him, staring at Grell. "Who is this? What sick game are you playing here?"

Grell sighed, "It's not a trick, Ronald…Eric really is here."

"No! This isn't funny. That's not Eric!" The blond looked at Eric with wide eyes, "You're not Eric!"

"Knox, you're starting to cause a commotion." The demon muttered, turning in his seat and grabbing Ronald by his sleeve, jerking him down into the seat behind him. "Calm down before I peg ya with somethin'. It's me, kid..."

Ronald continued to stare, shaking his head, not wanting to believe it. "…Not you… Eric's… he's one of us, you're not, you...you're… you're not him!"

"Trust me Ron, he's Eric…Just…He's not a reaper anymore…" Grell said in a hushed voice as he glanced around at the people who were now staring at the three of them, "Please don't tell Will about this."

"'Don't tell Will'...? Grell, you have lost it! You really have! This is not Eric, and you need a vacation or something…Eric's dead, Alan's dead, they are never coming back!" He pointed at Eric, "And you, whoever you are, stop using Eric's face and go back to Hell! None of us need this from you!" The younger reaper stood up and walked over to Grell, grabbing his wrist, "We are leaving. I'm taking you to Will-Senpai and telling him you need a break from work because you obviously need it."

Grell yanked his wrist out of Ronald's grasp, "No, Ronald, and hush up, you are causing a huge scene."

Ronald only grabbed Grell's hand and pulled him up out of his chair, determined to get his coworker away from the demon and to talk some sense into him.

"Ron, would you knock it off?" Eric growled, getting to his feet and grabbing Ronald's shoulder, keeping his voice low. "Did you ever consider what happens to Reapers when they're killed? If you want answers, then let me explain outside, not here. There's too many people…" he added in a mutter, also glancing over at the watching crowd. "Just let Grell go and calm yourself down…"

Ronald glared at the demon, jerking himself out of his hold and stepping away. "…Twenty minutes. If you both aren't outside by then, I'm going straight to Will with this..." He eyed them both before turning to find his date to explain that they would have to move dinner to another time because of work.

Grell sighed, sitting back down, "Sorry…I didn't expect Ronald to act quite like that if he ended up coming over here…"

Eric also sat down, shaking his head. "S'alright…he has every right to. He's like the others when it comes to mistrusting demons…though I feel bad for his date. He's not usually the one to run off on a girl 'cause of 'work…'"

"Especially lately…He's been going to more parties and dates since…well, you know…I think it's his way of dealing with our loss of you and Alan…" He took a bite of his meal, his appetite lost, but he also didn't want to just leave it…and Ronald did give them time to finish dinner at least.

The former reaper nodded, not bothering with his food anymore and was just running his finger along his fork in thought. "I was probably the last person he wanted to see if that's the case..." he sighed, finishing off his drink before running his finger along the rim of it, causing it to ring lightly. "At least he is giving me a chance to talk instead of going straight to Will."

"Will…" Grell sighed, setting his fork down, "I'm not ready for Will's reaction…I didn't tell him much this morning, but I know he suspects it's bigger than I let on…I feel like he's just waiting for the proof he needs to suspend me without pay again…But…" he looked up at Eric, "I could handle that…it's how he'll react to the fact that _you_ are the demon I am spending time with that worries me…"

Eric frowned and lowered his hand to the table again. "Maybe if he knows it's me he won't be as angry...if he comes to you about it, just tell me…I'll have to talk to him..."

Grell pushed a lock of hair behind his ear and looked down at his plate, "If he asks me again…should I just tell him? Obviously, Ronald knows now…and…maybe he should hear it from me first…" he looked back up at Eric again, "Though either way…I may not be able to meet you again tomorrow…it might be Will…"

The demon nodded, slipping his hand beneath Grell's and bringing it up to kiss his knuckles lightly. "I understand…I'll talk to him if I have to..."

"Then I'll plan to relay your greeting after all…" Grell sighed, sadly looking down at his unfinished plate, "I'm afraid I lost my appetite though… maybe we should go try to talk Ronald out of running to Will before I have the chance to talk to him…" he glanced back up at Eric.

He gave him a small smile, shrugging a bit. "It's okay, we'll have a chance for a proper dinner once this is all blown over. But let's go find Ron before he does decide to go find Will first." he said, reaching into his pocket for money to pay the bill.

"I hope we do get that chance once Will is done with us…" Grell picked up his glass of wine and finished the last few sips, a little more quickly than he liked to with such a fine wine, but they did need to go meet up with the younger reaper before he disappeared.

After Eric had paid the bill, Grell took his arm, walking next to the demon as they stepped out into the streets. He knew Ronald would probably have another fit seeing the two of them so close, but he didn't care. There was a chance that this was the last night that he would be able to see Eric again, not counting if Eric happened to show up at one of his reap jobs. He sighed, resting his head on Eric's shoulder as the two of them looked around for the emotional blonde. Eric kept Grell close to him, feeling his unease about the situation.

"Over here." Ronald's overwrought voice made the search easy. The reaper was glaring at the two of them from where he leaned against the wall at the entrance of a nearby alley, his arms crossed and his lips tugged down in a frown that would better suit William than the party loving reaper.

Once they saw Ronald, Eric leaned over to press a gentle kiss to the top of the redhead's head, making sure Ron saw it.

Ronald didn't miss the small show of affection towards the red reaper, glaring at them before he pushed himself off the wall and walked down the alley, leading the two to a more private location where humans would less likely stumble across them. He walked until he figured they were far enough away from the darkening streets, turning back around to face them. "You, demon." he nodded at Eric. "Talk. The hell kind of shit are you trying to pull with that look! And with Grell too...Senpai, why are you fallin' for this?"

Eric gave him a look of irritation before lifting his hand up, making Ronald's stop rambling angrily. "...You told me talk, so I'm talkin', Knox. So what if I'm a demon now? I'm still Eric. I lost Alan…we got separated after that butler killed me. I'm not a Reaper anymore, Ron, but I'm still me. So if you want to drag Will into this, then fine. I'll talk to him and explain it to him, but I don't want you getting pissy with me because I'm supposed to be dead." His voice was quiet but strong the entire time, his red eyes boring into the angry green ones.

"And what makes you think I would believe that, Demon? Just what do you want with Senpai? Getting close to a reaper won't get you easy meals!"

"Ronald, please." Grell stepped between the two, pulling his jacket around him as the wind picked up a bit, "Don't do this. You _know_ that this is Eric…I know it hurts to think about, but it's the truth. He's a demon now, nothing is going to change that…He's not tricking anyone…I…I was just happy to see him again."

"Grell-Senpai…" Ronald took a step closer to the redhead, shaking his head, obviously not convinced.

"Trust me, Ron."

"His stench is all over you. It's obvious he's using you. Don't let me loose you too!" He had been a reaper that didn't mind demons, he never liked them like Grell seemed to, but he never had a problem with them…until he found out what one Sebastian Michaelis had done to Eric and Alan. And yes, he was convinced that the demon had killed them both, even if some people whispered about it being Eric who had killed Alan, and not Sebastian at all.

Grell blinked in shock, "You are not going to loose me…"

"Oh yeah? A demon took away Alan and Eric, now this Demon is going to take you away. I hate seeing you still chase after that blasted demon that killed them…this…this is too much! Will-"

"Look…I'll tell William myself…tomorrow, okay? Would that make you feel better?"

Listening to his once co-worker and friend bicker with Grell about the whole situation was tearing Eric apart, and he wanted Ronald to understand that. But he wouldn't. "...I can't take back what I did…all those souls sacrificed for nothin'…" he muttered, "But why would I become an untrusting monster when I came back as a demon? What if I was reborn as a human? What if I managed to follow Al and get recruited into Heaven? Hell I don't even know where Alan _is_."

"Don't try playing soft with me, Demon." he growled, half tempted to summon his mower and finish off the devil impersonating his friend in front of him.

"Just answer me, Knox. If I came back as something else, would you be more trusting if I told you I was the same Eric Slingby you used to go out to the pubs with and pick up girls from the different divisions?"

"Angel, Human, nothing would change. You are not Eric. Eric was a Reaper, and now he is dead. Gone. Not ever coming back!" he looked at Grell, "He's _not_ coming back."

"Yet you are yelling at him right now, trying to convince yourself just as much as Eric and I that he isn't real. Ronald…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "Just…listen. Forget that Eric and Alan are dead, okay? Forget that it happened and listen to what Eric said to you…How could some random demon know all that? I wouldn't tell him…" his throat felt tight like he was going to start crying, but he tried to keep it back. He was happy Eric at least had come back into his life…he wanted Ronald to be happy too…they had all been friends after all.

Ronald shook his head. "Demons find their way to poke their heads into other people's business whether you tell them things or not, Senpai! And now you're asking me to forget that they're dead? You've officially gone mental, Grell…you'd rather take a demon's word over a friend's?"

"I only meant that—But…Ron, I…" Grell tried to swallow the emotions quickly building up inside him.

Eric glanced at Grell, hearing the crack in his voice. This was going too far. He looked back at Ronald again, "Are you even listening to yourself, kid? Didn't you learn anything in the Academy about demons? They can play mind tricks on humans, but Reapers have the ability to see through it for _who they really are_. And I have nothing to hide." he opened his arms, giving him a determined look. "If you can't see that and understand it, then fine. Keep wallowing in your grief over us and keep telling yourself that we're still dead just because we're not Reaper-kind anymore. I'll just be that demon that you see on the streets that looks exactly like a former friend of yours, but nothing else." he growled, now just frustrated.

"I don't need a lecture from the likes of you!" Ronald snapped at Eric, "I'm not a kid, and you were never Eric-Senpai! So just—just shut up already and go find someone else to play with. I don't need this and Senpai really doesn't! He's obviously going through an emotional breakdown and you are making things worse for him. If you dare say one more word I will not hesitate to take my scythe to you." Ronald glared, each word of his rant getting louder until he was screaming.

Grell stared at Ronald in silence, no longer able to stop the tears from pooling and overflowing from his eyes. This was just too much. Ronald was right, he was having an emotional breakdown, or he was on the verge of one…but not for the reasons Ronald thought.

"Tch," Ronald looked up at the sky, calming himself a little before he looked at Grell again, "I'm sorry, Senpai…But…I can't let you stay here with _that_. I'm taking you to William and telling him everything." He spoke in the gentlest voice he could manage, though it still held a sharp edge. He slipped his arm around the redhead to try to lead him back to the Reaper realm, and to William's house. He had no doubt Will would be there. He had seen Will clock out for the day, and he wasn't the kind of man who went out all the time.

Grell jerked away from Ronald's touch, glaring at him with a mix of sorrow and anger before stepping close to Eric and looking up at him, "I…I don't want this fight to go on…So…I'm going to go with him…" He bit his lip, "I'll meet you again tomorrow…if I can…I can't promise much though…I'm sorry…"

Eric wanted to stop Ronald from taking Grell, from even touching him, but he knew it would probably be best; he didn't want to start a fight, especially with Ronald…since he still wasn't used to his new strength. Though seeing Grell begin to cry silently was enough to allow him to shoot the two-toned Reaper a death glare. He looked at Grell sadly, shaking his head as he leaned down to kiss him lightly. "Don't apologize…we'll find each other again..." he whispered, stroking his cheek lightly, using his thumb to wipe away a tear black with makeup.

Ronald didn't have time for this, and watching that demon being 'gentle' with Grell nearly made him sick. Ronald reached out and grabbed Grell's wrist again, urging him to step away. "Come on, Senpai!"

"Alright, I'm coming…You don't have to be so impatient…" Grell said in a quiet voice, lingering a little longer before his coworker managed to pull him away from the demon. His gaze never left Eric's face until he felt Ronald turn the corner out of the alleyway and back onto the nearly empty streets, still holding his hand tightly to make sure the redhead didn't change his mind and run back to the demon.


	3. Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie

Chapter Three: Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie.

William's eyes snapped open at the sound of a loud knock on the door, having dozed off on his couch in front of the fire. Sighing, he set his deserted book aside and got up to answer the door, looking between an upset Grell who's makeup had started to run down his cheeks, and what appeared to be an angry Ronald who was gripping Grell's wrist as if to keep him from leaving. "...Yes?"

"We need to talk, Will." the younger Reaper stated, about to walk in, but was stopped when Will didn't move.

Will's expression never changed, looking from Grell again back to Ronald. "…If this has anything to do with demons, I really would appreciate not discussing it at this moment." he said quietly, remembering what he saw-or he thought he saw-earlier when following Grell.

"No, this can't wait." Ronald finally let go of Grell's hand and pointed at him, "He's officially lost it! Gone completely mad, and—How did you know that this involved a demon?"

Grell remained silent; looking at neither of his coworkers wile Ronald started to work himself back up into another rant before cutting himself off. It didn't surprise him that Will had assumed this visit was about a demon, he could probably smell Eric's scent on him again, and their chat about demons had been just that morning. He sighed, trying hard to keep his emotions out of his voice, "Eric says 'Hi…'" he said, still wanting to be the one to tell William before Ronald did.

The younger reaper glared at Grell, "That's not Eric!"

Will didn't know what to say to Grell's remark, so instead stepped to the side and let them both in, closing the door afterwards so no curious ears could overhear what Ronald was yelling about. "Sit, both of you." he pointed to the couch as he sat himself in the chair across from them.

Grell sat, crossing his legs and looking down at the book sitting on the coffee table between the couch and the chair William occupied. Not that he was interested in what William had been reading, but it was something to focus on until he had to join in on the fight he was sure was already starting.

Ronald didn't sit, but instead started off again. "Will, you have to do something! This…this demon has Senpai convinced that he's really Eric, but that can't be! Eric…he and Alan are both gone!"

"I said _SIT_, Ronald." William snapped, glaring up at the yelling Reaper.

The blond folded his arms stubbornly, but obeyed, sitting down next to his friend he was convinced had been brainwashed by the demon. How else could he be so convinced that not only was Eric alive again, but was a demon—_that_ demon. He tapped his foot impatiently, "You need to be focused on Grell, not me, Boss." He tried to take on a professional tone, but couldn't help but glare.

"I have been since this morning..." Will replied calmly, making sure Ronald wasn't about to jump up again before looking back at Grell. "...Is this why you refused to tell me about this demon earlier? Because I would not believe you if you told me if was Eric?"

Ronald stayed quiet as Will questioned Grell, but was a little surprised that Will had already been questioning him about it. Just how long had this been going on?

"No…" Grell sighed, looking up from the book and at Will, "I didn't want to tell you because he _is_ a demon…I know we are not supposed to…get close to Demons…I…didn't want you making sure I couldn't see him again…" he glanced at Ronald before focusing back at Will, "He _is_ Eric. Please believe me…"

William was quiet for a moment, glancing over towards the fire in thought before saying quietly, "...Demons are a clever, notorious kind, Grell...but never before have I seen you so sure of yourself about one." He looked back at the redhead again. "I will have to see him myself before I make a decision."

"But...Will...!" Ronald almost jumped to his feet, but remained seated when he saw William's eyes narrow at him.

"I was not speaking to you, Ronald Knox." he muttered, glancing over at Ronald. "I understand you are concerned about this demon claiming to be Eric Slingby, but it is still a possibility that he could be telling the truth. There have been reports of Reapers passing on and being reborn as such, so it is not unheard of…but it is strange that he still remembers everything as if only his physical form changed…and nothing else..." He wanted to assume more, but by just seeing a glimpse of the demon earlier and from Grell's words...it wasn't enough. Not yet. "What was his proof that he is truly Eric, Grell?"

"He-!" Grell closed his mouth, sinking a little into his seat, realizing he had no real proof that Eric was who he seemed to be. And Eric had never really given him actual proof. Not that he had even thought to ask…Nervously, he reached up and pressed his hand to the still tender bite mark Eric had left in his neck, and rubbed it slightly, "I…just know…"

Ronald stared at Grell before he smacked his palm to his forehead, He couldn't believe it… Grell had just seen Eric's face and assumed everything was the truth. Had the redhead actually been that affected by the loss of the two reapers? Grell hadn't even been particularly close to Eric…what would have happened if the Demon came to him while in Alan's face? Would they have even had the chance to have this discussion with Grell? He shivered, convinced that had the demon chosen Alan's face to trap Grell, that they would have lost him too and they wouldn't have known it until Grell didn't show up for work the day after…whenever it was that Grell had met this imposter. "He obviously isn't Eric, Senpai….Eric hardly ever paid you much mind, and this Demon is all over you. That's proof he isn't who he claims to be…He's using you. Using your longing for romance and your depression over loosing Alan and Eric to get something from you." he said in a low voice, not wanting Will to scold him again.

Will sighed, pushing his glasses back up casually. "You need more proof than that. At this point, I may have to agree with Ronald about a demon using Eric's appearance to use you until I am proven otherwise."

Ronald nodded, looking at Grell again. "It's been hard for all of us, Senpai, but you can't trust that demon no matter whose face he's wearing…"

"But…" Grell curled his fingers around the hem of his red jacket, looking down, "He is Eric…and I'm not going to stop seeing him!" he declared, looking up and meeting Will's gaze.

"…There is no controlling you, is there?" William murmured.

"That shouldn't be new for you, Will." Grell pointed out.

"I warned you earlier about giving yourself so easily to a demon you just met, Eric or not. They have impulses beyond their control that could turn to immediate danger to us, Grell…even to you."

"Will, this is Eric we are talking about. He won't hurt me…or any of us for that matter. You two trusted him once…why can't you now?"

Ronald's eyes snapped over to the redhead, "Oh for the love of—Grell! Are you even listening to yourself? You don't even have proof that he is Eric."

"And you don't have proof he's not!" Grell snapped.

"Why are you suddenly so smitten with this demon anyway? Even if he is Eric, you were never interested in him." The two-toned reaper hissed.

Grell lashed out, smacking the younger reaper's arm in irritation, "You couldn't possibly know that! Just because I didn't hit on him every day doesn't mean I didn't think about him! Believe it or not, I don't just hit on every hot guy I see like how you hit on every cute girl you run into! I have my reasons for leaving him alone when he was with us. And I never expected what happened last night when I ran into him to happen!"

Ronald's eyes widened, his voice dropping to a dangerous whisper, "…What do you mean, 'what happened last night?' What did he do?"

A cold shiver ran down the redhead's back, he had lost his temper and said too much; he bit his lip, not responding.

Will's gaze was focused solely on Grell now, already having guessing the answer. "...The only way to reek of demon so strongly like you were this morning can only be achieved through one thing...my question is 'why,' Sutcliff...when you were not even certain if it was Eric or not..._why _would you put yourself in that position? With a _demon_ of all things?" he asked calmly, yet a hint of anger was starting to rise to his tone.

Ronald looked between Will and Grell, and then just stared at Grell. "'Position?' You...you didn't...!"

Grell stood up, crossing his arms, "I _am_ certain he is Eric! And what do you care anyway if I did? Both of you! It's not like I'm _with_ either of you, and its not like you are_ jealous_ that I was with him like that. And quite frankly, that part of my life is _private_. Or are you just shocked that maybe, just _maybe,_ I have someone who actually likes me for once? I'm not stupid. I know how people actually feel about me, even if I ignore it and continue to flirt with them." He stared pointedly at William, his face serious.

"Certainty or not, I still want to see this demon and speak with him so I can put down my own judgment, whether he's part of your private life or not, Sutcliff." Will growled, narrowing his eyes. "Eric or not, he is still a demon with the same murderous impulses that I would like to keep every one of my fellow co-workers safe from. I suggest you forget about him for now until I have had that chance to speak with him face to face."

"Easier said than done, _sir_." Grell said coldly, his own eyes narrowing.

"Then try harder." he glared, getting to his feet. "Now if you both kindly head back to your own homes…you both are scheduled for tomorrow. Early. No parties, no meeting with someone once you leave here, I want you both to go straight home, do you understand me?" he opened the door.

Grell rolled his eyes, feeling like a teenager being scolded by her father, "Right, you wouldn't want us to be in a better mood for work." He muttered, turning on his heel and walking out the door, not bothering to look at either of the other two reapers as he left.

Ronald followed Grell, "Senpai-"

"Say one more word to me right now, Knox, and you'll get my chainsaw in your face." The redhead hissed without breaking his stride towards his own house.

"Oi, don't you be threatening me! I'm trying to keep you safe, and so is Will! You're going to just get yourself killed if you keep it up!" Ronald bickered back, but kept his distance in case Grell actually did bring out his scythe on him.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" Grell nearly screamed, picking up a stone and throwing it at the younger reaper, hitting him in the shoulder with it, "You are not helping! Just...just leave me alone." He quickened his pace towards home.

Sighing, Will closed the door, returning to his couch and slumping on it, lowering his head in his hands. "…Was better off dead…than coming back as a demon..."

xxx

The next day, Grell locked himself in his office, only leaving when he had a soul or two to take care of. He found himself avoiding even passing Ronald and William in the halls, not in the mood to have anything to do with them, which had not gone unnoticed by the other reapers and secretaries. He used to go out of his way to see William, and now he was having a harder time going out of his way to avoid him.

Rumors had started to spread like wild fire through the offices, the hallways full of whispers that only halted when one of the three reapers passed by. Normally, Grell would enjoy the attention of being the popular subject whispered from ear to ear, but that day he only found it annoying.

The crimson reaper, still in a bad mood, forcefully dotted a few I's and crossed a few T's before looking up at the clock. His shift was nearly over…which, for once did not make him happy. He pushed himself out of his seat and grabbed his paperwork he had avoided handing in to Will throughout the day and walked down the hall to William's office. The door was open so he walked in without his usual flirtatious greeting and dropped the stack of papers on Will's desk, not caring that they fell over and onto the papers Will had been filling out himself. He turned to leave, pausing when he reached the door, not looking back at Will, "I'm going to go see Eric. You will not stop me. But if you want to have that talk with him, then I suggest you hurry up and follow me."

William had barely glanced up when Grell's papers slid into his view, adjusting his glasses and piling them back up neatly. "I had planned to in the first place." he replied with forced calm, glancing over his glasses at the red form by the door. He looked back down at his document, finishing his signature at the bottom before putting it away along with Grell's and getting to his feet to gather his things, walking over to the door afterwards.

Grell didn't respond, walking into the hallway and ducking into his office to grab his jacket, pulling it on as he walked. Of course Will had been planning on following him. It made sense after everything that had happened, but the idea still put him even more on edge. William was already taking the same mind set Ronald had on the matter, and he really didn't want to see William and Eric fighting, especially so soon after Ronald's fight with the new demon. He just couldn't understand why things were happening the way they were. He wanted to make Will and Ronald understand, but he had no idea as to how.

Without waiting to see if William was ready to go, he left the office building and crossed over into the mortal realm, walking straight to the same spot as the day before, spotting the Demon waiting for his possible arrival. He picked up his pace, running over to the Demon and flinging his arms around him.

Eric had looked around just as Grell hugged him, which he returned and held him close, glancing up when he noticed his former Supervisor standing a few feet away. He sighed and kissed Grell's cheek before turning back to Will again. "Hey Will...been a while, huh?"

Will stayed his distance, silent as he looked the demon over, trying to find any flaws apart from the eyes and the dark nails. "…Why suddenly so close to Grell? Where is Alan?"

"Probably went up or reincarnated into a mortal, but I can't find him." Eric muttered, keeping his arm around Grell's waist. "Times are different, Will…even if I tried to find Alan, I doubt he would even recognize me let alone remember me. And why are you so calm compared to Knox? He was about to mow my head off when he saw me..."

"Ronald's actions were his own, Eric." William tapped his glasses up slightly before taking a few steps closer. "He is still hurting from your death as well as Alan's...all of us are. And because he saw you as a demon, our enemy…I understand why he was angry. Personally, I can't believe what I am seeing either, but if you truly were some random demon choosing the form of a former Reaper named Eric Slingby...then you are doing a fine job convincing me..."

"…So much for 'needing proof,'" Grell sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes and leaning into Eric more. Not even a full day ago William had asked Grell for Eric's proof, and now he seemed to be almost as convinced as he was that this was Eric, without actual 'proof' other than looking at him. He honestly didn't know if he was more annoyed or happy about it.

"I would like more proof, but seeing and hearing him is enough for now."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Seriously, how much more 'proof' do you need? I can't prove anything unless you ask me more questions...and like this, it isn't like I can go with you back to the offices for people to have a mass agreement that it's really me, boss."

"Indeed you can't...though I may be more convinced if we can find Alan..." Will muttered.

"Didn't I just say that it'd be pointless-"

"But if he is found in another form, then I will be fully convinced that Reapers can become more than reincarnated souls placed into newborn mortals. I would think on that for a while...but until then, accept my apology for acting so rash towards you." he replied, looking over at Grell. "...just heed my warning and be careful. Friend or not, there are still demonic impulses that can surface."

"Oh, I know~" Grell giggled, pressing himself closer to the Demon.

William froze, looking at the two, then shook his head, not wanting to know the details. He nodded to both of them before starting to turn to walk off, pausing for a moment to look back at Eric. "...Consider the little things that prove that you are you, Eric...not just my questions. Have a good night, you two..." he turned again and walked off down the street, heading home.

"I'm glad that was anticlimactic…" Grell sighed, watching as William walked away, "After what all was said last night I thought for sure he'd attack you or something…"

"I'm relieved he didn't...I would be dead for sure." Eric shook his head, looking at Grell with a slight smile. "...even if I do have the upper hand at some point, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to strike him down. He's still like a boss to me..."

"I wouldn't have let him kill you…I don't want to get in the middle of a fight like that but there's no way I could do nothing and watch you…die again…"

"Then I would die saving you..." he smiled, stroking his cheek as he leaned down to kiss him lightly.

Ronald had seen the two older reapers leave, and he had followed them, more than willing to help if William ended up taking out the imposture. He stayed in the shadows, waiting and growing disappointed at the short exchange. Seeing William walk away from the Demon, leaving the redhead behind really put him on edge. He stepped from the shadows, falling into step next to his boss, "You can't seriously be leaving Grell-Senpai with that demon to do with what he wants!"

Will glanced over at him, he had, had a feeling he wasn't alone when he and Grell were walking together earlier. "He has had enough warnings, and you should know yours as well. You see the same creature as I do, Ronald Knox. I know you see Eric but refuse to believe it just as I still partially do. If he truly is who he shows and claims to be, then we should be able to find Alan and confirm it."

"We won't find Alan!" Ronald huffed, convinced that there was no way that either of his dead friends could be alive.

"Then I will find him if you are not willing to help." Will said quietly, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "Believe what you will, but do not push it further onto anyone. Grell has chosen to stay by his side for as long as he desires, and so it will remain. You will stay concentrated on your work, as will I."

Ronald stopped walking, "So, you'd let Grell get killed just because he's bein' stubborn?" He looked back at the so-called "couple" that were still holding each other close. He wanted to go run the demon over with his mower and slap some sense into Grell, but hesitated; Even Will was just letting things happen…and what if he couldn't handle the demon on his own? "Tch."


	4. The most unkindest cut of all

Chapter Four: The most unkindest cut of all.

It had been a month since Grell had first run into Eric and after the night that William had confronted the demon about his identity; Grell had stayed quiet while at the office, only talking to both William and Ronald when he had to. He had gotten into a daily habit of running straight to Eric after work. He hadn't spent a single night in his own bed since the night Ronald had interrupted his and Eric's dinner.

He walked into his office, looking over his list of souls to collect that day, freezing as he reached one particularly thick section. The murders had yet to be solved by the mortal police and the murderer had begun to get braver, killing more often, and not limiting himself to only one victim...but this was almost a massacre. The paper showed him that not only was there too many souls to collect for one reaper, but three had been assigned to the job: William and Ronald both were to join him for the afternoon. Why were so many people scheduled to die? He lowered himself into his seat, studying the stack of papers; it couldn't be just the one killer causing this. Something big had to be about to happen. Demons, perhaps? Now that he thought about it, The Queen's Watchdog and his demon had yet to get involved. Young Ciel Phantomhive was known to cause large amounts of deaths. There were files on occasions when he had either let or ordered Sebastian to kill large groups of humans, some innocent, others not so much. Perhaps they were going to finally show up?

A knock on the door pulled Grell from his thoughts, and he looked up at Ronald who was leaning in the doorway, "Yes, Ronald?"

The younger reaper nodded to the files in Grell's hand, "What do you think all that will be about?"

Grell shrugged, "Sebas-chan, perhaps. I doubt it'll be a quick and clean job." His voice lacked the excited tone that the other reapers had grown to expect when he was talking about the Phantomhive butler.

Ronald blinked, obviously surprised at the lack of enthusiasm in the red reaper's reply. He too had assumed that the Butler would be there, and he had expected to see a glimpse of the Grell he remembered. He wanted Grell to look happy and excited again, he wanted to give him a lecture about how much of an idiot Grell was and that he should give up on Sebastian. But from the sound of it, Grell already had…or had moved on…with the fake Eric. The younger reaper grimaced; he hated the fact that his friend was still under that demon's thumb. Even if he didn't see Grell rush out to Mortal London every day after clocking out, he knew he was continuously seeing the demon. The smell of the demon never seemed to fade. Everyone in the office knew that Grell was spending time with a demon, there was no way that anyone could miss the stench coming off of him. Ronald had even overheard a group of reapers and secretaries talking in the break room about how Grell might as well get himself turned into a demon and get it over with. Rumors had spread like wildfire around the dispatch building about Grell and his demon companion. But he and Will had never told anyone else about Grell thinking the Demon was Eric, and he couldn't help but hate the demon more with each rumor he overheard. He had been tempted a few times to confess feelings for Grell that he didn't actually have, and take him on a few dates just so that Grell would stop seeing the devil. He was convinced that Grell was just overly starved for attention.

He sighed, "Well, that much is a given. Will-Senpai thinks the same thing…" He paused, "Do you want to get some lunch with me before we go?"

Grell looked up at Ronald, "That depends, are you planning on commenting on Eric or my relationship with him?"

"Are you really that starved for attention that you let him do whatever he wants to you?"

"Do you think I would start a relationship with just anyone? I'm not starved for anything, Ron. I actually do love him. And even if William came forward right now and confessed that he actually does have feelings for me, I wouldn't stop seeing Eric and jump into bed with Will. I'm not that shallow and I don't use people, so please stop." Grell stood up, "I'm going to London."

"But it's early yet…"

"I know. But it's not like I'm doing much else but getting lectured by you about how you don't approve of my being with Eric." He pulled on his jacket and walked past Ronald.

Ronald sighed and followed Grell out towards the factory.

Will was already waiting for his two coworkers to show up, also having in mind that their scheduled reap could happen earlier than planned. He looked up from his spot near the factory, hearing the two other Reapers approaching. "Everything still seems to be in order." he said, looking back down through his list again. "Not a sign of any demons either, so it should be a clear night."

"I wouldn't count on 'no' demons yet, Will." Grell said, "But don't expect all demons that have a chance at showing up will pose a problem for us." He said it mostly to hint to Ronald that if Eric showed up, he would not let the younger reaper to mow him over.

"Alright, already. I get it: don't kill your fake Eric."

"He's not fake, Ron!"

"Enough!" Will snapped, glaring over at the two of them. "Now is not the time to bicker over who is real and who isn't! Focus on your work!" he glanced over at Grell, knowing the red Reaper was hoping to at least see Eric during his reap, but with himself and Ronald there, the ex reaper was most likely keeping away.

But Will was wrong. Sitting comfortably on the rooftop a few buildings away, Eric sat in the shadows, smiling slightly to himself when he saw Grell walk into his view with Ronald. He wanted to say hello, but with the younger reaper there, he knew he wouldn't get close enough without getting a lawnmower to his head, so he remained unmoving from his spot, until something else caught his attention: A noble young boy and a taller man clad in black. "...Phantomhive..." he growled, shifting in the shadows to crawl towards the edge of the roof to get a better look, gritting his teeth in a silent snarl.

"Hey, I wasn't the one to bring up Eric, Boss." Ronald huffed, leaning on the handle of his mower.

Grell shot the younger reaper a glare, but stayed silent. Will was right: they had a large job to do, and arguing was not going to help the job go by any faster.

There had been too many murders going on and Sebastian's master had finally gotten the order from Her Majesty the Queen to investigate, but once Sebastian rounded the corner with his young master, he instantly could sense another demon presence apart from his, as well as death. "Young master, try to be careful. The Reapers are already here."

"I doubt they will be a problem…Unless the annoying red one is one of them. Just focus on the case. I would like to have afternoon tea on time today." Ciel responded in a bored voice.

Sebastian nodded in understanding, hearing the raised voices of familiar Reapers nearby. He furrowed his brow, curious about the words they were shouting. Did he hear them mention 'Eric?' The same 'Eric' he had killed with his partner's Death Scythe a while ago? _'Now why would they be arguing about him still if he is dead?_' he thought, rounding the corner with Ciel and spotting the three Reapers waiting a ways down the road.

Ciel groaned, spotting the three Reapers. He couldn't think of a reason that there would be three reapers in one spot like this, and they just had to be _those_ three. He could already hear Grell leaping for Sebastian, saying his name in that sing-song tone he seemed to have every time he saw Sebastian. And they hadn't seen the reaper in so long that it was bound to be worse than normal.

Eric silently made his way towards the building nearest Grell and the other Reapers, keeping his eye on the butler and his master that were approaching. He wanted to warn them about the Queen's Watchdog and his pet, but they had their work to do. If he didn't do something, they would collide and be put in danger. Sebastian, after all, had killed a reaper before, and he doubted that he would hesitate to do it again.

Hearing footsteps approach, the three reapers turned to watch as the young Earl and his butler approached them. Will sighed and tapped up his glasses irritably with his scythe, glaring at the approaching demon. "As if we haven't enough problems…"

Sebastian gave them a bitter smile, showing them that he was just as happy to see them as they were to see him and Ciel. "It seems they are as curious about this case as we are, sir." he said when they were in earshot of the Reapers, glancing up towards the rooftops beside them.

Eric shifted further back into his hiding place in the shadows, forcing himself to remain calm so his eyes didn't start glowing and give him away.

"'Curious?'" Ronald shook his head, "More just hoping all the extra work from these murders ends here this afternoon." He glanced at Grell, expecting him to run off and fling his arms around this murderous demon as well. As if one demon wasn't enough, Grell would continue to chase after the one that had caused the deaths of Alan and Eric. The thought made him sick. Banging a demon impersonating Eric was more enough; if the red-head would still try to get into the pants of the demon that had killed two of their friends and coworkers…

But the expected display of affection for the demon never came. Instead, Grell remained calm, not even a hint of the urge to fling himself at the butler could be seen in his pose. "And without any mishaps." Grell added, leaning against the wall. He knew that Sebastian would arrive, but he had hoped that Eric would have been the first demon to show up. The red reaper had grown used to Eric showing up when he was out on most reap jobs, and the visit was always nicer when he had been put into a mood. Eric always cheered him up and made him feel like himself again.

Ciel frowned; something was different with the three reapers since the last time they had crossed paths, most noticeably Grell's apparent increase in his self control around Sebastian. Well, whatever it was, he was fine with it. It left the problems they had to deal with, fewer. "Well, if you stay out of our way, we will stay out of yours."

Will nodded, eyeing the demon suspiciously before them. He had also expected Grell to run forward towards Sebastian as he always did...but when the red-head responded calmly, he couldn't help but look at him, curious himself at how controlled he was. It was almost as if Grell didn't want to hang off the demon any longer…Just as the redhead had stopped with the flirtatious behavior towards him that had become all but a daily annoyance at the office. He had thought Grell was simply still mad about how things had gone after the secret of Eric's being alive and a demon had been discovered. Had Eric affected the unruly flamboyant reaper that much? Or did the red-head also blame Sebastian for the loss of Alan and Eric as reapers? Either way, it was a relief that Grell was under control for once and would be focused on his work and not the demon butler.

Though surprised that the red reaper hadn't lunged himself at him like he normally would, Sebastian was grateful he didn't have to deal with Grell's habit of attempting to cling to him, spewing off disgusting suggestions and innuendos. He focused his attention on the building beside them again, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He sensed the Reapers before hand, but there was still that something else watching them nearby, something like _him_, and it made him a bit uneasy. Could it be that the murders were the cause of a demon? His lips tugged down in thought. No…if it was the work of a demon, the reapers would be fighting harder to save the souls from being taken and consumed…or perhaps that is what the three were up to. Perhaps the three of them had been sent, not because of a large number of deaths, but because they have been coming up with missing souls too often because of the murders.

"Sebastian," Ciel looked up at his butler, "What is it?" He knew his demon had noticed something about…or near the building, and he hated being left in the dark, especially when it came to something related to one of the Queen's requests.

"Someone is watching…But they may not be part of this attack."

"Someone's watching?" Grell looked at the building excitedly, silently hoping it was Eric. Then he glanced at Sebastian; if Eric was there, problems could arise. Sebastian had killed Eric, after all, and Eric did blame the other demon for everything that had happened to him and Alan…

Eric remained still, glaring from his spot at the red eyes that of the demon that had caused so much pain and death for not just Alan and him, but all the reapers. He figured he couldn't hide forever, especially from another demon, but he would only cause trouble for Grell if he showed himself…possibly even cause them to miss their reaps if a fight broke out; he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself from trying to land a blow on the butler, especially after all the anguish the butler and his master put him through. He and Alan both.

The young Earl looked at the factory building, a chill running down his back. It was the middle of the day. If the killer was going to strike here and now, who knows how many people would fall victim? No doubt the workers had already returned from their lunch break by this point, and if the killer started a fire… "There being three of you reapers here… I assume there is a large number of Deaths about to happen?" he looked at the three Reapers.

Grell shrugged, smiling, "Maybe, but then again, we could jus-" He was cut off by the sound of a scream that was cut short, followed by the sound of gun shots and shouting, "Oh, looks like things are starting a bit early…" he said, checking his pocket watch.

"Indeed." Will muttered, also glancing down at his watch before over at the Phantomhive duo again. "Kindly stay out of our way until we have finished our work, Earl." he said coldly before starting to walk towards the sound of chaos unfolding.

"I am here to catch this killer. I will not allow him to escape just because of you wanting to collect souls in peace." Ciel said simply, hearing more gun shots, "Sebastian. Do not let the killer escape."

"How impatient." Ronald rolled his eyes, walking towards the factory's back entrance and peeking in, half wondering why no one was trying to escape out the back door, then he grinned, "There's more than one killer in there… Looks like he got himself a partner since I last saw him at work…"

Sebastian bowed his head with a smile. "Yes, my Lord." he hurried off past William towards the open door of the factory.

Will extended his scythe out to clasp the demon by the back of his coat to stop him, throwing him back behind him while fixing him with another glare. "Orders or not, my priority is stronger than a simple command made by your little master, demon." he growled, stepping inside the building past Ronald and went after the first reap to be scheduled. 

Ronald followed William into the building, already starting up the engine of his scythe, Running past the demon butler to where workers lay gasping and bleeding from multiple bullet wounds.

Eric waited until Sebastian was out of sight before slipping down to the ground below, realizing he had left his master behind. "…Some servant to leave behind his little Earl..." he muttered, mostly to himself as he watched from behind some crates near Grell, not wanting the child to see him just yet.

Grell had also started to follow his coworkers and the butler into the factory, but paused, swearing he heard Eric's voice. He glanced back behind him, seeing only a large stack of crates lined up along the wall. He smiled, giggling slightly and winking towards the stack of crates, sure that Eric was hidden behind them. Then he, already in a better mood, skipped into the building, swinging his chainsaw as its motor started up.

Eric smirked, hearing Grell's giggle and stealing a glance from past the crates to watch him skip off with chainsaw in hand. He then glanced over at the boy sitting nearby, feeling the hatred bubble up once again at the sight of him. That very child was the one who ordered Sebastian to kill him in the first place…and without the butler around...if he could just keep him silent while killing him, there would be no problem...and that very thought made his mouth go dry, the hunger firing up again.

Ciel sighed, finding himself alone in the alley, gun shots could still be heard inside the building, and he didn't want his butler distracted with having to make sure he was safe while capturing the killers. He was already going to be distracted enough with the three reapers getting in his way.

Sebastian grabbed the scythe that still had a hold of him and jerked himself out of its hold, attempting to tug it from the reaper's gasp after getting eye-to-eye with him, smirking. "You would be surprised what order is important to one where its importance is greater to another, William Spears..." he purred with glowing eyes, about to attack the reaper to get him out of his way but stopped, distracted once again by something else…something not like himself, nor a death god, but far from being human. "Tch. Why must everyone be curious with this case?"

William was about to retort when he glanced back as well, also sensing it. "Angels? Why here? This does not involve them." he growled.

But the Messengers of Light thought otherwise, as two holy beings were sent down to inspect the events taking place at the small factory building. Though one angel was still in training, both had been ordered to kill any demons they crossed paths with, knowing they would only be a hindrance to their work. The younger one dropped down after his mentor at the edge of the alleyway and spotted what appeared to be a young Noble child sitting nearby as though waiting for something. The two angels wrinkled there noses, the child reeked of a demon's scent; they could tell the boy was still human, but they did not approach, sensing that there were in fact demons in the vicinity.

"Could they be the cause of this disaster?" the younger of the two beings asked, looking back at his mentor, knowing he could sense it too.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least. The filthy scourge of Hell wouldn't hesitate to do something this horrific." The older Angel said, striding forward, "Be on guard, apart from the tainted child, I sense two demons…and…" he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, trying to make sense of the fourth seemingly demon-related being close by, "A...tainted…death god?" He shook his head and fixed his disciple with a stern look, "We are here to stop these horrible things from happening, and to cleanse what has been tainted. If the two tainted beings can not be cleansed, then we shall exterminate them along with the two demon scum that are present, understand? Start with the tainted child. Being so young, he stands a good chance at salvation in the name of our Lord." The elder Angel flung his arm out to the side, his hand in a fist. A bright white light grew and took on a physical shape of a sword as he approached the human child.

Ciel heard footsteps behind him and turned to look, his eyes widening at the impressive display of the two pure beings clad in white that stopped only a few short strides away from where he sat.

Eric snapped out of his hunger trance the moment the angels landed nearby, listening in on their discussion. They sensed him there, but it sounded like they were going for the Phantomhive child first. 'Spoil my fun...' he thought, glancing past the crates towards the angels, his eyes shimmering brightly once he caught sight of them, only able to see the side of the rookie angel but it was enough to make him stare curiously, wondering why he seemed familiar. 

Inside the factory, Grell and Ronald had frozen in reaping the souls on their lists. They hadn't sensed the coming of the holy messengers before Sebastian and William had, but they could sense them now, the pure feeling the beings' presence gave off was almost overwhelming as they approached.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ronald whispered, slowly withdrawing his lawnmower from the chest of the worker he had just reaped.

Grell's eyes widened as he felt the angels draw closer, "Eric…" he gasped, realizing that had he been right about Eric being there, then he would be in danger. Angels had no compassion for their adversaries from Hell, and were known to kill each demon they came across, weather they posed a threat or not. The red reaper yanked his chainsaw from the chest of the dead worker he had been reaping and ran for the door, his heels clicking loudly on the bloodstained floor.

"Grell-Senpai!" Ronald gasped in annoyance, "Our work is in here, let the bloody demon take care of himself!"

Will looked around as Grell ran out, about to extend his scythe out and clasp him back but was too late. "Honestly...how many times have I told him to be careful in such situations..." he sighed, turning back to his reap and finishing up before moving to the next victim. 

Grell got to the door, looking around, Good, Eric still seemed to be out of sight. And the blindingly white beings were focused on the Earl.

Sebastian turned away from the Reaper and headed back outside quickly, pushing past Grell and sliding between his master and the two angels advancing onto him. "I'm afraid you are attempting to 'purify' the wrong person." he said, stepping back and pulling Ciel close to him, smiling innocently at the angels but it faltered, realizing that one of their faces looked oddly familiar. His smile turned into more of a sneer, lowering his tone as he eyed the younger angel. "I see...so they captured you and forced you into their bidding..."

Alan looked up at the demon speaking to him, also summoning his own sword. "No one 'captured' me, demon filth. I was granted into his arms and there shall I remain loyal!"

Ciel peered around Sebastian, looking up at the Angels, also recognizing the younger, "So even a death god has life after death?"

The elder angel narrowed his eyes at the Demon, "You have a mistaken view on our pure society, as expected, scum." He raised his sword, pointing it at the butler's chest, "I will carve out where your heart would be if the likes of your kind had them before I purify your poorly misguided master," his face twisted in a smirk, "Or if you have corrupted him too deeply, his fate will be the same."

Eric's focus remained on the rookie angel, listening closely until his eyes went wide at Ciel's remark, slowly straightening up and walking into view to stare at the familiar face. "...Alan...? Is...is that...you...?" he asked nervously, his body inwardly fighting to attack these angelic beings that posed a threat towards him yet to not harm a single white hair on the one that appeared to be Alan in front of him.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the appearing demon behind him, realizing it was the same one that was watching them earlier. "...and you wound up where you belong, I see." he smirked and scooped up Ciel into his arms. "We shall leave you two to make up lost time." He gave them another pleasant smile before leaping up onto the rooftop with his young master held securely in his arms, going to find the murderer from a safer point of the city. It appeared that the killers had moved on, as dark smoke began to wind up into the sky from the factory.

The elder angel made a noise of annoyance, but with the appearance of what appeared to be the tainted Death God and another demon, he instead pointed his sword towards the demon. "Only a coward of a demon would show himself in such a manner. You may as well kneel before us and make our work easier for us, unclean filth!"

Alan narrowed his eyes at Eric. He had the feeling he had seen the demon's face before, but the memory wasn't coming to him. He raised his sword, pointing it at Eric's face, "How do you know my name, filth?" the Demon's face seemed fuzzy, like one from a few disjointed dreams he had been having. But like those dreams, he had no name for the face, and no memories of why he would recognize and dream of that face.

Grell watched as Eric stepped out of hiding and approached the Angels, a look of mixed feelings on his face. The reaper followed his gaze to Alan, just as Eric said the angel's name, and he stiffened, eyes glued to the Angel. He was Alan all right, only stronger and supporting wings in place of a scythe. His own wave of mixed feelings swept over him. His best friend was right there, holding a holy weapon at Eric. He had the urge to run over to his friend, putting his arm around his shoulders again and drag him off to lunch like he had so many times before, but then he also wanted to stand between Alan's sword and Eric. He leaned in the doorway, his hands pressed to his stomach; he suddenly felt ill. Would Eric leave him now that Alan has been found? He shook the thoughts from his head. It didn't matter…or it shouldn't. Eric and Alan had been so close as reapers…though exactly how close they had been he didn't know… they could have been close friends, or they could have been lovers. Neither would surprise Grell. It was one thing he and Alan hadn't actually talked about for some reason, but he was inclined to think that they had been lovers. He stepped forward, "Alan…? Don't…you remember us?"

Eric took a few more steps forward, ignoring the blades that were pointed directly at him. "...you don't remember...why don't you...what have they done to you?" he lifted his gaze up to the other angel, his anger taking over as his shimmering eyes grew brighter. "What did you lot do to Alan?" He knew he shouldn't be letting his anger get the best of him, especially when Grell was right there…the new meaning of his existence. He figured Alan was gone or reborn into something he couldn't reach so there wasn't reason to hang on...but seeing Alan standing in front of him...pointing that blessed blade directly at him...it was making his mind race. He had Grell now, just Grell…so why was he so concerned? There was nothing he could do now but listen to his demonic instincts and kill the angels before they killed him. And yet…to kill Alan with his own hands…again… He doubted he could do it, no matter what the situation was. It was bad enough that he already had Alan's blood on his hands, to kill him again…to double that blood…

Alan glared at the demon before him before glancing at the redheaded Reaper near the door. "What is there to remember?" Though he knew he was lying. Both faces clicked something in his mind, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "You are as guilty as this demon is here, letting yourself be tainted in such a way!"

"Alan…" Grell stepped forward, "You have a lot to remember! Your whole life as a Reaper!" he took a few more large steps closer to the two angels and the demon, his fist clenching tighter to the handle of his chainsaw, "And Eric…" The idea of giving Eric up was painful, but if it was to Alan…Alan had more of a right to keep Eric's heart than he did.

The Elder Angel stepped into Grell's path. He knew Alan's soul had been a reaper before he ascended to Heaven, and he knew those memories had been taken from him for a reason. He would not let a reaper, especially one tainted by a demon, undo what had been done to his young charge. "What Alan does not remember, tainted Reaper, is only those memories he himself had thrown out. They were unimportant, so I suggest you focus less on my apprentice, and more on your repentance and cleanse yourself in our Good Lord's name!"

Alan's gaze moved between the two familiar faces; had he really tossed out his memory of these two? And why would he have memories of a Demon to begin with? "All that matters now is my faith to God." Though he couldn't help but wonder just who the reaper and the demon had been to him before he was embraced by the light.

"If your 'good Lord' wiped away Alan's memories, then I spit on his name!" Eric growled, forcing himself to stay where he was so not to start the battle too soon. He looked over at Grell when he stepped closer, making sure he didn't get too close and get hurt, especially since he was considered as much as a threat as he was at this point. "And I was only speaking to Alan, not you. I can focus on whomever I want, thanks. You're just that annoying thing in my way!"

"How dare you!" the elder angel shrieked, stretching his wings out angrily as began advancing onto the demon. "I shall cut out your tongue for uttering such blasphemy!"

Having heard raised voices coming from outside, Will finally couldn't take it anymore. Finishing another victim, he sighed and turned to see what the commotion was, leaving Ronald alone to reap all the souls, grumbling to himself over how much of a pain Grell was being that day.

William stopped in the doorway to look between the two angels and Eric then over at Grell, not noticing Alan in his new form and simply assuming Grell was helping Eric pick a fight with the curious angels. "Grell, come back in here and finish helping us. Let Eric fight his own battles even if it is an uneven one." 

"Will, I-" Grell cut himself short, seeing the angel approach Eric angrily. He lifted his chainsaw and slid into the Angel's way, pointing his chainsaw at the angel, it's engine roaring to life, "Like Hell you will! He has a point, if you did something to Alan, then…"

"Grell, what did I just-" Will stopped at Grell's words, looking over at the younger angel. "...Alan?"

Alan looked from Grell to the second reaper that had walked out of the factory, "If you don't want to be purged of the taint within you just yet, I suggest you listen to that one." He nodded to William, cutting off Grell's speech, "And you, Demon. I don't care what ring of Hell you came from, you will not get away with saying what you have about God!"

The elder angel stopped, pointing his blade now at the red Reaper. "You dare cross my path and I shall cut you down the same as I will do to the demon you protect! Step aside, Reaper!"

"Grell!" Eric stepped forward quickly, not wanting him to risk his life more than it already was. He gripped his shoulder to ease him back, lowering his voice to a forced-calm tone, "Let me deal with them…go back inside and help the others with the case." He glanced back up at the angel in front of Grell again, glaring at him darkly. "You harm a hair on him and I will turn you into a puff of fairy dust on the spot, you hear me, angel? That goes for both of you. Memory loss or not, you should know better than to threaten Grell when you two used to be best of mates."

"Eric, no…I don't want to risk loosing you to death again. You have come back once, that may not happen again. And…" Grell glanced at Alan, "I don't want to see Alan die again either. Especially by your hands…Alan…" he turned and looked at his former best friend, "Al, I don't want to fight you…we were best friends…Angel or not I still care for you! Don't make this hard for any of us…Especially Eric."

"Enough of your talking tainted one!" The elder Angel interrupted, swinging his sword at Grell.

Grell yelped in surprise and jumped back, bringing his chainsaw up to block the attack.

Eric shook his head at Grell's words, but not a moment later lunged forward to shove back the angel that attacked him, growling angrily. He stood between them facing the angels, his lip curled up in a snarl. "...I don't want to start anything unless you give me no choice, though unless I am at the point of my own demise, I still wouldn't hurt Alan! If you are so determined to kill a demon today, then I suggest looking elsewhere."

The elder angel ignored his threat, standing defiantly before running straight at Eric and Grell, intending to spear both of them through...but suddenly found himself blocked by an extending pole tipped with a clipper. He turned to glare at the interfering Reaper at the other end, unable to cut through.

Will kept his scythe up to block the angel from the two, glaring pointedly at the heavenly being. "Pardon the intrusion, but I'm afraid I can't let you harm either, seeing as one is still a Death God and the other, although a demon, was a former Death God, both under my supervision. While I am in their midst, I cannot allow such act of hostility, even if under the word of the Lord himself. But I do request that we speak to Alan in private, and I assure you there will be no harm done to your comrade, do we have an understanding?"

The Angel straightened, looking down his nose at William, "You not only allow your reaper to have impure relations with a lowly scourge, but you also protect the beast that has soiled your fellow Death God? Whether or not the demon was once your kin, it disgraces your kind to protect him. Him and that filthy reaper behind him. He is not but a disgrace to the name of a Grim Reaper." He grabbed the pole of William's scythe, pulling the reaper closer, "You should run and do your job, reaper, If you are lucky We will leave your red reaper cleansed of his sins and the touch of that demon, and leave the demon out of your hair permanently."

Grell narrowed his eyes at the older Angel, "You assume much if you think I wish to be 'cleansed' by the likes of you…or if I will let you kill Eric. I am not above killing an angel." He sneered, stepping next to Eric, his chainsaw ready for a fight.

Alan slipped around behind Eric and Grell so that the two reapers and the demon were surrounded. He was growing more curious as to what these familiar faces had to say to him, but he wasn't going to go against his senior Angel's words. And he doubted he would let the reapers and the demon talk to him alone. He stood, weapon raised, but did not move to attack.

"I am doing my job, Angel." Will responded curtly, glaring at the angel that pulled him closer, never lowering his scythe. "Protecting my kinsmen is part of my work, even if they are tainted or turned. Your apprentice is safe from anyone here, and if you raise your blade once more to anyone here, I will make sure to clip your wings off so you can't fly away."

Eric glanced over at Grell, remaining his protective stance even as he looked over his shoulder at Alan, noticing he had moved behind him. He wanted to talk to him, but with the other angel still on guard and ready to strike, he couldn't turn away yet. Instead, he managed a small, kind smile to the reaper-turned-angel behind him before looking back at the angel in front of him again.

Alan looked up at the demon and blinked, wondering why he had smiled at him like that. It was almost...innocent. Nice. Familiar. He shook his head, looking past the demon and the reaper in front of him to his mentor, not believing what he was about to do. "Sir…" he began cautiously, "...may I accept the Reaper's request? If they truly mean any harm, wouldn't they have already attacked instead of protecting each other?" He inwardly cringed at his second-guessing, remembering that no angel was allowed to second-guess any higher ruling, but they knew him…almost more than he seemed to know himself.

The angel narrowed his eyes at Alan, the feathers on his wings fluffing out slightly as they twitched, "…Very well, Alan… But remember to take the words of the lower filth with a grain of salt. They can not be trusted." He looked at the reapers and the demon, "I will be staying nearby if any of you try anything." He spread his wings and took off high over to rooftops.

Grell sighed, finally lowering his scythe and glancing at Will and Eric before looking at Alan, finally taking the time to take in his full appearance, "It's good to see you again, Alan…even if it's under these circumstances…"

"I don't know whether it is 'good' or not," Alan replied, looking at the different faces, still trying to think why he would recognize them, "But I am willing to listen. How do you know me? Why…why do I know you?"

Will also lowered his scythe and retracted it again, turning to face Alan. "It appears the other members of Light sought fit to remove your memories of previous times, even though you were already working for the Afterlife. How unnecessary..."

"Bunch of gits if you ask me." Eric growled under his breath, but was clearly relieved that the other angel left them some peace to speak to Alan. "But you said you know us…even when you don't at the same time?"

"You look somewhat familiar…as if I dreamed about you…" Alan narrowed his eyes, looking the demon up and down, "Especially you, Demon…Why do you seem to be so important?"

"Alan…We were all friends once. All Reapers working together… You, me, Will, Ronald, and Eric…before you...before you became an Angel and Eric a Demon…" Grell said, "Eric wasn't a demon when you knew him."

Alan frowned, tapping one of his fingers lightly on the hilt of his sword in thought. "Then why does _he_ remember and not me? We are granted our beloved memories if we lived a good life, before and after…so why was I made to forget being a Reaper if I was one?"

"Because _he_ is an ass?" Eric shrugged, though figured it could have been because of the suffering from his Thorns. Even then, Alan still had some great times as a Reaper, "You loved your job…most days…so why would they take those great memories from you?"

"I would appreciate it if you refrain yourself from saying such things against our Father above." Alan hissed, and then sighed, "Were they really that good of times if I so easily forgot them?"

"Sorry, Al." Eric muttered, folding his arms.

"Would you dream of our faces if they hadn't been?" Grell pointed out in a gentle voice, "It wasn't all perfect times, but for the most part we all lead good lives together. And we all miss you…Alan-"

"Boss! You can't possibly expect me to reap all these souls by myself! If Grell's being an idiot again then just let him—What…what the…" Ronald stopped in the doorway of the burning factory, eyes locked on the scene before him.

Eric looked over at Ronald then at Will before back at Alan again. He missed those good times with them, and thinking about them made him want to throw his arm around his old friends' shoulders and just invite them out for drinks later and just laugh all this off...just like the good times. But those good times were gone and everything had changed, and he knew if Alan even eventually remembered they wouldn't be able to go out; the angels would eat him alive, even possibly cast him out or execute him for treason.

Will looked at Ronald, lowering his voice slightly, "Just let them talk it out for now. Alan remembers nothing of his previous life except for faint glimpses."

Alan looked over at the new Reaper, blinking. He remembered his face too, but nothing more, just like everyone else's. He shook his head and looked up at the demon again, wondering why he caved in so easily and apologized in such a meaningful tone where other demons would just sneer and continue to blaspheme his Lords' name. "...If I was happy alive…then why did I die? Isn't a Reaper only capable of dying by another Reaper's Death Scythe? I couldn't be careless and let anything else destroy me, especially if it were a demon."

Grell's shoulders slumped, He still didn't know what exactly had happened that evening that Alan and Eric had died, and he had never wanted to ask Eric about it. But he knew from a few things that Eric had said that Eric at least blamed himself for Alan's death. They knew Alan hadn't died from Thorns, but they had assumed that Sebastian had killed both reapers when they had found the two dead after the Opera that night months before. This conversation was for Alan and Eric, not for the rest of them, so he stayed silent.

Alan looked between his ex coworkers impatiently, "Well? How did I die?"

Eric flinched slightly, closing his eyes as the memory pained him. He had taken the truth to his grave…but never expected to be thrown in this situation. He opened his eyes again and lowered his arms, standing straighter as he looked straight at Alan. "...I killed you. My saw cleaved through your back when you dove in front of it to save the Phantomhive boy...that final soul…"

Grell covered his mouth to muffle his gasp, unable to stop himself from taking a small step back away from Eric. He had never expected that Eric had killed Alan himself like that.

Alan's eyes landed on the demon before him, his wings twitching slightly as though remembering the tingling feeling running through his back. "'Final soul?' Were you…collecting them for yourself? …No wonder you became a demon..." he added quietly, suddenly becoming angry at the thought of this certain demon collecting souls…no...The thought of _Eric_ collecting souls. What was going on?

Ronald grit his teeth, "Eric would never harm Alan! He cared too much for him!" This wasn't even the real Eric…and he was dirtying his good name like this? Yet, at the same time hearing those words pained him. Lies, they were all lies. They had to be.

"With Alan being sick, you think I was going to stand around and do nothing about it?" Eric growled, looking back at Ronald before over at Grell, feeling his heart sink. The way he was looking at him…this was what he was afraid of. He grit his teeth and looked back at Alan again. "I was collecting the souls for _you_, Al! The Thorns of Death…they were killing you…and there was a rumor…a myth about a cure. A thousand pure souls in exchange for the Reaper's life being crushed by the curse…I just had one more..." His hands started to shake, forcing himself to stay standing in front of them, telling them everything. "That boy was the last soul…even after you told me to stop…to stop sinning for your sake...I couldn't…not when I was so close…" He paused, feeling his voice crack slightly. "...you pushed him out of the way just as I was about to slice him open…and I hit you. You died in my arms…and there…there was no point anymore. I asked Sebastian to kill me...I already damned myself as a Reaper, I had hoped…I hoped I could follow you, but it looks like I wound up where I belonged in Hell..." He managed a weak half grin, but it faltered, finishing quietly, "…you would have been better off…born in a human form…being a slave of the Light doesn't suit you, Al..."

Will remained silent, not moving apart from gripping his scythe slightly tighter, remembering reading about the specific slash marks found in each Reaper's bodies, but even he didn't want to believe it. But he knew the demon before him couldn't possibly be that good of an actor, not when he had seen that pain in Eric before...and now they knew the truth.

Ronald fell to his knees, No way…No, this couldn't be really Eric…and Eric could have never killed Alan…but, there was no way a demon imposture could fake the depth of emotion that he had just heard in Eric's voice. He didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't stop himself from it any longer, "No, no…That demon killed you both! There's no way you killed Alan! It's that murderous demon's fault we lost the two of you! He's the monster, not you!" Ronald lowered his gaze, "Stop lying, Eric-Senpai."

Grell stood frozen to his spot, his face softening from shock to sadness, but still unable to say anything.

"Why?" Alan asked, "Assuming this is all truth, why would you do that for me…even after I asked you to stop?"

Eric cringed and shook his head, glancing back at Ronald. "...Sebastian killed me, Knox...he completed his master's order once Alan was gone…and I did it because I didn't want the Thorns to take you from me." he replied, looking back at Alan again. "I couldn't…I didn't know if it even would've worked, but it was something…at least it was something!"

"Take me from you? Was I yours to be taken from? And what gave you the right to disrespect my wishes and try to kill another person for me? No wonder you are a child of Hell now...what an impure thing to do."

He blinked, staring at him in disbelief. "…I…cared about you deeply, Al…I still do…I disrespected your request to try to save you from a fate like you're in now! They stole your memories from you and made you forget and just shoved that 'pure' and 'cleansed' nonsense into your mind and made you a slave! That's not…you're not the same Alan I cared for…that I threw away my life for..."

"Did I want to be saved?"

"That—That's cruel, Alan! You act as if his feelings meant nothing to you. You may not like how he tried to help you but it doesn't change the fact that he gave up everything for you! After what he was up to with collecting those souls were found out he would have been fired. He knew that. And still he did it for you! And…as a Reaper you would have forgave him! I know it. It's who you were! You were the first to forgive me…so who are you now? The…the way you are now…You don't deserve him!" Grell snapped out of his stunned silence, not yelling, but raising his voice.

Alan looked over at the red reaper, his curiosity slowly being replaced with annoyance. "...but I'm not a Reaper anymore, am I? And who's to say anyone deserves him, he tainted himself before even giving his life. It was a noble thought, but foolish and pointless…no, it wasn't noble. It was nothing more than filthy sins you tried to mask with the word noble…and if I truly had the incurable Thorns of Death, I would have been better off to die by it than be the cause of so many deaths of innocent beings."

Eric flinched again and lowered his gaze, looking away from Alan, unable to take the blows full-on anymore. He thought he could bring the Alan he knew back, especially with the hope that Alan remembered them a little…but the angel within him had been driven too deep. His anger would get the best of him if he tried arguing at this point, and he didn't want to risk it.

"Unbelievable!" Grell shook his head, looking at Alan in disbelief, "Are you really that far gone, Alan?"

"Well, assuming this Demon did kill me…Then I guess your Alan_ is_ dead."

Grell twitched, unable to hold back any longer. He switched his chainsaw over to his right hand and walked over to the Angel, raising his left and bringing it down across his former best friend's cheek, the sound of the crack echoing off the alley walls. Then he grabbed Alan by the shoulders, "I know you are still in there, Alan. Ignore the stupid thoughts about being pure and clean and let us talk to the real you!"

Alan glared at him, his cheek singed pink from the slap as he tried to pull away from the Reaper. "You have been, Reaper! I wouldn't have asked Jeremiah to let me speak to you all in peace otherwise! Now that I know the truth, there is nothing I can do but live with it and continue my servitude under His Righteousness as I am destined to do, now unhand me, Death God!"

Upon hearing the slap, the angel called Jeremiah landed down at the edge of the alleyway, sword still in hand as he approached. "It seems the time for talk is now over. Release my companion, or I shall end you as well as any who dare attempt to fight!"

Eric glanced over at the angel before looking back over at Grell, no emotion left in his tone. "…Just let him go, Grell…we can't do anymore..."

Grell dropped his hands to his sides, stepping back from Alan, "There's no way you are the real Alan anymore. You just have his face." He took another step back, "Our Alan was more 'pure' than you are." He turned and walked back towards Eric and William, glancing at Eric before looking back down. As soon as he had hit Alan, he had regretted it, but those feelings were quickly disappearing.

Alan eyed him as he walked away before looking up at Jeremiah. "Let the others deal with this lot…from what I have learned, our conversation has dealt enough pain that will last long enough until they are found by our other comrades…they're not worth our time." he muttered, glancing over at Eric before turning away, sheathing his sword again. "Let us find the other demon that ran away with his master instead…they can't have gone too far."

The elder angel looked at his apprentice curiously before nodding, looking over at the others with a cold smile. "Consider yourselves lucky for this one's pity… you shan't receive it often if you continue to dirty yourselves with his kind." he nodded towards the demon beside them before turning to join his younger comrade, taking off with him and soon they had both disappeared.

Will sighed and shook his head, looking over at Eric and Grell. "...I did have hope of finding Alan once you showed up, Eric…but I never expected it to be this difficult to pry him out of the Lord's firm grip. Angels are one of the hardest beings to make understand the truth."

Ronald stood up, "That was…too painful…We…should just finish this job…Try to forget this…" He turned and pushed his mower slowly back into the darkened factory where many souls still needed to be collected.

Grell didn't move, standing like a statue staring at the ground, "…Probably…"

Will nodded, looking between Grell and Eric for a moment longer before turning back and walking back into the factory with Ronald, returning to his work.

Eric remained standing there, staring at nothing until he spoke up quietly, "...You should join them, Grell...I…need some time alone…and you still have your work..."

Grell nodded, slowly taking a few steps towards the factory door, then he stopped, "...Eric…" He spun around and ran to the demon, hugging him, "I'm sorry…" he looked up at Eric, meeting his gaze before stepping back and joining his coworkers.

Eric looked sadly back into his eyes before watching him walk back into the factory to continue to collect the souls of the dead. He turned, intending to walk out of the alleyway, but managed to get to the crates he had been hiding behind before the angels showed up. His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, trembling all over even as he leaned against the boxes. Alan's words continued to ring through his mind, until he started clawing lightly at the boxes beside him, gradually digging deeper until he smashed through one, then a couple more, before throwing the final one down the alleyway and punching a small crater into the cobblestone beneath him, burying his face into his hands as a sob shook from him.


	5. Love looks not with the eyes but with th

Chapter Five: Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind.

The whole ordeal with the Angels had put the three reapers behind on work, giving them each overtime that night.

Grell sighed, signing the last of his paperwork and slipping it into a folder to hand in the next morning. He got up and slipped on his coat, pausing to wonder if he should try to meet Eric again, or if he should just go home. He chose to try seeing Eric, telling himself that he would wait for an hour. He didn't blame Eric if he didn't show up...he couldn't. For more than one reason. If Eric didn't want to see him any more, he would leave the demon alone and try his best to move on…there were always William and Sebastian to occupy his time with while he got over Eric.

He sat down on the bench that had become their normal meeting place, watching the time, his heart breaking with each minute that ticked by on his pocket watch until there was only five minuets left of his hour. He closed his watch and tucked it away, unable to wait any longer. He got up and started to walk back to where he could return to the Shinigami Realm.

"…You still waited even after everything I said?" Eric's voice came quietly from one of the darkened alleyways Grell passed, finally having calmed himself down within that last hour to try to see Grell, though he had doubted that the reaper would want anything to do with a killer like him after the truth had been told. There were claw marks in his clothing where he lost control a few times, but the wounds he had made had already completely healed over.

Grell turned to look at the demon, and gave a small nod, "You never meant him harm. What happened back then…it was an accident…I can't blame you for Alan's death…" He paused, biting down on his lip, a little harder than he meant to but ignored it, even as a small bead of blood formed on his lip. "You still came…even after finding out Alan is alive?" He couldn't help but feel that he had only been a replacement for Alan to Eric. It was unfair to think so, but he couldn't help it.

The former Reaper nodded slightly, stepping out of the alleyway and walking over to him. "Even if he remembered...it wouldn't change the fact that things are different now…I couldn't go back even if I wanted to…and I'm glad I don't want to." He gave him a small smile. "...I would just ask for him to stab that new sword of his through my heart…but it already belongs to you, which is why I came back..."

Grell let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and slipped himself closer to Eric, "…Then…I'm glad I don't have to try to move on…I know…I never said it before…but…Eric, I do really love you."

The demon's smile grew slightly as he wrapped his arms around him to hug him close, sighing as he resting his head down against the other's while stroking his hair lightly. "I know…your actions spoke for you..." He leaned back a bit to run this thumb lightly along his bitten lip, smiling gently as he leaned down to kiss him calmly. "...I'm sorry you doubted me at all…but I have you and only you..."

Grell smiled, wrapping his arms around Eric and tilting his head up, pressing his lips to the Demon's, "Doubts that are already forgotten, mon chéri." He whispered.

Eric gave him a half grin and kissed him again before taking his hand to kiss his fingers lightly. "Are you finished for the night?"

The red Reaper nodded, "I already put in more overtime than I should have had. Even Will left before I did…I'm all yours tonight."

"Good…I wanted to take you somewhere. I found a nicer place to stay on the other side of town…specialized for those certain...special nights." He smiled, leading him down the road, arms linked. "It also has a nice bath, and I'm sure you could use a good soak after your long work day."

Grell leaned against Eric as they walked, "That sounds nice…If you'll join me." He giggled softly, tugging playfully at Eric's already torn sleeve.

"Big enough for two." He added with a slight grin, looking up at the larger building before stepping inside with him; the lobby of the Inn resembled a smaller, decorative manor. He stopped at the front desk to ask for a set of keys for one of the more private rooms and bath before taking Grell's hand again to walk up a set of stairs to their room, opening the door to a dim, candle-lit area. "...well would you look at that...red bedding."

"You were right, this is a much better place for us to spend our nights together." The red-head giggled and skipped over to the bed, sprawling himself out onto it and twisting around into a sexy pose as he looked at Eric, his eyes silently beckoning the Demon closer.

Eric smirked and closed the door behind him, setting the key on the table beside it before walking over to slide onto the bed beside him, crawling over until he was straddling his hips. He chuckled quietly as he leaned down to kiss him lightly, letting a hand wander down over the front of his shirt and vest until it tugged loose Grell's ribbon. "Mmm… shall I draw up the bath, ma dame? We can continue our playing in there if you like…"

"Oui monsieur" Grell giggled, running his fingers through Eric's hair, "But first..." He ran his fingers down Eric's front, pinching the buttons open before pushing the torn shirt from Eric's shoulders.

The demon rolled his shoulders back, letting the tattered shirt drop down off him and tossing it over onto the chair nearby, already working on unbuttoning Grell's shirt and vest. After opening his shirt, he leaned down to press soft kisses down along his chest and stomach, nuzzling against it a bit. "You feel a bit warmer than usual…I could find us some supper after our bath. I'm sure you're hungry…" he said as he looked up, resting his chin on the buckle of his belt.

"I've been hungry all day, constantly snacking, but an actual dinner would be nice." In reality, he had been hungry constantly for the past week and a half, but he figured it wasn't worth mentioning. Especially if they were thinking about having fun.

Eric smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. "Then I will feed you once you've soaked away your stress…" He sat up again, slipping open Grell's belt before tugging it off him, popping open the button but leaving the zipper closed. He slid off him and got to his feet again after making sure to let his hand run teasingly along the front of the other's zipper, glancing back at him over his shoulder with a smirk before disappearing into the separate room where the bath was.

Grell giggled and sat up, slipping out of his pants but leaving on his lace undergarments. He then reached over and grabbed Eric's shirt and slipped it on, not bothering to button it before walking over to the door of the Bath, leaning against the frame, watching Eric silently.

Black-nailed fingers slowly through the water that was filling the tub to mix in the scented oils and soap, Eric looking over when he heard soft footsteps near the door and growling playfully at the sight. "No one can pull off lace garments better than you can…" he smirked and drew his hand back out from the water, reaching up to push his hair back out of his eyes, slicking it back a bit with the water.

The red reaper smiled, walking forward and pressing himself against the Demon, dipping his hand in the warm water as he passed by the tub and ran his wet hand through Eric's hair, kissing him deeply, "And you look good with wet hair."

"I wouldn't doubt that you do too..." he muttered against his lips, kissing him again before slowly pulling away, reaching back to turn off the faucet seeing that the tub was filled enough for them. He smiled and lowered his hand down to slip a couple of fingers behind the lace strap on his hip before lowering himself down to take the lace carefully between his teeth and tugging it down slowly, his hands following down over his hips and thighs just as slow.

Grell smiled and sat on the edge of the tub, slipping his foot out of his panties one at a time once Eric got them low enough. Eric's shirt falling off his shoulder as he leaned back for balance as he did so, "You're so gentle tonight, Darling."

Eric smiled and lifted up one of Grell's ankles to kiss the top of his foot, running his hand up along his calf slowly. "I do enjoy showing my appreciation to a Lady's fairness, even if said lady does enjoy it quite rough." He smirked, looking up at him. "You had a lot of work tonight and you deserve to relax a bit."

"It's not that I mind…It's a nice change of pace." He leaned down, kissing the top of Eric's head, "But you had quite the day as well, I want you to enjoy yourself and relax also…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "You can still bite a little…"

"Mm..." he purred, brushing his cheek up along the side of his calf before tilting his head to run the tips of his lengthened fangs lightly along his knee and the inside of his thigh along with his tongue. He kissed at the tender skin before parting his lips again to bury his fangs into his thigh swiftly, bringing up his other hand to run it along Grell's shaft that twitched near his cheek.

Grell's gasp turned into a moan, his fingers tightly grabbing Eric's already damp hair. His head tilted back and his eyes closed. "Nnn, Eric…" He leaned back, forgetting he was on the edge of the tub, gasping loudly as he lost balance and slid down into the warm water.

With one swift moment Eric's hands slid up beneath his arms, catching him before he accidentally hit his head and easing him further into the water, licking up the blood that was still smudged on his lips. "Heh, sorry…should have warned you to get a better grip..." He grinned, lowering his hands to remove his own belt and sliding out of his pants before slipping into the bath with the other.

Grell giggled as he relaxed into the water and wrapped his arms around his lover, "If you had, it would have been less fun." He ran his fingers down Eric's neck and chest, slowly getting lower under the waterline until he was teasing around his hips, "I like it when you surprise me with your teeth." He kissed him, running his tongue over Eric's fangs.

He smirked and drew him closer into his arms, nipping at his tongue playfully as his hand ran down to run along the bite he left in Grell's thigh, brushing his thumb along the holes he had left, the blood swirling into the scented water in little clouds of red before dispersing and disappearing. "I do enjoy your bitter-sweetness, my luscious red fruit." he murmured against his lips, lifting his gaze to look into the other's green eyes.

The red-head shifted so that he was straddling the demon after he dipped down under the water to get all of his hair wet. "As long as you don't share, you can taste as much as you want." He murmured, leaning in and nibbling along his neck.

"I could never share you, ma dame..." he whispered, lowering a hand down to run it along the red Reaper's lower back as the other rested against the side of his neck, tilting his head to give Grell better access to his own. He shifted against him more, capturing the other's sensitive ear between his lips and teasing it with the very tip of one of his fangs, tugging on it slightly to leave a light scratch and sucking to draw a bit of blood to the surface. A soft groan sounded from his throat as the movements against Grell caused his arousal to rub sensually against the other's, causing a slicked friction between them.

"Mmh" Grell moaned and started to suck harder on the flesh of Eric's neck, leaving behind a dark mark before he scraped his teeth against it and bit down ever so slightly. He continuously shifted his body to keep the slick friction between his member and Eric's going.

Eric purred against his ear, slipping his tongue into it as he rocked against him more, running his hand down and holding them together as they moved. His hand trailed lower, dragging his nails further down along his spine until he slipped a couple fingers up into him, gradually wriggling them deeper and pressing along his walls.

The red-head responded by digging his red nails into Eric's back, "Nyaah~" He bucked up against Eric, increasing the friction between them.

Groaning lowly, Eric pressed himself against him more, squeezing them both tighter until he could begin to feel a vein trying to push back from Grell's stiffened shaft. "Mmh… you sing beautifully..." he growled under his breath, tugging against his ear again as he worked his fingers in and out of him.

Grell panted lightly against Eric's shoulder, lifting his body up and down slowly, "More, Eric~ please…"

He pushed his fingers deeper and harder before slipping his other hand down, easing a few more fingers into Grell to stretch him more, teasing him from the inside as he pulled him closer to rub his tip along his stretched opening.

With flushed cheeks, Grell straightened and slowly lowered himself on Eric's length, his lips parted slightly to let out a long moan as he stretched out more around him. He paused once Eric was all the way inside him, not to adjust, but to lean forward, kissing him passionately. Eric shifted himself to push in hard to the hilt, starting to rock himself inside the other while bringing a hand up to pull Grell closer, roughening the kiss more. A groan slipped past his lips as he parted them, his tongue darting out to run across the crimson lips before pushing past them and into the Reaper's mouth, wrestling with his tongue and wrapping around it. Grell moved against the demon's movements, making each thrust feel deeper and causing more muffled moans to escape from between the two lovers' lips. He raked his nails down Eric's back, nipping at his tongue lightly.

The Demon's back arched against his nails to dig them harder into his back, drawing the other's tongue further into his mouth to begin sucking around it. As he continuously thrust himself harder into Grell, his lower hand wriggled a few fingers up between his length and the Reaper's inner walls, causing himself to push deep at a different angle and make everything seem tighter. Grell let out a whimper, pulling himself tighter against Eric and reaching back behind him, massaging Eric's base and balls as he worked on tensing and relaxing his inner muscles around the demon's length.

A shiver shot through the demon, making him moan quietly into the kiss from the other's fingers and body massaging and squeezing around him, causing him to accidentally slip and scratch Grell's tongue on one of his fangs. He released his tongue for a moment before running his own along it to lap up the blood that surfaced.

The reaper gasped, having not expected his tongue to be cut. But he didn't pull back, continuing to massage and squeeze Eric, his free hand running over Eric's chest, leaving a thin film of water over his dry shoulders. He drew back slowly, feeling Eric nip playfully at his lip as he broke the kiss. Green eyes met with red before he removed his glasses, setting them aside before kissing down Eric's neck and shoulders, then trailing his tongue down his chest to the waterline. The demon jerked up hard to force himself deep inside the Reaper, bringing his hand up to bury into the long wet tresses of red hair, groaning at the teasing from the other's tongue and hands.

"Mmm, pull." Grell said in an airy whisper, bringing his hands up to scratch along Eric's sides.

Eric tightened his grip on his hair and tugged to slowly pull his head back, leaning down while tilting his head to clasp his mouth around Grell's throat, running his tongue along the knot of his adam's apple while sucking at the tender flesh. He thrust himself up further and harder, grunting a bit as he felt a dull throb starting at his base, signaling that he was nearing his limit.

Grell's moans grew shorter and louder, his breath hitching slightly as he also neared his limit, his body twitching, "S-so close…Nnn…"

Eric tightened his grip around him, drawing his head away from the Reaper's throat as he gave one last hard buck up into him, the pressure giving away as he spilled out into the other. He groaned quietly, slipping his fingers out of him and bringing them around to wrap around Grell's still-twitching length, squeezing and stroking him to urge him towards his own release. It didn't take long before a long moan slipped past the reaper's lips, his eyes closing as he climaxed, spilling out into the water of the bath, his body stiff until it was over and he collapsed against the demon, panting happily against his neck.

Nuzzling against Grell's neck, Eric sighed with content as he held him, leaning back slowly with Grell still resting against him so they both could relax better in the red-tinted water. He slipped out of him and ran his hand up through the red Reaper's hair, smiling as he looked down at him resting on him. "...So much for relaxation in the bath..."

"You mean that didn't relax you? I feel relaxed." Grell giggled, running his finger lightly in a small heart shape on the demon's chest.

"Fair point..." he grinned, slowly tracing his thumb along his jaw line. "I do feel better…and I'm glad you do too, mon cheri..."

"Mmm, good." He planted a gentle kiss on the demon's collar bone and smiled, "We both needed it."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "How true...mm...have you decided what you would like for dinner? I can have it ordered to bring up here."

"I'd kill for something sweet…preferably chocolate. Other than that, I don't care much…But it's not like I had much time to really think about that." The reaper said, lifting a finger to his chin in thought, then let out a giggle.

"You can always have that special chocolate dish for dessert..." he purred, tilting his head to kiss his cheek, "But at least try for some real food…even if it's some broth..."

"What, I can't have dessert first?" he pouted cutely.

Eric tilted his chin up, tapping his nose lightly as he smirked. "And spoil your dinner?"

"It won't spoil dinner. I'm starving, but chocolate is way too tempting right now to think about the actual meal."

"Then I will have to subdue that temptation…would you prefer hot and melted or as a solid?"

"Melted, definitely melted."

"Drizzled over more chocolate, or something else?" he smirked.

The reaper bit his lip, "…More chocolate?"

"…You really are having a chocolate fix. I don't remember you being so addicted to sugar like this before..." he murmured gently, stroking his cheek as he smiled. "But…I will find you more chocolate. But that's it until dinner. I don't want to spoil you too much, ma dame."

Grell shrugged, "True…I don't tend to eat sweets this much, but I'm just really craving it tonight…Well, the past few days, really, but I don't think I can ignore it right now. I can ignore watching my figure for one night, right?"

"You could possibly devour an entire sweet shop and I doubt you would change at all." he grinned, running his thumb up along his lower lip slowly. "But I can find you that chocolate, love…whenever you feel like letting me up."

"Ah, why does there have to be a catch to getting what I want?" Grell pushed his lower lip out, but his lips twitched upwards, causing his pout to fail. He sighed and rolled off Eric, reclining in the water next to him.

"Because I haven't figured out how to properly summon such things yet?" he chuckled and leaned over to kiss him lightly before pushing himself up out of the tub, reaching over to grab one of the spare robes to dress himself in. "I won't be long." he called back as he walked from the room to order the dessert and some dinner for later.

Grell relaxed in the tub, closing his eyes, a smile on his face as he waited for his lover to return.

xxx

Grell moaned, rolling over in the bed, his eyes fluttering open to look at Eric. He smiled, running his fingers through Eric's hair, pushing it out of his face, "Morning, Darling." He murmured.

Having already been awake for a few minutes, he smiled and tilted his head to kiss his palm calmly. "Good morning…you were making some odd noises, love. Are you all right?" he asked quietly, scanning his face with a hint of concern.

Grell frowned, looking up at Eric, "Yeah, I'm f-" As he moved to prop himself up on his elbow a wave of nausea swept over him. For the past few days he had been waking up feeling a bit strange, but it had always passed so he hadn't said anything about it. This morning didn't seem so lucky. He flung the red blanket off him and pressed his fingers to his lips as he ran into the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet in time.

Eric blinked and sat up, staring as Grell ran into the bathroom before getting up to follow quickly. "Grell?" He walked over and knelt beside him, pulling his hair back as he rubbed his back, "You okay, love?"

"I…don't…" he heaved into the bowl again, groaning afterwards, "…think so…" he shook his head slowly, not looking up at Eric. This was not an image he wanted the other to see.

"...Reaper's don't get sick from just anything…maybe I should take you to Will and see if someone can figure out what's wrong..." he mused, frowning a bit with worry. He didn't want to part with him so soon, but if he was vomiting like this, he wanted to make sure Grell was going to be okay.

"P-probably should…" Grell muttered, holding his stomach, though he wasn't thrilled about the idea of anyone seeing him in such a state, "But I could skip over having to see Will and go to the medical department on my own…" he moaned as another wave of sickness hit him.

"At least have someone walk you to the infirmary…I can't go with you, as much as I want to, you know that..." he sighed, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I think the farthest they will allow me to enter inside is to the Gates near the Library…I just want someone with you. Let it be Knox or some newbie, just someone…"

The ill Reaper nodded slowly, lifting his head after the wave of sickness ended. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and looked at Eric, "...Kay…" He wasn't going to fight it, not when he was so obviously unwell. There was no way it was just a stomach flu or food poisoning; Reapers weren't affected by those Human sicknesses.

Eric nodded, stroking his cheek as he gave him a small smile. "Just worry about getting yourself checked out, love…I want you well again." he said quietly, helping him slowly get back onto his feet. "I'll take you to the Gates…they're bound to come running when they sense a demon nearby..."

Grell nodded, leaning on Eric, "Should get dressed a bit though…both of us…" he attempted a grin, glancing down at the Demon's nude body, "I may like the view, but I don't want to share it."

He grinned slightly, leading him back into the other room so they could get dressed. "Yea, I'm not willin' to share you either...also don't think they'd appreciate me showing up in the nude, especially if whoever shows up to meet us recognizes me..."

"…The rumor mill is going to have a hay day with this…regardless of a lack of clothes." Grell mumbled, grabbing his pants and sitting on the edge of the bed to slip them on.

"Eh, I figured there'd be rumors, especially since you go into work smelling like a 'dirty demon'." he smiled, walking over to gather up his own clothes and pull them back on. "Just try to worry about getting yourself to the medical division for now..."

Grell pulled on the rest of his clothes, leaving his red jacket off as he felt too warm to put it on. He stood, "Okay…let's go…" he draped his jacket over his arm.

After slipping his coat on, Eric linked his arm with Grell's and walked from the room and building with him, waiting until they were out of sight before slipping from the mortal realm and into the Reapers realm, immediately being blocked by the familiar Gates. He looked up at them irritably before looking around when he heard quick footsteps approaching, seeing a few Reapers with their scythes at the ready. "Now hold on, boys, I'm only dropping him off…he isn't feeling well and needs medical attention."

One of the Reapers cautiously stepped forward, recognizing the two faces and blinking. "…Grell-Senpai? Wait…Eric…Senpai...?"

"Yea John, it's me. Just ignore my face right now and please escort Grell to the infirmary..." he muttered, looking down at Grell who was again pressing his hand to his lips, fighting down another wave of nausea.

Still stunned, the Reaper, John, opened the Gate enough to let Grell step through, his partner behind him still pointing his scythe at the demon, former co-worker or not.

The cool air felt good and helped ease the nauseous feeling of Grell's stomach. He looked up at Eric before letting the younger reaper take his arm and lead him away towards the infirmary.

"You really look pale, Grell-Senpai…" John muttered before looking behind them at his two comrades who were staying behind to make sure Eric left, "Is… Eric-Senpai…?"

Grell nodded, "Demon." He didn't elaborate, not feeling like talking much.

Eric watched the two walk off, sighing before looking at the other two Reapers that stared at him. "...he better be fine, got that?" He pointed to each of them before turning and walking away, slipping back into the mortal realm to wait for Grell.

The two reapers reached the Medical building and John signed Grell in. "Thanks, John…" Grell muttered, sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

"Should I tell William-Senpai you might be late for work if I get the chance?"

The red-head nodded, "Would be helpful…Thanks."

John nodded and left him to return to his duty.


	6. An improbable fiction

Chapter Six: An improbable fiction.

Grell sat on the bed in the examination room. The sick feeling had passed soon after getting called back to be seen by one of the doctors. After he told the Doctor why he was there, the doctor had done some routine checks before running some tests and taking a small sample of his blood. Now Grell was alone, waiting for the doctor to return with the results. He was growing nervous; he had no idea what could be wrong with him. He sighed and pushed himself off the bed, walking around the room, unable to keep still. His fingers twisted around each other nervously as he paced.

Finally the door opened and he looked up as Doctor Charles entered with his clipboard, adjusting his glasses before looking at Grell. "You…may want to sit down for this, Mr. Sutcliff." He waved his hand in the direction of the bed.

Grell frowned and obeyed, not even bothering to correct the Doctor and reminding him to refer to him as a 'Miss.' He fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve as he looked up at the Doctor, "Is…is it that bad?"

The doctor looked back down at his clipboard as though making sure the information he was reading was correct before looking back at the redhead again. "It all depends if you view the information as 'bad' or not…but from the test results, it seems...though as impossible as it is, especially for a man..." He hesitated for a moment, unsure how else to explain. "...You are a few weeks with-child, Mr. Sutcliff...and the symptoms only match up with it too perfectly…"

Grell sat frozen on the edge of the bed, stunned. Had he heard the doctor correctly? No, he couldn't have. There was no way. He had always wanted to bear a child of his own, but he had long given up on that dream, knowing that as much of a Lady he was, he was still male, and could not live that particular dream, "I'm sorry…but…did you just say…I'm pregnant?" He asked to clear up the misunderstanding, "Or are you pulling a very unfunny joke?" Unfunny and cruel, he thought. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that Grell wanted a child. Especially after the investigation of Jack the Ripper that had been held during his suspension, uncovering the secret behind his motives in joining Madam Red. So if this doctor was one who was aware of it, and was using it to try and lighten the mood before telling him what was actually wrong with him, he was failing miserably. Grell's left fist twitched, ready to summon his scythe; if that was the case the doctor may have to put himself back together from a chainsaw wound.

"I'm being quite serious, sir…" he claimed, tapping his clipboard. "I rechecked it multiple times myself and it's very clear that you are carrying a fetus at this very moment. I have never heard of such a thing happening before, especially to a Reaper..." he muttered, adjusting his glasses while flipping through his notations. "Though it seems that whoever created it with you wasn't a reaper themselves..." Doctor Charles glanced up at him, curious to ask who or what did this to the male Reaper.

"Well, I could have told you _that_ part." Grell bit on his red thumbnail, letting the idea sink in. Pregnant...he and Eric were going to have a child! "How is this even possible?" he looked down at his stomach, pressing his hand to it.

"I haven't a clue, seeing as you don't have the proper reproductive organs to even have a menstrual cycle…this… partner of yours..." he began cautiously, "What sort of creature are they? That in itself may hold the key as to how."

"He's…" Grell shifted uneasily on the edge of the bed. It was forbidden for a reaper to have close relations with demons, even if the demon used to be a reaper. He already was somewhat surprised that William hadn't reported him for his relationship with Eric…and he didn't want to spread the news that would turn the rumors into facts by telling anyone other than the two who already knew. But yet, here he was in the medical building, talking to the doctor about something that should be impossible. He almost had to tell the doctor, "He…is a demon…" He mumbled in a low voice, biting his nail again, his sharp shark-like tooth cutting through it and causing it to break.

The doctor blinked, fumbling with his clipboard as he almost dropped it. "I...I see...do you...know this demon? Did they force themselves onto you...?" It was common knowledge in the reaper realm that relationships between a Reaper and demon were illegal, so no Reaper in their right mind would do such a thing with those creatures unless against their will...but with the way this Reaper spoke nervously about it…the question was, was the pregnant reaper nervous about being found out, or did he not want the fact that such a creature had overpowered him in such a way be let out? Though, the stench of a Demon did still cling to the red-headed reaper...Was it the smell of the babe within him affecting him already, or was this reaper still seeing and spending time with the demon that had caused him to be in such a condition? He knew that Grell had gotten into trouble before with killing women who were not on the list, but would he go so far as to actually break not just more Laws, but actually risk his life in doing it? The doctor couldn't imagine any reaper, even as unruly as Grell, go that far.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Grell said, adverting his gaze elsewhere in the sterile white room. He thought that if he didn't respond to those questions, chances were the Doctor would simply assume, and it would possibly lead to Grell not getting into trouble with the Higher again.

He paused but nodded, "I understand. If I figure out a way, will you be giving up the child so not to bear with it? It will take some time, even possibly until it is born until we figure out how to remove it from a male without causing damage to-"

"…G-give it up?" Grell blinked, wrapping his arms protectively around his middle, "There's no way I could ever do such a thing!"

Charles blinked in shock, "But if it was created by a demon…there is no saying how it will end up. Simple to say, if discovered it will be eliminated as well as the father that created it…possibly even you for allowing it to live! Mr. Sutcliff...Grell…for your sake, I suggest that it is for the best to let us remove it as soon as possible…"

"No!" Grell stood up, "It is still my child, whether it was fathered by a Demon or not! How could you even expect me to let it be killed when it has done absolutely nothing wrong? It deserves the same chance as anyone to live! And…and if I have to retire early to raise him or her, I will! Have you any idea as to how long I have wanted a child? And now that I have one, you want me to throw him away? No! No, I am keeping my child." As he talked, he poked his finger firmly into the doctor's chest repeatedly to drill his point in.

"…Then…I'm afraid you have put yourself in harm's way, more than you know." He sighed and slipped the clipboard under his arm. "But since you are so determined, it may still have a chance to exist without inheriting the demon's instincts. Please stop by the nurse's desk and she will give you a list of things you should and should not do while the child inside you grows. Feel free to come see me if there are any problems…or if you change your mind..." He gave Grell one last look of concern before turning and leaving the room to talk with the nurse.

"I won't be." Grell mumbled irritably as he grabbed his jacket, walked out of the examination room and headed to the front Nurse's desk.

As he walked out of the building with the list the nurse had given him along with a confused and judging look, he started to calm down again, the realization of his situation hitting him. His stride slowed to a stop halfway between the Medical building and the Dispatch building. Just how was he going to do this? And…what was Eric going to say when he finds out? Would he still stay with him? Would he leave him to raise their child on his own? A cold chill ran down his back and he looked down at his stomach, pressing his hands to it. There was still no way he would let harm come to the baby growing within him, and he had to tell Eric soon…He'd also have to tell William. He, after all, needed to go on less dangerous reaps now, and it's not like he would be able to hide the truth of his condition for long…he slowly started walking again, glancing up at the clock tower to confirm that he was already quite late for work.

It nearly had been an hour since Grell was supposed to begin his shift, but William hadn't heard wind of the red reaper since the night before. He lowered his pen after signing a final document and got to his feet to retrieve his scythe for his scheduled reap, stopping on the way to check Grell's office. Empty. He frowned and continued towards the Scythe department, hoping Grell hadn't taken a toll from seeing Alan...or that Eric hadn't lost his cool and taken it out on Grell. The thought of losing another Reaper to a demon only worried him more, but he kept himself calm on the outside so not to worry any of the others. If Grell did not show up without a notice of taking the day off within the next twenty minutes, he would have to make a side trip to hunt down and speak with a certain demon.

The front doors to the Dispatch building felt heavier than usual as Grell walked in slowly, his mind racing with his inner debate on what he should do. In all honesty he didn't feel like working at all that day anymore, and the thought of asking for the day off had crossed his mind multiple times before he reached the doors. He sighed and leaned against the wall near the entrance, looking at his stomach again.

Will walked down the steps towards the doors, his scythe in hand, and his mind continuing to race and wonder about Grell's tardiness until he noticed Grell leaning up against the wall. As he drew closer, he noticed that the red Reaper looked a tad ill and a bit roughed up in appearance. The feminine reaper lacked his usual layers of makeup, and his clothes looked like they had been tossed on quickly with no regard to his looks. It was such a different image of the man compared to his normally flawless attire, his shirt was half untucked, his vest had skipped a button in the middle and his ribbon was hanging loosely about his neck. "…Are you all right?" he asked once close enough, his voice quiet. "You're awfully late, Sutcliff…"

Grell wanted to smile and say that he had never been better, but the questions in his mind were too heavy at the moment for him to focus on the fact that he finally had his wish of bearing his own child. He stayed quiet a moment before looking up at Will, "I…think I should take today off work…" he said, not even thinking to apologize for his lateness. Though in his defense, John had offered to tell Will that he would be late…but from the looks of it, the young reaper hadn't gotten around to it. He also had been in the Medical building, and had the proof of it tucked away in the pocket of his jacket, "I…just got out of a visit to the Medical Department…"

"I need extra hands for today, Grell..." he sighed, not wanting to get more overtime. "Why were your at the Medical department? Did something happen last night?" he asked, glancing around to make sure no one could listen in. The last thing he needed was for more rumors to spread, especially if they involved former Reapers showing up as demons and angels.

Grell shook his head, "Not last night…This morning…" He looked up at Will, "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, Will…I…I really don't think it's a good idea for me to work today…There's…a lot on my mind…and…" he sighed, shaking his head, "Please, Will?"

Will frowned, obviously not pleased about the idea, but sighed. "Fine...but go straight home and rest. I haven't any idea what you and your…partner…do while off the clock, but I'm sure he can understand when you need time to rest."

Grell shook his head again, "I need to talk to him."

"You can talk to him later once you've rested up and feel better. I would rather you not venture out with him until you feel well again, in case something similar to last night happens again. You need to stay on your guard, Grell, especially now..."

"That would take far too long, William…" He didn't mean for it to come out sounding like a whine, but it did, causing him to look down.

William gave him a disapproving look. "Can't you go for one day without seeing him, Grell?"

"Of course I can, but I really need to talk to him about this…It changes everything."

"Everything?" he questioned, now curious as to why Grell hadn't told him why he went to the Medical ward in the first place. "Grell, what happened?"

The scarlet reaper bit his lip. He wanted to tell Eric first…Eric had the right to be told first. But, at the same time Will did need to know, and he was right here…and it would be good to see how hard it would be to tell someone that he was with-child. He wrapped his arms around his waist again, "You…won't believe me if I told you…"

"Try me."

Grell looked up at Will, his mouth open slightly as he tried to summon the words. His eyes darted behind Will at the others in the lobby. He closed his mouth and lowered his voice, "I can't…not here…"

William glanced behind him again before looking down at his watch. "...I have enough time. Let's take this to my office." He looked back up at him again before turning and leading Grell from the lobby and up to his office.

Grell followed Will, closing the door behind him before turning to look at him. The dark haired reaper seemed to be waiting for him to speak with a cold, un-amused look on his face, as if waiting for him to say something stupid…And he wasn't about to be disappointed, truth or not, the idea was preposterous. The redhead took a deep breath and looked at the floor, hoping it would be easier to say it without looking at him, "Will…I…" he pressed his hands to his stomach again, it was going to become a habit pretty soon, "I'm with child." He forced himself to say the words, glancing up at Will over his glasses for his coworker's reaction.

William blinked at him, trying to take in what he just said. "…You realize that is impossible, Grell..." he muttered, sighing in annoyance as he nudged his glasses up. He let him take off the day for this, another delusion? If he was going to make up an excuse to skip out on work he could have at least chose something more realistic, and actually possible. Even saying he was too distracted by Alan's sudden appearance the afternoon before would have been more acceptable. William opened his mouth to order Grell back to work, "Grell, get ba-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Grell raised his voice to a shout, "I told you, you wouldn't believe me! But it's true. I even asked the doctor if he was joking when he came back with my test results." He pulled the folded documents and the list the Nurse had given him, the front page being a copy of his test results, and tossed it at Will, "Read for yourself. I'm not making this up."

Will arched an eyebrow as he looked down at the results that had been thrust into his hand, his frown disappearing slightly and turning into shock. He glanced over the papers to look at Grell's stomach, then back to the papers before up at Grell again, handing them back. "...I…don't even know where to begin to ask how this is possible…and the results came back to be Eric's...?"

He took the papers back and folded them before putting them back in his pocket, "They tested to see if it was fathered by a reaper…and confirmed that it wasn't…They didn't test further…and they were curious as to what put me in this condition…But there is no one else. I _know_ that it's Eric's." He chewed a little on his thumbnail again, the red paint already starting to chip off it, "So…I have to tell him…But I'm not really sure how…and I don't know how he'll take the news…I'm…a little scared." He admitted in a whisper.

"Neither do I…" he sighed, leaning back against his desk. "Eric has changed since his years here, and I can't say I know how he would react knowing he has fathered a child, especially in the form he's in now with different strengths flowing through him. But if he truly cares for you…from what I've seen, he should help you through this." He pushed up his glasses a bit and straightened them. "If you plan to find him soon, I can keep an eye on you from a distance while you tell him in case something goes wrong…and knowing for a while now how you've swooned on about wanting to bear children, you are not about to give this one up, even though it violates a series of rules in the Dispatch..."

Grell nodded sadly, "The doctor wanted to abort it as soon as he figured out how to…I already told him I wouldn't allow it…And I won't…Ever." He gave Will a stern look.

"I figured." he sighed, straightening up again and grabbing his scythe. "Do what you need, then…but please make sure to rest once you've told him. I need you back here tomorrow to help catch up on paperwork. We will discuss this more later when there is time…but right now, I have to stay on schedule." He walked over to the door and opened it again, waiting for Grell to follow after stepping out into the hall.

Grell nodded and followed him out of the office, "Thank you… for understanding, Will…"

William nodded, closing the door and walking with him until they reached the Mortal realm once again. He turned and disappeared down an alleyway to begin his work, leaving Grell alone.

The red reaper sighed and wandered a few feet; Eric couldn't be far. He had been worried after all. He looked around for a sign of the Demon, chewing in his nail again, "Eric?" he murmured, hoping the demon would hear it and find him.

Eric was sitting on one of the roof tops over-looking the city, not knowing where Grell would show up at. He kept an eye on the spot they normally met at, hoping he would be there. Suddenly, he heard his name, almost like a whisper on the wind coming from somewhere behind him. He turned and looked around, getting to his feet and made his way across the roof tops until he saw the red-head a few streets over, alone, and looking nervous. He dropped down in the alleyway nearby and stepped out over to Grell, touching his arm as he stepped around into his line of sight. "You're back...What's wrong? Did the doctor figure out what was going on?" he asked, worried for that look on his lover's face.

The reaper jumped slightly at Eric's touch and turned to throw his arms around him. Getting more nervous about having to tell Eric. He wanted to be held, especially if it would be the last time should the demon leave him to care for the baby alone. He shook slightly at the thought, though he hoped he was just being paranoid about the possibility. He gave a slow nod against Eric's shoulder, "Yes…he ran a few tests…and found out what is going on with me…" He paused, pulling back from Eric and looking up at him, "Eric…I…I'm…" he trailed off. This was even harder than he thought it would be, even after telling William first. How should he put it? _It's not just the two of us anymore?_ No, that made it sound like he was cheating…_You are going to be a daddy?_ No, that didn't sound like a good way to break the news to a man that he had no idea if he even wanted children or was open to the idea of it. And seeing as they were both male, the idea of the possibility had never come up. They had been supposed to be 'safe' from this sort of thing. He looked down at his feet, all the ways he could word it racing through his mind, each with reasons not to use it.

Eric's concern became more apparent; tilting his head up to cup the other's face in his hands, leaning down to look into green eyes and scan them, "…Talk to me, Grell...what did he find...?" he whispered, hoping it wasn't too serious…like some new disease only Reapers could get…or even worse, a disease only Reapers could get if infected by a demon. He had never heard of something like that, but…he didn't know of any Reaper that was in a serious relationship with a demon. "...please…just tell me, love..."

"You…Have to promise to listen to me very carefully…and believe me, even if it sounds impossible…" Grell said, barely above a whisper.

He nodded, running his thumbs along his cheekbones. "I promise…just tell me what's wrong…"

Grell nodded and pulled the folded papers out of his pocket again, opening them and looking at them before handing them to Eric, hoping that giving him the proof first would help, "Eric, I'm…carrying your child…" he inhaled sharply, waiting for Eric's reaction.

Eric looked down at the papers, starting to look over the results and reached the end just as Grell told him the news, his eyes going wide as he looked quickly back up at Grell, jaw slacking slightly in shock. "...W-wha...?" he croaked out, looking back down at the results and reading them over and over again as though thinking he had misread it each time. How…how was it possible? He was quite sure Grell wasn't female except in the mind, so… "...how..." he began, but his words failed him, unable to find a proper response.

Grell shook his head, "Even…the doctor was at a loss as to how it's possible…" he wrapped his arms around his middle, "But he wanted to kill it…I…I have decided that I am keeping it." He bit his lip, still unsure as to how Eric will ultimately react after the initial shock faded a bit.

Eric didn't know what to do. He never expected something like this to happen, and if it were possible in anyway he was always careful. But this was _Grell_, a male Reaper just like he was at one point…but becoming a demon shouldn't have changed anything! The two of them being together put Grell at enough risk, but now that he was actually pregnant...he'd be lucky to get through it alive. And what about the child? How would it turn out? What if the doctor told the Higher about this? His mind was racing with questions, causing his hands to tremble in fear for the other. "Wh...what...how are you…going to manage work...?" he finally managed to ask in a hoarse whisper, "We don't know how…it's because of me...how will it turn out...? If they find out...if the Higher hears about this..."

"Will let me have the day off today…and I don't know…I may get stuck inside doing mostly paperwork for the next eight or nine months…And…I just don't know…The doctor…he warned me what may happen if I don't abort this child…He said they may try to kill it anyway…and the two of us…though no one other than Will and Ronald would know that you are the father…But…but I can't!" he shook, reaching a trembling hand up to touch Eric's face, "I'm afraid I may have put all three of us in harm's way today when I said I would keep it…I'm so sorry…"

He reached up to grab Grell's hand, holding it against his cheek as he felt a bit of a sting at the corners of his eyes. "...I'm more worried about you…both of you...this is all my fault..." his voice cracked, realization dawning on him; would he just be the cause of harm for people around him he cared about no matter what he was? "...I…I can't lose you..."

"It's not your fault…don't go blaming yourself. Remember, I always wanted to bear a child…you have given me a gift…But…" Tears pricked at Grells eyes before rolling down his cheeks; he hugged himself against the demon, burying his face in his chest. Eric wasn't going to leave him. The thought filled his chest with happiness, but the other worries about what may happen in the future, possibly as soon as the next day when he returned to work weighed down his mind, "I…am scared, Eric…"

He held the red Reaper to him, hugging him close as his own tears rolled slowly down his face. "...I am too…we can only keep this a secret for so long…and I don't even know if it will be more…rowdy..." he added quietly, the thought of the baby having demonic powers and unable to control them terrifying him. "…Did…you tell Will about all this...? It's hard to hide stuff from him already, so this..."

The redhead nodded, "I…I wanted to tell you first, but…things didn't work out that way…Will knows."

Eric nodded and kissed his forehead. "It's all right…how did he take it?"

"I think he was in shock after he realized I wasn't joking…" Grell muttered, remembering how William had looked between the test results and the redhead standing in front of him.

"Didn't think he could feel that emotion, but I guess something like this would bring it out."

"Well, this whole situation is supposed to be impossible, so I guess it makes it a little more probable that Will does harbor emotions behind that cold wall of his…"

Eric nodded. Normally when it came to joking around about Will's lack of emotions, he could go at it all day. But with his head still buzzing with worry and concern for his lover and now their new child…no other joke surfaced. Instead, he leaned down to kiss the other's forehead before resting his own against it. "You said Will let you take the rest of the day off, right? I still have the room from last night under my name, we can go back there and you can lie down…"

"I think that's a good idea… Even Will ordered me to rest today after I talked to you…and the idea of being alone in my place isn't all that appealing right now…"

"Yeah…I wish I could go home with you somehow..." he muttered, folding up the results and tucking them away before taking Grell's hand to lead him down the road back to the hotel. Once they were back inside the room, he took time to seal the door shut, knowing it would do no good if any Reapers decided to try to come in…but it was worth a shot. He walked over and sat on the bed with Grell, wonder if he should try to rest a bit as well, or at least lie beside Grell while he slept; he felt worked up and knew if he didn't force himself to lie down, he would just pace the entire room until Grell had to drag him down.

Grell stripped down to his shirt, so that it would be more comfortable to lay down, and slipped under the covers, looking up at Eric, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, "I'm sorry for causing you so much worry…"

He blinked out of his distracted mind and looked down at Grell, managing a weak smile. "...I'm just worrying myself, thinking about too many possibilities at once…where I should just keep my head where it's at and spend this time with you..." he said, stripping off his belt and jacket before moving to lay next to Grell under the covers, wrapping his arms gently around him. He paused when his hand brushed along the Reaper's stomach, knowing what was starting to grow just inside but still managed a small smile, telling himself that he could just be paranoid and this child would be perfectly fine.

Grell smiled gently, curling up against Eric and pressing Eric's hands to his abdomen, "Is it okay if I forget about everything else and just be happy for this?" he whispered.

The Demon's smile grew a bit, stroking a small area of Grell's stomach slowly with his thumb. "Perfectly okay…" he whispered back, wishing he could lay like this with him forever, holding him comfortably in his arms. He never really expected to be in a situation like this…to be holding not only a lover to him, but the soon to be the mother of his child… a mother that was a guy. Well, there were always new discoveries and surprises, this just added to the delightful kinds.

Grell's smile widened, and he gave off a giggle that was far softer than any other he had given before, "Good…I'm glad…" He closed his eyes, resting happily in his lover's arms, wishing that things would stay this peaceful, though in the back of his mind, he knew things were about to get chaotic.


	7. No other but a woman's reason

Chapter Seven: No other but a woman's reason.

Months passed and the results were proven to be true as Eric remained around Grell, noticing his shirt and vest growing a bit snug around the bump that was forming in his stomach from the child. They knew Grell couldn't hide it much more, even as he walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him while the red-head got ready for work, placing a kiss on his neck while his hands rested over his stomach. "Mm, you need to be a bit careful with your outfits, love…" he murmured against his neck, playing with one of the tightly-closed buttons. "If you want, I can go find you some bigger clothes while you're at work… I won't pick out anything ugly, I swear…"

Grell couldn't help but pout at his lover, "I feel so fat and unsexy…I love our baby, but try to find me something slimming…black, maybe?" He capped his mascara and slipped his makeup into his bag before he turned around to hug Eric, "As much as I love red…it tends to attract attention, and I'd rather try to keep things peaceful for a bit longer before the real drama starts over this…" he sighed, "I wish I could just wear dresses to work. They are much more comfortable and I don't have problems with my pants feeling too tight…" He had gotten into the habit of wearing some of his simpler dresses when he wasn't at work, ones that were not quite form fitting and draped loosely around him.

Eric smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "I'll see what I can find...although you wearing more black than red would probably attract more attention than the baby bump would. But if things start to get uncomfortable, just let Will know. He seems to be understanding enough to give you at least a little bit of a break…And don't think such nonsense. Even your vicious mood-swings make you sexy." And he was telling the truth; whenever Grell had one moment when very happy and the next moment threatening to take his head off with his chainsaw, he had to admit he was rather attracted to the whip-lash of emotion…as odd as it was.

"Then I'll make sure to have red accessories." He smiled, turning to the side to look at how much his shirt stretched out over his stomach. He sighed and slipped his waistcoat on, starting to button it down, frowning when he reached his pregnant belly, unable to get the buttons close enough to the button holes to fasten them. They had been strained the day before but he had thought he'd be fine for a few more days at least. He scowled, taking it off and throwing it across the room.

The demon smiled and watched the other examine himself in the mirror, stepping back to let him get dressed. "Is it too small already?" he muttered, watching the waistcoat fly across the room. "…Vests are over-rated anyway..."

"It fit yesterday!" he pouted, crossing his arms, "Why can't I have this baby without getting fat?"

"Because it defeats the purpose of 'pregnancy?'" he sighed, stepping around in front of him to place his hands on the side of his stomach. "And you know it isn't you, love…The baby still has a ways to grow..." he said soothingly, resting his head down against the other's.

"I still don't see why our baby wants to make his mommy fat." He muttered, glaring at the wadded waistcoat that lay on the floor, "I'm going to be the size of a Luxury ship soon. They are going to dump me in the Harbor, load me up with passengers and steer me into an iceberg!"

Unable to hide his smile at the ridiculous imagery, Eric fought back from laughing, "Now love…I can't say you will get _that_ big…just relax and I will have more clothes for you when you come home, alright?" He tilted his chin up and kissed him lightly, stroking his cheek. "If you have to, ask Will to see if they have any spares you could borrow for the day."

"Will has spares?" he thought then grinned, laughing a little, "He tried to make you wear one when you were a reaper, didn't he?"

"Quite a few times…but I stopped wearing them 'cause they restricted my swing." he shrugged, and then smiled. "Pissed him off, that's for sure…but yea, he knows where some spares are…"

"Well that's good…" He sighed, a thought hitting him, "I should probably go back to the medical center sometime soon for a checkup to make sure the baby is okay…" he pushed his lip out and leaned against Eric, "He's going to ask me if he can kill her…and I can't take you with me to be the big bad daddy to make him shut up."

He nodded, also sighing, but then thought of something. "...Maybe you won't need to worry about the medical doctor…what if we tried someone that could help but I would also be able to come with you?" The idea wasn't all that great, hell he didn't know if the guy would try to take their baby away from them...but it was worth a shot…and he was getting tired of letting Grell go on his own because of restrictions.

"…Who?" Grell tilted his head. It wasn't like they could go to a human doctor. They wouldn't be able to do anything except probably report him to the church claiming the devil himself had infected a man…though in this case they wouldn't be that far from the truth. But Humans has a somewhat twisted view on religion, one that has caused many instances in History where they started destroying each other in the name of Heaven, or in blame of Hell. They wouldn't be able to actually do much to him, but taking the chance was pointless. Even if he had the body of a woman, giving birth to a half demon child in front of human doctors was in itself asking for trouble. He had no idea if the baby would come out looking like the normal human newborn. It could have horns, a tail or even fangs…It could come out, it's eyes already open and glowing red. No, there was no way they could go to the human doctors for help.

"The Undertaker, maybe?" Eric suggested, "He was a Reaper at one point and has a medical background…and doesn't mind demons visiting his shop so as long as they don't wreck the place..."

Grell launched himself at Eric, kissing him, "That's brilliant, Darling! Why didn't we think of it sooner? It's not like he cares much for Reaper Laws, after all…At least that's what I gather from when he made all those Bizarre Dolls…"

Eric grinned slightly and kissed him back. "Yeah well…I suppose if we're careful about it and he doesn't gossip to any other clients he would be perfect to go to."

"He only talks if he gets a good laugh in first, and then he only tells them what they ask about so it shouldn't be a problem." Grell nodded, then caught sight of the clock and groaned, "I'm going to be late…again." He grabbed his red winter coat and his scarf, slipping them on but not buttoning his coat as it was too tight a fit around his middle since it, like most of his clothes, was form fitting. He ran back over to Eric and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back after work, I'll change and we can see about going to see the Undertaker."

He nodded and tilted his head quickly to catch his lips for one last kiss. "Be careful. I'll see you later, love." he smiled and let him leave, walking over to grab the thrown waistcoat and hang it over the back of the chair.

xxx

Grell rushed into the Reaper realm, slipping through the gates and heading through the snowy streets to the Dispatch building. Once he got to work and clocked in, he wrapped his coat around himself the best he could and headed to William's office, knocking on the door before poking his head in, "Um, Will…?"

"Yes, Grell?" he replied curtly, already busying himself with notes and paperwork. He had come in to find a pile of unfinished documents to his obvious delight and had only just immersed himself into his work a few minutes before Grell arrived. "Please make it quick, as you can see I am rather busy."

Grell slipped into the office, closing the door behind him, "Um, Eric suggested that you knew where a few extra waistcoats were that might actually fit me?" he looked down at his stomach, "Mine wouldn't fit this morning…I just need it for today…"

William stopped mid-scribble and sighed, looking up. "Of course Eric would know that..." he murmured, mainly to himself as he adjusted his glasses that had slipped down his nose. "If you ask for Marissa at the Affairs Department, she will take you back to pick up a spare. Just let her know I sent you and there will be no problem…"

Grell nodded, "Thank you." He smiled before turning to leave again and heading to Affairs. He walked over to the front desk and asked the receptionist for Marissa, hiding his slightly protruding belly the best he could. The woman came quickly and he told her that Will sent him to her for a waistcoat to borrow since he was running late and had forgotten his own. She left him and returned with a waistcoat, telling him that it would probably be a bit big on him, but it was better than not having one. He thanked her and walked back up to his own office, pushing the door closed, not noticing that it bounced back open a crack. He slipped out of his coat and scarf so that he could put the waistcoat on.

Ronald had been a little bit more lenient about this demon called Eric and his relationship with Grell, but as the months passed he couldn't help but be a little curious as to why Grell looked a bit under the weather and had been snapping a lot easier lately. He even threatened to chase him with his scythe because he pointed out that he looked different. Sighing, the younger Reaper tucked his folder of paperwork under his arm as he walked down the hall towards his office, pausing for a moment when he passed Grell's, noticing the door cracked slightly. He decided to chance it, knocking before poking his head in. "Hey Senpai? Can I ask you something?" he said cautiously, blinking when he saw the other slipping on a spare waistcoat, though wondered why his shirt was bulging out a bit oddly in the front… "…what'cha doing there? Leave yours at home?"

Grell froze, hearing Ronald's voice, slowly turning to look at the younger reaper who stood in the doorway. Scowling, he marched over to the door, the waistcoat hanging off one shoulder, and pulled Ronald into the office, closing the door and making sure it was shut all the way, "Don't just walk into a Lady's room like that you idiot!"

"Hey, I knocked!" he muttered, stumbling into the office and straightening up again, holding on tight to the folder in his hand. "What's up with you, anyway? I came in to check on you 'cause you haven't been looking to good for a while…and why is your shirt being all weird? No wonder you're having trouble putting on your waistcoat…" he sighed and rolled his eyes, setting down his folder on the desk before reaching over to try to tug Grell's shirt straight… but found it was already straight. He blinked and stepped back, a look of confusion crossing his face. "...uh...okay, if it's not your shirt...Senpai...what is that?" he asked, looking up at him as he pointed at the bulge that was the other's stomach.

"If you dare say I'm getting fat, I'll kill you." the red-head hissed, covering Ronald's mouth with his hand. Then he sighed and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He let go of Ronald and slipped his other arm into the waistcoat, sitting down on one of the more comfortable chairs in his office as he worked on buttoning it, "I suppose it was only a matter of time before you found out anyway…Don't tell anyone about this!"

Ronald blinked and continued to stare. "...if that's not you going heavy on the meals, then what is it...? And find out about what?"

"I'm pregnant with Eric's baby, Ronald." He sighed, surprised on how easy it was to tell him. He finished buttoning the borrowed waistcoat and looked up at Ronald, "And no, this is not a joke."

"...Then…it's some delusion or something, I'm still at home in bed…'cause that ain't possible last time I checked..." he pointed at his stomach, eyes still wide, "You managed to convince me with Eric being a demon, Grell, but there's no way in hell you can make me believe_ that_..."

"Then don't take my word for it, and ask Will. Though he's busy and might give you overtime for it…Or shall I dig out the test results the doctor gave me? Take whatever proof you need, but do not deny that I'm having a baby." He glared, feeling his temper start to flair up again.

"...I'll take the test results. How many times did the doctor check, anyway?" he grumbled, holding out his hand for the recorded documents from the doctor that ran the test.

Grell walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out the results, handing it to him, "He checked them more than I know, and he was still looking it over when he came to tell me that I was with-child."

Ronald looked down at the results, noticing that they had been ruffled through quite a few times since they were printed out…but for good reason. The results backed up everything Grell said, even the little scribble of 'demon' made by the doctor near information of the father's DNA. "...wow." Was all he managed, handing the results back to Grell, the information still slowly sinking in. He knew it wasn't possible, but he said the same thing about Eric being there...but literally, _this_ shouldn't be possible. "…Must've drank something funny..." he muttered to himself, rubbing his head. "Yeah...yeah that's gotta be it...all this stuff is too much work with too many late nights mixing together and driving me mad...cause...you know, Eric could be back and all...but now Senpai's pregnant...this is just...unbelievable...Knox, you need a vacation..."

"All that may be true; you do party a lot…But you are not imagining this. As impossible as it is, it happened. I'm having a baby and Eric and I are going to keep him—her—him…Uh, I wish I knew whether he is a boy or a girl." He flopped down into his desk chair and dropped the papers back into the drawer then looked up at Ronald, "You hungry? I could really go for something…"

He shook his head, slipping off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. "…How can you...this just...isn't...right, Senpai..." he groaned, looking up at him though his sight was blurred, just focusing on where Grell was sitting, "All this time...and you're keeping it? Dating him is one thing, that's fine and dandy, but _this_...this is just...I don't know what _this_ is!" he forced himself to lower his voice, almost hissing out his words, "How are you going to keep this a secret now? I know you like taking risks, hell _I_ like taking risks, but this is just pushing it! I've heard you go on about wanting a kid, Grell, and if this was through another Reaper or even if Eric was still one of us I wouldn't care, but he's not…he's a demon! You're carrying a demon's child like it's nothing!"

"It's still mine too, Ron!" Grell almost yelled, "And yeah, I know that people will find out eventually when I'm showing a lot more than I already am, but what does it matter if he's a half demon? She is still half Reaper too! Don't ignore that. You…and the doctor…" He looked away, angrily knocking a cup of pens to the floor, "How can you people even think that I shouldn't keep him?" He stood up, wrapping his arms around his belly as if hugging the child within him, "If you found out you were going to have a child would you think about having the mother abort it? So how can you expect me to? When people find out—no, when the Higher finds out, if it comes down to it, I'll retire and leave so Eric and I can raise our child in peace!"

"That's not the point, though!" he pushed his glasses back on, just in case Grell decided to whip out his chainsaw at this point; he had to be ready. "You don't know how that kid's gonna be with the demon blood in him! And don't try to drag my personal life into this, at least I play it safe when it comes to stuff like that…" he growled, taking a step back, "Even if you retire, if the Higher learn about the kid they'll go after you three until it's gone and isn't considered a threat! Believe it or not, because there is no such thing as a Reaper-Demon hybrid, that child is a threat to Reaper kind, at least that's how they'll see him…"

"Do you think we haven't thought of that? We know what's most likely going to happen! That's why I'm trying to keep it quiet as long as I can!" He glared at the other reaper, throwing a paperweight at him, but his bad aim caused it to easily miss it's target and hit the wall opposite him, leaving a dent in the plaster, "And sure, you may be careful, but look at me! I'm physically a male! Eric is a male! This shouldn't have been possible. We figured we were as safe as you can get! So just shut up about that, Knox!" Then, as suddenly as he was yelling, he slumped back into his chair, tears brimming his eyes, "Things are hard enough, okay? But I can't let this baby go…even if I wanted to. I just can't."

The two-toned reaper had flinched when the paperweight was thrown at him and glared at the yelling reaper, but then sighed, shaking his head. "You're going to get yourself killed, Grell...not just by the Higher, but others too. If those Angels catch you or another demon, you're toast…I just don't want to see you die because of this kid."

"If…If I die protecting my child then it is a death I can live with."

"But the rest of us can't, didn't you ever think of that? What about Eric? He's gone through enough…and from what I've seen with Alan going all AWOL, if he goes through another death he'll probably lose it…and I wouldn't blame him." he frowned and folded his arms. "Not to mention that if you die, unless you give birth before hand, that the kid would die with you…"

"Stop it, just stop!" He buried his face in his hands, sliding them roughly up into his hair before flopping forward, resting his chin on his desk, the tears falling down his cheeks and dripping to form small puddles on his desk, "I still can't give her up. I really _can't_ I love him too much already…"

Ronald mulled over a few chosen words but decided against it, seeing that he already pushed the emotionally-tortured Reaper past the point. "…You plan on telling Will any of this?" he asked a bit more quietly but stayed where he was.

"Will already knows I'm with-child…He's known almost as long as I have…and we discussed the possibilities of what could happen, but no, I haven't told him that I would leave if it came down to that." He didn't move, simply muttering down into the desk.

"You probably should. You know how he gets about Reapers disappearing…especially when there are demons involved…good or bad..."

"Don' wanna." He whined, "…'least not yet…" he sighed and propped himself up on one of his arms, looking across the desk at Ronald, "I just want things to stay normal a bit longer…"

"Can't hold out much longer when you can't even fit in your own clothes." he pointed out, nodding towards the larger vest and thinking that nothing was normal anymore, "You have to do it, Senpai…even if it's your last favor to Will, at least let him know and not make him worry again..."

"Everything's changing so fast…why can't it just slow down a bit?" he flopped back down, resting his cheek on the wooden surface, "Don't like getting fat and eating like a hog…"

He shrugged. "Could be worse… the pregnancy could've lasted for only a few months since demons tend to reproduce faster…almost like a twisted form of rabbits."

Grell lifted his face enough to shoot the other reaper a glare, his eyeliner and mascara running.

Ronald blinked at the glare, putting his hands up. "I'm just saying, I swear! Don't look at me like that when I'm just stating a fact, Senpai..."

"Then don't talk!" he hissed, his glare not relaxing. He sat up strait, rubbing his temples and tried to calm himself down. It would do no good to lose control at work, something he was struggling with when even small things set him off, "Sorry…"

"I-it's fine...just mood swings, right?" he shrugged, not really believing it fully yet, but it let him stay on Grell's good side.

"It's hard to control myself sometimes…" he sighed, "And it keeps getting harder as the weeks pass…I even took my chainsaw out on Eric the other day."

"…Over what...?" he asked, leaning on his desk a bit with his arms folded.

"He said I couldn't have a third helping of dessert… He reminded me too much chocolate is not good for the baby…"

He blinked then choked down a laugh, not sure if he was allowed to actually laugh about that or not without getting a chainsaw to the head as well. "...Well...uh...he does have a point...half Reaper or not..."

"I know…But I really wanted more of that cake…it was so good." He pouted, "It's bad enough I can't have my wine with Dinner…"

"Shouldn't be too much longer then, huh? How far along are you anyway?" he asked, cocking his head a bit.

"Four months." Grell sighed, looking down at his belly, placing his hand over it and smiling gently.

"So about half way there…" he murmured thoughtfully, sighing as he looked down at his watch, "I don't know much about kids, but I know you shouldn't indulge on the alcohol…how's Eric handling all this, anyway?"

"Pretty well…He is trying not to worry so much about me and the baby…at least when I'm around. And he's been so caring and understanding in helping me through this. I have no doubt that he loves this child any less than I do."

"Huh...never really saw him as the fatherly-type, but then again…that's just me..." he shrugged, "At least he didn't run when ya told him…that's always a plus."

"Yeah, I didn't have any idea on how he'd react about the news…" he smiled to himself, "But he proved all my worries about it wrong."

He nodded and sighed, straightening up again. "Good…just as long as it stays that way. I've gotta head out on a reap. Dunno how close Will's gonna be in case something happens…just don't...be doing anything stupid, okay..." he muttered, scooping up his files again off of Grell's desk.

Grell nodded and sighed, "I should get started on my work as well…" he wiped the tears from his cheek, looking at the smear of mascara that had run down his cheeks and was now on his fingers, "…After I fix my face…Why didn't you tell me my makeup was running!" he pouted, opening a drawer and grabbing the hand mirror and a small makeup kit that he kept there.

Ronald rolled his eyes and shifted the files under his arm. "I didn't notice…have fun with your work, Senpai." he said as he looked over his shoulder at him before turning and walking back out of the office, closing the door behind him.


	8. That way madness lies

Chapter Eight: That way madness lies.

Grell pulled his coat around him as he hurried back to Mortal London and the room he and Eric were currently staying. After slipping into their room, Grell walked quietly over to where Eric was sitting and wrapped his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

Eric had only just opened his eyes when he heard the Reaper's heels approaching, looking up at him with a smile. "Hey you, welcome back." he said with a hint of grogginess to his voice. "How was work?"

"Boring, extra paperwork, and only one reap…nothing exciting." He slipped himself around and sat on Eric's lap, "Were you sleeping?"

"Not heavily…I must have dozed off." he smiled, wrapping his arm loosely around him. "I got you some new clothes so you won't have to worry about fighting your vests anymore..."

"Thanks, darling." He smiled, leaning his head against his shoulder, "I'd rather not have to keep borrowing waistcoats and having people walk into my office wile I'm trying to put it on…Ronald knows now…"

Eric cringed slightly at the thought. "How did that go...?"

"He's convinced I'm going to get myself killed by keeping our baby…But I think he's still not fully convinced that I am with-child…"

"Figured. Though this situation is a bit different from believing that I am me..." he sighed, leaning up to kiss his cheek while resting his free hand down on the other's belly. "So I don't blame him for being skeptical, even if the evidence is right in front of his face..."

"I don't either…though at the time I was in a mood…so I may have made it look like I did…" He paused, thinking back to that morning, "I'm glad I have bad aim in throwing paperweights…" he sighed and got up, "I'm going to get changed. My shirt and pants are feeling too tight…" He kissed the demon before walking into the bathroom and taking one of his dresses off a hanger, slipping into it and walking back out into the main room.

Eric was looking out the window into the darkening city life outside. "Do you want to wait until tomorrow to visit the Undertaker so you can rest for the rest of the evening or go see him before he closes up for the night?" he looked around as Grell walked in, smiling a bit at the sight of the dress on him. For the first time since meeting Grell, he had to admit that he was one of the only males who could pull off a dress so perfectly, especially now with the fabric being draped over baby bump, just as perfect.

"I took a nap after lunch, so I'm not all that tired." He beamed, resting a hand on his belly, "We can go ask him for help now. Besides, it'd be good to know if he won't help us, so I know if I do need to go see that stupid doctor again or not."

He smiled and nodded, pushing himself up to his feet to walk over to Grell and wrap his arms around him, leaning down to kiss him lightly. "Alright...one more question though," He rested his head down against the other's, his smile still in place, "Are you hungry at all before we leave? Hell knows what he would have there as food and I don't want you eating just cookies if that is all he has..."

"Eric, darling, I'm always hungry…" he giggled, "And when I'm not, then the baby is…and right now the baby thinks those cookies sound good."

"Real food, love." he chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll only allow a few cookies later if he has any…but you need real food before we head over there. There is a cafe next door that should still be open that we can stop at..."

"But I'm eating for two." He giggled, trying his best to pout but failing. He slipped on his coat and hooked his arm with Eric's, "But real food sounds good as well."

"Mm, I know you are, mon cheri..." he murmured, leaning down to kiss his cheek, "But I just want you both to eat healthier than just sugar...you might be a Reaper and me a demon, but I honestly don't know if the wrong foods will affect the baby or not..." he smiled, bringing his hand over to take Grell's in his own. "Can't blame me for being cautious."

"I'm glad you are…because I'm having a hard time with it." He looked up at Eric and pressed a hand to his cheek, "You are going to be a great father."

He gave him a half grin and leaned into his touch. "...and you finally get to be a mother like you always wanted...and deserve..."

Grell beamed, "I can't wait to see her face and be able to actually hold him in my arms…"

"I can't wait either...though I have to admit I'm a bit nervous. I never had the parenting intuition like you do..." he muttered quietly, leading him over towards the door so they could head towards the cafe.

"You'll be fine, darling." He smiled, "I can already see it." They walked down the road to the small café and were seated almost immediately. He leaned over the table, resting his cheek on his knuckles, "So…I was thinking about names today…"

"Already?" The demon sat back in his chair after being seated, looking over at Grell curiously but didn't question why he was thinking of names so early, "...what'd you think of?"

"I figured four months was a safe time to assume things will be just fine and I won't have a miscarriage." He nodded, "If she's a girl I'd like her to be named Angelina…" he looked down at the candles in the center of the table, "I do regret killing Madam Red like I did…I had loved her like the blood-splattered little sister I never had…and seeing as it was also impossible for her to birth a child after her accident…"

Eric nodded, smiling a bit. He only read the case about Grell's 'partner in crime' during the Ripper incidents but nothing apart from that. Though by the sound of it he still had respect for the doomed madam even after what he did. "That is thoughtful…but what if it's a boy?"

"…I don't know…" he sighed, leaning his chin on his knuckles, "There are so many names I like, I can't narrow them down to even a decent amount to start listing them."

"Maybe if you write them down whenever they come to mind I can help narrow down the list." he shrugged, figuring he could try to help one way or another.

"I could do that…But you could make suggestions too if there are names you happen to like." He gave a soft chuckle, "She is as much your baby as he is mine."

"I know that…I just suck at coming up with names…" he smiled weakly, glancing up when the waiter set down some water for them. He ordered something small before running his finger along the rim of his glass, trying to think of at least some names.

Grell quickly ordered a dish and sat back, thinking, "Well, right now the names Theodore, James, and Timothy are coming to mind…But we could also always name him after his daddy." Grell winked.

Eric smirked. "Nah, he doesn't need my name…might curse him…"

"…If you say so…" he took a sip of water, naming off names out loud as they came to him after he set the glass down, "Thomas, Terrance, Lawrence, Leslie, Victor, Glenn, Clement, Johnny, Julius…." He trailed off, his face lighting up, "I really like a few of those!"

"I do say so...and see, you have better ideas than I could have thought of right off the bat." he nodded towards him, smiling. "...Julius...sounds like a strong name...but I like Leslie too..."

Grell blinked a few times, "Leslie…" he repeated the name a few times to himself, falling in love with it more each time, "I like it a lot….Leslie or Julius…" he sat back, comparing the two names in his head, tapping a red finger to his lips, "I think I like Leslie more now that I think about it…" he blinked and giggled, "I do say that if we don't think of a better name in the next five months, I'd like to name our baby either Angelina or Leslie." He grinned, looking across the table at his lover for approval.

He smiled and nodded. "I like either name…both will fit him or her perfectly, I say."

Grell smiled and reached across to hold his hand, stroking his thumb against the demon's skin as the waiter returned, setting their meals in front of them.

Eric grinned and kissed his fingers just after the waiter left, leaning back a bit to look at his food as he took a sip of his drink.

The red-head picked up his fork and started eating, the smell of food making him feel starved.

xxx

After they finished eating and paid the bill, the two lovers left, walking down the darkening streets to the Undertaker's shop. Grell leaned against Eric's side, his arm hooked through the other's as they approached the small dimly lit shop.

Eric watched a pair of customers leave just as they arrived. He put his foot out to stop the door from closing shut before pushing it open to look around inside.

Undertaker turned at the sound of the bell, an excited wicked grin spread across his face. "Ah, I am so busy today! Please, come ins-" he stopped short once he saw the two's features appear in the flickering candles lining his shop, peering through his hair at the figure beside the familiar red Reaper. "...a busy day indeed...do I spy a reincarnated Reaper within my shop?" he tilted his head curiously, the demonic aura making his grin reappear followed by a delighted giggle. "Oh how interesting! And I know you do have quite an attraction towards demons, Reaper Sutcliff, but I never expected for you to choose him!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Grell asked, taken back by the retired reaper's words. He crossed his arms, trying not to let the words get to him. They were here for help, not to have him go off on another one of his violent mood swings.

"Oh my dear, you have such a delicate taste in men that I could never see you with someone so devoted to a subordinate...but it seems that being reborn was enough to change his mind as well, hm?" he grinned, another giggle slipping through.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Just drop it, old man...we need your help with something, seeing as you would be a better choice over the doctors up in the Reaper realm...and you would have a better open mind about it..."

The undertaker cocked his head curiously, a wide smile still visible. "What is the dilemma that brings you to me?"

Grell bit his lip, glancing at Eric before taking a breath and looking at the Undertaker with a serious look, "I am four months with-child."

The undertaker blinked behind his bangs, his lips twitching before he doubled-over with intense laughter, having to grab hold onto one of the closed coffins in front of him for support.

"It's not funny!" Grell growled his hand twitching as he thought about summoning his scythe.

"Least it's better than the other reactions we've gotten..." Eric muttered, sighing as he watched the older Reaper nearly collapse to the ground in laughter. "Buck up, you, it's not a joke! We don't want to kill it like the other doctors keep saying to do so we came to _you_ for help!"

"And a wise demand it would be!" Undertaker cackled out, forcing himself down to an occasional out-burst of giggles, and draping himself over the coffin he had clung to. "I have heard of the potency of a demon's reproductive system, but I never dreamed it to be _that_ strong!" he cut off with another fit of giggles before quickly crossing the room towards Grell, a grin back in place. "Let me see you, show me! I must see!"

Grell removed his coat, reveling the growing belly under his dress, showing there was no doubt that there was in fact a child growing inside.

Still grinning, the older Reaper drew his hands out from his long sleeves to run a hand tenderly along the protruding belly, giggling quietly to himself as it was proven to be true. "Four months already? My, you have quite a ways...are you sure your body will be able to keep up with it? The male figure is simply not built to withstand such stretching, no matter how much you believe yourself to be a woman~" he cackled and straightened up again, looking between the two excitedly. "No complications? Are the symptoms those of a natural pregnancy?"

Eric shook his head, looking at Grell. "No problems from what I know about...he's always hungry and has lost all control of his emotions..." He glanced at the Undertaker again, now curious at his words. "...what do you mean that his body won't keep up with it?"

"What do you mean 'withstand such stretching?'" Grell asked with wide eyes, his question overlapping with Eric's. He reached out and grabbed the ex reaper's robes, "Are you saying I won't be sexy after this?" The thought was horrifying that his body might not go back to how it had been before, like it did for most women.

The Undertaker waved his hand as though dismissing the vanity question. "That is not the case. The point is a woman's body is built to carry children while men are not. You may not stretch enough to carry the child to full term." A wide grin appeared on the older Reaper again. "But…you may be lucky after all. I can't say whether it will happen or not, so we will have to see~"

Eric stared at him in shock, the thought of the child ripping Grell apart from the inside out worming its way back into his thoughts…but not because of the demonic nature. "You can't be serious...even…after a slow growing process...?" he managed to ask weakly, unable to shake the image from his mind now.

Grell looked down at his belly, dropping the Undertaker's robes to press his hands to it, "What…happens if I can't carry her to full term?" his voice was full of worry for the child he was carrying, tears threatening to form, "Will he…die?"

"If your body holds up for another three months the child will be fine. But because it is not human, who knows?" he chuckled, running a long nail over Grell's belly slowly. "Demons must feed to survive just as Reapers must sleep to function...there is no telling what this child has inherited from its parents. Poor eyesight or perfect? Thirst for souls or wishes to protect them? How interesting this child shall be so as long as you can manage to carry it!"

"I don't care about genetics right now!" Eric growled, his worry suddenly melting into anger at the other's constant teasing voice. "If Grell can't carry her to full term, what should be done? We can't lose our child after we've been fighting to keep it a secret from the higher reapers so we don't all die! We're putting ourselves and our baby at risk as it is, and even if there are problems I will _not_ let this baby die, nor the mother carrying it!"

Grell shivered, the tears finally pooling in his eyes, and his fists clenched, "He won't die! I won't let him! I am her protection, so I will do anything to give her the fighting chance at life he deserves! So…so the only issue here is how am I going to give birth to him?" he hissed, his words going back and forth between worry and anger.

"Oh that it quite simple! I am the mortician after all!" the Undertaker cackled, motioning over towards his tray of tools that were prepared for one of his more recent guests. "That is, if the little darling doesn't come crawling out first on its own, hehe!"

Eric sighed, rubbing his head as he forced himself to calm down, knowing that any form of attack on this man would do no good, even if he was being a complete ass. "So...you're willing to help us out if we need it?"

"Of course, of course!" he grinned, walking back over with a clean cloth for Grell to dab away his tears. "It is too interesting of a case to simply ignore it and let those amateurs that dare call themselves 'medical assists' try to destroy this lovely creature you two have created!"

Grell took the cloth and dabbed his tears, trying not to smudge his makeup, "You…won't do anything to him when she's born…will you?" he sniffed, lifting himself up to sit on the lid of a nearby coffin, his feet sore from standing too long, "Or…try to take her from us?"

"I may still have my Death Scythe to dedicate my pledge to Reaper Law, but unless the child is some rabid creature spawn from the pits of Hell that not even Satan can control...which is very unlikely in this case...I see no reason for me to separate this child from its parents." he grinned, his tone surprisingly soothing compared to its creepy cackle-scattered voice not a moment before.

Grell gave a sigh of relief. He knew that if he had to rely on the Reaper doctors for help, he would have to fight for his child…without Eric's help.

Eric nodded, standing behind Grell, "I would hope not…or I'll make sure you get a personal visit from Satan himself if you lay a harmful finger on our baby..."

"My, wouldn't that be an entertaining visit~" The undertaker chuckled, tapping his nails on the lid of another coffin before walking across the room to start up some tea. "I never liked those doctors, anyway. They can't even stitch a wound up properly without needing help! I take it you had to visit one of them before hand…but of course, how else would you have known that you were expecting?" he giggled to himself, starting to boil some water for his guests. "I assume that the doctor wanted to rip it out of you as soon as possible, am I wrong?"

"He did." Grell muttered bitterly, "And he expects me to change my mind. I even keep getting notes in my office mailbox from him to go in for a checkup and talk with him more about aborting her…Each one shredded and in the trash." Remembering the notes he had been getting weekly over the past two months started to get him worked up, his voice slowly rising in volume, "But one thing is right…I should be going in for check ups…but to make sure he is growing properly…not to talk about killing her…That's why we came to you."

The former reaper chuckled lightly, "No respect for the unfamiliar medical miracles." He leaned against a coffin, crossing his arms as his long sleeves once again covered his hands. He looked across the small shop at the couple, the corners of his mouth twisted upwards in amusement. He tilted his head, "What do you plan to do once you can not hide such a growing belly from your co-workers, I wonder…It will be quite soon, and I can't imagine such a group of law-abiding reapers will be all that accepting of such an _obvious_ violation. Heh-heh"

"At least there's a couple on our side about that still, including Will from what I'm told..." Eric replied, looking at Grell before back over at the undertaker. "But if it gets too obvious…I guess we'll have to talk Will into letting him go on leave for the last couple of months."

"A Reaper away for two or three months? How well do you think William will take that news, hm?" he giggled into his sleeve. "If he knows about the baby, then certainly he knows of your return as one of the Reaper's archenemies..."

Eric shrugged. "Yeah he found out...took it surprisingly well, and a lot better than Ron did..."

"Will took my condition better than Ronald did as well…Of course, Will found out about it before my mood swings started so he didn't have paperweights flying at his head…" Grell sighed, leaning back, using his arms to prop himself up. "He also has been giving me more paperwork and less field work as the months pass…so as boring as it is, It seems he has the understanding that I want to keep my baby safe wile I carry her…So it is possible that he would let me take leave…It's a better idea than I had…"

"How odd of him..." the older Reaper mulled, tapping a black nail to his chin thoughtfully, "He normally is quite the sadist when it comes to pushing his co-workers to work...though this is truly an odd case that may continue to boggle him until the baby is born..."

"So you think he's just going along with it?" Eric asked, now beginning to wonder why Will was taking all this so well...almost _too_ well…

"It's worth a try at least…If not…then I guess we'll have to run away together." Grell giggled, suddenly in a good mood, thinking the idea sounded terribly romantic.

Eric looked over at him with a slight smirk, the image a bit outlandish to him but…it was a plausible idea.

The undertaker snorted, sliding off the coffin to go fetch the boiling water and pour it into separate beakers for each of them. "If you can get very far~"

"How hard could it be? It happens in romance novels all the time!" Grell said, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "Why can't I have my happily ever after?"

"I wouldn't mind a happily ever after either..." Eric muttered.

The undertaker giggled as he walked over to hand both of them their tea, settling back against one of the coffins with his own. "But you must be careful, especially since some of those novels are purely fiction...that or the author of said story might have something else in mind." He grinned widely. "You wouldn't want someone such as Poe writing your story now, would you?"

"Poe? Ah, _The Mask of the Red Death_! How I do love that short story…" He paused, pulling himself back to the actual topic, "But who's to say we can't write our own story?" he twirled a lock of red hair around his finger and took a sip of the tea.

"You would have to be some cunning writers~" the former Reaper smirked, running his nails along his beaker of tea.

"Not if we be careful..." Eric sighed, looking down at his tea as he debated whether he should trust it or not.

"It can't be that hard. I have read enough to know what I'm doing…So the only thing I have to worry about is giving birth to a healthy baby when the time is right!"

"Yea, let's worry about the baby first before figuring out how we're going to keep it more of a secret than we are already at..." Eric mumbled as he took a sip of tea, finding it strangely soothing on his throat.

Grell nodded, taking another sip of tea, "Is there anything we should be aware of or keep an eye on for the next few months? The Nurse had given me a list of things that doctors tell human women to do and not do…so other than that…" he rolled the beaker of tea between his hands, warming them.

"This is just as new to me as it is the doctors, I'm afraid..." the undertaker shrugged, continuously tapping his nails on his beaker. "You will have to follow the list given by them unless something happens...then you can come back to me and tell the clueless lot to bugger off!"

Grell nodded, looking down into the beaker of tea, "I'll give them the message to back off me regardless of complications…if I get one more of those blasted notes."

"Shame I can't go in and bother them, otherwise I'd do it for you..." Eric replied, shrugging a bit. He looked down at his tea after taking another sip before glancing over at his redheaded lover beside him, figuring they had their information that they needed and could return to the room soon...that and he could feel his newer urges beginning to rise again and threatening to make his stomach growl in annoyance. He sighed and looked over at the silver-haired Reaper in front of them. "If anything does come up, I'd rather we come to you first instead of dealing with the abortion-forcing numbskulls in the other realm anyway...at this point, it wouldn't surprise me if they spread the word to any higher ranks or even the main guy in charge..."

"Ehhh!" Grell set down his tea and flopped back so he was laying crookedly across coffin, his long hair branching out and falling over the edges, "I hope they don't! I think the only reason they haven't yet is because they still think I'll change my mind…" he turned his head and looked up at Eric, "They think I'm alone in this after all…They think a demon forced himself on me…at least that's what Doctor Charles asked me…"

"Guess it's better than them knowing you did it willingly..." the demon sighed, shaking his head. "But it's not like we were trying to have a baby, so they can't pin that one on you for 'assisting the creation of demonic spawn'..."

"Even if it were another Reaper would it be considered frightening~" the undertaker cackled, grinning at the thought of who could possibly make it happen. "But even then…for Death to create Life within itself is tricky..."

Grell pushed himself back up, "I don't see why they have to fear her so much. He hasn't hurt anyone. Haven't even had a chance to…Uhg! I hate this! I don't like having to keep him a secret…or our relationship for that matter!"

"But we have to if we want to stay alive and keep our baby safe…" Eric replied carefully, worried Grell may actually be serious and start spilling the secret to anyone and everyone if he got too worked up.

"I know…but I still hate it! Why can't a reaper and a Demon be allowed to be together anyway?" the reaper pouted, crossing his arms. He had always been so open about his feelings, not caring what others thought of him for his actions based on those feelings, and now that he had found actual love and was in a real relationship, he had to bottle his feelings inside most of the time, only able to fully be himself when he was with Eric.

"Think Montague and Capulet." the older Reaper piped up, giggling a bit to himself afterwards.

Eric blinked then tilted his head as he nodding slightly. "...it...does make sense when you put it that way..."

"…'_That_ _which we call __a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet_'…" Grell muttered, mostly to himself, scooting across the coffin's lid, closer to Eric and leaning against him.

"And taste..." Eric added quietly, smiling a bit as he wrapped his arm around the other's waist, his hand resting on the side of the other's stomach.

The undertaker chuckled then grinned. "Star-crossed lovers indeed…but with a twist! Now this is a romance story I would definitely read!"

"Well, you are one of the very few who knows this story exists, Undertaker." Grell smiled, resting his hands on Eric's hand.

"And I will keep it that way as long as you want." the older Reaper replied, his grin slowly fading down to an ecstatic smile as he took another sip of his own tea, looking over towards a clock near the door.

Eric smiled and pressed a kiss into Grell's hair before looking over at the Undertaker, noticing him looking over at the clock. "Are you expecting anymore visitors tonight?"

"I am an Undertaker, my boy." he chuckled, "Because I chose this profession, death is never expected like it is with a working Reaper...I was merely considering closing up early tonight..."

"Well, we will leave you then, Undertaker. Thank you for your help." Grell said standing up and smiling.

Undertaker nodded and also got to his feet, setting down his tea before walking with them over to the door and opening it for them. "Try to avoid those pesky doctors while you can~" he giggled.

Eric also straightened up and walked over with Grell to the door, looking at the undertaker. "Thanks again." With another exchanged farewell between them, he led Grell outside into the darkening streets, keeping his arm around his waist as he walked away from the shop with him. "Well that went a lot better than expected."

"He didn't have to laugh so much…But I'm glad he is helping us…and keeping it a secret." He gazed up at Eric then glanced down at his belly, a small frown tugging his lips out of a smile, "But I hope the complications he warned us about won't be an issue…I want her to be born healthy."

"So do I…and I want you to come out of it just as safe." he sighed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "And you get used to the laughter after a while. Grave information amuses him…"

"I know…But I still don't like him laughing at our situation…" He sighed and shivered a little as the wind picked up, blowing the loose snow across the ground. He leaned in closer to Eric, using the wind as an unneeded excuse to be closer to the demon, "I'll see if I can talk to Will tomorrow and see if it is possible for me to take time off work once I can no longer hide my condition."

"Sounds like a good idea. If Ronald's already noticed, no doubt rumors will start if the secretaries notice too..." he muttered, rubbing the Reaper's shoulders to help keep him warm as they rounded the corner towards the inn.

"Ehhhh, They are going to say I'm getting fat and laugh at me because unlike me they still have a sexy womanly figure to show off to their men!" he pouted.

Eric smirked slightly and leaned down to nuzzle against his ear, whispering, "Since when did you start caring about what those attention whores think about you? You might not have the womanly figure they do, but you are sexier than all of them combined…"

Grell blushed and felt his knees go weak when Eric's lips brushed against his ear, "I…I don't…" He paused, knowing it was a lie…at least it felt like a lie at the moment, "All that matters is what you think of me…" he added truthfully, "But I still don't want to be called 'fat'..." He sighed and stepped into the warm inn, glad to be out of the cold.

"The both of us know very well that you're not fat." he smiled, walking back up to the room with him, "So even if they call you that…just try not to behead them too much. They help keep the departments organized." he chuckled a bit, closing the door after they entered.

"I'll try not to take my chainsaw out on them…but only because you asked me to." He kicked out of his shoes and sat down on the bed and crossing his legs as he watched Eric.

"Good girl." he smirked and looked over before unbuttoning his shirt to take it off, walking across the room to change it for a more comfortable one to sleep in.

Grell smiled and pushed himself off the bed, walking up behind Eric and stopped him as he reached for a fresh shirt, planting a kiss on his shoulder, "You can join me in the bed without that…" he giggled.

He paused with his hand hovering above the other shirt, turning his head to look at him over his shoulder with a smile. "...you would think I'd know this by now..." he straightened up and turned to slip his arms around the other gently, leaning down to kiss him. "Guess I'm too used trying to cover up the smell…"

"I happen to think you smell rather nice, Darling…" he winked and pressed a kiss to his lips.


	9. Hold the world but as the world

Chapter Nine: Hold the world but as the world.

Grell sighed and adjusted his glasses as he sat in the window of the room of the Inn he and Eric were currently staying at, looking down at the stack of papers he had resting on his knees. He pressed a pen to the paper and scribbled down a few more notes before setting it aside and looking out the window at the busy streets below, his hands resting on his belly that bulged out in obvious pregnancy. William had reluctantly granted him time off work once he began to show more noticeably, but on the condition that he still did paperwork from home.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and he shifted in his seat, trying to push himself up to go get the door. After a moment, he gave up and sighed, relaxing back down into the chair, "It should be open, Ronald." He said, knowing that the party loving reaper was there. He had seen the younger reaper through the window arrive with a new day's worth of paperwork to be done.

The door opened and Ronald stepped in, "Hey Senpai…Got your paperwork from yesterday done yet?"

"Yeah, here." Grell held up the stack of papers he had just finished.

Ronald walked over to him and took the papers, handing him the new stack.

"Is it just me or is my work load getting bigger every day?" Grell pouted, weighing the stack in his hands before setting them down on the table next to him.

"It's the same amount as yesterday." Ronald rolled his eyes. Grell said the same thing every time he delivered Grell's paperwork to him. He looked around the room, "Where's Eric?"

"He stepped outside for a bit…should be back any minute." Grell sighed, looking out the window again, wincing in pain briefly.

"How are you doing?" the two-toned reaper asked, leaning against the wall. Unlike most days when he brought Grell's paperwork to him, he had time before his next reap so he could afford to ask questions.

Grell smiled, "Just fine. It's harder to move now…and it feels like I have constant cramps, but nothing I can't handle. How's everything at the office?"

"Same-old, same-old. Only the topic of rumors are still centered around your sudden leave of absents. I think I heard that the current theory is that you finally got your ass kicked by a demon again, and ended up paralyzed…" he shrugged, "Though it's not that far off when you won't even answer the door."

"I tried to get up! _You_ try getting up from a chair this low with a baby this big inside you!" he pointed at his protruding belly.

Ronald put up his hands, "I didn't mean anything by it, Senpai. Besides, The nine months are almost over, right? So you'll be able to walk into the office like nothing ever happened and prove to them that they were wrong. Though good luck coming up with a way to excuse your absents."

"I'm sure I'll come up with something if I need to…But it's none of their business anyway, I-" Grell paused, looking down and his stomach and grinned, "Hey, Ronald, come here and give me your hand."

Ronald cocked an eyebrow, confused and slowly took a step closer to the expecting reaper. He held out his hand as if they had just done business together and were about to shake hands to seal a deal.

Grell grabbed his hand and pulled him closer yet, pressing his hand to his belly to feel the baby inside kicking. He looked up and Ronald, beaming.

"Senpai, what-" he stopped short, his eyes going wide when he felt the movement against his hand. "Is...Is that...?" Even all this time he was a bit skeptical, thinking of some way that this thing in Grell was some weird tumor...but…this was the proof he needed. It was actually _kicking_. "...holy..."

Eric was busy getting things prepared for the baby, but finally got everything situated and was heading back towards the inn quickly, tucking away the paperwork in his coat pocket. He hurried into the building and upstairs, sensing another Reaper inside. Eric looked around the room after stepping in and noticed Grell sitting where he left him and Ronald over with him. "Hey...what's up?" he closed the door behind him, noticing Ronald looked shocked while Grell was almost too happy. That's when he noticed both their hands on his lover's stomach. "...is she moving?"

"Eric! He's kicking! Hurry! You don't want to miss this." Grell beckoned his lover over, holding out his hand to take it so he could place Eric's hand directly over where the small feet were pressing against the inside of his skin like he had for Ronald. He couldn't hold in his excitement.

Ronald stepped out of the way so that Eric could take his place. He lifted his hand off Grell's belly and looked at it.

Eric was in front of him in a matter of a few strides, letting Grell guide his hand to where Ronald's was a moment before. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he crouched down in front of him, pressing his ear against the spot to hear the movements. "...wow..." was all he could manage to say, a grin twisting the corners of his lips upwards.

Ronald smiled and folded his arms, watching the two. "...I still can't believe that any of this is possible...but I'm happy for you two."

Grell grinned and ran his fingers through Eric's hair.

"Is this the first time it moved?" Ronald asked.

"Yes." He looked up at the stunned Reaper, practically glowing with happiness, "I was starting to get worried that she wasn't moving…"

Eric remained in his spot, closing his eyes as he listened to the baby's movements as well as the light, non-rhythmic breathing from Grell. "He sounds all right. Probably a good sign that she won't be rowdy..."

Ronald nodded and checked his watch, seeing he still had time before his reap. "...well, I'll leave you two at it then. I have about an hour if you guys need help with anything, so I'll be around the area until then." he said and gave them a quick grin before reaching over to grab the pile of paperwork he had to deliver back to the office first.

"Thank you, Ronald." Grell ginned at him, giving him a wave as he closed the door to leave the two lovers alone with their unborn child. The red-head smiled softer and pressed one hand to his belly, using the other to hold Eric's hand, "I'm too excited to work on paperwork now."

"I don't blame you..." Eric whispered, tilting his head as he lifted the other's shirt to expose his stomach, kissing it lightly. "Hopefully she won't be kicking too much harder after this…how are you holding up?" he asked curiously, noticing a few darkened stretch marks forming on the underside of Grell's belly.

"I don't mind if he gets a bit harder in his kicking. It tickles…kind of like bubbles inside." Grell giggled, "I'm doing just fine, don't worry so much. I feel perfect, if not just a tad weaker than normal." He didn't mention the cramps he had been constantly been feeling for the past few days, thinking that it was nothing, "And my inability to get out of this chair on my own is annoying at times…"

"I've noticed...though I find it incredibly cute when you try and wiggle yourself up..." he smirked, sitting back on his ankles in front of the other, running his hand over Grell's stomach. "But we won't have to worry about staying at Inns anymore...I finally got the permit signed and accepted for a place…just for the three of us..."

Grell blinked at his Lover, "You…got us a house?" He was stunned, then he grinned and leaned forward as much as he could to fling his arms around Eric's neck, "Is that what you have been up too every day?"

He grinned and leaned up to hug him, kissing his cheek. "Yea, for a while now. I was worried I wouldn't get it in time before the baby was born but I got the news today that it was accepted." he leaned back to look at him, smiling as he stroked his cheek. "Just leave it to me to move all our things…I don't need you straining yourself more than you already are just trying to stand up every day…"

"I'm not in _that_ delicate a condition, Love…but…I won't complain." Though he knew very well that he was, he just didn't want to admit it.

"I know, but you can't blame me for being a _little_ over protective, right?" he chuckled and kissed him lightly before running his fingers back through his hair. "Especially this far into pregnancy…you can barely move as it is…"

"No argument there…I don't even want to know how bad it'd be if William was making me work like normal still…especially if something unexpected happens on a reap Job. I'm really in no condition to fight." The Undertaker had been right when he warned them that a man being pregnant would hold differences to a Woman. Grell's movements were greatly reduced and if he moved around too much he would get a sharp pain running up his back. The Undertaker had suggested that he stayed seated as much as possible after he mentioned it to him on one of their check-ups. They were currently staying in an Inn just down the street from the Undertaker's shop, and the walk still left Grell short on breath.

"At least we know Will's not _that_ much of a sadist…though then again...how many Reapers actually get pregnant?" he mulled over, never really hearing about any of the secretaries having to go away on maternity leave. Maybe Grell was the first Reaper to actually be pregnant?

"Now that I think of it…" Grell frowned, "Is it even possible for reapers to have children? Excluding my case, that is. You never see any of the secretaries heavy with child…Maybe we are supposed to be sterile?"

"Probably…Reapers are part of the undead anyway, so you would think..." he shrugged. "Though from what I remember I don't think any of the secretaries or girls from other departments worried about that…so maybe you're the first and only Reaper? Could probably ask Ronald too next time, or even the Undertaker."

"It could be one of the reasons the Undertaker laughed so hard…A Demon got a male Reaper pregnant…If Reapers are unable to have children, it makes our situation all the more a miracle." He looked at his stomach again, running his fingers lightly over it.

"No kidding...but then again, I think the idea of just a demon getting a Reaper pregnant was enough to make him laugh..." he muttered, rolling his eyes a bit. "Though...I still don't know how it happened...maybe demon's really are that potent...and I just hope our child will be all right despite my genes..." Now he was making himself paranoid over it. Drawing closer to Grell's due date was making him worry more and more over whether either of them will be all right...let alone both.

Grell reached out and placed both his hands on either side of Eric's face, resting his forehead on his, "We will be fine, Darling…both of us. Don't worry so much. Nothing bad will happen. When the time comes, I will give birth to a healthy baby boy or girl…and the three of us will go home together as a family."

Eric looked at him then sighed, nodding slowly, tilting his head a bit to kiss one of his palms. "...I'm sorry for freaking out a lot...but you're right." he smiled, looking back at him and into those green eyes, leaning in to kiss him.

Grell smiled, "I'm sure our baby only got your best traits...the best of both of us. He'll be perfect." He kissed Eric again and leaned back in the chair, relaxing and stretching his legs out a bit before shifting into a more comfortable position and glancing over at the stack of papers Ronald had brought for him. His mail was sitting on top of the pile. He reached over and grabbed the envelope that was on top and began to open it.

The demon stood up, slipping off his jacket to hang it from the chair near the bed before turning back to Grell. "Do you want to move over to the bed and sit? It'd be a bit more comfortable than a hard chair, especially on your back..."

"Only if you help me up…I don't want to try and fail at it again." he said as he slipped the letter from the envelope and unfolded it, scanning over it and scowling. Angrily, he crumpled the letter and chucked it across the room, "Bloody fucking Asses!"

"Doctors again?" Eric reached out to grab the crumbled letter, smoothing it out to look it over.

"They aren't even asking that I visit them again anymore…" he pointed at the letter, "That's blackmail!" The Reaper Doctor who had first discovered that Grell was pregnant had sent a letter of warning that if Grell did not allow him to meet with him, that he and his nurses would go strait to the Higher with the matter.

The demon blinked and stared down at the letter, growling under his breath. "It is...but they'll probably hold to their word." He sighed and ripped the letter apart, wishing he knew how to set things on fire instantly. "I don't trust you going to them alone though, that's the only thing…otherwise I'd say just go see them once to make them happy. Although..." he added thoughtfully, "...that one time you brought Sebastian with you past the gates...maybe if I go with you when you head back I could slip past the gates with you, especially since I'm not a stronger demon like he is..."

"The security at the gate has been increased since then…Remember how fast they were to the gate when you brought me back because of my morning sickness? How will you get in without detection?" he asked worriedly. He didn't want to go alone either...especially if the Medical Reapers tried to force him into an abortion right there. He wouldn't be able to fight back, at least not for long. And If Eric was discovered in the Reaper realm he would have to fight his way back out…what if he was overwhelmed? Grell knew he wouldn't be able to help his Lover. He shook the thought from his head and looked up at Eric.

"Yeah I do…but at least they'll remember me." he sighed, folding his arms. "Will and Ron have enough to worry about, and as long as I don't cause trouble they shouldn't have a problem. It's not like I'm going in there to tear up the place…though...I know more than enough wouldn't care..." he shook his head, knowing it was a stupid idea, but if it was enough to shut them up and leave Grell alone…he had to do something…

"What…if we asked the Undertaker for help? He doesn't think highly of the Reaper doctors, and still has full access into the Realm…" Grell said, thinking out loud.

"...Yeah, that could work too. Just didn't think he'd help us out in this kind of situation...but then again, I didn't think he'd be much help at all." he grinned slightly. "It's worth a shot…could be a personal escort and even get the doctors to finally shut up."

"He does hold a lot of influence still...even after his little Bizarre Dolls experiment." He sighed and tried to get up, forgetting again that he needed help with it. Finally, he threw his hands up, "I give up. I'm never leaving this chair."

Eric chuckled and took his hand before leaning down for him to grab on as he slowly and carefully pulled him up out of the chair. "I'll talk to the Undertaker about it later so we can worry about the doctor tomorrow. Until then, you should relax comfortably."

Once on his feet, he leaned back to center his weight, "If you say so." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to the bed, sitting down, adjusting the pillows to lean against before making himself comfortable.

Eric sat down on the bed next to him, running his fingers through the long red locks draping over his lover's shoulder before moving to lay next to him, placing his head in his lap so his ear was resting gently against Grell's stomach. He smiled and relaxed there, enjoying the noises similar to the ones he heard earlier. "Mm…"

"Can you hear her?" Grell asked in almost a whisper, slowly running his fingers through Eric's hair repeatedly.

"Yes…though it's like nothing I've heard before while like this..." he whispered back, running a hand over the curve of Grell's abdomen as he turned his head to kiss his stomach lightly. "..I wish I could describe it, but...I don't know where to begin…"

"It's probably sounds as wonderful as it feels to have her kicking and moving inside me like he is." He smiled.

"…Probably..." he smiled, nuzzling his cheek lightly against an area near his navel, feeling something shifting inside and near his cheek a minute later. "...you feel that?"

Grell nodded happily, "It feels like little bubbles or butterflies floating and fluttering around."

He grinned and closed his eyes to listen and feel their child letting them both know he was alive, just making him even happier…and making him not wanting to go to the Reaper doctor the next day. They couldn't take this child from them, he wouldn't have let them before, and he felt that way even more as their child's tiny foot pressed up through Grell's skin against his ear lightly.

xxx

Grell sighed as he took a seat at the Undertaker's shop, catching his breath from the short walk down the road. He wasn't happy, he knew that whether or not the Undertaker would help them, that he would be going to see Doctor Charles again, and that worried him.

The Undertaker showed a man to the door of his shop with a chuckle, and then turned to look at the couple with a wide smile, "Well, to what do I owe this visit? Any problems?"

Eric rubbed one of Grell's shoulder's gently, easing him as he looked over at the Undertaker. "We need a favor...the doctors are blackmailing Grell to go to the Higher if he doesn't go in for a visit, and I don't want him to go alone…I wanted to go with."

The Undertaker blinked then giggled lightly. "And I take it the only way inside is with an escort, no? Even with an escort it is asking for trouble if you went into the Reaper's realm, Eric…"

"We know…But I don't want to go alone…I…don't feel it's safe for the baby if I do, Given my inability to move." Grell said, giving Eric's hand a squeeze.

Eric nodded in agreement. "And, Will and Ron have enough to deal with..."

"Hmm..." the older Reaper tapped his chin thoughtfully, considering the situation at hand. "My reputation hasn't been the greatest as of late, but I suppose I could tag along as an escort to make sure you make it back unscathed as well as keep those blood-thirsty doctors at bay...but unfortunately it will have to wait until after I close up shop." he grinned. "Wouldn't want to ruin my business for the day!"

"Thank you, we really appreciate it." Grell smiled

The Undertaker nodded and turned back to his most recent 'guest', beginning his work to hide any wounds or bruises. "Was there anything else you wanted me to take a look at, hm?" he called, glancing up mid-stitch.

"Not particularly…The baby started moving yesterday." Grell boasted happily.

"Ooh, very good!" he grinned and reached over to dig out something from the drawer before brushing his bangs up out of his eyes and pinning them back, pausing for a minute to look over at them and give a mischievous grin. "Since the cat's been let out of the bag, I find no reason to hide them until another customer shows up…"

"Nothing I haven't already seen…though I do still wonder how you can see anything without glasses." The redhead tilted his head curiously. It had been a question he had ever since the fight on the ship and the Undertaker had first reveled his Reaper eyes.

"I can't." he smirked, lowering his gaze back down to his work. "I've gotten used to it over the years and my eyes have adjusted better, but I keep a spare from the local shop nearby for emergencies...and since they are not Reaper-made, I am legally allowed to have them and still be considered 'retired'."

Grell smirked, "You smuggled out your scythe, but not your glasses? Seems to me glasses would be easier to take with you."

"It took a lot of effort to keep my scythe, but I knew it was impossible to keep the glasses." he chuckled, glancing in their direction, "But because of human minds and technologies advancing, I knew it would not matter in the end."

"I suppose your right." Grell leaned back against Eric.

Eric wasn't sure what to say about the whole thing since he had heard the whole story from Ronald when they recovered from their injuries aboard the ship. He looked back down at Grell again, wrapping his arms around his middle as he held him.

"Of course I'm right." The undertaker grinned, chuckling to himself.

"Well, I'm glad we don't have to fight you or your Dolls off this time." Grell said.

"Mm, yes...though your case is far too interesting to put at risk of my lovely Bizarre Dolls." he grinned.

"That and if you even tried I'd take you down before you could wake one up..." Eric growled, glaring over at the Undertaker.

"Sebastian Michaelis was barely a match for me, so you being quite the newborn demon would be dust in the wind, Slingby." the older Reaper sighed, waving it off.

"And I would never forgive you for doing such a thing to the father of my child." Grell glared, "I don't care how many Dolls I'd have to cut through."

The Undertaker smirked, straightening up again to look over at the two of them. "…That would truly be a sight to see. You, unable to walk a block without losing your breath, swinging away with your Death Scythe as your unborn child wonders what the hell is going on on the outside. Do you _really_ want to tempt me when I have a corpse sitting in front of me on this table? You would only have a few hours and I could give this lovely dear a new Record..."

"Tch…you really are mad, aren't you?" Eric muttered, never taking his eyes off the threatening former Reaper at the table.

"Please don't. I really rather not fight at all."

"Then I would watch your words, my dear~" the Undertaker cooed, grinning before he leaned back over the corpse on the table, ignoring Eric.

Eric sighed and rested his head against Grell's, kissing the top of it. Last thing they needed was to pick a fight with the one Reaper that was going to probably save them from the ruthless doctors.

"How'd we get to this topic anyway?" The red-head sighed, thinking they should go back to the Inn and leave the Undertaker to his work, but not yet wanting to pull himself to his feet for the short walk back.

"…You mentioned not wanting to fight his Dolls..." Eric muttered, looking over at the clock on the wall. "…and I really don't feel like spending the next four or five hours in here waiting. How are you feeling for some lunch?" he looked at Grell again, stroking his cheek lovingly. "Either we could head to the cafe nearby or you can wait back at the inn while I go pick up a meal…"

"Mmm, what option means less walking?" Grell asked, looking up at his Lover.

"I have a cart in the back if you wish to use it~" the undertaker chimed in, not looking up from his work.

"Hush you." the demon growled, sighing as he shook his head. "We can walk slow..."

"As long as I can still use my legs I refuse to be carted around like a corps!" Grell huffed, crossing his arms.

"You wanted an option with less walking, I suggested the cart." he giggled, tossing one of his tools in some water to clean them.

"Less walking, not no walking! I'm not that helpless, old man!"

"Either there is walking or no walking, nothing in between unless you somehow skip or hop, then you're not walking, but hopping along like the little bunny rabbit that you are!" he cackled, giving him a wide grin before turning his back to wash up his hands.

"Would you two lay off one another?" Eric sighed, running his fingers back through his hair. He didn't want Grell to get too worked up over Undertaker's words.

"But he is being so…so…difficult!" Grell pointed at the Undertaker, a whine to his voice.

"Grell...he's always being difficult." he stroked his cheek before leaning down to kiss it. "He likes getting a rise out of people…"

"Well it's working." He pouted before his stomach growled and he looked down at it.

Eric also looked down at it. "…Hope that was a hungry noise..."

"Don't joke, of course it was." Grell blushed, "It's been hours since I last ate anything."

"Then let's go find you two something to eat." he smiled, kissing the side of his head before looking over at the Undertaker. "I can bring you something afterwards if you like…"

The other Reaper looked up from his measurements, a bit surprised by the offer. No one offered him food or anything of the like after he retired. "…Ah, I am grateful, but I'll be fine."

"You sure? We will be back after all…and you seem to be quite busy today." Grell said, nodding towards the body he was working on as he accepted Eric's help up to his feet, "And like you have said before, you never know when you will have more customers come in." He smirked, "Or are you worried that if you take us up on the offer that the pregnant lady would end up eating it all before we got back, leaving you disappointed?"

"A pregnant lady's appetite doesn't frighten me one bit." he chuckled, "But…if you insist, that would be lovely then. I am no picky eater, so choose whatever you like for me." He gave them a gentle smile before stretching out his measuring tape again.

Eric blinked, not sure what to make of the smile from the other when he was too used to the insane grin, but shook it off and nodded, looking back at Grell again and taking his hand. "Let's go then."

Grell smiled up at Eric, and walking with him to the door. Once they reached the door he let go of his lover's hand so that he could adjust his jacket around him as Eric opened the door for them. He moved to step through the door and found his path blocked by a familiar young Earl and his tall, dark haired butler who seemed to be reaching forward to open the door himself for his master.

Ciel blinked, not having expected to arrive as someone was leaving. Normally the Undertaker seemed to be only entertaining guests who were in need of his services and couldn't just walk out. Then he recognized the Reaper in the doorway clad in a red dress, his long red hair that was normally loose around him pulled up in a loose bun. Seeing Grell Sutcliff cross-dress was nothing new to the boy, but something else was not right about the way the annoying reaper looked. His posture was off and his skirts seemed to fall around him strangely, he could see it was obvious even with the reaper's arms crossed in front of him as he tugged his jacket around him. The young aristocrat pointed up at the reaper, "What are you doing here, Grell Sutcliff?" His eyes then darted to the figure next to the Reaper, and his eyes widened more.

Eric stopped dead when he saw the butler in his vision, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up defensively. "Should be asking you two the same thing…" he growled, walking over to Grell and pull him back a bit away from the other demon. "Let us leave."

Sebastian was also looking curiously at the red-head, noticing the difference right off the bat and his eyes went wide in shock. "…Impossible…yet here it stands..." he muttered, reaching out to gently lower his master's pointing hand.

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" Ciel looked up at his butler, confused, then back at the couple in the doorway, "It's just Grell and Eric…though…" the boy smirked, "It looks like you are getting quite fat, Sutcliff."

"Who are you calling 'fat,' brat?" Grell hissed angrily, about ready to step closer and smack the child.

"Grell, don't…" Eric muttered, holding him back against him. "Just let us leave, Phantomhive. We don't want any trouble…"

"That isn't fat, sir…" Sebastian muttered darkly, now eyeing Eric suspiciously, "...he is carrying a child...an impossible child, but I can sense its existence and its life source." He watched as Grell wrapped his arms around his middle protectively.

"A child? Don't be ridiculous. It's a man after all." Ciel said looking back at Grell and Eric, "Even a five year old knows men can't get pregnant."

"This is none of your business anyway!" Grell muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes at the boy, but his words were ignored.

"Indeed..." the butler mumbled, looking back at Grell again, "Which is why I call it an 'impossible child'...how the hell did you two manage this?"

"Even if we knew, I wouldn't plan on sharing that bit of information." Eric growled, now worrying for Grell's and their child's safety. Another demon knew about the child...and even though he was chained to slavery, he couldn't trust the fact that someone else but a few trusted people knew...what now? Would the Demon deem the child unfit to exist like the Reapers most certainly would, and the doctors have? "We can't have this getting out…now get out of our way."

"Wait, you are serious?" Ciel looked at Grell with wide eyes.

Grell glared back at the boy who's staring made him feel like an attraction to a freak show. He moved around and stepped behind Eric, holding his shoulder as he looked from Ciel to Sebastian who was also staring, "This isn't some side-show! Now get on with your business, and let us continue on our way! I'm hungry." He paused, Sebastian's words finally hitting him, "Wait…You don't know how this happened? Does that mean there has been no record of something like this happening before on the Demon side of things?"

"We don't meddle in the affairs of one another unless we are bored or find a situation threatening to our kind…so naturally this is the first I've heard of it." he replied coolly, lowering his gaze to the Reaper's belly, hearing the noises from within. "I'm sure the Reapers are not happy about this…"

"It's none of your business what Reapers think, you already know too much about it!" the younger demon retorted, his eyes beginning to shimmer angrily.

"Even knowing that you two are not human… this whole situation is disgusting." Ciel sighed, trying to keep the images of the two being together from his mind…and what the unnatural child would look like. He couldn't help but imagine the baby to be born with a full mouth of sharp shark-like teeth, and maybe a tail and a set of horns poking out of blood red hair.

"Eric…darling," Grell grabbed Eric's arm, "let's just go…we have enough problems to worry about today."

"I'd love to if a certain brat would get out of my way...and last I checked...it was more _polite_ for a _gentleman_ to let those exiting any building or shop out first…"

"Pride and stubbornness will get you nowhere." Sebastian replied calmly, "And it is also just as polite to step aside for an Earl to enter before you leave, no matter what species you might be…"

"Normally an Earl would allow a Lady who is heavy with child enter or exit first."

"Certainly, But that is no 'Lady.'" The young Earl pointed out in a flat voice.

"But even an Earl must let an unborn child pass first. Common courtesy that your butler or even your remaining family should have taught you, Earl~" the Undertaker said, peering around the door frame at the boy and his butler, stepping between the four of them. "There is no need to bicker like prideful children about who leaves and who enters..."

Ciel grumbled darkly and took a step back away from the door. His having to treat _Grell_ of all people like a Lady was utterly ridiculous. The Reaper's impossible condition should change nothing as it shouldn't have even happened…ever.

Sebastian also stepped to the side to let them pass; bowing his head politely but still giving them a dark look.

Grell muttered a 'thank you' to be polite, as he and Eric stepped passed them. He then turned and looked over his shoulder, "I'm sorry to have interrupted your work for so long today. We'll see you again later once you have closed up your shop for the evening."

The Undertaker waved it off, grinning happily. "See you soon~"


	10. Fools of fortune

Chapter Ten: Fools of fortune.

After the couple had dinner and waited for the time when the Undertaker normally closed up shop, they headed back over to meet with the former Reaper again, the meal they had promised to bring him in a small bag that Grell carried in the crook of his arm. They arrived at the shop again and were greeted with a smile. Grell held out the bag for the chuckling man, "If you don't like it I'll be happy to take it off your hands." He joked.

The Undertaker grinned and reached out to accept it happily. "You are too kind...but be careful how much you feed yourself and that child, or those fat jokes may surface…" he giggled, closing and locking the door once they were inside before leading them over to a separate room in the back, a table and a few chairs in the back near a couple of windows.

"Don't tell me that! I'm going to get paranoid!" Grell pouted loudly. As they walked, "I don't eat _that_ much. Eric even limits my snacks!" he lowered himself into a chair, glad to be off his feet again.

"And desserts." Eric added, taking the chair next to Grell.

"At least someone is watching your eating habits for me." the former Reaper grinned, sitting himself down and opening the food they brought him, beginning to eat.

"I still say two slices of pie should be just fine…" Grell muttered mostly to himself.

"And you know you're only allowed to have one slice if you've been good." Eric replied, obviously hearing him.

They sat there for a bit longer, chatting lightly while waiting for the Undertaker to finish eating. Once done and cleaned up, the older Reaper grabbed his hat that kept his bangs pushed down and walked with them out the back door, slipping into the Reaper realm with them. He glanced around, seeing they had appeared outside of the gates that would normally keep any stray demons out, but instantly a few guards were hurrying their way, weapons at the ready. "My, they really _have_ upped the security since my last visit..." he grinned, meeting the guards half way, "At ease, boys...this demon has an escort."

"Escort or not, there are no demons allowed inside under any circumstances, sir!" one of the guards spoke up, already aware of who the older Reaper was.

"Poppycock...there are circumstances when involving demons, especially those that involved an escort such as myself. Put a strike on my record if you must, but you will find that if someone of high rank, though no longer in the business, is an escort, even a rouge can cross inside. Now move." he waved his hands at the shocked guards, "We're busy, and you are in my way. Off you go, then!"

The Guards lowered their scythes and stepped aside to let them through, opening the gates, but watching Eric with suspicious glares as they walked passed them.

Grell watched the Undertaker in awe as he easily made the guards back down. He hadn't expected it to be quite _that_ easy. He sighed and stayed behind the Undertaker, hoping to hide his growing belly the best he could from any random reaper's gaze.

The three of them walked slowly to the medical building, letting Grell set the pace, and walking in a side entrance rather than into the Lobby where there were bound to be quite a few Reapers waiting to be seen by a doctor for either an annual check-up or because of a particular difficult collection they had that lead them to get hurt. Eric followed beside Grell, keeping close to him even as they headed inside the medical building.

Short on breath, Grell leaned against the desk of a nurse who was bent over some test results, taking notes, "Is Doctor Charles in?"

"Mmhmm, But you should really sign in to see him in the front…lobby…" She looked up as she was talking and blinked, stunned. She had been one of the nurses that had run Grell's tests with the doctor months before, "Mr. Sutcliff… I'll tell him you have finally shown up…" Her eyes darted from the red-head to the Undertaker and the Demon that were with him. She couldn't sense a demon presence, and she vaguely recognized his face, so she assumed he was just another reaper. She pushed herself up out of her chair.

"That's 'Miss Sutcliff', if you please." Grell muttered, still not having caught his breath fully yet.

"Uh, right…" She said in a confused voice before disappearing down the Hall.

A moment later she returned, Doctor Charles following her with a wide smile on his face, "Ah, Mr. Sutcliff! I'm so glad you could finally meet with me again."

"It's not like I had much of a choice, now did I?" he hissed, glaring at the doctor.

Eric look up at the doctor sharply, holding onto Grell protectively, "We got your threat letters…last time I checked, even Reaper doctors weren't allowed to harass their patients if they didn't feel safe coming back!" he growled, being careful not to let his demon self show too much.

"Not feel safe? Nonsense, I only have the safety of everyone who comes to me in mind." The doctor said, barely sparing Eric a glance. He looked down at Grell's belly, his lips tugged down in a frown, "Let's talk in my office… never know who may be walking these Halls." He led them down the Hall to his Office and opened the door, "You really didn't have to bring friends with you for this, Mr. Sutcliff."

"Miss," Grell panted, "And yes, I did."

The doctor shook his head, "Your condition doesn't make you any less of a man, I assure you." He shut the door and took a seat on the edge of his desk, looking Grell over as the red-head lowered himself into a chair, "I must say… You really should have came back to me quite a wile ago… You don't look well."

"I feel fine." Grell said, still holding Eric's hand.

"Excuse me, but I quite disagree. It looks like that demon's child is slowly killing you… You really should consider aborting it…for your own safety."

"Not an option."

"Last I checked, abortions were up to the mother that is carrying the child, not the doctor." Eric muttered, glaring at the back of the doctor's head.

"It is…in the Mortal world. But we are all Reapers here." The doctor glanced behind him at Eric then turned his attention back to Grell, "This case is not only impossible because of your gender, but because you are a Reaper; Reapers can't reproduce. The only reason we knew what your test results were was because we had been doctors and nurses as humans and have seen this before in women. And then there's the fact that the child is a demon's spawn…" He sighed and met Grell's gaze, "The child is controlling your emotions now. You feel protective over it. But once it is born you will realize what you have done. You don't want to raise a demon, Grell. Trust me, you will thank me if we abort it. If you don't, then you may die yourself. Look at yourself. You can barely move. And you look weak…weaker than a human already. It's not natural for a Reaper. That thing will kill you and then cause nothing but trouble if it's aloud to live. Listen, I have done more tests on your blood samples to find out how this happened to begin with and I found out that when whatever demon it was forced himself on you, there was a large amount of blood exchange, which may have been a cause of your condition. Do you really want to give birth to the result of your rape? Even if I'm wrong about it killing you, it will only serve as a reminder to those memories."

Grell was shaking and breathing hard, trying to keep himself under control, "Shut up…you don't know what you are talking about so just shut the bloody Hell up!"

"It's none of your damn business, you arrogant bastard." Eric murmured, a growl making itself known. He didn't like the fact that the doctor was putting this all on Grell, especially when he was right there. He felt the Undertaker's hand on his shoulder to try to calm him, but he pulled himself away, grabbing the doctor's coat to stop him and make him turn around to face him. "Ever consider the possibility that it wasn't rape? What about the fact that just _maybe_ this child is normal and you are just a close-minded asshole that got his medical license because he probably screwed the one handing them out? The child is harmless, and yea, we've considered the possibilities about its genes but maybe because Grell isn't supposed to naturally have children in the first place could be the only reason _why_ he's having trouble, ever think of that, you abortion-loving son of a bitch?"

"Eric, I came here to make sure you didn't start any unnecessary fighting and I would be grateful if you kept your word for a change and quit lashing out like a fool." The Undertaker muttered bitterly, all sign of amusement gone. He reached out with one hand to tug the doctor out of his gasp while grabbing the back of his jacket, pulling him back forcibly. "If you want to help, then stick to your own comments instead of making them _physical_. Even if you make a point and the medical team truly is ludicrous, don't try sticking your neck out more than you already have. Now be a good boy, and let me deal with them unless you want me to kick you out of here for going against your word."

Eric blinked and scowled, but went quiet, nodding in understanding. Grell grabbed Eric's arm, his hand still shaking but at least it would possibly help the demon from getting too angry.

The doctor stared wide-eyed at Eric, wondering how he hadn't noticed before. The red eyes that lacked glasses, the black nails, the demonic presence he gave off…that smell that nearly choked him now that he had become aware of it, "Demon!" He looked from Eric to Grell, to the Undertaker and back to the expecting couple again, "So, you are not only bearing a Demon's child, but you are still in close relations with him and you brought him into our realm? Give me one reason not to report your actions to the Higher-ups right now, Sutcliff."

"I wanted to come with…to keep him safe from idiots like you..." Eric muttered, but didn't dare move again.

"Because you will have to discuss this with _me_ first, doctor." the older Reaper spoke up, stepping forward towards the doctor. "I have been in charge of over-looking this Reaper's growth with the child and I have not found any reason why he should have come here, let alone be in danger from this child as well as the father." he smirked, tilting his head slightly so his bangs shifted and reveal his eyes. "It's sad...you only notice the demon for his stench rather than for the person he truly is, even if he used to be one of us...even then you treat him like some rabid animal...although that's what a demon's true instinct is."

The doctor looked at the retired Reaper. He recognized him, any reaper would recognize him. He was famous after all, but he was not a Medical Reaper, he had been part of Dispatch, "Forgive me, Sir, but as great a reaper as you are, you were not part of the Medical team before your retirement…you would not know what to look for in his health."

"On the contrary, I may be retired now, but I did enough research to even steal your license from you." he smiled, removing his hat to set it on the table beside him. "But unlike you, I found this case of theirs rather fascinating and wish to see the outcome, whether it ends with the child being born with more of its father's genes and instincts, or its mother's, or even if the child does not live at all or winds up killing its mother in the end. However, if they chose to keep the child, then I say they can, even if it puts them at risk. Now I know very well how you medical 'experts' work around here...like any doctor in any realm, per-say. If you don't understand, you would want to start poking around or just get rid of it because you find it 'dangerous'."

"The child, whether or not it takes after Mr. Sutcliff, is a clear violation of our Laws. Surely you realize that much." The doctor pointed out.

"Oh I do, but last I checked there is no law stating that a Reaper cannot have a child if one was to be born from their own body, even if it is impossible for a Reaper to give birth in the first place." he grinned. "Those writing the law should always place in even the improbable."

"It is the proof of his violation of having a close relation with a Demon…and from the sounds and looks of things… a consensual and ongoing relationship at that. Rape was one thing…this is something totally different. The only reason I swore my nurses to secrecy and have not yet reported anything to the Higher is because I had been under the impression that it had been rape, therefore not a direct violation of our Laws."

Grell gave a small whimper and leaned against Eric, the cramps he had been feeling for the past few days starting to spike painfully and he bit his lip, holding back a moan. Knowing he should say something but not wanting to…not here where the doctor was.

Eric looked over at Grell, noticing he seemed to be feeling uncomfortable. "You all right?" he asked quietly, turning his full attention to Grell so to listen to any sounds that might be off. He frowned, not quite believing the small nod of his lover's head.

"And he told you it was rape with good reason...the tyranny of Reaper kind when it comes to relationships or any sort of mingle with demons rivals that of the Angels. Are you not curious, as a doctor, how this will turn out? Forget that the father happens to be a demon...Grell is the first Reaper in recorded history of our kind to have been impregnated, let alone when he is male. Unfortunately though..." he looked over at the couple before back to the doctor, "…If the child is, in fact, a danger once it grows older...hiding it will be impossible and might even cause a war, or a certain understanding, perhaps? We never know, now, do we?"

"I'd rather not take that chance. If the Higher finds out I have known about this and have said nothing…" he shook his head, "No, I'm not taking the chances that this creature inside Mr. Sutcliff might be peaceful."

"I…never said it was rape…you assumed it on your own." Grell said in a small voice once he was able to mask the pain in his voice.

"Hm, an assumption...why doesn't that surprise me?" the Undertaker shrugged, looking back at the doctor again. "Then luckily they won't want to come back if it isn't, hm? Not when you have proven yourself to be the Ripper of the medical team…or attempted."

Grell moaned and let go of Eric's hand, resting his head in it as he began to feel worse. His movement made Eric even more concerned and he touched Grell's cheek, looking into his eyes, "Are you sure you are all right, love?"

"F-fine…" The red-headed Reaper muttered, even as he felt himself pale and grow dizzy, "Just…want to go home…" he said.

"I'm afraid I can not allow that, Mr. Sutcliff." The doctor said, pushing himself off the edge of his desk and walking closer to the couple, "I'm sure you can understand why."

Eric looked up at the doctor, growling low in warning. "You won't touch them!"

The Undertaker watched from his spot, coming up short at the moment of any excuse to change the doctor's mind. Well...he damned himself once, why not have fun and do it again? With a few swift steps, he slipped himself in front of the doctor, stopping him short. "But I can~ Tell me something, doctor…do you know what an Undertaker's job is?"

"From taking care of the souls of the dead, to the bodies, Hmm? Of course I know the details of such a grim occupation. Why?"

Grell felt like he was going to be sick, "Eric…" he tugged at Eric's arm to hint at being helped up from his seat.

Eric nodded and carefully helped him up, placing his hand on his back to help keep him steady. "Where to, love?"

"Home…just home…" he muttered, leaning heavily against his lover.

"Then fill me in on these details, if you please! I want to know if you know your job well enough~" The Undertaker cackled, not allowing the doctor to draw closer to the two lovers.

"Simple, An undertaker makes a body look good so that loved ones can see them off and not be haunted by wounds or decay. And—Hold it! You two are not going anywhere." The doctor said, seeing Eric help Grell to the door and open it for him.

"AND," the Undertaker spoke over him, forcing him to look back at him, "They look at what the cause of death was if the lovely authorities haven't any idea, which only means that the undertaker must know a person's anatomy from the flesh in their toe right down to the beautiful structure in their bone marrow, in anything." He poked the doctor's cheek, his maniacal grin returning and becoming more sinister, "Be it human, angel, demon, or even a reaper. Now with my years of being bored and having enough time to spare, I couldn't help but notice that Reapers have certain weak points on their bodies such that humans do…pressures points, what have it. And I know every. Single. One…" He poked his cheek, his neck, and then his chest on each emphasis. "And one move past me will earn you a free demonstration~" he chuckled, his finger that had poked at his chest already pressed against a tender dip of skin at the base of the doctor's skull. His grin faded to a smirk, tilting his head to look at the doctor through the splits in his bangs, lowering his voice to a calmer, yet more dangerous tone, "…and if you even try to call out for assistance, I will turn you into a mute quicker than you can say 'stop'."

"You'll get a black mark on your record for this." The doctor hissed at the Undertaker.

"I already have one." he smiled. "This mark would be out of logic instead of boredom though. Now you just sit back and let this undertaker deal with the children and kind devils..."

Eric glanced back at the Undertaker, taking his distraction as a chance for them to leave. He kept his arm around Grell's waist while holding his hand in his other hand, quickly leading him down the hall towards the side entrance, hoping to leave before the nurse spotted them. "Hang in there, love...we'll be home soon..."

The nurse looked up as they passed her desk, and she stood up, "Hey, you can't just leave! We already have things prepared for you…come back here, Mr. Sutcliff."

Eric paused and glanced over at the nurse, but just as he was about to try to make a break for it with Grell, someone slid into view and blocked the nurse's line of sight of them.

Having noticed Grell, Eric and the Undertaker heading into the medical center on high alert, Ronald waited inside by the doors in case they came out and needed some help…but apparently they needed that help sooner than later. Seeing Eric leading a sick-looking Grell out without the Undertaker only meant bad business, and he took the opportunity to slide across in front of the nurse's station, distracting her from the escaping couple. "Hey Maggie! Been a while since I've stopped by…you got a date for this weekend?"

"Not right now, Ronald…Excuse me." The nurse, Maggie, said while walking around her desk and pushing past him to catch Eric and Grell.

"Remind me to hug that kid when he brings me more paperwork tomorrow…" Grell muttered weakly, a moan escaping his lips as the cramp-like pains spiked again.

"Yea me too...let's go..." Eric said, leading him out the doors and towards one of the gateways leading out.

"Aw, are you mad at me or something?" Ronald said, grabbing the nurse's arm and pulling her around to face him as he spotted the taller retired Reaper striding past them after the couple that just left, placing his hat back on before slipping out the doors.

The Undertaker caught up with Eric and Grell, quickly, placing a hand on Grell's back to urge them on. "I know speed is not on your side right now, but it is needed if we want to leave without being surrounded..."

"I…don't think I can…I…" his eyes widened as the feeling of sickness overwhelmed him and he stumbled, his legs giving out as he started coughing violently.

"Grell!" Eric gasped, reaching out to grab under his arm and around his middle above his stomach, catching him before he fell. "What's going on?"

"We don't have time to stop and find out here." Undertaker sighed, looking at Eric. "You'll have to carry him. I don't want an incident if we're stopped and you are free to lash out."

The demon frowned but nodded, carefully hoisting Grell up into his arms and continued towards the exit with him, Undertaker following close behind him even as they managed to escape back into the mortal realm. He rounded the corner from the alleyway and moved quickly down the dark road towards the Undertaker's shop. Once inside, he carefully sat Grell down in one of the chairs at the table. "It's not time yet, is it? It's too early..."

Grell was shaking violently, one hand clamped over his mouth and the other pressed against the lower of his pregnant belly. His coughing not allowing him to speak, even as he started to taste a large amount of blood. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and looked up at Eric, his eyes wide in horror, and blood dripping down his chin, splattering out as he coughed a few more times.

Eric shared the same look of horror, staring at Grell before kneeling down to press an ear to his stomach to listen to anything. He could smell blood...Reaper blood. It had to be Grell's. "…What...what is he…what is she..." he couldn't complete the sentence, worried that the baby really was going to kill Grell just to survive.

The Undertaker walked back over with some water for Grell to drink, helping him clear his throat. "I need to know where it hurts...at this rate, the child could be putting you into premature labor...or is finding other ways to find food...but if that is the case, then you might need to change up your diet a bit…"

Grell gasped and took the glass, spilling a good portion of it before even getting it to his bloodstained lips. He choked on it before he managed to swallow the water that mixed with blood in small gulps before lowering the glass to set it on the table, his hand trembling so much he ended up setting it down on it's edge and it fell over and rolled back and forth on the wooden surface. He pressed the back of his blood covered hand to his lips as he fought against letting it all come back up. "M-my…" he shuddered and leaned back, another wave of pain shooting through him, causing him to cry out, he pressed both hands to where the pain seemed to be coming from…his gut.

"…Forget the diet…" Eric muttered, able to hear the inside of Grell's body convulsing, "I think all that stress might have put him into labor..."

"Consider every possibility, Slingby~" Undertaker sang from the other room, already going through his ice box to pull out a sealed bottle of emergency blood. He poured some of it into the emptied glass beside Grell before holding the glass to his quivering lips. "Try..."

"_That's_ your idea of a 'new diet'?" Eric yelled, wanting to yank the glass away from his lover's lips.

"The child is half-demon after all…" the older Reaper looked down at Eric with a grin before looking back at Grell again, "Try to ignore the chill."

Grell allowed the blood to slide over his tongue, the chill making it unpleasant. The taste wasn't a problem; he already had the taste of his own blood in his mouth, and he had tasted Eric's enough before they found out that he was pregnant. He finished off the glass and shivered, pushing the glass away from his lips. Instinctively, his tongue darted out and licked up the remaining blood from his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward, tears in the corners of his eyes, he held his stomach, waiting for something to change, for the pain to fade.

It felt like it took forever, but slowly his shaking slowed and he felt the sharp pains fade, though he was still breathing hard.

Eric blinked, seeing Grell calm down as well as the noises inside him. "The…hell...?" he looked up at Grell as he stood up again, placing a hand on his stomach while the other tilted his head up gently, making sure he was okay. "…It…it worked?"

"Oh this is excellent~" the older Reaper grinned widely, giggling a little to himself. "The child was only starved it seems…takes after daddy with its feeding habits. Although, you seemed to take that bit of 'medicine' quite smoothly...used to the blood already, are we?" he cocked his head curiously.

"Not…when it's cold…" Grell said weakly, his voice hoarse. He leaned into Eric's touch, not making eye contact with either of them.

"Fresh blood it is then!" Undertaker said excitedly, too enthusiastic about this new discovery.

Eric sighed, stroking Grell's cheek gently. "…At least we know how to stop the pain now...it shouldn't be too hard. I can just bring back supplies when I go out to hunt myself…" He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll bring some home later once we get back to the inn."

"Nnn…" Grell leaned over, resting his head on Eric's shoulder, feeling fully drained of all energy now that the pain had almost completely faded, even the constant cramps he had been feeling.

"Are you going to be all right..?" the demon asked, very worried for Grell's condition at this point. "Do you want to try going back to the inn now?"

He nodded slowly, "Just…feel weak…is all…"

Eric nodded, stroking his cheek gently as he kissed his nose. "Just rest. We'll head back over there when you're ready."

When Eric was convinced that Grell was well enough to walk again, at least back to the inn, after thanking the Undertaker once more, he wrapped his arm around Grell's waist and escorted him slowly from the back of the shop and around to the road that lead towards the inn only a little ways down. Once they made they way back inside and up to the room again, he helped Grell sit down on the bed and helped him get dressed into something more comfortable and less bloodstained to rest in.

xxx

The next morning, Grell slept for much longer than he normally did. He gave a soft moan as he pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, rubbing his eyes with one hand as the other reached to the side to feel around for his glasses. He yawned as his fingers finally touched his glasses on the side table, bumping them over the edge. Giving an irritated sigh, he looked around the brightly lit room for signs of Eric…He rubbed his eyes again; how long had he been sleeping? There seemed to be too much light in the room for it to be early morning.

Eric stepped back into the room from the bathroom, smiling a little. "Hey you...did you sleep okay?" he asked, walking over to pick up the fallen glasses and handing them to Grell.

"Yeah…what time is it?" Grell asked in a groggy voice as he slipped his glasses on his face, blinking until his tired eyes adjusted to them, and ran a hand through his messy hair before reaching forward to grab his Lover's sleeve to pull him closer and kissing his hand.

"Half-past noon…you've been out for a while…" He sat beside him on the bed, bringing his hand up to kiss it while a smile. "But I'm glad to see you're awake again…"

Grell blinked in surprise, "Noon! But I haven't even done half of yesterdays paperwork yet! Why didn't you wake me?" he was fully awake now, looking around for where he had left his paperwork. Somehow he had, at some point, convinced himself that if he didn't complete his work each day, that William would change his mind about letting him work from home.

"Calm down, babe…after what happened to you yesterday, you needed the rest." he said quietly, cupping the other's face in his hands and stroking his cheek. "You can't let work stress you out right now...if Ron stops by for it, we'll just ask him to explain to Will what happened if he hasn't already…"

"But what if he makes me go back to work like normal anyway?" Grell pouted, "Then I won't get any rest at all!"

Eric blinked then laughed a little, shaking his head. "...if he wanted to make you work like normal, he wouldn't have given you the time off until the baby was born...besides, if you went back now you'd probably just give him overtime 'cause you can't move all that quick, or even pull yourself to your feet…" He placed his hand on the Reaper's belly gently, leaning in to kiss him while stroking the curve of his stomach. "Will's not _that_ much of a sadist...and even if he threatened it I'd kill 'em.."

"Please don't kill my Boss…" Grell couldn't help but giggle, "Then Reaper society would have a price on your head. I wouldn't be able to stand working with people who want to kill my lover and the daddy of my baby…So if you must…just beat him up a little…"

A sharp knock sounded at the door, catching Grell off guard and making him jump a little. Eric's head snapped up, on alert at the noise. Ronald normally didn't knock that hard…He looked back at Grell before slowly sliding off the bed to walk to the door, tilting his head slightly to listen for who it could be on the other side.

"I don't appreciate being kept waiting on this side of the door, Slingby, no matter what you are now." Will's voice muttered impatiently, a muffled chuckle from Ronald a moment after.

Sighing, the demon turned the handle and opened the door for the two Reapers, giving them a small grin. "'sup, Boss?" he joked, though saying it like that brought back memories.

"I don't have time to play around, Eric…" Will glared at him, stepping inside with Ronald before looking over at Grell, sighing lightly. "Ronald told me that he saw you at the Medical building…the two of you are lucky you managed to escape…even with _his_ help..." he murmured, indicating the Undertaker who they had visited beforehand to ask questions, though they didn't get many real answers. "I thought you were going to him for medical help, Grell, not the doctors…?"

"We are…but they said they would report me to the Higher if I didn't go and talk to them again…though I don't remember much of what happened after the pain started…I thought I was going to loose her…" Grell sighed and shook his head, telling himself that the baby was just fine again, "Oh! Ronald! Come here!"

"Report you for not showing up? They blackmailed you?" Will sighed, tapping his glasses up a bit in annoyance. "And here I thought they were better than that...although this situation is very dangerous, not to mention unpredictable…"

Ronald looked at his coworker, confused and walked over to the bed, "What?"

"Closer." Grell demanded.

Ronald cocked his eyebrow, "Senpai, if the baby is kicking again…"

"Just come here." Grell rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, tugging him in closer so that he could hug him, "I remember what you did last night… Thanks for being such an annoying flirt at the perfect time."

"Gah- what? Annoying? Oi, I did that on purpose!" he let the other hug him before pulling away, grinning a bit. "I saw she was going after you two and did the only thing I could think of without making a scene…"

"Well it spared us a second long enough to get us out." Eric replied, giving him a pat on the back, showing his own gratitude before looking back at Will again. "And I wasn't about to let Grell go back to those assholes alone-"

"Then you should have asked one of us to escort him." Will interrupted, looking at the demon. "Not risk not only your life, but everyone else that had gone with you, including James."

"James?" Eric mulled thoughtfully. "...the creep actually has a name?"

"Of course he has a name, don't be ridiculous!" Will spat, tempted to hit him over the head for being an idiot. "Anyway...it was a reckless thing to do, and if Grell must return to them again before the child is born, do not follow him or involve James, do you understand?"

Grell blinked up at William, tilting his head, "Well it was what we thought of at the time… no need to be so mad…" his lips twitched up in a grin, "You seem awfully…oh my~ I think I'd be jealous right now if Eric and I never met again~" he teased.

"Jealous? Of what, exact-" William stopped short, reading that grin on the red Reaper's face. He frowned. "It isn't like that, Grell, and you know it."

Eric looked between the two, catching on a minute later. "…I dunno, Will…you still respect him even after all the rules he's broken," he joked, grinning a bit. "And you of all people aren't very fond of Reapers who break the rules…"

"This isn't about _me_, you moron!" Will snapped, taking a breath afterwards to calm himself down again. "..I merely came here to make sure that you three made it out safely…"

"Whether it's like that or not…You fancy him~" Grell giggled, "I guess you aren't as much of a cold emotionless sadist as I thought."

"Grell, you aren't helping his mood…" Ronald sighed, knowing that he was the one that had to put up with his boss' mood all day, "Who cares if he likes the Undertaker or not? We came here to see you. You really looked sick last time I saw you…what happened after you guys left?"

"I don't…" Will sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, but glad Ronald changed the subject.

"Oh you're no fun, Ron." The expecting reaper pouted.

Eric smirked at Will before looking back at Ronald. "We went back to the Undertaker's shop to figure out what was wrong…found out the baby was just...hungry..." he sighed, lowering his gaze down to Grell's stomach. "She was trying to feed on Grell to get her food was all…"

Grell also lowered his gaze to the bulge under the blanket that was draped over him still, running his hand over it.

Ronald stiffened, "What do you mean it was trying to feed of Senpai?"

"She didn't mean to hurt me, Ronald…Just…English food doesn't seem to be what he needs right now…"

"It sounds like the child's appetite has taken after its father's…" Will muttered, glancing over at Eric. "Did it start when you were visiting the doctor?"

"I guess so, he wasn't looking good and wanted to go home…" Eric sighed, looking at Grell before back at Will again. "It wasn't like I expected it to happen! With the crap that ass was throwing on Grell, I thought he went into labor from all the stress!"

Grell sank a little in the bed, "I think…it started a few days ago, actually…just didn't get dangerous till last night…" he said in a small voice, "The cramps are all gone after I drank the blood the Undertaker told me to try…"

"Blood?" Ronald gasped, stepping away from him in shock.

"How else was he going to get what he needed, Ron?" Eric shook his head, looking over at the two Reapers standing next to him. "I didn't like the idea of it either, but it keeps the baby fed...and Grell alive…"

Will was silent for a moment, letting what he was being told sink in. After a moment, he sighed, pushing up his glasses again, "…I hope blood is the only thing that is required…and not just for now..." He lifted his gaze again to look over at Grell before back at Eric. "I already let you slide with your feedings, Eric...do not make me do it twice. I've broken enough laws to possibly have enough black marks on my record to rival James' record by keeping silent about this entire thing and letting a demon feed on whomever right under our noses. If the Higher doesn't hear about this before the child is born, they certainly will find out once he is brought into the world, no matter how hard you may try to hide it…"

"If they do find out about all this…I won't tell them that you knew…either of you. You're both good Reapers and have clean records… I already have a large black mark on mine…I'll take the fall on my own…or maybe I'll drag that blasted doctor with me if I can…" Grell sighed.

"You can't be serious! Senpai…You could loose your job for this…and that's not even the worst possibility."

"I know, Ronald. But I don't want you to be punished for what I do. I know I told you this before, but if I have to turn in my glasses and scythe early then I will."

"…It might be the safest thing you can do..." Will replied quietly, although he didn't want to admit it. At least he wasn't going to lose another Reaper to another Death Scythe.

Eric looked up in surprise, wondering if Will was being serious.

Will looked back at Eric before switching to Grell again. "Have you thought of where you would go if it comes to that?"

Grell shook his head, "I know London would definitely not be a good place for the three of us…but I wouldn't know where we could go."

Ronald clenched his fists, looking between the three of them, "You can't be serious, Will! We already lost Eric and Alan as reapers, and you are going to let Grell leave us too? At this rate there will be no one left! If Grell leaves…It's just the two of us!"

"It's better to let him leave alive than to keep him for a short period until the Higher executes him for treason, Ronald." Will replied calmly, looking away from all of them. They were already short on staff as it was...he would have to send out more recruits to look for others that could fit the job well enough…

Eric nodded slightly, sitting beside Grell again and taking his hand in his own. "...what if we try talking to them?"

"The Higher? There is no 'talking' to the Higher about anything, Eric. Because of what you are, you wouldn't even be allowed within their line of sight unless they are executing you..." Will muttered, shaking his head.

"What I am shouldn't mean anything at this point! The only different thing about me is that I'm a demon instead of a reaper, but I remember _everything_ from before like it was yesterday…and that I just fell asleep. Why the hell should we be condemned...Why should _GRELL_ be condemned just because he's actually carrying a child?"

"Eric," Will looked back at him, warning in his voice, "Calm yourself before you lose your temper..."

"I've already lost it! I'm sick of trying to hide this and I just want the three of us to live a normal life like it's an everyday thing! So what if he's actually carrying a child, so what if it's _mine_? I want to know if this would be treated any different if it were still possible when I was still like the rest of you!"

"Eric…Darling…" Grell pushed the blankets off him and slid his legs over the side of the bed so that he could reach further to grab Eric's hand to try to calm him, he didn't try to stand up, knowing that it would only cause problems if he managed to get himself to his feet. He looked up at him, green eyes pleading, "I'm sick of it too…been sick of it…but it has to be this way…nothing is going to change the reaper law. It's not just our lives at risk here…" he rested his forehead on Eric's arm as he held his hand tightly, "Even with the first night we were together we started walking a very thin line…and we have held on for this long…we can't afford to make the wrong move now… not when Angelina-Leslie-not with our child so close to joining us…If something were to happen to you or our child…I couldn't bear it. So…so please, Eric…" a tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek, falling onto Eric's hand, "Please just calm down…"

Ronald had taken a few more steps back when Eric started yelling, he shook his head, "Why do things have to keep changing? Eric's right! So what if Grell-Senpai is pregnant with a half demon baby? Why should he have to leave us or be executed for it? It's not like he tried to get pregnant after all! No one can blame him for that! Can't…" he looked at William, "Can't you just yell 'Paycut' at him and punch him in the face like you normally do when he does something stupid or breaks rules? Just give him a paycut and that be it? Things go back to as close to normal as they can? This…This is just…Uhhg!" He threw his hands up and marched angrily to the door, slamming it shut behind him. He just couldn't take it anymore. He needed some time to calm down and maybe shoot a few shots. Drinking while on the clock? He didn't care. At least they would have a normal issue to deal with compared to what he had just stormed out on. He turned on his heel once he got outside and walked to the nearest pub.

"Ronald! Tch.." Will glanced out the window to watch Ronald hurry off angrily before sighing irritably, looking back at the other two. "…Yelling and making threats won't do any good, Eric. As much as I want things to go back to how they were before, they never can, no matter what we do."

Eric looked down at Grell before looking away, closing his eyes as he took a few slow, deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. Sighing, the demon looked back at Grell with a small nod, sitting beside him again and pulling the Reaper into his arms comfortingly, rubbing his shoulder.

"And you need to control you temper better..." William had lowered his voice to more of a mumble, "Your anger and desperation got you killed last time..."

Grell flinched at the possibility that William's mumbled words painted, and a previous conversation they had had a few months before came back to him. He leaned into Eric's arms, reaching up to cling to his shirt, "I don't…want our story to become a Tragedy…" he mumbled, "I want our happily ever after…"

Eric pressed a kiss into Grell's hair, saying quietly, "We'll get the happily ever after...I won't let it become a tragedy, love...I won't let it happen again…" he sighed, holding him protectively as he glanced up at Will, "…We appreciate the concern, but we'll be okay for now, Will...you should go find Ron before he winds up getting himself in trouble. Check the pubs first…"

Will hesitated, unsure whether to leave them at this point after seeing Eric's anger flare up a moment ago, but nodded a moment later. "Don't be reckless...I'll come by for your paperwork later..." He glanced over at the half-finished pile on the table nearby. He set down the paperwork for that day next to the other stack before turning and walking back out the door, closing it quietly behind him.


	11. Breathe life into a stone

Chapter Eleven: Breathe life into a stone.

Grell sighed happily, looking up at the blue sky and enjoying the sun's warmth. He smiled and leaned back against the tree he and Eric were sitting under, his hand resting on his nine month pregnant belly, "Any day now…" he said in a soft voice, lowering his gaze to Eric, "The wait is getting harder to deal with."

Eric sat beside him but more in the shade of the tree, resting his head against his shoulder. He opened his eyes to glance up at him, smiling, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I know what you mean, love…"

Grell giggled and took Eric's hand, "Do you think she'll be an Angelina or a Leslie?" he asked curiously, kissing one of his knuckles.

"Hmm...It's hard to say...but guessing…" he smiled, bringing his other hand up to caress his lover's stomach, "I'd have to say Angelina…"

"I keep changing my mind on my guess…I'm just so excited to finally be able to see him and hold her in my arms…" He smiled and looked back up at the sky in time to see a small glint against the white of the clouds. He frowned and squinted, trying to see what had caught the light, but saw nothing. He shook his head before tilting it to rest it against Eric's, giving his hand a small squeeze.

Eric grinned and rested there, not noticing the odd glint in the sky above them. He was too distracted by his pregnant lover sitting against him and never wanting to move from that spot.

Meanwhile, the young angel had been sent on a solo mission, darting in and out of the lower clouds towards the designated destination but stopped, noticing the Reaper and Demon that had claimed to have known him sitting under a tree in the park below. He shielded himself behind the clouds when the red reaper looked up. From this distance something seemed a bit off with the Reaper: Alan squinted slightly to see better and when he realized what he saw, he nearly drop a few feet, his wings even stopping; was that…was it possible? The Reaper was with-child? "Tch…this is beyond tainting..." he muttered, wondering whether to go call for backup on the matter or…just be curious and ask questions. He never asked questions while in the Light with the other angels, but the Reapers and demon gave him answers before…even if they were ridiculous. Mulling over the thought for a bit longer, he finally sighed in defeat and dropped further to glide to the ground nearby, folding his wings back while cautiously walking over to the couple beneath the tree.

Grell had closed his eyes, content with relaxing in the warm sun with his lover. He was starting to feel a little hungry again, but it wasn't enough for him to say anything which would cause Eric to move away to get him something to eat. Since he had started drinking blood, his constant hunger had also died down slightly, and he had stopped craving so many sweets, so Eric didn't have to limit him in his eating habits as much. He ran his hand up the curve of his stomach to where Eric's hand was resting, lacing his fingers with his, wishing every day could be like this one…peaceful and relaxing.

Though he knew that shortly after the baby is born, he would have to return to work, and spend the good portion of each day at the office or out reaping souls…away from Eric and their child. He didn't like that idea, but until there was a real reason for him to retire as a working reaper, he wouldn't leave, especially when the London Dispatch was already so understaffed that the normal work day for each reaper had been extended by a few hours. And the idea of no longer being able to summon his scythe wasn't all that great, or having to turn in his glasses. The Undertaker may have gotten used to life without using glasses, and had a pair of human-made glasses for emergencies, but Grell doubted he would be able to stand not being able to see things clearly…most of all his own child's face. Maybe they should stop by a glasses shop in London sometime and have a pair of human glasses made up for him so that they would be ready for him if the Higher found out about his relationship with Eric and the child they made together, sooner rather than later. With Doctor Charles and his Nurses being fully aware of the child and that he or she was conceived through mutual consent rather than rape, chances were that it would be sooner. It was surprising that they hadn't already reported Grell's actions. Though he and Eric still didn't know what the Undertaker had said or did to Doctor Charles after they had left the room. So the reason for the Doctor's continued silence on the matter may be thanks to the retired Reaper.

But all that was for a future day to worry about...right now the reaper just wanted to enjoy the moment that found him with his lover in the small park in London on a cool summers day. He smiled and gave Eric's hand another squeeze, "I love you…" he sighed, feeling the baby inside him kick gently under their hands. He opened his eyes to look at Eric, catching sight of the approaching familiar face and he stiffened, not knowing what to expect from the Angel that used to be his best friend.

Eric nuzzled lovely against his neck before kissing under his jaw lightly. "I love you too..." he whispered, smiling at the sound of their child shifting and kicking inside Grell. Just as he felt that he could easily doze off right there, he felt something prickling from the left side of his body, sending him on alert in a second. He opened his eyes and looked over, growling lowly at the sight of Alan…no...he was just an angel now to him. Just another Messenger of Light…but he didn't want to risk moving away from Grell. It could be a trap. His eyes never left the angel moving closer, straightening up and slowly moving to shield Grell away from him.

Alan stopped a couple yards away, eyeing the Reaper being hidden behind the protective demon. "...how did...you manage to pull that off...?" he started cautiously, choosing his words so not to offend right off the bat. "Last I checked, both of you were male..."

"Everyone asks that question more than we do…" Eric growled, "We don't know. What do you want?"

Alan frowned; so even they didn't know how it was possible, "You can't blame me…or anyone for that matter to be curious about such an…unnatural phenomenon…" His eyes left Grell and looked at Eric, "To think you have tainted the Reaper so deeply…Even after Jeremiah warned him and his companions to no longer associate themselves with your kind."

"Angels don't have a say over a Reaper's business…nor a Demon's. If I choose to associate myself with Eric, then it is none of your concern." Grell said, "Warnings or not."

"So the child is the Demon's?" Alan asked to confirm his suspicions, tilting his head as he felt a flash of jealousy shoot through him for a split second. Over the months since he had first run into the Demon and the Reapers, his dreams of them had been more frequent and he would once in a while remember something small, like the vision of Erica flowers or sitting in a café drinking tea with the very red-head that was now behind the Demon, "This is a bit more than association."

"You thought otherwise? And I thought angels weren't supposed to be 'curious'..." the demon muttered, never moving.

"I noticed you two on my way elsewhere and wanted to confirm that I wasn't hallucinating was all." Alan replied shortly, his wings twitching behind him. "Though it explains how it could be possible…I heard demons are good at spreading their filth around like a plague, though I never considered it possible through another male, let alone one who can't even reproduce in the first place…"

"…'filth'?" Grell scowled, "You had better not be implying that my baby is 'filth', Alan."

"Demon spawn are well known to kill it's mother before she even brings it to term, usually before the spawn is even able to survive outside its mother. Of course that's only with a Human woman…both of which you are not. They are not the Work of God, and therefore are not pure as an unborn child is meant to be…but filth is not a term I would like to put on an unborn child, regardless of it's unholy parent. No, I was not calling your child 'filth', but rather implied that the demon's filth had rubbed off on you to the point that you can not be saved from it."

"I do not wish to be 'saved' from it." Grell hissed.

"And your idea of 'saving' winds up killing the person in the end, so like hell you're even going to attempt it!" Eric said angrily, a quiet growl rising into his voice. "So you got your answers for your curiosity, why don't you fly back to your friends and play some ringing game with your halos…"

"You realize that gaining this knowledge about the child won't go unnoticed if I return. The Lord knows when an Angel has gained new information, and learning this will only send more of my companions after you and your child…" Alan replied softly, "I'm surprised even the Reapers have allowed it to exist for so long…"

"Do you really think we would put our child in danger by reveling the truth to any group of beings that would harm him or her?" Grell shook his head, "You…knew that gaining this information would end up with your friends coming after us? And you came down out of the clouds anyway? There really is no trace of the Alan we knew left in you."

"It was better me finding out first and warning you ahead of time rather than another of my comrades killing you both and the unborn child on the spot..." the angel murmured, taking a step back from the growling demon. "If you were keener on hiding this pregnancy, you should have been smarter than to sit out in the open together for any being to see."

"We shouldn't have to be bothered by anyone for a change!" Eric growled, eyes shimmering with anger. Couldn't they go anywhere anymore without being followed? "And if you saw it was us, you could have just dropped by and warned us and just left instead of sticking around!"

"I have been civil with you, Demon, don't make me regret it." Alan warned him, unable to deny to himself that it hurt to hear Eric say such things. Again he pushed the emotions down and ignored them, "Just the fact that you are a Demon gives me reason enough to attack without warning. Instead I came down to talk. Or was it a lie when you and your reaper acquaintances said that I had been a friend to you?"

"Don't say that! Don't act like we mean nothing to you one minute and the next use the fact that we had been friends as an excuse! You are either our friend, or you are just another Angel. You can't be both." Grell said; he didn't want a fight to break out but he couldn't stand to hear Alan's sudden unexpected point.

"And if you really considered us 'friends' like we tried to explain to you before, you wouldn't act like an ass towards us and would just call us 'Eric' and 'Grell'! And 'talking' isn't driving questions into us and then telling us that your friends are going to come down and kill us!" Eric snapped, curling his fingers into tight fists but otherwise staying still. "I don't want anything going down and putting Grell at risk, so if you plan to stand here as a lamp post for your friends to come find you, then I might have no choice but to take you down..."

"Who is the one threatening here?" Alan replied dully. "If they choose to come here, it won't be from me calling them, because I'm not. I came here on my own and stand on my own with my own questions. Did you not understand that if it were any other Angel you all would be dead by now?"

"Excuse me if that still doesn't exactly make me feel safe about this situation, Alan." Grell said, shifting uncomfortably where he sat on the grass. He had been hoping that Alan had started to remember his Reaper life and had told them that he was a friend, but the Angel said nothing that even hinted at it.

Another old emotion flared up within Alan, this one harder to fight back, "Grell-"

"Alan!" Two more Angels landed a few feet behind the younger Angel and walked over to him, "What are you doing here? You have business to attend to."

"What…have you discovered?" The other angel said, stepping passed Alan and eyeing Eric, then the reaper still sitting under the tree, his eyes widening in shock.

Alan turned quickly to face his comrades, not noticing them coming down before. Crap, he lingered too long! "…They have already been condemned for their reproduction. The problem has been dealt with by the Reapers and no longer can be dealt with by us." he said quickly, though startled by the older and therefore wiser and stronger Angels.

Eric started to growl louder at the appearance of the other angels, but quieted down at Alan's fib. Why was he suddenly lying for them?

The angel staring at Grell looked at Alan with a curt nod but slowly began walking around to see the pregnant Reaper better, not believing his eyes. "…And the demon did this, I take it?" he asked, disregarding the demon and his tainted lover to look over at Alan again.

Alan nodded. "I saw it on my way to my other scouting and came to investigate. Apparently they are waiting for the child to be born before executing them."

"The Demon and tainted Reaper have told you this?" The other Angel said, leaving Alan's side to also circle the reaper.

"And why would they wait for such an unholy abomination to be born? It should be executed just the same, so why would the Reapers have chosen to wait?"

"Never take a Demon at his word, Alan. It's an obvious fib. You still have much to learn, young one."

"Would you fluffy vultures stop circling me?" Grell snapped, annoyed by the angel's behavior, "And don't dare talk about this child that way! She may be half demon, but he is still half reaper as well! My fellow Reapers all think that there's a possibility she will take after me, and if so at least she has a chance at life, even if Eric and I don't." He said, adding to Alan's lie.

"The Reaper told me, not the demon…" Alan added, not sure what to do to stop the other angels from circling.

Eric growled louder again, moving to crouch in front of Grell protectively, watching each Angel that came into his peripheral vision. "And you call demons scavengers…just leave us alone and let the Reapers take care of us! We have enough to go through without you Messengers poking around in our business!"

"Or…" One angel smirked, summoning light to his hand and forming a large battle ax, "We can do the Reapers a favor in case the tainted reaper lied. Either way, the result's the same…and we won't have to hunt out the little abomination afterwards."

Grell scooted back away from the Angel, and towards Eric, summoning his scythe and holding it out to block any attack.

"Hmm, a Reaper on Death Row who can still summon his scythe? Another little detail that points to the little story being a lie."

"Then point your blade towards me and not Grell!" Alan cried out. He was trembling all over but held his place, looking over at his comrades. "…Neither of them told me that story. They were merely sitting here enjoying their day together when I came to investigate. They are doing no harm to anyone and only being loving to one another and their unborn child!" He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, taking a slow breath to steady himself. "...Grell...and Eric are just...trying to survive...just as we are. I used to be a Reaper...and so was Eric…and I want to remember it! It's not fair...that Eric remembers and…I don't...but that doesn't mean…I can stand here and watch you destroy them! They are the only people I can talk to who knows…"

Both angels were facing him now, obviously disgruntled in the young angel's actions. The angel with his weapon drawn pointed it at Alan, "If it were up to me, I would rip off your wings myself for such foolishness, Alan. What you were then has nothing to do with being who you are now, and you must learn to respect that or perish. If you wish to protect this demon and Reaper…and their abomination of a child, then so be it. I will kill you after we have finished with them."

Eric stared over at Alan during his outburst, wanting to go over to comfort him in his distressed state, but not when he and Grell were still surrounded by the other angels. He looked back up at the Messengers in white before him, hissing angrily at his threat towards Alan. "You lot are full of it that even a curious angel has to be put down? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Alan…" Grell couldn't help but smile at him before letting his chainsaw roar to life, "If you ask me, it isn't very 'pure' to kill a member of your own kin for wanting to protect old friends…tainted or not!"

"Tch, The likes of you talking down to us? Don't get so cocky, contaminated one." The Angel swung his ax.

Grell ducked and brought his chainsaw up to block the next attack, but it never came; Alan was standing over him, his own light sword blocking the battle ax.

Alan pushed back the taller angel, spreading his wings wide to block the two from the angels. "...Eric, get Grell out of here. The last thing you two need to get into is a fight with Angels!" Alan called over his shoulder, earning a glare and another attack from his comrade, but he blocked it again, fending the two off. "You two should get somewhere safe!"

"Al…we can't just leave you here, they'll kill you!" Eric protested, even as he carefully slipped Grell up into his arms and lifted him, knowing they should get out of there…but he didn't want to leave Alan behind.

"Just go!" Alan yelled, gritting his teeth as the other angel summoned his own weapon.

"But you're outnumbered!" Grell gasped, holding onto Eric, At this point in his pregnancy, his legs could no longer support his unbalanced weight when he tried walking, so Eric had begun to carry him.

"And you obviously are in no condition to fight, Grell-Senpai!" He ducked an attack from one Angel and parried the other's, "Or run away… I can't imagine that you can move very fast like that…if at all…Go! Both of you! I'll be alright, besides, I have a few real questions for the two of you after this."

The Reaper bit his lip; he didn't want Alan fighting two more powerful angels alone and he didn't want to run off and hide, not knowing what was happening to his friend, but he had the safety of the baby to think about.

"We're holdin' you to your word on that, Al!" Eric said, carrying Grell back a few steps before taking the opportunity of the older angels being distracted and held Grell to him, quickly making is way out of the park and back into the city and out of view with the reaper in his arms. Once he felt they were safe enough and out of view, he carefully set Grell back down on his feet but still keeping his arms around him to hold him steady. "Sorry for the jump…are you two okay?"

Grell nodded, looking back in the direction of the park, "Think…Alan will be alright? Maybe…you should go back to help him?" He bit his lip, not wanting Eric to fight the Angels, but he suggested it anyway.

"I want to…but if the angels come looking for you or send for back up…I don't want you to be alone when that happens..." he sighed, running his fingers back through his hair. Alan was remembering...and he just left him there. But he really could not leave Grell alone, not when he was so far along in the pregnancy. Even leaving him alone for more than a minute made him paranoid. "…Al's always been good at fighting…he'll know what to do if it gets to be too much..." he said, trying to convince himself as well.

"I wish I was as confident in-" Grell's sentence was cut off with a gasp as a sharp pain shot through him. He leaned against Eric, his hands both pressing to his abdomen.

Eric instantly grabbed onto him, staring down at Grell in worry. "Grell! The baby...is it..?" Normally a pain like that happened when the baby was hungry, but since Grell just fed her not too long ago, he instantly assumed it was time. He lowered his hand down to also press against Grell's stomach to let his fingers sense any of the movements that were going on to confirm it. "Should we go to Undertaker's?"

"Doesn't…feel like she's…hungry…" he gasped, this pain was sharper, and he could feel the baby moving inside him, as if it wanted out, "I think…it…it's time…"

His eyes widened, feeling the baby pushing hard against his hand before he drew it back, nodding. "Y-yeah...before he figures out how to get out on his own…the shop isn't far…" He hoisted Grell up carefully into his arms again, looking around the corner from the alleyway to make sure there were no angels or Reapers waiting or watching before hurrying out of the side street and down the road quickly towards the Undertaker's shop, getting distracted a bit by the strange noises he could hear coming from Grell's twitching stomach.

The Undertaker was stepping outside to say farewell to his most recent customers when he noticed the couple hurrying towards him through the crowded street, Grell looking in pain. "Oh dear…time already?" he chuckled when they came into earshot, beckoning them inside. "Quickly now, quickly! This one seems more impatient than any others I've seen..." He closed the door and locked it after they were inside, pointing Eric over towards a longer table off the side so Grell could lay down on, going to fetch the utensils that he needed. "Try to calm the child down! I can't say he or she will or will not claw its own way out~ very unpredictable child indeed!" he cackled from the other room.

Grell lay on the table, his hands on his stomach, "It's okay, baby… just be… nnnn…" He tried talking to his unborn child to calm it down, but as the pain inside him grew, his words were replaced by moans of pain, his fingers curling into tight fists, gripping the fabric of his dress.

Eric eased Grell's hands away from his dress so he didn't rip the fabric and instead slid his own hands up beneath his dress so his fingers to gently press against the stretched skin beneath, following each movement of their child before just tenderly stroking the sides. He could feel the different muscles contracting inside his lover, wanting to push the baby out somehow, and with each muscle spasm the baby twitched, reaching out towards his hand. "Almost there...just hang in there… James, was it? What the hell are you doing in there?" he called back over his shoulder.

"I see William finally decided to spew my name out..." the Undertaker chuckled to himself, setting a tray of tools to the side just in reach for him so he could work properly. "Was only a matter of time…now don't rush me, I have to be precise on this kind of cutting! Although, Grell needs to either move or remove that pretty little dress before I slice through it~!"

The demon sighed and slipped Grell's dress upward until it uncovered his entire belly, able to see the child constantly pushing up hard from the inside, obviously wanting out. Eric cringed a bit at one of the bruises that were starting to form from where she may have kicked harder earlier. "Why is she acting up like this..?"

"Try to imagine being in a very, very tight place that keeps squeezing around you, wanting you out but there's no where for you to exit…how else would _you_ attempt to break from that prison?" the retired Reaper shrugged, picking up one of the smaller yet sharper surgical blades, slipping his glasses on so he could see. "And I don't want to accidentally cut the poor thing, so both of you will need to calm her more so I can get her out!"

"Ho-how are we—owww...!" Grell cried out, reaching out to grab Eric's hand and squeezing it as tightly as he could, his nails piercing into Eric's skin. His breath became pained pants, and his moans became screams. The pain became more than he could bear, overtaking his mind. He just wanted the pain to stop! "Get—'em—out-of—me!" He managed to yell.

Eric lowered his hand down to hold Grell's in it while keeping the other near the top of his stomach to help try to ease the fidgeting child inside, worryingly watching Undertaker and leaving the rest up to him.

After pinning his hair back out of his eyes, he ran a couple of his nails lightly over the surface of the Reaper's tortured belly, finding the proper spot to begin. He removed his hand and lowered the blade down, making a quick, easy slice along the curve below his navel, a strange, black substance seeping out from the slice as a tiny hand pushed out a bit, grabbing weakly at the air. He giggled and slipped his finger between the tiny fingers, letting them grab hold as he began to clear away the black layer that covered the child, slowly easing the newborn out from its warm prison. He cooed quietly when the baby finally let out a sharp cry, drawing his first breath. "There now, you're free~" he giggled.

Grell relaxed, breathing hard, still in pain from his stomach having been cut open, but in comparison to the pains he had felt when the child was trying to get out of him, he could handle it. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and relaxed his grip on Eric's hand before lifting his head up off the wooden table to look at the Undertaker, "Is…is he…is she…?" he asked, still not knowing if they had a son or daughter. He wanted to know if the child was alright, and most of all, he wanted to hold them in his arms.

"A perfect little boy, I say..." the Undertaker grinned, clipping the final bit of strange black substance away that held the boy onto his mother before wrapping him in a blanket to keep him warm, walking around to the side of the table to carefully hand him to Grell. "And here he is~"

Eric smiled and brought Grell's hand up to kiss it lovingly, reaching in to gently wipe away a bit of the black goo off their son's cheek. "Looks like he took mostly after you, love…I know I don't have those green eyes anymore." He said as the child's eyes cracked open ever so slightly before blinking closed again, not used to the light in the dimly lit shop.

Grell smiled and held their son gently to him, not quite believing that he had finally given birth to him at last, It felt like a dream…a painful dream, but a dream none the less, "He's…beautiful…" he murmured in a soft voice, "Perfect…" He beamed up at Eric, "Leslie…" He could finally use their son's name with confidence, no longer unsure of which of the two names they had chosen to use.

Leslie's crying settled down into a hic-up after a while before he yawned with a small cooing sound, showing off a small set of fangs, or what appeared to be the tip of a set barely poking out of his gums.

"He definitely has part of you in him as well, Darling…"

"I can see that…but you can't really tell..." Eric replied, rubbing Leslie's tiny cheek gently.

While the couple were distracted by their newborn boy, the Undertaker had begun to close up the slice he had made in Grell, easily stitching him up so he would not lose anymore blood and begin to heal a bit faster.

Grell barely noticed as the Undertaker began to close his stomach back up, "I can tell…" he smiled, kissing Eric's cheek before cleaning away a bit more of the strange black substance from Leslie's temple before pressing a light kiss to it, "You are going to grow up to be just as handsome as your daddy." He whispered.

Leslie hiccupped again and looked up at his parents curiously, bright green eyes staring up at the long red hair that was starting to fall from its hold and drape around him, but then he noticed something dangling from his mother's face, flailing a bit and cooing before reaching up for the chains hanging from the glasses.

Eric couldn't help but grin, chuckling a bit. "…Going for the glasses already…"

Grell gave a soft giggle, feeling his glasses get tugged down his nose slightly, he shifted his arms under the newborn so that he had a better hold of him before he fixed his glasses, easing the chain from Leslie's tiny fingers, not wanting the chain to break and Leslie ending up choking on a bead, he replaced the chain with his finger which Leslie clasped onto, giving the finger a confused look before sticking it in his mouth, gumming at it.

"Maybe I should take the chain off…don't want him choking on beads…" Grell said, kissing the fingers that lightly gripped his finger after Leslie stopped chewing on it.

Eric nodded. "Would probably be a good idea…"

Grell grinned and finally looked up from Leslie and back at Eric, "would you like to hold him now?"

Eric blinked, realizing that he had never actually held a child for as long as he could remember and was a bit nervous about it…but this was his son. He was going to have to get used to it sooner rather than never. He nodded and carefully slid Leslie out from Grell's arms to hold him in his own, a grin slowly appearing as he held his son for the first time. "…Hey you…you cute little thing you…" he said quietly.

Leslie blinked up at his father before his face scrunched up in a wide yawn, a small quiet squeaking noise escaping as he did so. His feet kicked out in a stretch, one sticking out of the blanket, showing his curled toes before it disappeared into the warm blanket again and he slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep comfortably in his father's arms.

Grell smiled, "Hmm…he has the right idea…I'm tired too." He sighed happily and watched his lover hold their child.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss Grell's forehead lightly, never wanting to let his little one go...until something jerked his memory and his smile faded. "…Alan..." he looked up at Grell before over at the Undertaker. "He risked his life to make sure we got away...he fought the other angels on his own. I can't just leave him out there, but…"

The Undertaker held up a finger to stop him, smiling wide. "As long as you don't get yourself killed by those angels, I will keep an eye on Reaper Sutcliff and the child." He grinned and took his glasses off. "I can find a place for little Leslie to sleep…you can use my bed if you would like to rest more comfortably, Grell." he added, looking over at the exhausted red Reaper still lying on the table.

Grell nodded, "That would be very kind, Und…James." He smiled tiredly before turning his gaze back to Eric, "Please be careful, Darling."

The demon nodded, looking back at Undertaker when he felt the older Reaper carefully slip his child from his arms, feeling uncertainty at the sight of the retired Reaper holding his newborn son, but he had given his word before to not do any harm or take Leslie away from them like the doctors wanted to do. He leaned down to Grell to kiss him lightly before turning and hurrying out of the shop, bee-lining straight back to the park where they last saw Alan taking on the other angels.


	12. What men may do

Chapter Twelve: What men may do.

Alan hadn't backed down, protecting his two friends he had just started to remember, and taking blows from his Angelic brethren each time one of them had tried to chase after Eric and Grell. Each blow he took from the light ax and hammer weakened him until it wasn't much of a fight. He stood, breathing hard, his light sword glowing dimly as his energy left him, flickering weakly before it dispersed.

The Angel that wielded the battle ax knocked Alan to the ground and stepped on his back, "You go after the Demon and the tainted Reaper carrying his filthy abomination of a spawn. I'll take care of this traitor and then join you."

The other Angel nodded and spread his wings, taking off to search for the escaped filth.

Alan looked up at the Angel who had rested his ax on his shoulder, looking down his nose at him.

"Pity, you had such potential. You could have become one of the greats along side God's personal guard." He shook his head, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but to have sided with a Demon of all things…Your fall from Grace shall be known to all. You disgust me." The Angel reached down, grabbing Alan's right wing and twisted it painfully before swinging his ax down, cutting it from his back, "In the Name of all that is holy and pure, I strip you of God's grace…" Ignoring Alan's cries of pain, he swung the ax through his halo, watching it shatter into a golden dust that blew away in the breeze, "And your pride as a Messenger. May the Lord have mercy on you and grant you the life of a Fallen rather than die of your injuries."

Alan whimpered in pain, knowing that the Angel said that last part just for show. A fallen angel was seen by Heaven as equal to a demon, as demons came to exist because of that first archangel's fall from grace.

The Angel grabbed hold of Alan's remaining wing, white feathers stained red with blood and brought his ax back to cut it from his back as well.

Eric only got half way back when he noticed one of the angels flying above him as though searching. He stopped dead, glaring up at the angel before taking off running down an alleyway and scaling the wall quickly, jumping up onto the roof as the angel glided by to pounce on him, tackling him down to the ground and slamming him hard into the cobblestone road. "Lookin' for me, you piece of lint?" Eric growled, claws wrapped around the Angel's throat in warning. "You better tell me that Alan is still alive or I'm feeding you alive to a pit of starving demons. Where is he?"

The angel gasped, struggling against the demon, but then smirked, "Oh, he's alive…We never kill or own, even when they have fallen. However…we have no rules against leaving them to die." He summoned his battle hammer and swung it upwards, "Not that you'll get there in time after I've finished with you!"

Eric grabbed his wrist, stopping the weapon a few inches from his face. He didn't move otherwise, glaring darkly down at the angel beneath him. "…You have no idea what Alan and I have been through, and you lay beneath me spewing those kinds of words? How stupid can you really get, Angel?" he said quietly, a growl sounding in his throat followed by the sound of cracking from his back. There was a rip of fabric as a pair of large, black leathery wings stretched out behind him, curling slightly to cast them in complete darkness as he snapped off the angel's hand holding the battle hammer by his wrist, tearing his claws down into his throat and ripping him open, his expression never changing once even as he was splattered with the angel's blood. Once making sure the angel was definitely dead, he carefully folded his new wings behind him, wincing slightly at their weight and the pain they caused in his back. He stood up and stepped from alleyway, turning down the road and continuing his way to the park, wiping off the pure blood from his face in disgust.

Alan lay still on the grass that was stained with his own blood, the white feathers from his wings scattered around him, making it look like it had snowed in that one spot under the tree. His hands shook as he attempted to gather his strength to get up.

"Oh don't look so pathetic. Death should take you soon, Alan the Fallen." The angel said, dismissing his battle ax and tossing the half of Alan's wing into his twitching legs. He had aimed higher on Alan's left wing, cutting it in half rather than at the shoulder blade so that if for some reason Alan survived, he would always be reminded of his falling from Grace and so that all other Angels would recognize him instantly as a Fallen traitor. He stepped over Alan and started to walk away, "Well then I guess its time for me to join the hunt for the tainted Reaper and the Demon…" He smirked and spread his wings to begin his own search...but didn't get very far.

Eric, having flown the rest of the way, dove down from above and grabbed hold of the white wings, twisting them and snapping both in half before slamming him hard to the ground with a snarl. "I might be new to this whole demon business, but I know that nothing shows a fallen Angel more than being tainted by a demon in some way." he growled, fangs bared in an angry snarl. "You hurt Alan…I'll make you suffer the same way you made him suffer…by the hands of those who you thought you could trust." He dug his claws into the Angel's shoulders and ripped them open, letting blood flow as he put two gashes on his hands, one per palm. He twisted his own wings to let them pin the Angel's arms down as he let his blood drip down into the open wounds that began to close up, letting his blood mix in with the angel's, giving him as much as he could before he was healed up again. "Those angels will smell it all over you...so unless you return a traitor and let them kill you or you shove that pretty little blade of yours through your own head, I hope you suffer…"

Alan turned his head, watching Eric as he took down the Angel, his vision going in and out of focus, "E-Eric…?"

The Angel struggled before finally kicking the demon off him, glaring, "How dare you!" he looked at his cut shoulders, clutching them as they healed and closed up, "To steal an Angels purity…" he summoned his battle ax again, swinging it back to cut through the Demon, then he stopped, a wicked looking grin twisting his lips as he lowered his arm, "No… No I will take from you what you care for most before you die… so you know your spawn and its tainted…mother for lack of an actual term for what you have turned the Reaper into, is dead. So you know your spawn had no chance at the life you wanted it to have. Now where did you hide that tainted Reaper?" Unable to take off into the air, the Angel took off on foot, trying to sense where the tainted Reaper was hiding.

Eric snarled angrily, but figured the angel would be slowed down. He took that opportunity to hurry over to Alan and dropped to his knees next to him, wincing at the sight of his removed wings. "I'm so sorry…the bastard's partner got in my way..." he sighed, wondering what to do to help. He couldn't leave him like this, but he couldn't take the wing off either to make it less visible that he became fallen. "…Is there..._anything_ that I can do, Al? Don't make me have to figure out a way to save your ass again…" he murmured, lowering his gaze down to one of the sliced-off wings in Alan's lap.

"I don't…remember having asked you to…" He said weakly, looking up at the demon, "I don't…remember everything…maybe I was ready to…die then but I'm…not ready now…" The fallen Angel reached a shaky hand up to grab Eric's, "Please…just move…me someplace safe…I still…have a chance to…" he moaned, his vision starting to go dark and his head feeling dizzy from blood loss.

"Alan..." he grabbed his hand and pulled him close, holding him comfortably as he looked around, wondering what there was to do. No doctors in town could help, and if he brought Alan to the Undertaker, he was putting Grell and Leslie at risk if the other angel was following. He grit his teeth and looked down at Alan, having no idea what to do. "Just...just hang in there, Al…you're safe now, I promise..." he looked down when he felt something warm soaking through his clothes, finding Alan's broken wings still gradually seeping out blood. He leaned back a bit and quickly removed his shirt, using it to press against Alan's back, hoping to slow the bleeding enough so his wounds could close up and give him a chance. "You have to hang in there...please..." he muttered, not ready to lose him a second time, not when Alan had risked his life for his, Grell's and their child's.

xxx

The Angel walked as quickly as he could, focusing on finding just that one reaper, ignoring all other tainted beings and demonic presence he found. Finally he sensed who he was searching for and he looked up at the shop with a sign saying 'Undertaker' hanging above the door, the sign's edges looked battered as if it had fallen quite a few times. Without expression, he walked to the door and kicked it in before walking into the coffin filled shop, looking around for the cross-dressing reaper and his unborn child.

After Eric had left, the Undertaker had lead Grell to the back room with Leslie cradled comfortably in the crook of his arm, letting him rest in a smaller cushioned bed beside his mother while they both slept, closing the back door and sealing it before returning to the front of his shop to clean up. It didn't take very long when he heard the front door being kicked open while his back was to it, cleaning the utensils used to open Grell. He let his bangs drop again over his eyes before turning with a grin to welcome his angelic customer. "Welcome good lad~" he cackled, meeting him half-way with his hands hidden back in his sleeves again. "How can I help you this day?"

"Where is he?" The angel snapped angrily, flipping lids of coffins open in search of the redhead, "I know the tainted Reaper is here, and if you are hiding him I will not hesitate to cut through you." He kicked a coffin that was leaning up against a wall, causing a domino effect and sending all the coffins along the wall to topple over loudly.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you mean, but I must insist that you don't wreck my shop to find whoever you may be searching for.." the Undertaker sighed, starting to pick up each coffin and fix them but stopped when the line of them on the wall were knocked over one by one. He took a steady breath and straightened up, his smile gone. "…My dear, lost and genderless Messenger..." he began quietly, gazing over at the angel through his hair, "What business is it of yours to destroy an old man's work because you have lost track of your own?"

"Don't be coy, Reaper. I know you are hiding one of your own here… one that has been tainted by a devil. Don't disgrace your kind more in order save the red-headed one who has already soiled the name of Reapers." The Angel spotted the door to the back room and started towards it, reaching out to grab the door handle.

"Is that right? If I were hiding a collection of my beloved Dolls in the back, are you sure you want to still look behind that door?" he chuckled, walking casually across the room towards a canister of his funeral markers, seeming to pick one specifically out and stroking the side of it. He glanced over at the sealed door, knowing that it was strong enough to keep out the noise and the angel...but not for very long. "But it seems I may have spoken too much already...oh dear, this truly is a predicament~"

As the Angel touched the door, the seal sent out a strong shock to reject the Angel's entrance, "Seems I found his hiding spot." He said with a smirk, ignoring the Undertaker's words and actions both, "Sealing him in…clever…but pointless." The angel began to work on dispelling the seal.

"Hmm...pointless you say..." he said dully, stroking the side of the marker again before it retook the form of his beloved scythe. He looked back over the angel with a gentle smile before in one swift movement hooked his blade up through the Messenger's back and out his chest, lifting him up in the air for a moment before throwing him hard onto the floor of the shop, the blade of his Scythe keeping him pinned through his back. He chuckled and knelt down, grabbing a handful of the white hair to force the angel's head up to look at him. "My business is my own, you prudent angel. Any business that crosses into my shop or is created in here instantly becomes mine and only mine. Call it selfish, but I call it privacy." A small giggle escaped, tilting his head so his bangs fell out of his face. "On a normal circumstance I would usually only ban said creature or customer for not letting me have my privacy from my shop...but...you clearly were determined to make a mess of my work. And for that…hehe...you will be judged fairly. It seems you are already tainted by a demon, so that will lead you to your oh so perfect damnation~"

The Angel gasped, coughing up blood as he tried to remove the scythe's blade from his chest. He gave up and swung his battle ax up at the retired reaper, its light flickering much like Alan's sword had, and barely cut through the Undertaker's sleeve, leaving only a shallow cut before it vanished. He opened his mouth to speak, but only managed to choke on his own blood as his angelic cinematic record slowly started to play.

The Undertaker straightened up again as the Records began to flicker before him. He sighed, watching the mess this angel had put Alan in before coming here. "Rotten things...Angels live such a dull existence..." he muttered, looking over the last of it before it ended, shattering on its own once it stopped. He removed his scythe from the Messenger and clipped off any remains of the Record before proceeding to move him to the corner of the room to let him fade into scattered white feathers. He watched the feathers drift around, murmuring to himself, "Alan's life is in your own hands now, Eric...You'll figure out what to do…" He hid his Scythe again before turning to remove the seal on the door, opening it to check in on the resting Reaper and child inside.


	13. What's done, is done

Chapter Thirteen: What's done, is done.

Alan lay still, propped up against red satin pillows on a bed, weakly watching as the demon carefully wrapped his major injuries with bandages. Eric had managed to stop the bleeding from his wing and back so that they could start to heal, and his dizziness from the blood loss had passed, "You are gentler than I would have thought a demon would be…" he murmured, flinching slightly when he subconsciously tried to move his wings.

"I'm not your stereotypical demon, y'know..." Eric muttered, pausing when he saw him flinch. "Try to keep still though, Al…don't need your wounds to open back up…" He sat back on the side of the bed after finishing with the last of his wounds, looking him over before managing a weak smile. "I'm just glad you held on...I don't think I could handle you leaving again, even if you don't remember me all that well…"

"I've started to remember…after that day in the alley I began to have more dreams of the past…flashbacks. I don't remember everything yet…But I remember you and the three reapers." He looked down into his lap where his hands were resting, "I'm sorry I put you two—three in danger…I'm sure the pregnancy is a complicated one…I hope all that wasn't too much for Grell to handle…is he alright?" He looked back up at Eric.

He blinked but nodded, reaching up hesitantly to gently run his fingers through the soft hair, ruffling it up a bit, just like the good old days. "They're fine...the stress sent Grell into labor but the two of them are fine." He smiled a little, lowering his hand again. "They're resting in a safe place."

The angel lifted his hand to his hair, the feeling of Eric's hand nostalgic and strangely comforting, "That's good…I'm glad that they are both fine…But are you sure they are safe? Those two are still out there looking for them."

"I took down the first one...I'm sure the other one that left you in the state you're in was taken care of…" he shrugged, "Like I said, they're in a safe place and being watched over until I get back…and they know I came to help you."

He nodded and looked around the bedroom; Eric and Grell were obviously living together in the small house, the red was obviously Grell's touch. A vanity sat against the wall, covered in makeup and hair products that couldn't belong to the Demon, and the wardrobe door was open a crack, just enough to show a collection of red dresses while Eric's dirty shirts were draped messily over a chair by the window. Alan felt that strange jealousy return, and this time he didn't ignore it and push it away, "I don't remember the two of you being…this close."

Eric tilted his head slightly at his comment, but then smirked, hearing the slight envy in his tone. "We weren't…but I guess things changed when I did…"

"Looks like it…" he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Wasn't he in love with Will though? I can see how you changed…I changed after we died after all…but he's the same…" He knew it was a question he should ask Grell himself, but he wanted to understand what all had happened to cause the string of events that led to all this.

"He was for a while, but I guess he was getting tired of being rejected by Will all the time. Grell has…changed since then. I understand him better than before, and he's lost his constant flirtatious tone with everyone…except for me." He smiled to himself at the thought. "…Though when I met him that night...I was glad he didn't try to kill me right off the bat…"

"For some reason I can't see him attacking like that…not just with you, but any demon…" He said in a thoughtful voice, trying to remember why he would feel that way about the red reaper when he knew that all reapers had a tendency to hate all demons because they stole souls too often. Then he frowned, "How does he handle knowing your diet goes against his job?" He shook his head, "No, sorry…I'm being rude asking all these questions…it's none of my business."

"Rude?" Eric fought back a laugh, "Alan...you're trying to remember. I don't care if you ask questions..." He smiled and shrugged. "He didn't seem bothered by it, just as long as I kept control of it and didn't give him extra paperwork…and Will and Ron know too, so they've been helpful...though I still feel bad that I'm probably one of the reasons they sometimes get an extra bit of paperwork 'cause I get hungry…"

Alan bit his lip, reassured by Eric's words but it didn't make his next question any easier, "Then…what was my relationship to each of you…and why…do I feel…when I look at you and Grell together…why do I…?"

"Feel like hitting me?" He smiled sadly then sighed. "You and Grell...you two were close friends. You and Will were on the same level of rules, but still you went out with Ron and I for drinks...but just you and me..." he paused, the memory coming back and making him ache, almost as though it were guilt biting him in the ass. "…We were...close. Different than you and Grell were..."

"…Like you are with him now?" He asked, not wanting to make Eric feel guilty, but he had to ask it. He had no memory of being with Eric in that way, so he didn't feel like he had been stolen from him, he simply wanted to understand the feelings he felt so he could move on. He looked up at Eric, "I don't blame you…or him for your relationship if we had been…I just want to understand everything…"

The demon nodded slightly. "We didn't have a chance to get that close though…work kept us busy, and your illness..." he trailed off, looking back up at him again. Did he remember anything about that illness he suffered through?

"I guess I have a lot to remember still…you mentioned I had the Thorns of Death last time…but those memories have yet to return to me…" he shook his head and looked at Eric again, "Though I am glad you could find happiness after all that happened…I remember…you being worried a lot…and I remember Grell being secretly depressed…if we were close friends then it makes sense that I would remember him admitting such a thing to me…so it's good that he's happy too." He gave the demon a genuine smile, "Even if it makes me a little jealous."

Eric gave him one of his half-grins and reached up to ruffle his hair gently again. "I'm just glad you don't have to suffer from those Thorns anymore...though being an angel can be a bit of a down-er..." he mumbled towards the end, not sure if Alan still had strong faith in his kind at this point, especially after he almost was killed by his own comrades. He sighed and shook his head, "Maybe it's best you don't remember the Thorns though...they…all they did was make you suffer...though when you found out that I was trying to find a cure, I probably only added to that suffering…"

"I want to remember everything…the good and the bad. They are all my memories…and they should have never been taken from me…How else will I know who is the real me and who is the angel that I was molded into when I ascended into God's grace?"

"…Guess you have a point…" he sighed. "Still…doesn't seem right you lost your memories in the first place and I kept mine. Though probably because your thoughts were too impure to be allowed in an angel's mind…even if you were the innocent one out of the rest of us…" he smiled.

"That would be the theory…but I don't even know anymore…for an angel to attack someone with-child, even if the child is a half demon…a mind that thinks that is acceptable isn't a pure one…so I think that…true purity is a myth."

He nodded. "Or just rare…I remember when we were both Reapers together...that you were the purest person I ever met…" he mumbled, looking away as his cheeks flushed a bit in embarrassment. He had never had the chance to tell him that until now...now that they were reborn as archenemies and he was devoted to someone else and their new child. Alan might be remembering things, but they could never go back to what they had and what he had hoped they would be.

Alan felt his cheeks grow hot and he looked away at the bassinette on the other side of the bed, "Well…maybe we rubbed off on each other…I'm too curious to be an Angel and have fallen quickly…and you have broken every expectation I had for Demons…" he smiled to himself, "It's probably for the best for both of us." After his face cooled, he looked back at Eric, "You should probably go get Grell and your…daughter? Son? And make sure they really are safe… I'm fine now… and you have new responsibilities."

He nodded. "Yeah...I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay…but what will you do now? If you go back up there they'll probably prosecute you because you're fallen..." He didn't want to know that trying to take care of him was in vain, especially if the other Angels execute him for protecting a demon and his unborn child.

Alan shook his head with a painful shrug, causing him to flinch again, "I don't know…wander I guess. I'm sure I'll find a life somewhere down here…you did." He smiled, "Though…if you and Grell don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a wile…at least until my injuries heal."

Eric smiled and nodded, getting back on his feet again. "I don't mind, and seeing as you've gotten more of your memory back, Grell shouldn't have a problem either. We'll be back in a bit. Make yourself comfortable, but try not to over-do it too much, ya hear?" he chuckled and turned to walk from the room, heading back to the Undertaker's shop.

xxx

After arriving, he walked inside, looking around at a few over-turned coffins and a hole in the floor across the room. He stared over at the retired Reaper in shock. "They didn't find them, did they?"

The Undertaker looked up from his spot in his chair by the closed door, currently making a new pillow as he stuffed it with fresh feathers. "No, I didn't let him get that far." he grinned mischievously then looked over towards the door. "I just took the seal down, so you can go in to see them if you like. They were still asleep the last I checked."

As the Undertaker spoke, the door opened with a creak and Grell stood in the doorway, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled from being slept in. He still looked tired, but he held Leslie in his arms, the baby boy cooing happily and tugging at his mother's hair. Grell looked at Eric, happy to see that he was safe and walked over to him, kissing his cheek, "You're back…Is Alan…?"

Eric sighed with relief and looked over, smiling. "He's fine...can't say the same for his wings, but I got to him in time before something worse happened. He's all wrapped up and resting at home for now…I couldn't just leave him..." He leaned in to kiss Grell before looking down at Leslie with a grin, rubbing his cheek. "We...talked for a bit. I think it's safe to say that after today, our old Alan is finally surfacing and coming back to us…even if it's slight, he's still there."

Leslie turned his head as his father rubbed his cheek, and with a toothless grin he made a happy noise and grabbed onto Eric's finger pulling on it to stick it in his mouth but ended up gumming his own tiny fist that held the tip of his finger.

"Good. After what he did for us he should be able to rest someplace safe…and I'm glad," Grell smiled, "It was painful to see him without his memories…It'd be nice to talk to our Alan again." he paused, watching Leslie as he continued to attempt to chew on his father's finger, "What happened to his wings?"

Eric smiled as he watched Leslie try to gum his finger, but it faded slightly at the mention of Alan's wings. "...I wasn't quick enough to keep one of those angels from hacking them off...he only has a tiny bit of one left…"

Grell's eyes widened and he frowned, wiping drool off Leslie's chin with his finger, "Those bastards…Alan's gone through enough pain to last him through each life he's reborn into!" He sighed and looked around, noticing the overturned coffins and the feathers the Undertaker happened to be shoving into a cloth bag to make a pillow.

"Yeah I know…him of all people too." he sighed, also looking over at the Undertaker, suddenly thinking of something. "...those feathers don't look like regular down feathers..."

The retired Reaper grinned and giggled to himself, sewing the pillow closed before tossing it over to Eric. "They are put to better use when they're dead, no?" he cackled, getting up and walking over to straighten up the remaining coffins, stopping to look at the hole he left in the shop floor. "Tsk, I seem to have gotten carried away...but he was being such a nuisance..."

"One of those Angels came here?" Grell asked, holding Leslie to his chest protectively and wondering how he and Leslie had both slept through the fight that must have taken place to cause such a mess in the small shop.

"He didn't last very long, as you can see~" the Undertaker chuckled, straightening up to cross over to a nearby closet in hopes to find something to cover the hole with. "I made sure to keep things secure, so there is no trouble. Oh, and wonderful parlor trick with the tainting, Eric." he added, grinning over at the demon.

Eric shrugged. "He pissed me off...first thing I could think of…"

"Tainting…?" Grell sighed, sitting down in the chair the Undertaker had been sitting in, his stomach where he had been cut open starting to ach slightly as it slowly healed and had already begun to return to how it was before the pregnancy had stretched him out, "I would have just taken my chainsaw to him after what they did to Alan…"

"Yeah...but I wasn't about to put you in their path at the time...figured just putting some of my blood into them was enough to piss them off to the point of suicide. I take it you just sliced him in half?" he asked, looking over at the Undertaker.

The older Reaper shook his head. "Not enough room in here. Only snagged him." he smiled before it turned into a grin as he walked over to Grell and Leslie, crouching beside them to have a better look at Leslie now that he was awake again. "Ah~ may I?" he asked, looking up at Grell for permission.

After a moment of hesitation, Grell nodded and carefully slid his son into the Undertaker's arms, his own arms feeling strangely empty once he was no longer holding him.

Leslie looked up at the Undertaker, the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his lips as he seemed to suck on it, then he flailed and reached out, grabbing the retired reaper's braid and tugging on it a few times before chewing on it and deciding that he didn't like it in his mouth and going back to pulling on it.

The Undertaker chuckled and eased his braid out of the infant's tugging hands, tickling gently under his chin while being careful of his long nails.

Eric walked over and pulled up a chair to sit next to Grell, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair out of his face. "You two get enough sleep? Looks like you're about ready to pass out again…"

"Leslie did…he woke me up." He smiled, leaning on Eric's shoulder, watching the Undertaker and Leslie, "You might have to watch him when we get home so I can get some more sleep."

Eric nodded and kissed the top of his head, running his fingers through the mess of red hair as he also looked over at Leslie and the Undertaker. "Maybe if we're lucky he could babysit for us later on..." he smirked.

"Maybe…but I'd rather watch him myself…think Will would let me bring him to work with me?" he joked, wrapping his arms around Eric's waist tiredly.

He rested his head down against his lover's. "Doubt it, but you never know." he smirked. "Wonder how those two will react towards Leslie though…they seemed fine when they found out you were pregnant..."

"How could they not love him?" Grell chuckled, "Our little Leslie is so adorable that I think he could even make Will smile like Undertaker."

Eric shuddered at the thought, the mental image giving him the creeps. "...I think only one person should keep that kind of grin...I would've thought Will had gone mad...though if Leslie managed to get a smile from Will, guess that's a good thing..."

"I think a smile would do him some good," He tilted his head up and kissed Eric, "It might get him to loosen up about work a bit…and he might let me off work early once in a while."

"One can hope…" he smiled and kissed him back before looking back over at the Undertaker who was still playing with their son. "…He looks so...excited..."

Grell shrugged, "It's not every day he gets to have a newborn in his shop…The creepy neighborhood undertaker likes kids…who knew?" he smiled.

"Not very often do children catch my interest." the older Reaper chimed in, playfully poking the tip of Leslie's little nose, "Human children either run away or irritate me to no end…this is the first I have even encountered a child born from a Reaper~"

Eric shrugged and looked back at the Undertaker again, "Guess you have a point...but you said you've heard about other demons impregnating humans or others or…something like that. You have seen any other children with demonic blood?"

"Some children don't have to have demonic blood in them to act like demons…" the Undertaker muttered even as his playful smile remained. He looked up at the couple sitting beside him. "This child is very unique, and I can tell from just before he was born that he will have just as unique a personality~"

"I don't doubt that for a moment." The tired reaper smiled, feeling like he would never be able to not smile again. He reached over and caressed his son's head, feeling his hair that was still sticky with the strange black substance, "Should probably give him a proper bath soon…"

The demon nodded, wondering what that substance could be if it wasn't blood. Maybe formed from his own demonic genes? "We can do that tonight, or I can while you rest more."

"What, and miss seeing if he got my lovely hair color?" Grell shook his head, "Bath first then I'll take a nap." He giggled and looked at the black that was on his fingers, "I know it's a bit late for this…but don't babies come out covered in blood?" he turned and held his fingers up at the Undertaker, "I'm pretty sure this stuff isn't blood."

The older Reaper looked up curiously. "Hm, indeed~" he looked down at his own hand, one that was holding the back of Leslie's head and was now specked with the black substance. "Born from death…it could be the shell of decay that Reapers leave behind once they touch that which they reap, which explains why it has no effect on any of us."

"So it's not some demonic…goop?" Eric asked.

Undertaker chuckled. "It could be! We don't know for sure but I'm sure it seems harmless~!"

Grell looked at his blackened fingers again, "I suppose…it has been in me for nine months, and Leslie has been in it… so it can't be all that dangerous…to us at least. No telling what it could do to a Human…or maybe even an Angel."

"I half wish it would affect an angel," Eric muttered, glancing at the pillow resting on his lap stuffed with angel feathers, "But for Al's sake...let's make sure this stuff is cleaned up in case he accidentally gets it on him.."

"Unfortunately, it might not have an effect. Angels are unaffected by Death's touch just as Demons and other Reapers are…although they can be easily tainted." Undertaker grinned.

"If one of those Angels that attacked us were still around I'd say lets throw it in his face and see if its demonic or death…" Grell muttered, "And I'd hope it is demonic…and cause him pain."

"Keep it for later use?" the retired Reaper suggested with a chuckle.

"Uh...you can keep whatever you like, but I'd rather just get this stuff cleaned up…"

"Especially if Alan is at the house. If it is demonic then I want to keep it away from him. He's gone through more than enough because of us… and tainting him or hurting him with the potentially demonic substance is not how I'd like to make it up to him." Grell added.

Eric nodded and sighed, resting his head down against Grell's for a moment. "We should start heading home then...I don't trust leaving Al alone right now, even if those other angels were taken care of. Plus we should get cleaned up…I reek of angel blood..." As he said it, the putrid smell of pure angelic blood that was splattered on his clothes wafted up and hit him for the first time, making his stomach churn in disgust.

"That makes three of us." Grell smiled, he hadn't looked at the mess under his dress from being cut open and sewn back together, but he could feel the black substance and blood making the cloth cling to his skin. He turned and held his arms out for Leslie, "Thank you, James…for everything."

Undertaker looked up while carefully handing back their child. "But of course~ Feel free to come visit anytime, especially with this little one!" he grinned and got back to his feet again, dusting himself off a bit.

Eric nodded and got back onto his feet again, stretching a bit before helping Grell carefully onto his own feet.

"Wouldn't dream of coming back without him." The red-head giggled as Eric helped him to his feet, he looked up at Eric with a smile and walked with him towards the door.


	14. To thine own self be true

Chapter Fourteen: To thine own self be true.

Alan sighed, staring up at the ceiling of Eric and Grell's bedroom. He felt weird laying in their bed in their empty house and had at one point tried to get up to move to the couch in the sitting room, but his severed wings caused him too much pain, so he remained still in the bed, left with just his thoughts about what had happened that day and a few attempts to remember more of his reaper past. There was a book within his reach on the bedside table next to him, but he had quickly found he had no interest in the small book on parenting. The book was new but looked well worn, as one or the other expecting parent had referenced it a few times. His eyes closed, and he was about to let sleep take him when he heard the front door open and close softly. His eyes opened again and he carefully shifted to look out the open door of the bedroom and down the hall as far as he could, "Eric? Is that you?" with a groan of pain he forced himself up and out of the bed with the least amount of pain he could.

"Yeah, it's us Al…you doin' okay?" Eric called, looking down the hall to the angel's head peeking out.

Alan nodded and carefully moved out into the hall, wincing as his shoulders throbbed painfully. "Nn...Did everything go okay?"

Grell looked at the fallen angel sadly, taking in what remained of his wings. He wanted to walk over to his friend and hug him, but he and Leslie were both still covered in the unknown black substance, and he didn't want to risk it getting on him, so he only took a few steps closer, "Don't push yourself, we are fine…and you really should rest so you can heal faster."

"I'll be fine…" he winced in pain again, "I'm just not used to pain. But I can already feel my wounds starting to heal over…" his eyes landed on the child in the reaper's arms that was making a series of happy noises, almost as if he were telling a story, his tiny hands reaching up to try and grab the chain dangling from Grell's glasses, "So, that is…?" he walked over to take a look at the newborn.

"Our son, Leslie." Grell grinned, "I'll let you hold him if you want, but only after he gets a bath…we don't know what the black goop is and it may be demonic in nature, Rather not risk it hurting you more…Oh Alan, I'm so sorry…"

Alan shook his head slowly, sighing carefully. "My own kind did this to me…but they had every right. They don't understand what you two mean to me…" he looked over at the three of them, managing a weak smile. "I just wish I knew entirely why instead of stumbling blindly through the dark...I want that light back…"

Eric inwardly cringed, remembering Alan's words back when he was a Reaper. "You've always had that light though, Al..." he smiled, walking over to Alan to help lead him back into the bedroom to lie down again. "Once we're all cleaned up and don't reek of blood and get rid of this mystery goo we'll come in so you can see Leslie...you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, unless you have a book to read while I wait."

"We have a few books in the sitting room you could choose from. Most of them are Eric's but I have a few books of poetry and a few romance novels there too, if you are interested." Grell said, opening the door to the bathroom so he could start to warm the water for Leslie's bath.

Alan nodded and looked up at Eric, following him as he was lead to the sitting room. He looked over at the shelf of books and began going through them, running his finger along the edges before pausing at a small brown book, looking closer to read the gold lettering of the author and book title. "…Shakespeare…sounds like an appropriate story for the two of you..." he murmured, looking up at Eric.

Eric looked over curiously then scoffed a bit. "…Yea, so we hear. When the Undertaker in town found out he made the same reference...just would like it if our story doesn't turn out to be like theirs..."

The angel nodded and looked back at the shelf, eventually picking out an interesting looking story before walking back to the bedroom with Eric, wincing every now and then when his hacked wings stung sharply.

Grell had turned on the water, letting it run until it became warm, testing it with his elbow to make sure it wasn't too hot for the newborn before he filled the tub, keeping it shallow so he could safely bathe his son. Leslie gave off a loud laugh as he touched the warm water and he flailed his arms and legs, splashing the water. Grell giggled and used a soft washcloth to clean the black substance from his small body, being careful not to get soap into the bright green eyes that looked up at him. He ran his fingers through Leslie's short wet hair, feeling for any more of the thick black goop, "Looks like you got daddy's demon-black hair." He smiled, feeling no more of the substance. He lifted Leslie out of the tub and dried him off, wrapping him in a clean red baby blanket.

Eric sat next to Alan on the bed, making sure he was alright while they sat and waited for Grell and Leslie to return from giving the newborn his first bath. He stayed quiet, letting Alan read as he tried to not think of the stench that stung at his senses, making him want to vomit. He was covered in angel blood, some of it the angels that hurt Alan and some of it even Alan's. He closed his eyes at the thought, lowering his head between his knees to wait for the wave of nausea to pass. Once Grell came back with Leslie, he could go wash up. He needed to…

"You okay, darling?" Grell asked, walking into the bedroom with Leslie and sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling ready for his own bath now that Leslie was cleaned up.

"...This stench..." he said quietly, afraid that opening his mouth would cause him to vomit. He couldn't say much more though, a chill circulating in his stomach and making it clench, only causing him to groan with discomfort.

Alan blinked and looked up from the book he was reading, realizing how sick Eric suddenly looked. He carefully sat up to see what was wrong. "From what?"

Grell nodded, "You go get cleaned up…I can wait a bit longer before I bathe and pass out…I hope. You do look quite ill…"

"I just need to get the stench off.." he grumbled, raising shakily to his feet and making his way towards the bathroom, tearing his clothes off of himself and nearly shredding them after he closed the bathroom door. He immediately started up the bath, not waiting for the tub to finish filling before grabbing a washcloth and scrubbing away at the blood that had managed to sink through his shirt and soak his body.

Grell sighed and looked at Alan, giving him a tired smile, "Want to hold him?"

Alan looked away from the door where he had watched Eric disappear through and set down the book, "I don't want to hurt him…"

"Don't worry, I think you are the last person who would hurt him…I trust you to be the same gentle best friend I knew you to be." He smiled, sliding Leslie into the angel's arms.

Alan nodded nervously and carefully held the infant in his arms, looking down at him and smiling. "…He's so tiny...this is...this has to be a real miracle right here..." He shifted him a bit to touch his tiny hand, letting him curl the small fingers around one of his own. He looked up at Grell again. "...I'm happy for the two of you...three of you now…I'm sorry things went down the way they did earlier..."

"Me too…I'm real sorry for hitting you that day…I really don't know why I did tha—well, now that I think of it, that was the day before I found out I was with-child…probably was because of that…but still, I really am sorry…" he sighed and lay down across the foot of the bed, closing his eyes to rest them, but fighting off sleep, "I never meant to hurt you…it was the last thing on my mind…" he turned his head and looked at Alan, "But I feel like such a dreadful best friend…I feel like I stole Eric from you…"

He shook his head, looking over at the red Reaper. "…I was stolen away from him when my memories were taken, you only did what you believed was right." He gave him a small smile before looking down at Leslie again. "I don't blame you for anything…Eric either. Eric's changed, and so have I. Even if I still had my memories, we couldn't go back to how things were. And besides, I should be the one to feel horrible…even though I knew something about you and the others were familiar, I still went against it and let my duty as an angel take over…until a few hours ago." he sighed, but his smile remained. "I'm glad they cut my wings. It was going to happen sooner or later..."

"Just wish they didn't have to be so brutal about it." Eric said, now finished cleaning up and leaning in the doorway in his robe from the bathroom, brushing his wet hair back out of his eyes. He sighed then looked over at Grell. "I drew up a fresh bath for you, love. You should get cleaned up before it cools off too much..."

"Mmmm, and before I fall asleep like this…" he forced himself to get up and slowly walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a clean nightgown before heading for the bath, pausing in the doorway to give Eric a quick kiss on the cheek before shedding the soiled dress and getting into the warm bath, careful of the stitches in his abdomen so that they didn't rip when he cleaned around the area.

Eric smiled after Grell kissed his cheek before walking over to the wardrobe to pull out some clean night wear for himself, looking over at Alan after he slipped on some pants and hung up his robe. "Do you want anything to sleep in? It'll probably be a bit big on you, but at least it'll be better than sleeping in your tattered robes..."

"Only if you don't mind…" Alan said, not wanting to be a bother to Eric or Grell.

The demon chuckled and pulled out a spare set of night clothes. "You should know by now that I don't mind, Al...Just hope you don't mind if Leslie makes any noise in the night. I can't say if he will or not…" He walked back over and sat beside them on the bed again, setting down the clothing before reaching out to run his fingers through the soft bit of hair on his son's head, able to feel it properly for the first time. He grinned and lowered his hand down bring up one of the tiny hands, checking his even tinier nails. "…At least his genes won't be obvious…"

"You can't tell by looking at him that he's half Demon…" Alan said, smiling down at the child as Leslie laughed and flailed his arms, his fingers curling around his father's finger.

The newborn's eyes focused on Alan's face and he reached one hand upwards towards it, waving it around in attempt to touch the Angel.

"Easier that way...at least other Reapers won't be questioning him if Grell has to take him to work sometime...well, questioning too much." he shrugged, smiling at Leslie's gesture. "Looks like he wants to get a better look at ya..."

Alan slowly leaned in closer and lifted the baby so that his small hands could touch his cheek. Leslie giggled and let go of Eric's finger to grab onto the angel's nose lightly.

Alan couldn't help but give a small laugh, feeling a little more confident in holding the newborn, "I think…I can understand why Grell wanted a kid…if I'm remembering correctly."

"You are." Grell smiled, returning to the bedroom He had kept the bath short, not wanting to fall asleep in the warm water, and got into the nightgown, pulling his long hair up into a ponytail after brushing it out and walking back to the bedroom, looking forward to taking a nap. He tiredly let himself fall onto the bed next to Alan and Leslie, propping himself up and played with the fuzzy black hair on his son's head, "But it's better than I thought it would be…" he kissed the top of Leslie's head before leaning back on the pillows.

Eric grinned and looked over at Grell, "I still can't believe this was entirely possible...but I'll never regret it once." He smiled and leaned over to kiss him gently before straightening up again. "Get some rest, love…the lot of you could use it. I'll keep an eye on Leslie."

"Even demons need to sleep sometime, Eric..." Alan said quietly, looking up at him.

"I'll doze for a few minutes then." Eric replied, shrugging. "I don't need it as much as before, but it's nice every now and then."

"He should be getting hungry soon…" Grell said, basing it off of how long he normally had before he would get hunger pains and would have to drink blood to keep Leslie happy when he was still unborn. He slipped under the blankets and lay down, his heavy eyes already closed, "He probably will want the same stuff he needed when he was still in me…"

"Same stuff?" Alan asked, looking at the child, "Wouldn't he need milk?"

Eric nodded, looking at Alan. "We don't know unless we try the blood first...that's what he was feeding off of before he was born. But I kept extra of it around just in case, so I'll just give him that..."

Alan looked from Eric to Leslie, startled, "I guess…that's where his more obvious Demon genes come in then…" he couldn't help but think it had probably been dangerous for the reaper when the babe had grown enough to start needing blood for nourishment, "I hope he doesn't start needing souls…"

"That makes two of us…" Grell muttered, already half asleep, "When he gets old enough for solid foods we'll be able to test to see if he can be satisfied with normal food like a reaper…" his voice faded until he sighed, giving into sleep.

The demon nodded, sighing. "Three of us...I don't want him to have to share my appetite. It wouldn't be fair...I can understand if he would need to drink blood to satisfy his demon half, but taking souls..." he shook his head, looking down at Leslie. "I guess we'll see…won't we, you little munchkin?" he added with a small chuckle, reaching down to rub his tiny cheek.

Alan carefully handed Leslie to Eric, "It wouldn't be fair to him if he needs to hunt for souls…Children should be able to stay…" he hesitated, but not finding a better word he proceeded, "…pure as long as they can. And Leslie should be no different, it doesn't matter that he's not human…"

Eric paused but nodded in agreement, taking his son into his arms. "Yeah...I get what you mean, Al...I really do." He looked back down at Leslie, rubbing his cheek again gently.

Leslie blinked up at him before looking at the finger that rubbed his cheek. He giggled and grabbed at it before gumming on it, only winding up drooling on it.

"He really is adorable…" Alan said, picking up the book from his lap and looking over at the sleeping redhead, "Should I move to the couch in the sitting room?" He didn't know how he felt about sharing the bed with Grell…and taking Eric's spot in the bed.

Eric shook his head. "You'll be more comfortable here in the bed, I'm sure Grell won't mind." He smiled and nodded down to the clothes sitting next to Alan. "You need any help with the shirt? You seem to have a hard time with just moving your arms, so…"

Alan blushed, nodding, "It would…probably 'cause less pain if you helped…" he closed the book and set it aside on the bedside table.

"Yeah, don't need to be going through more pain than you already are..." he smiled and carefully laid Leslie down comfortably on the bed beside Grell before walking over, helping Alan sit up slowly so to help ease off his shirt, being careful not to snag it on his bandages. "Easy does it..."

"Thanks…" the fallen angel winced, his remaining wing twitching as his shirt was removed, then again as the borrowed shirt was carefully pulled over his head, "I hope I won't be much of a bother to you for long…"

He sighed, helping to straighten the larger shirt on the angel before cupping his face in his hands. "…You're not a bother, Alan. You're safe here with us…you've always been safe around..." he trailed off, remembering that Alan's death was because of him trying to help. He lowered his head with another sigh before kissing the angel's forehead gently. "We consider you family, Al…no matter what you are now. You're still Alan." he whispered, looking into the curious pale eyes before straightening up again, smiling. "I'll be in the Nursery with Leslie if you need anything...it's a few rooms down the hall." He nodded in that direction before turning to scoop the newborn back up into his arms again, seeing that he was yawning tiredly.

"Quite the family we make… Demons, reapers and angels…" Alan muttered with a small smile, carefully lying down on his side so his wing wouldn't be in more pain.


	15. Into the vale of years

Chapter Fifteen: Into the vale of years.

Grell sighed and rolled over, feeling feathers tickling his cheek; he opened his eyes and sat up, seeing the white blur of Alan fast asleep next to him. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses that now lacked the chain that he normally kept on them, slipping them on and waiting for his eyes to adjust to them. Dim morning light peaked in through the crack between the curtains covering the windows. He looked at the empty bassinette next to the bed, and then looked around for Eric. Not seeing him, he got up and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him and peeking into the nursery, smiling as he saw Eric asleep in the rocking chair. Leslie was in the crib, awake and quietly sucking his thumb. His face broke out in a wide smile and he made a happy noise when he saw Grell.

"Good morning, sweetie." The reaper smiled back, reaching into the crib to scoop his son into his arms.

Eric twitched in his sleep before opening his eyes slightly, blinking away the grogginess to focus on the movement near the crib. He saw the red Reaper standing there holding their son and he smiled. "…Mornin' sunshines…"

"Morning, Darling," Grell smiled, leaning over to kiss his lover, "He didn't keep you up all night, did he?"

"Quiet as a mouse, he was." He grinned and kissed him back. "Only had to feed him a couple times...he wouldn't take the milk..." He looked over to the two bottles, one still full of milk and the other empty with red stains on the inside. He looked back up at Grell again, reaching up to brush away some stray strands of hair out of his face. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Just fine," he smiled, sitting on Eric's knee, "But I think you have spoiled me...I'm not used to waking up with you not in the bed with me." He looked down at Leslie who was happily blowing bubbles on his lips, "Of course it felt weird having a flat belly again." he giggled, using the corner of Leslie's blanket to dry the drool on his chin.

Eric smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him against him, being careful of the stitches under his nightgown. "It feels weird to me too...but at least we won't have to worry about your body giving in anymore. You both came out of it perfectly fine." he murmured, leaning up to kiss him again before resting his head on his shoulder, smiling at Leslie in Grell's arms. "Speaking of...Alan still out cold I take it?"

"When I woke up he was…but if he's still a morning person like he was as a reaper, he might be up by now…or about to wake up. I'm already surprised he's still asleep…the few times he spent the night at my place he always would get up before me and then lecture me on sleeping in and being late for work."

"Heh, well...he's been through a lot since then. He could use the extra sleep." he smirked, glancing up at him.

"True." He leaned in to kiss Eric, then looked at Leslie, who had gotten a hold of a lock of red hair and was playing with it, "Well, shall we go get breakfast ready?"

"Mmhm, that sounds good. Maybe later we can see about giving Ron or Will the surprise and let them see the munchkin, eh?" Eric grinned, but suddenly looked over towards the door when he heard a soft groan from the tired angel in the other room. "...Sounds like Al's waking up."

Grell kissed his lover again and stood up, shifting Leslie in his arms, "You go tend to the injured, I'll see about breakfast for the four of us."

Eric kissed him again and nodded. "Sounds like a plan, though you know I wouldn't mind eating you for breakfast…" he purred quietly against his ear, smirking as Grell gave off a giggle, wiggling his hips. He chuckled, kissing both of their cheeks before walking out of the room and down to their own, seeing Alan just waking up. "Hey sleepy-head."

Alan sat up, in less pain than the night before, and slightly confused in his groggy state until he remembered the past day's events, "…Morning…" he rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking at Eric.

"How's the back?" he asked, carefully shifting the angel's borrowed shirt up to check his bandages. He shifted them a bit, relieved to see that his massacred wings had healed over for the most part.

"Better… it feels like I can move more without pain at least…" he flinched, "As long as my wing doesn't try to move…never realized how much I move them till now…" he sighed, "How's your son?"

"Too bad you can't hide them or tuck them away...though at this point it wouldn't do much good." he sighed, but smiled again. "He's fine...barely made a peep in the night. Grell has him in the kitchen to start breakfast with. You hungry?"

He nodded, "Starved…" he said with a smile, a moment later his stomach making a small noise, "Lets go help Grell…I'm sure he has his hands full right now."

"Yeah probably." he grinned and took his hand to help him carefully up out of bed and onto his feet, waiting for him to catch his balance before walking with him to the kitchen.

The smell of eggs and toast filled the kitchen, Grell had just cracked the eggs and put them in the hot pan when the other two walked in. He smiled and sat down, picking up a bottle of blood for Leslie who was beginning to fuss. "Morning, Alan. I hope you slept well…and I hope you still like eggs." He held the bottle to Leslie's lips and watched him as he began to drink his breakfast, his fussing quieting down immediately.

"Yes, thank you…" Alan said, watching the baby drink the blood, a sight he couldn't get used to.

Eric smiled and walked over to Grell, slipping an arm around his shoulders before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Smells great, mon cheri." he murmured before walking over and was about to sit when he stopped, looking towards the door. "Huh…sounds like your getting your daily stack of paperwork early today...that and a certain someone's swearing to never drink again..." he smirked, looking over at the others.

Alan sat down at the table, careful not to lean back in the chair and put pressure on his wing. He looked up at Eric, confused. "Is someone else coming?" he looked over towards the door, thinking. "…Not drinking...sounds like Ronald..."

"Mmhm, Ron comes by almost every morning to drop off my paperwork and pick up my finished work…and when it's not him, Will shows up. He must have been out late drinking again if he has a hangover." Grell chuckled, "Maybe we should make some coffee for him…" as he suggested it, Ronald walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door lightly, "yup, he has a hangover…It should be open, Ronald!" he called out, not wanting to get up and open the door, "We are in the kitchen."

The door creaked open then clicked shut then Ronald came walking around the corner, rubbing his temple, as he headed for the kitchen, "Really, Senpai, do you have to yell so loud?"

"Hangover again?" Grell smiled.

"I'll start on that coffee." Eric grinned, getting up and walking past Ronald as he walked into the kitchen. "Just set the paperwork on the counter, kid...I'm sure Will isn't happy you showed up with another hangover…"

Ronald groaned and walked over to set the folder on the table by the doorway, trying to avoid looking directly into any bright lights. "I think I just stopped counting how many I had...hey Alan…" he muttered, nothing clicking in his head at the moment, especially the fact that an angel was sitting at the table, "How's the kid doin', Senpai?"

"…Hi Ronald…" Alan said, waiting for the two-toned reaper's mind to process things. He remembered how the reaper had always taken a few moments for everything to register when he had drunk too much.

Grell giggled, "Why don't you see for yourself, Uncle Ronnie?"

"It was awkward enough touching your stomach like that when he was kicking, I don't know if I can do it again right now…" he mumbled, looking over towards Grell. He blinked, realizing that the area where usually the large baby bump would be on his co-worker was no longer there, and after looking up quickly in a double-take and blinking a few more times, everything started to sink in. He stumbled back a bit, bumping into Eric and getting caught under the arm by him. "Holy sh- When did...Al, I didn't...when did the kid come out?"

"New record for you, Knox..." Eric chuckled, patting him on the back to urge him back over towards the table. "Go say hello to Leslie...and watch the glasses, he likes to grab them."

"Seriously though, was this last night? 'Cause last I heard from Will, he said you were still carrying the kid..." he rubbed his head, wincing a little from the throbbing headache but walked back over to the table, looking down at the newborn. "…Man, he looks...so normal...definitely wasn't what I was expectin'…"

"What, expected a little tail and horns? Scaly skin?" Eric joked, handing Ronald a fresh cup of coffee. "This'll wake ya up, kid…"

"I expected…something more…red and demonic…" Ronald muttered, taking the cup of coffee, and holding it, unable to take his eyes off the baby, "Does it…bite?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, and the most he'll do to you is drool on your fingers. He has fangs but they aren't poking out enough to bite." Grell smiled, pulling the empty bottle out of Leslie's mouth and shifting him up so he could burp him, "He was born yesterday afternoon."

"Oh…" Ronald looked over at Alan, studying him, then noticing his wing, "Alan…what happened to you? Why are you here…?"

Alan smiled a little, looking away. "…My comrades turned on me because I protected Eric and Grell...and they took off my wings. I've fallen, so…no reason for me to try to go back up to Heaven."

"Fallen? Man…dunno whether to say that I feel sorry for you or glad you escaped the loony bin...though I bet it hurt, so sorry for that..." Ronald muttered, looking down at the coffee in his hands before taking a sip. "…So you protected them…does that mean we got our old Alan back?"

"I'm...working on it..."

"He's remembering little bits at a time, but it was enough to distract them while I took Grell to have Leslie taken out when he went into labor. The other angels he protected us from were set out for blood..." Eric sighed, looking over at Grell and Leslie. "…Gave up his place as an Angel to keep us safe…"

"Doesn't sound like you're 'working on it', that's exactly what our old Alan would have done." Ronald grinned at the fallen angel, tapping his fist lightly to his shoulder, not wanting to hurt him, "Well, I hope you took just as big a chunk outta them…if not bigger!"

"Not…exactly…"

"Eric took care of one, and the other one managed to get on the Undertaker's nerves." Grell explained.

Leslie finally gave a small burp and cooed.

"Undertaker? That ol' cook took down an angel?"

"I hear he doesn't have trouble with demons or other Reapers…you of all people should know that, Ron…" Eric muttered.

"Want to try holding Leslie? I promise he won't hurt you."

"Oh hush up you, you weren't there!" he grumbled, looking back at Leslie and Grell again, blinking. "..I uh...I guess...he doesn't smell fear, does he?"

"Oh Ron, he's just a baby." Grell giggled.

"If he was going to hurt someone, I think it'd be me…I am an Angel after all, and the most he did to me when I got to hold him last night was hold my finger and make cute noises." Alan smiled, "So I doubt he'll hurt a Reaper that isn't his mother."

"Then…I guess I could…"

"Just make sure you support his head." Grell said, sliding Leslie into the younger Reaper's arms before going over to check on the slow cooking eggs, "You are welcome to breakfast if you haven't already had some."

Ronald blinked and looked down at the baby that was suddenly lying comfortably in his arms, staring into the green eyes that blinked curiously up at him. "…Ah, nah I'll pass...not really hungry..." he said over to Grell before looking back down at Leslie again. "...well you are kinda cute, I'll give ya that..."

Leslie blinked a couple more times before giggling and reaching up towards his face, barely able to touch the black frames.

"You weren't kiddin' about the glasses...he went straight for 'em." Ronald grinned slightly and carefully shifted him so he could grab his finger instead. "…This is unreal…"

"Only when you are not the Reaper who went through the pain of labor and getting cut open to let him out…" Grell smiled, scooping the eggs onto three plates and bringing them to the table, "But it only makes me love him more." He leaned down and kissed Leslie's temple before he sat back down, sliding plates over to Alan and Eric before picking up his own fork.

"…Yeah I always wondered how you were supposed to get him out…" Ronald said, looking up at Grell. "I tried not to think about it, but…was hard not to...I guess that crazy Undertaker did it?"

"Not as crazy as you might think…at least he was willing to help us instead of siding with those lunatic doctors that wanted to kill Leslie before giving him a chance to even grow..." Eric muttered coldly, picking up his own fork and started eating.

"He's a nice guy when he's not sending his Dolls after a ship-load of people…He's helped Eric, Leslie and I more than I ever expected him to after he agreed to help us where the Reaper doctors wouldn't. We owe him a lot."

"…Dolls?" Alan asked, a forkful of eggs half way to his mouth, He didn't quite understand the context of the conversation, "How could he…?"

"Long story…" Grell sighed.

"Basically the old cook found out how to give life back to the bodies of the dead, and because they lacked souls they began to attack people who were still alive." Ronald said, watching as Leslie grabbed onto his tie and stuck it in his mouth.

Alan blinked, looking at each of them. "...he can do that? Not legally, I hope..."

"Far from it...oi, don't be using my tie as a drool rag…" Ronald muttered, prying it from his mouth and just letting him gnaw on his finger instead. "Do that to Will if you're gonna use someone's tie…I'd love to see his reaction..."

Eric smirked. "We would too...too bad Grell can't take him to work to show him. He's just gonna have to come see for himself…"

"He's just helping you look cool, baby drool on ties…the latest fashion for the office." Grell snickered, sliding a napkin over to Ronald to use to clean up his tie once he got use of his finger back

"Well, I don't want to be the one to start that trend." Ronald gave a small smirk, "It's Will's turn to start a trend."

"Well you will have to tell him to get his workaholic butt over here to get his tie slobbered on."

"He probably won't need much convincing if I tell him this little rascal was born." he smiled and took the napkin to clean off his tie once Leslie let go of his fingers to look around.

"Well, we'll be here if he decides to stop by." Eric shrugged.

"And I'll try not to forget about my paperwork today…no promises though." Grell giggled, tickling Leslies toes when they stuck out of the blanket, causing the baby to let out a happy laugh and flail his arms and legs.

"You'd have to take that up with Will, ya know…" Ronald shrugged a bit, looking down at the giggling infant in his arms and couldn't help but grin. "Though you never know…this little guy could very well be the weak point we never knew he had...he's cute enough."

"I hope so…because all I want to do today is play with him…I think paperwork will fall to nap time."

"Yeah, I can understand that...since this little guy was just born and everything..." he looked back down at Leslie, wiping away a bit of drool, "Just hope Will does too…"

"How could he not? Only a heartless jerk wouldn't fall in love with him!" Grell boasted.

"I don't know…Will can be pretty heartless at times…" Ron smirked.

"I've seen him close to his worse too..." Eric added, getting up to take his empty plate to the sink.

"I think most of us have…you didn't get stabbed in the head with his scythe multiple times…" the two-toned Reaper cringed at the memory.

"I'm just glad as a reaper I heal so well… otherwise my face would probably be mush from the amount of times he's smashed it into the ground…" Grell agreed, "But he can't be all bad. He hasn't reported me to the Higher at all, and he didn't make me work as normal for the past few months…So I think Leslie can soften him up a little more. If he can't then no one can."

Ronald tilted his head in thought but then nodded, unable to think of any other way around that. "True...if he's been nice enough to you just so the kid survives…maybe he could actually make him smile…"

"I still think him smiling would be creepy..." Eric mumbled, sitting back at the table again.

"I doubt his smile is that bad, Eric." Alan said as he finished his breakfast.

"It can't be creeper than the Undertaker's." Grell said, then looked down at his empty plate, "…Not used to not wanting seconds…" he mumbled with a smile.

"Just imaging Will smiling gives me the creeps…though if he ever starts smiling and cackling like the Undertaker, I'm certain it would be the end of days." The demon shivered at the thought before just forcing it out of his mind.

"Or the start of his retirement for going off the deep end and becoming another old cook." Ronald nodded, "And I for one would not like to know that there are two crazy ex-reapers out there making things like Bizarre Dolls…I'm sure you can agree with that, Senpai."

"I have a hard time thinking that Will would ever do that."

"That's what makes it scary!" Ronald insisted.

Alan just chuckled and took another sip of his drink, leaving the rest to bicker about William's smile and comparing it to the Undertaker's.

"Will in general can be scary, even if he doesn't smile..." Eric sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly when he saw me the first time like this, I was expecting him to come at me like you did, Ron...but he only nodded and accepted it...and that only frightened me more..."

"It was a relief to me." Grell muttered, "I don't think I could have handled the two of you fighting things out with claws and scythe. I probably would have done something stupid to stop it."

"No…I was there…I would have prevented you from acting stupid again so Will could kill Eric…" Ronald admitted with a sigh, taking a sip of coffee before tickling Leslie under the chin.

"Thanks for the support...but if he attacked I wouldn't have attacked back unless he had me pinned..." Eric mumbled, tilting his head back a bit to let his hair fall back off his face. "..I really do have a bad habit of acting stupid, don't I..?"

"Mmhm.." Alan responded quietly, unsure why he did but it felt like the right answer.

Grell and Ronald both glanced at Alan and chuckled.

"Well that makes it official. You and Grell both do stupid things. I'd hate to see how this cutie turns out like. I'll just have to keep an eye on him and teach him how to not take after either of you."

"Right, that coming from the reaper who showed up with a hangover." Grell rolled his eyes.

Eric smirked and looked over at Leslie as he squirmed in Ronald's arms from being tickled. "You never know…it might cancel out and make him as innocent as a puppy…"

"Only if he's lucky." Ronald said, turning his wrist to look at his watch, "I'd love to stay and play with this wiggly little thing, but I have a reap soon. Maybe I'll come by after I get off work." Ronald smiled, but found himself not knowing what to do. He didn't want to stand up while holding the newborn and risk dropping him, "So unless you want me to take the kid with me you might want to take him back."

"If anyone is taking him to work it'll be me." Grell grinned, reaching over and sliding Leslie back into his arms and readjusting the blanket around his tiny body.

Eric nodded and looked over towards the front door, the handle turning before the door creaked open a crack on its own. "Feel free to come by whenever. We should be here most of the day."

Alan looked over towards the door then back at Eric, wondering if the demon had finally figured out how to use his darker powers to move things, as simple as it was. He then looked up at the leaving Reaper. "Just try not to get too drunk next time...you should start learning from your mistakes." he pointed out, smiling a little.

Ronald paused, looking at Alan, "You really are back, Al" he grinned before walking to the door, "I'll be back."

Alan smiled before looking down at his cup that was nestled between his hands, enjoying the warmth

"See ya later, Knox." Eric gave a half wave as the Reaper left before looking back at Alan again, smiling. "It is good to have you back…even if it's not all of you yet, it's more than enough..."

"It's good to be back…" Alan smiled up at Eric.

"We'll have to have a nice long chat like old times again, now that I'm not about to pass out." Grell grinned, taking a sip of his morning tea, "We at least have until Will demands that I return to work."

"S'as long Will still doesn't know about Leslie until later, we have all day and well into the night." Eric grinned, leaning back in his chair.

The angel nodded, smiling at the three of them. "Maybe Will and Ronald will stop by later again too...that would be lovely."

"It'd be almost like old times…the five of us together…" Grell nodded, "Plus one very special little cutie." He set down his teacup and looked down at Leslie, letting him grab and suck on his finger.

"That and a few changes to attitude but should be fun." Eric shrugged then looked over at their son in his mother's arms. He smiled and reached out to run his thumb along his tender cheek, earning a little giggle from the boy.


	16. Look into happiness through another man'

Chapter Sixteen: Look into happiness through another man's eyes.

Eric had gone out for a couple hours prior, leaving Alan to rest and Grell and Leslie to play in the back room. He knew he had to feed sometime to make sure it didn't kick in when the other Reapers returned later, especially Will. Once satisfied and gathering a bit extra blood in a few bottles, he headed back home just as the sun was setting behind the horizon. He paused when reaching the door, hearing a rustle of clothes and a familiar tapping of expensive shoes on the stone down the road a ways, making him turn to look over at his previous Supervisor that was walking towards him. "Figured Knox would come with you...did he get caught up?"

"Unfortunately." Will responded, stopping beside him. "He had a bit of trouble with a case earlier and it landed him some over-time. He should be around in a few hours if not tomorrow. Are you just returning?"

Eric nodded, reaching over to open the door so they could head inside. "Everyone should still be here…including Al."

"I see...and the child?"

"Why don't you see him yourself?" Eric grinned.

Grell lay on the floor in the nursery, looking down at a giggling baby boy who was laying on his red blanket, dressed in a small little sailor suit for babies. Leslie laughed as he watched his mother shake a small stuffed cat above him. He stretched his arms and legs upwards to try and touch the toy but got distracted by his foot. Cooing curiously, he grabbed a hold of his toes and pulled his foot to his mouth.

He chuckled and set down the toy to push himself up before tugging Leslie's tiny shirt back down after his knee had pushed it up to expose his stomach.

Hearing the door open, Grell scooped his son into his arms and stood up, walking to the door to look down the Hall, grinning when he saw Eric walk in, followed by William. He went to greet them, kissing Eric's cheek before beaming at Will, "I was starting to think you were going to use overtime as an excuse to not see Leslie."

"It almost was my excuse, but I wound up working my way around...it..." the younger Reaper trailed off at the sight of the boy in his co-worker's arms, blinking in surprise at how natural he looked, "…Is this...?"

"This is Leslie." Eric grinned, moving to let Will have a better look at him as he gave a gentle kiss to Grell's cheek before turning to head towards the kitchen.

Alan had been sitting comfortably in a low-backed chair in the sitting room, reading his borrowed book. Hearing voices, he set the book aside and carefully pushed himself up, his shoulder blade and remaining mangled wing still causing him pain. He gave off a small moan and looked out of the arched doorway to the group gathered by the door.

Eric paused when he saw Alan peeking out and smiled at the angel. "Go say hi…I'm sure Will's still got a soft spot for ya..."

"Why don't you hold him to properly get to know him?" the red-head grinned at the seemingly emotionless reaper, not waiting for Will's refusal before sliding Leslie over into stunned arms, "Just make sure you support his head and you'll be fine."

Alan walked over and stood next to Grell, "He doesn't bite." He added to assure his former boss.

Will's eyes widened a bit in shock at suddenly being handed the infant, but he did as he was told to support Leslie in his arms. He looked down at the newborn he was cradling, glancing up for a moment at the angel but decided to let any questions and discussions with him wait until later as he looked down at the child again. "…He...looks so normal..."

"Why is everyone so surprised by that?" Grell pouted, putting his hands on his hips, but smiled again, loosing the pout on his face.

Leslie blinked, rubbing the back of his hand against his cheek before looking up at Will with a small coo. His green eyes widened and he let out a loud giggle as he reached a tiny hand up in the air towards the rectangular glasses that had slid down the reaper's nose slightly.

"Oh, watch it, he likes…glasses." Grell's warning came a second too late as small fingers hooked the frames, knocking them off Will's face and causing them to fall crookedly over Leslie's.

The baby stopped his happy noises, a confused look crossing his face, his eyes crossing as if he suddenly couldn't see anything other than color. His hands both raised upwards, his hands grasping at air as he seemed to try and remove the glasses, starting to fuss a bit when he was unsuccessful.

The Reaper blinked when his vision went cloudy as his glasses slid off onto Leslie's face, but was able to see the boy enough to make out the face he was making. He chuckled quietly as he carefully shifted him so he could slide the glasses from Leslie's face and slip them back on his own. "…Maybe if he winds up cursed with our vision he will have his own pair…just not mine..."

"He seems to run around fine without them..." Eric said as he stepped beside Grell, smirking at the sight of Will holding his son.

"He's already walking?" Will asked, pushing his glasses back up again and was about to lower his hand when he paused, Leslie's tiny hand managing to wrap around one of his fingers.

"Eh, no...Not yet. Just doesn't seem like he has to strain to see..."

"One thing's for sure, your glasses are not the right prescription for him if he does have my bad eyesight." Grell giggled, "He didn't seem to like that,"

Leslie tugged on Will's finger, putting it in his mouth and sucking on it.

"He may not like seeing the world through your glasses, but he sure seems to like you." Alan smiled.

"That and it's about time for his feeding." Grell said, glancing at the clock, "I'll go warm up a bottle before he starts to get fussy." He leaned in and kissed the top of his son's head before skipping into the kitchen.

"That's surprising…normally children don't take kindly to me..." Will muttered, glancing up at the others before looking back down at the child that was now gumming his finger. He quirked his head a bit, somehow wondering why it felt stranger than he assumed. "…He's still young, but it feels like something is poking my finger besides his tongue…"

"Probably growing in some teeth already…I could feel them earlier..." the demon shrugged, folding his arms as he grinned at Will, "So what d'you think? Isn't he just the cutest bug?"

"Certainly is...though I still can't seem to get over the fact how much he looks more Reaper. And here I was lead to believe that your demon genes would be more…demanding and overbearing."

"I thought they would too, especially with some of the complications before he was born." Eric sighed, but still managed a half grin. "But they both came out of it all right. And you're handling on holding him better than Knox was earlier. He was sitting down and was still as stiff as a statue…was rather amusing."

"I think the only time he moved was when Leslie started drooling on his tie." Alan nodded with a quiet chuckle, "Maybe we should move to the sitting room instead of standing in the entryway all night."

In the kitchen, Grell put a pot of water on the stove top to heat it up. Once it was brought up to a boil, he pulled out one of the glass baby bottles Eric had filled with blood from the icebox and slipped it into the pot to warm, after waiting and watching the clock, he pulled the bottle out, the glass warm to the touch and he checked the temperature of the contents by letting a few drops fall onto his arm. Satisfied that it was the right temperature to give to Leslie, he set it down on the counter and turned off the stove before dumping the hot water down the drain and setting the pan aside. He sighed, licking the small drop of blood off his arm before reaching for the bottle and grabbing it. He turned to join the others but stopped, narrowing his eyes as a small black spot on his red thumbnail caught his attention. Frowning, he tried wiping it off, but it didn't budge. Bringing his hand that held the bottle of blood closer to his face, he tried scratching the black spot off, thinking it had dried on. His scratching only seemed to be making the black spot bigger until a large flake of red polish fell off and fluttered slowly to the floor, reveling more black under it. Startled, Grell gave out a gasp, the bottle slipping from his fingers as he stared at his thumbnail, the bottle shattered as it hit the floor, sending shards of glass everywhere around his bare feet and the red contents splattering across the floor and up his legs.

Eric's grin instantly vanished as he heard Grell's gasp of surprised followed by the shattering of glass. With one swift movement he appeared at the doorway of the kitchen. "Grell, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

Will looked up just as Eric disappeared towards the kitchen, walking with Alan to view the damage from the distance. "…Why..." he stared at the mess on the floor before looking up at Grell's shocked state. "The child drinks blood as a supplement? What's going on?"

Grell shook his head to clear it, lowering his hand and curling his fingers to hide his blackened nail when he saw that William and Alan had both followed Eric, "It's nothing, I just stumbled a bit and lost my grip on Leslie's bottle…" he fibbed, looking down at the mess around him.

Alan let out a sigh and relaxed, turning to Will, "I was shocked when I found out he drinks blood too…But I guess he refused the milk Eric tried to give him first…and the sight of him drinking blood is something I can never get used to. But he is a half-demon after all…"

Eric nodded and took a few steps closer to Grell, being careful of the shattered glass. "Why don't you go join the others in the lounge and I'll clean this up..." he murmured, reaching out to help his lover step carefully over the mess and too safety.

Grell nodded, "I'm going to go…get cleaned up first." He motioned downwards at his blood-splattered legs and feet. He hurried past Will and Alan to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Will frowned slightly and looked down at the innocent child in his arms, beginning to wonder something. "…Have either of you actually looked for any other...demonic-related characteristics to this boy? He might be young and able to blend in now, but once he gets older...how much longer do you think that will last for?"

"We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?" Eric tilted his head to look back at him over his shoulder, giving him more of a dulled look than his normal amused one. He could tell that Will was still uncertain about their son, more so than Alan was, even if he was comfortable enough to hold him. Like the rest of them, Will was going to have to be patient and find out as they went along.

Grell leaned against the door and lifted his hand again, looking at the black nail that had been hidden behind his polish. He shook his head and walked over to his vanity, sitting down and grabbing his nail polish to hide the black nail once more, his mind racing. There was no need to worry Eric over it yet. It may just be another side-effect of the pregnancy. That strange black substance that had been in him for nine months could be demonic after all and could simply have been deeper than just making up a protective barrier for Leslie to grow in. If that was the case, his nails would most likely fade back to normal as his body healed up from the unlikely condition he had been in. But he should probably confirm it before writing it off as a simple side-effect of the strange black substance. He had to go to the Undertaker soon anyway to have the stitches in his abdomen removed; the scalpel had been a normal mortal-made tool, so he had already closed up properly and was only waiting for the scar to fade and disappear. He blew on his nail to help the fresh layer of red polish he painted on dry faster before cleaning the blood from his legs and feet, making sure that there was no small shards of glass stuck to his legs that would either end up cutting him or fall off and may prove dangerous for Leslie later once he starts moving around on his own.

While Grell had gone to clean up, Will and Alan waited for the two new parents in the sitting room, Will occasionally looking down at Leslie squirming in his arms until Eric came back with a fresh bottle, the red liquid inside catching the boy's interest as he reached out in need and made a fussy cry, ready to eat. Will let Eric take the fussy baby from him, watching as the child sucked hungrily on the bottle when Eric offered it to him.

After Will's arms were free again, he made himself look away from the infant as he drank to look over at the angel sitting beside him. "So...Ronald filled me in a bit on a few details, but didn't say exactly how you wound up so...injured..."

"I didn't tell him much." Alan sighed, glancing back at his remaining wing, "But…it was worth it…though I am glad Eric found me when he did and patched me up."

"Alan fought off two of his comrades so Eric could get Leslie and me to James when I went into labor." Grell said, looking at Alan's wing sadly as he walked into the room and sat down next to Eric on the sofa, "We owe him a lot."

Eric nodded, pulling his arm around Grell's shoulder as he looked over at Alan.

"Not that I'm relieved that you helped keep them safe, but turning against your kin is forbidden…worse than it is for a Reaper to turn on another…" Will said quietly, a hint of sadness flickering in his normal emotionless gaze. "I would assume that if your former comrades hadn't been stopped, you would have lost more than your wings..."

"Angels never kill their own kind, but have no problems with leaving them to die. They were finished with me when Eric came back." Alan muttered.

"Didn't' look like it to me..." Eric mumbled, shaking his head a bit.

"Trust me, they more wanted to purify the three of you." Alan sighed.

"But they still didn't have to mangle you like they did…" Grell said sadly, eyeing his wing, "And you really didn't have to tell them that you lied to them for us…"

As the hours passed and the four of them sat there talking, it wasn't until Will noticed that little Leslie had fallen asleep in Grell's arms before checking his watch for the time. It was well past midnight. "It seems Ronald may have gone home after work if he still isn't there working." he sighed, pushing up his glasses before straightening in the chair. "I should go check before heading home myself."

Eric looked over at the clock, not realizing how much time had passed. "That or he passed out at his desk…" He looked back over Will again. "Either way, give him a good slap over the head for me for ditching out on us." he grinned.

Will nodded and got to his feet, stopping to slip his coat back on before turning back to the others. "Keep out of trouble...we will talk more later." As he turned back away, he smiled slightly to himself while walking out, closing the door quietly on the way out.

Grell blinked, and then grinned, "I think I saw a smile on his face just now." He chuckled and looked down at Leslie, pulling his small blanket around him tighter, "Didn't seem creepy to me."

Alan shook his head and yawned, "You guys are obsessed with his smile—or lack-there-of." He stood up and stretched, careful not to move his wing, "But we should all probably turn in…it is quite late."

"The guy needs to smile more, that's all." Eric smirked, also getting to his feet before helping Grell up to his own. He leaned down to kiss the top of Leslie's head, smiling as he watched him continue to sleep in his mother's arms. "Yeah…this little one's already tuckered out."

Alan nodded and looked down the hall before back at the two of them again. "Are you sure you both don't want your bed back? Isn't there some extra bed I could sleep in so I'm not taking your time together?" he asked quietly, feeling bad that he might be intruding on the lover's personal life as well as their new family time.

"You're not taking any time from us, Al." Eric chuckled, looking down the side hall in thought. "…Now that I think about it, there is a spare bedroom in here you could use. I haven't checked it out since before we moved in, so it must've slipped my mind..." He looked back around and turned to Grell, kissing his cheek as he whispered gently, "Go put the little one down in his crib while I go set up the spare room…I'll say my 'goodnights' in a few."

The red-head smiled, "Don't be too long, love." He winked and walked down the hall to put Leslie in his crib.

The baby gave off a small moan when his mother gently lay him down in his crib, but didn't wake, only tilting his head to the side and sticking his thumb in his mouth to suck on.

Grell rubbed his son's cheek before pulling back and walking to the door, pausing to look back at the crib in the room before dimming the lights and walking down the hall to the master bedroom to get ready for bed.

After the spare room was set up and Alan had gotten comfortable in bed, Eric stopped into the nursery to give Leslie one last gentle kiss to his temple for the night. He smiled and silently walked from the room back into their own room where Grell was getting ready for bed. He closed the door quietly behind him then walked over to the red-head, wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him back against him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Mmm..."

Grell smiled feeling his lover's arms wrap around him. He abandoned the strap of his nightgown, letting it fall down his arm rather than pulling up onto his shoulder and turned around, sliding his arms up around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Eric tightened his hold around him to draw him closer as he returned the kiss lovingly, enjoying the closeness once again to the Reaper. One of his hands began to slowly lower down the curve of his back to rest on his firm right cheek, smirking slightly against Grell's lips.

"Nnn, been too long…" he whispered against Eric's lips, his fingers trailing down his chest, "Feels nice…"

"Yes, it has…" he whispered back, tilting his head to trail a few kisses along his neck before breathing softly against his ear, "…and it does feel nice…so very nice..." His hand that remained on his back shifted up to stroke gently along his bare shoulder, caressing the soft skin.

"Mmm…" He leaned in, kissing and nibbling down the demon's neck, his fingers working over the buttons of his shirt, "You may…want to be careful with me, though…at least until I get a chance to go have my stitches removed…"

"I will." he murmured, tilting his head for the other as he lowered the strap off the Reaper's shoulder, shifting his leg slightly so his thigh brushed up teasingly against Grell's groin, pressing a bit against him before drawing away again.

Grell let out a groan, backing Eric towards the bed, smirking as he shoved his lover back onto the red comforter, wasting no time in straddling him as he leaned down to reconnect the kiss.

He growled playfully from his lover's roughness, grinning up at him right before the kiss was reconnected. He buried both hands into the long red hair, gripping tight and tugging a bit as he roughened the kiss, arching his hips up off the bed to grind hard up against him.

Lustful urges gripped the red-head as the kiss grew rougher and he pushed Eric's shirt down off his shoulders, exposing more skin as he began to move his hips against Eric's movements. He licked up Eric's neck to his ear, "You don't mind if I still get rough like normal… do you, mon cheri?" he giggled, nipping at his earlobe.

"Mind? Ooh, mon amour..J'aime quand vous êtes rugueuse sur moi." he chuckled, suppressing a shiver as he leaned up to nip at his ear. "Just be careful with those stitches…" He smirked and rubbed himself up against him again, reaching down between them to press a few fingers against the forming bulge in his lover's laced panties.

"He cut me open with a mortal blade, love, it's healed… I just don't think your claws should rip the stitches out for me…though it would be fun…" he giggled, running his painted nails down Eric's chest, leaving thin lines where the blood was brought to just below the surface of his skin. His fingers hooked under the waist of his pants and slid over to the button.

His red eyes lit up to a bright shimmer once he felt the Reaper's nails nearly draw blood, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he ground himself slowly against him out of reaction. "Mmm...as fun as it would be...don't think James would like that.." he muttered, watching him with lustful eyes as the other fingered the button of his pants.

"I'll go see him tomorrow to let him take them out properly…then you won't have anything to worry about with me." He whispered, tugging the button open and sliding the zipper down slowly, pressing it down onto Eric's hardened length. He straitened and tugged his nightgown up off himself before sliding down along Eric's legs, taking his pants with him until they dropped to Eric's ankles.

He smirked and groaned as his cramped arousal was pressed against by the metal of his zipper, nearly pushing himself out from his opened confines as he watched Grell remove his gown. He let his hand follow down with the red-headed Reaper, running his fingers through the smooth hair that draped around them both.

Grell slid back up, leaning forward to tease a vein in the demon's length with his nails before leaning down, his tongue darting out to glide over Eric's tip before he took him into his mouth only enough to tease him. He glanced over his glasses at Eric's face.

The demon swallowed down a moan that threatened to surface when the Reaper's nail stroked at a sensitive spot along his shaft. A groan slipped instead when he felt those lips wrap around his tip; he tilted his head to look down at him, his gaze locking with the green eyes that gazed back at him. He grinned, shifting his hand down a bit to caress the edge of his ear with his thumb. "You certainly know how to tease me, love…"

Grell only responded with a shiver before he took all of Eric into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the hardened member and hummed low as he began to pump his head up and down. His hands gripped Eric's hips, his nails piercing into the soft flesh enough to create a few shallow pools of blood around his fingers.

Eric instantly bit down on his lip to muffle a strangled groan, tilting his head back while gripping Grell's hair. He bucked ever so slightly when he felt his lover's lips caress back up towards his tip again, wanting more of his torturous wet cavern of a mouth, the sharp teeth barely scraping over his sensitive length and sending even more jolts of pleasure through him.

Grell paused at Eric's tip again, smirking up at him before he picked up the pace of his movements, letting his teeth scrape slightly a few times. He scratched his nails down from his hips and down the sides of his thighs, pulling the puddles of blood into thin smeared lines. He sucked in his cheeks around the length in his mouth and took it in deep, almost wanting to gag on it, but he managed to hold it, teasing the underside with his tongue.

"Hnn.." Eric gasped out, resisting from bucking further into his mouth even with the amount of teasing being done. The light scent of his own blood mingled into his heightened senses, making the moan he was trying to fight back barely escape, sounding more like breathless cry of pleasure. "Ahh~"

Grell's teasing paused and he glanced up at Eric, his cheeks tinting red when he heard the small cry Eric had let out. He had heard Eric let out groans, and once in a while a moan, but never a cry of pleasure. "Mmm…" he resumed his movements and ran his fingers up to Eric's lips, rubbing his lower lip with two bloody digits.

The demon felt his face grow hot when he realized what kind of noise came out of his mouth, making him look away for a moment but not before he felt a hand make its way up, the scent of his blood catching his attention again. His lips parted to let his tongue meet the two fingers and guide them into his mouth, the dull taste on them nearly making him lose his load right then, but he held back, sucking and wrapping his tongue around Grell's fingers, coating them thoroughly while cleaning off the blood.

Grell moaned, withdrawing his fingers once they were coated with Eric's saliva and used his other hand to slip his panties off before using his moist fingers to loosen himself a little. Demon eyes watched hungrily as Grell fingered himself, growling lowly in delight at the sight. Once stretched, Grell slowly let Eric's length slide from his mouth and repositioned himself over Eric, lowering himself onto him, letting out a louder moan as he felt Eric enter him.

As the Reaper began to lower himself onto his awaiting organ, his hands instantly went up to grip at his hips, black nails digging into the flesh as his tight body engulfed him. He pushed himself deeper, unsure how much longer he could last even as he began to rock inside him, grunting with each stroke along his hardened member.

Grell's face flushed brightly, his movements going against Eric's, his long hair tickling his bare back from the movement. His eyes closed and his head dropped back as he let out another long lustful moan, "Mmm…Eric…" He bit his lip as he moaned again.

He tightened his grip on his hip while moving his other hand around to stroke Grell's own length, rubbing his tip between his fingers in a slow, teasing manner. His back arched slightly as he bucked up harder into him, biting back another moan as he felt Grell's body squeeze around him more.

Feeling blood start to run down his leg from his hips, Grell wiped the blood up with his fingers, offering his glistening red digits to his lover but pulling them back before the demon could taste them. He licked one of his fingers seductively, opening his eyes and smirking.

Eric smirked at the teasing Reaper before wrapping both arms around him as he sat up, keeping Grell secured onto him even as he leaned over him to capture his lips into a rough kiss. He thrust himself harder into him and with more speed, lowering the Reaper down onto his back to push into him at a different angle.

Grell gave off a loud cry of pleasure, wrapping his legs around Eric's waist and running his bloody fingers through Eric's hair as they kissed. The new angle of penetration teased at his limit, making him squirm under the demon. "Nnnnn…I m-might…"

"Then do it." he purred, tilting his head to run his tongue slowly along the edge of his ear before nibbling on it. He slowly slid his arms out from under Grell to brace himself up over him, pounding himself mercilessly into the reaper beneath him, also feeling closer to his own climax.

The Reaper dug his nails into Eric's shoulders as the pressure inside him continued to build until with a loud cry that was muffled half-way through by Eric's shoulder, he expelled his load between them.

Eric leaned into him more to bury himself further, Grell's walls tightening around him from his orgasm squeezing tighter until he spilled out soon after. He let out a quiet groan as he slowed his movements, pausing for a moment before slowly pulling out to let Grell relax normally beneath him, calming his own breathing down to a light pant. "Mmmh..." He leaned down to nuzzle lovingly against his lover's neck, shifting to fall over onto his side beside him.

Grell lay next to Eric for a moment before removing his glasses and rolling onto his side and curling up into the Demon, kissing his chest and smiling, "Mmmm~ I love you."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around him to hug him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you too, mon amour..."

"I missed this…" Grell closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness, already drifting off to sleep.

"So did I." he yawned, burying his head down into the crook of Grell's neck while closing his eyes to sleep.


	17. To be, or not to be

Chapter Seventeen: To be, or not to be.

Grell moaned and rolled over, his eyes flickering open. Feeling thirsty, he reluctantly slipped out of Eric's arms and grabbed his robe, pulling it around his naked form as he tip-toed down the hall to the kitchen, blindly opening the icebox and reaching in to grab the glass milk bottle, setting the bottle on the counter as he opened a cupboard to get a glass out.

He set the glass down and tiredly filled it before bringing it to his lips, swallowing a big mouthful. His eyes snapped open wide as the metallic taste woke him up fully. He sputtered and lowered the glass away from his lips, staring at the dark red liquid left in the glass.

Grell quickly poured the remaining blood back in the glass bottle and put it in the icebox, wiping the blood from his lips and rinsing the thin residue of blood out of the glass with water, "…need to pay more attention to things…" he muttered to himself.

The demon sneezed in his sleep, something tickling his nose and make him wake up. "Nnn..the bloody hell.." he groaned, blinking groggily as he looked over at the empty spot beside him, figuring Grell had just gone to the bathroom. Just as he was about to lay back down again, he felt the tingle once again and sat up, realizing it was the very faint scent of blood coming from within the house. "…Grell..?"

Eric pushed himself to his feet and walked out of the room, following the scent of the blood, even as it seemed to fade away. 'He could be getting something to drink…but why the blood?' he thought and glanced into the nursery, finding their son still fast asleep in his crib. '_Not for Leslie…so why...?_' "Grell?" he muttered curiously, looking over at the outline of his lover near the sink.

Grell jumped at the sound of Eric's voice, not hearing him in the hall, or expecting him to be awake, he turned to look at the blurry dark shadow that was his demonic lover, "Sorry…did I wake you?"

"Not intentionally...I smell blood and didn't know where you were…" he sighed, walking over to him and pecked his lips but paused, blinking in surprise. "…You...taste like blood. Grell...what were you doing?"

"I…was thirsty…but I was half asleep and grabbed the wrong bottle…" Grell said, glancing at the icebox, "That mistake woke me up quickly."

He blinked then chuckled slightly, stroking his cheek. "At least it woke you up…don't need you getting addicted to blood too…might do some crazy things." he tapped the top of Grell's head, smiling a little. "Let's go back to bed, love..."

Grell chuckled, "I think I get more than enough blood anyway just from teasing you." he giggled, leaning against Eric as they returned to their bed.

"Wouldn't doubt it...it's a surprise my blood hasn't done anything to you with how much you've actually ingested." he smiled, closing the door again once they were back inside, leading him over to the bed to lay down again.

"Ah, but it's mostly my own blood." Grell smiled, sliding under the covers and sliding himself against Eric once more, "You really like tearing into me after all. We've made a few inns looking like Jack the Ripper was back at large in London." He chuckled at the reference, "Well, maybe I am, but not in the same way."

"I suppose that's true." he smiled, bringing one of his hands up to press his lips against the reaper's delicate fingers. "You know I do it out of love though…and you seem to enjoy yourself..."

Grell chuckled, "You never did anything to me that I didn't want…or ask for." He pecked the demon's lips.

"Mm...I'm glad." he murmured, nipping playfully at the tip of his nose, smirking.

Grell giggled, "Oh come now… if you start things like that we won't get any more sleep tonight…"

"Start what? Would you rather I go for your ear..?" he teased, tilting his head to nuzzle against the side of his neck, pretending to start going towards his sensitive ear.

Grell turned his head so that his ear was hidden in the pillow, but he couldn't help but giggle, "Eric! I know it may be hard for you but try to be a good boy. We have tomorrow night after all~"

Eric chuckled and tilted his head again to look at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Oh I know…I just enjoy being a tease." he smiled, kissing him gently before resting his head down into the crook of his neck again to rest there.

-x-

Alan sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as he walked from the icebox to the stove carrying a few eggs, breaking them and scrambling them in a hot pan. He had woken up before the couple had, so decided to prepare breakfast as he waited for the couple to join him in the kitchen.

Leslie lay in his crib, wide awake and hungry, growing fussy when he found his mother and father were not hovering over him like they normally seemed to be. His fussing broke into a cry, waking Grell, who, on alert, quickly got out of the bed and fixed his robe around him as he rushed to the nursery. He sighed seeing that his son was fine. "Good morning, are you hungry?" he reached in and scooped the child into his arms. Leslie quieted down to a few quiet fussy noises.

Eric groaned tiredly when he felt Grell move out of the bed quickly, making him sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes before going to join Grell in the nursery. He smiled at the sight of the two of them, walking over to rub Leslie's cheek. "Mornin', you two…" he yawned, tilting his head slightly when he sensed movement coming from the kitchen. "Hm…sounds like Al's already up..."

"Is he?" He asked, leaning his head on Eric's shoulder, "He must be feeling better."

"Yea…hope we didn't keep him up too much last night." he smirked, pressing a kiss to the top of Grell's head. "I'm sure we weren't exactly…quiet to him…"

Grell blushed, "O-oh dear…I hope we didn't traumatize him…I was quite loud, as usual…" he muttered, knowing that as an Angel, Alan probably has had no exposure to lust at all.

"Guess we'll have to find out…" he chuckled, walking with them out into the kitchen to see Alan making breakfast. "You're up early, Al…"

Alan jumped slightly, not looking at either of his former coworkers as he slipped the hotcakes out of the pan and onto plates, his cheeks turning pink, "I, uh…wanted to make breakfast to thank you for letting me stay here until I heal and figure out what to do…"

"That is very kind of you, Al." Grell smiled, walking over to the icebox and opening it. He frowned, looking at the bottle of milk that sat next to the half empty bottle of blood. He shook his head and grabbed the bottle, putting it in a pot of water Alan had put on the stove, to heat it up for Leslie.

Eric nodded and smirked as he walked over to Alan, helping him finish up the last of preparing breakfast. "…Sorry if we tainted your innocent ears last night, by the way." he added quietly to the angel, grinning slightly as he started setting the table for them.

"No…it's fine…don't change your lifestyle just because I am here." Alan insisted, "It's good that you two can still find the time and energy to spend…time together like that." He added, his mind wandering again to wondering how anyone could enjoy such things…He had tried to tune them out, but he hadn't been able too, and the sounds that Grell had been making sounded more like he was in pain; the screaming and whimpering…He shook the thought from his head and brought the hotcakes to the table, placing it in the center so that the three of them could help themselves.

"Still, I should have at least tried to be quieter…" Grell said, checking the temperature of Leslie's breakfast, "Eric, darling, I think we may need more blood for Leslie after last nights…accident."

"Sounds a bit forward, but you should try it yourself sometime. Nothing wrong with a bit of pleasure." Eric smiled and gave him a gentle pat on Alan's less injured shoulder before looking over at Grell, nodding. "I'll go get more after James takes your stitches out. We can head over there after breakfast if you want, love."

Alan frowned at Eric's suggestion but shrugged it off, also looking over at Grell and the bottle in his hand. He could swear that bottle was full before they put Leslie to bed…and he didn't recall hearing him make a fuss in the middle of the night... "Accident?"

"Yeah…" Grell muttered, offering the bottle to Leslie who immediately started drinking happily. He sighed and sat down next to Eric, "I learned that if I am thirsty at night, half asleep, the lights are all off, and I don't have my glasses on, I should be a little more careful over what I grab and pour into my glass."

Eric nodded and sat down in the chair beside Grell, looking over at Alan.

"You…drank...?" the angel blinked in shock.

"More like I spat it out in the sink…It was a rude awakening." The redhead sighed, watching Leslie feed, "But I drank blood while I was pregnant, so it really isn't anything new. Just this time it was because I was tired and not paying attention, rather than making sure Leslie was getting what he needed."

Alan hesitated but then nodded in understanding, taking a seat with them at the table and began breakfast with the other two.

After breakfast, Eric got up to clear away the dishes and cleaning them up before glancing over his shoulder at the others. "Do you have any plans to go anywhere today, Al?"

"No…why?" Alan asked, standing up to help put things away.

Grell stood up, shifting a cooing Leslie in his arms and walking back to the nursery to check his diaper and get him dressed in fresh clothes.

"We were going to head to James' shop to have Grell's stitches removed." he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the location of the shop. "Grell and Leslie should be coming back here while I go out to collect more blood and I didn't want them alone. Think you can fend off any baddies if they try to sneak in?" he grinned, half joking but just felt better knowing that the three of them would be all right without him there for a while, even if it would be a short time.

"Yeah, no problem." The fallen angel agreed in understanding. Even if the Reaper's strength was returning to normal, if something were to happen, it would be difficult to fight and protect the helpless infant, though he doubted that there would be problems this soon. Of course he didn't know everything on the situation surrounding the new family, so maybe it was possible. "I'll be their own personal guardian angel." He grinned, "Fallen, but still…"

Eric laughed and ruffled his hair. "Still our guardian angel nonetheless. Thanks Al…I'll try not to be too long. I've learned that if something is urgent and you try calling my name, I can hear it, so if there's some trouble just give me a shout." He smiled and turned to return to their bedroom to slip on some fresh clothes himself, dressing in something darker in case there were any splatters later on while he collected Leslie's food.

-x-

Grell gave a happy sigh as he and Eric neared the Undertaker's shop once more, Leslie nestled safely in his arms and sucking on his thumb as his bright green eyes looked around at all the new sights they passed.

Eric walked beside them, rounding the corner just as he heard something crash further down the road. He tilted his head and noticed that it had been the very sign that normally perched itself up on the outside of the Undertaker's shop, only seeming to fall whenever the retired Reaper was given something to laugh hysterically about…and not many were able to achieve that. He looked at the shop suspiciously when they stopped in front of it, the scent of another demon wafting up from beneath the door, proving his suspicions correct. "…the Earl and his dog are in there right now..." he growled, looking back at Grell. "And I would rather not have to deal with them at th-" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening, the pair he had just mentioned about to step out. "Damn…"

Sebastian's hand remained on the handle while standing beside his master, his eyes instantly falling on the infant in the red Reaper's arms. "…And here I had hoped to be rid of such a nuisance..." he sighed.

Ciel crossed his arms, looking at the child, "I can't believe that thing can actually exist." He muttered.

Grell had frowned when Eric had mentioned that the young Earl and his butler were there, but he refused to let his mood be ruined. He ignored the boy's rude words and smiled, "Well, it's a good thing we are not here to bother you."

Eric growled lowly in warning before looking down at Ciel. "Just be on your way, Phantomhive. You and your hound are one of the last ones we need to deal with right now…"

"One of the last? Ah, it is surprising that the other soul collectors have not come to fix the problem you have seemed to create for both worlds…" the butler smiled politely as though giving a simple compliment. It felt a disgrace to demon-kind that this new demon before him actually impregnated a male…a male _Reaper_, especially.

Grell gently held Leslie closer to his chest protectively, "If you are suggesting that my baby is a problem, then I suggest you move on about your own business before I consider you a threat to his life!"

Sebastian's smile remained as he eyed both Grell and the child. "That may already be too late…" he murmured softly, a hint of malice in his voice.

A louder growl sounded and in a swift movement Eric had lunged at the butler...but suddenly found himself instead colliding into what felt like solid steel, yet had the appearance of simple wood. He narrowed his eyes at the scripture-covered stick his claws had wrapped around to attempt to reach Sebastian before glancing up into piercing green eyes that glared coldly at him from behind silver bangs. "..tch..."

"I would suggest not starting such fights or making threats of any kind towards the infant." The Undertaker spoke softly yet with firmness in his tone, looking between Sebastian and Eric sternly. "No matter whom the parents are…and especially around the child should tempers be controlled. Now," he lowered the sotoba once Eric backed down, facing Ciel again. "I have finished my business with you for the day, so as you see I have more customers. Please be on your way until you require more assistance, Earl Phantomhive…"

Ciel sighed and nodded, motioning for Sebastian to follow him.

Grell glared after the two, only relaxing once they were out of sight, "Can't believe he would threaten a helpless child!" he pouted and sighed, looking at Eric and James, "Thanks for stopping that fight, James…" Not that he had little faith in the fact that Eric would defend Leslie, but the butler was an older and stronger demon. He didn't want to see Eric get hurt…or killed.

The Undertaker nodded and motioned for them to follow him inside, closing the door afterwards. In one quick swoop, he brought the weapon in his hand up and gave Eric a good slap over the head with the flat end of it. "Control your temper better before it kills you." he warned, walking across the room to put away the hidden scythe again.

"Oi!" he winced, rubbing the sore spot as he growled at the ex-Reaper. "And here I thought you would be in a better mood seeing as your sign fell outside…"

"It doesn't always fall when I laugh." he looked over at him before walking over to Grell and Leslie, smiling again as he playfully poked the end of the little one's tiny nose. "Although I do only give information to the Earl and his butler for such an exchange...I must say his joke today was rather weak and wore off quickly..."

Leslie looked up at the undertaker and giggled, reaching up to grab hold of the finger that poked his nose, instantly trying to bring it to his mouth.

"Losing his touch, is he?" Grell smiled.

He chuckled, wriggling his finger playfully. "That or I truly am getting old and have heard them all…"

"Wouldn't surprise me…" Eric muttered, still rubbing his head. It was only the flat end, but that weapon of his still left a tingling feeling.

"You would be surprised what can still surprise you, Eric." he glanced over at him, grinning slightly as he straightened up again. "So, what can I do for you three today? No problems, I hope?"

"Not at all." Grell grinned, "Leslie has been perfectly fine, and a lot quieter at night than we thought he would be. We were just hoping you could remove the stitches in my abdomen now that it has healed up."

"Ooh~ yes of course! Please have a seat…" he motioned to one of the chairs before going to find some tweezers and scissors.

"Let me have Leslie so he's not in the way." Eric said, walking over to carefully take their son into his arms.

Grell nodded, sliding their son into his father's arms and kissing Eric's cheek before he walked over and sat down in the chair James had motioned to, tugging his blouse up to revel his now flat belly.

The demon smiled and watched his lover sit down before looking down at their child in his arms, kissing the top of his head lovingly.

Undertaker returned again and pulled up a chair for himself to sit in front of Grell, running his fingers lightly along the stitches to make sure it had healed properly. Finding it had, he began to carefully clip and tug each stitch free until they were completely gone. "There we are…good as new, although I wouldn't recommend any more children unless you wish to have more scars." he chuckled, walking over to set his tools aside again.

"Forget the scars, the pain of labor is enough to make me think twice about doing that all again." Grell chuckled, tucking his blouse back into his skirts.

"All the same, you both should be a bit more wary of personal intimate moments so little Leslie doesn't wind up with a sibling." he grinned, walking back over and stopping in front of Eric and their son, tickling under Leslie's chin lightly before looking up at Eric, poking his nose. "That certainly is aimed towards you. Try practicing the pull-out method, Slingby."

Eric rolled his eyes but didn't dare make a snappy remark. Last thing he wanted was to get slapped over the head again by his weapon.

"I guess we should start being more careful and try to keep in control of what we do in private…" Grell sighed, standing up and walking over to the others, resting his chin on Eric's shoulder.

"Yeah…more me if we want to keep you from getting pregnant again." Eric muttered, tilting his head up to kiss Grell's cheek. "Which reminds me…I need to go get more blood for Leslie." he muttered, looking down at Leslie. "Think you guys can relax here for a while?"

"You know that they are more than safe with me~" the Undertaker chimed in, currently bent over one of his coffins to inspect it.

"We'll be fine." Grell smiled, "But don't be long or we will head home without you."

"I'll try not to. All depends if they put up a fight or not." he smiled, getting to his feet with Leslie and carefully handing him off to Grell before pecking his cheek. "I won't be far either…if anything happens, just call for me. I'll hear ya. And you," he pointed at the shop owner, "Don't welcome me with that blade of yours."

Undertaker giggled and waved his hands to shoo him out. "Be friendly when returning and I will be just as friendly. Go on now!" He followed Eric to the door and closed it after he left, checking for any possible customers before turning back to walk over to the other two again. "For one who believed to not have parenting instincts, he certainly is over-protective…"

Grell giggled, cleaning drool from his cooing son's chin, "It comes naturally once you become a parent, I think." he smiled and looked up at the undertaker, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly~!" he smiled, brushing his bangs back out of his eyes and clipping them back.

"That...black stuff...if it is demonic...do you think it would cause any temporary changes to my body that would take a little longer to fade away?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "…I never stopped to think about it, but it could be possible. There have been myths in the past of demons once being Reapers until they were changed…myths indeed." he scoffed, tilting his head slightly. "Have you been noticing some kind of changes?"

"You could say that…" Grell said, glancing down at his finger that Leslie had grabbed hold of and was currently sucking on, "One in particular came to my attention quite recently."

"Oh? Do tell..." the Undertaker quirked, now fully interested.

"…My nails." He sighed, "Some of my polish chipped off…and they were black underneath…"

He blinked and held out his hands, wanting to see and confirm Grell's findings.

Grell sighed and pulled his finger from Leslie's grip, kissing his cheek and fishing the stuffed cat that Leslie seemed most fond of from his purse and giving it to him before placing his hand in the Undertaker's waiting palm. "I painted over it again…" he explained.

"I see this…" he mused, chipping the red paint off a couple of his nails with his own nail, surveying the black nail beneath. He reached into his pocket with his free hand to pull out a pair of nail clipped. "Sorry for wrecking a beautiful nail, but I must be sure…" he said quietly, clipping off a piece of one of his longer nails and catching the piece, examining it. "…It is entirely black...this isn't good..."

Grell only gave a solemn nod before his long fingernail was trimmed. He watched the Undertaker examine his nail, his words making him frown, "Not good? Why?"

He looked back up at him, pulling out a small vile to slip the piece of nail into, wanting to inspect it more later. "A Reaper can change his appearance at will, even change their nail color, but to a certain extent…" he drew out a second vile, an entire nail sitting inside, solid black. "I collected this after a demon attack on one of my patience not too long ago…the thickness and shade is near identical to your nails. Reapers cannot mask that much of their appearance…which would also explain the mysterious substance that surrounded Leslie in the womb." He looked down at the nail inside the vile, sighing. "…Is there anything else that seems out of place? During your pregnancy, you were required to drink blood for Leslie's sake…did that desire continue after he was born?"

"No, no of course not. My appetite returned to normal…nothing stra—" he cut himself off, remembering his strange late night mistake, "Well…I guess last night…I did wake up thirsty and I accidentally grabbed the blood we have for Leslie in the icebox rather than the milk that he won't touch…"

"And you drank it? Was there a reaction?"

"I woke up quickly and spat it out when I realized what I was drinking of course."

He nodded and sighed. "Well…if there was no urge to consume more, I suppose this nail pigment change could simply be because of your intimacy with Eric…and from closer inspection, I've seen a few bite marks that he seemed to have left behind as well…"

Grell blushed, "What do you mean from our intimacy? And what does his bite marks have to do with anything?

"A demon's bite is very potent and can sometimes be lethal. Even if they mean no harm, if their fangs touch human, Reaper, or even Angel blood they will taint them immediately. Sometimes the victim...though in this case, not so much...will find themselves drawn more to the demon that bit them, maybe even slowly wind up becoming like them. There is no case recorded of a victim lacking anything after a bite…though the nails are a bit new…" he frowned slightly, folding his arms. "…Though the only way I can think of is if you've ingested any part of him…blood, semen, sweat maybe though not as strong…"

Grell fell silent, looking down at Leslie who was busy happily chewing on the stuffed cat's ear, "…And if…I have?"

"Then his fluids could be reacting with yours...and attempting to over-take it." he replied bluntly; there was no sugar-coating this. If his assumptions were true, what began as simple intimate moments may have caused Grell his life as a Reaper.

"Over-take it…?" he asked to confirm what he feared the retired reaper meant, "As in, I'm…?"

He nodded, lowering his gaze down to the infant in Grell's arms. "…Have you spoken with Eric about any of this?"

"No…I didn't want to worry him over nothing…and…I assumed it was just another side-affect from the pregnancy…you got to admit the timing of this is too…it makes it not so much of a stretch to think thusly…"

"Yes, very true…and it still could very well be because of the pregnancy, but I don't see this wearing off…" he sighed, taking the other's hand into his own again to look down at the black nails. "If this is all there is as a change, just keep them painted as you normally do and you can return to work without a problem…"

"I…would like to say this is it…but…well, I don't know if this is part of it or not but…my eyes seem to be slow on adjusting to my glasses in the morning when I put them on…they have for a couple months now…"

His attention shot back up to the red Reaper's face, his eyes piercing into the other's to examine them. "Reaper vision hardly changes once they are brought to the Afterlife…are you able to see better or worse without your glasses?"

"I hadn't really noticed…but I would say better…I haven't been grabbing my glasses at night when I get up to go to the restroom at night—or to get a drink—or check in on Leslie…"

"Hmm..." He leaned closer, tilting the other's head slightly so he was more in the light. "…It is strange, but there is a hint of a darker ring along the irises..." he muttered. "It is very difficult to tell unless you really are looking...and there is no point in checking for fangs. Your bite is already as sharp as they come." he smiled slightly, leaning away again. "As long as it is only this for now, I would be more concerned if you had more of an appetite that shared your beloved's as well as your son's…"

"Discounting last night's little mix-up…there have been no changes to my appetite…" he muttered, his mind buzzing with the information he was being told, "Is…there a way to stop this?"

He shook his head. "None that has been discovered over thousands of years, I'm afraid."

The red-head had been afraid of that. His stomach dropped and he almost felt sick. His hand shook as he looked at his black nails no longer hidden under his red polish, "I—I see…"

Grell was about to say more when the door to the shop opened, the bell above the door ringing grabbing his attention and distracting him as Officer Aberline and a few other members of the local law enforcements entered the shop.

Grell stood and forced a smile on his face, "Thank you…I-I'll leave you to your work…If Eric comes back, tell him I took Leslie home…"

Undertaker instantly reached up to unclip his bangs and let them cover his eyes once more, nodding to Grell. "Safe travels." he said with a smile before turning to greet his new customers. "Welcome, welcome~!"

Grell wrapped the blanket around Leslie a bit more before hurrying to the door, thanking the officer who held the door for him.

-x-

After Grell had gotten home, he placed Leslie in the bassinette in the master bedroom while he repainted his nails and let them dry.

Alan heard the front door open and close and he finished reading the page he was on before marking his place and setting his book aside. He looked around until he found the reaper in the bedroom, blowing on his nails, "Chip a nail?" he smiled with a chuckle, walking over to the bassinette and tickling the baby boy's foot that had stuck out of his blanket.

"Something like that." Grell muttered, still somewhat distracted. He had to tell Eric the truth…and soon. He just didn't know how…and he wanted to do it privately…no one else needed to know—yet. "Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do Eric and me a favor for a few hours?"

Alan frowned, slightly concerned about how distracted the red-head seemed to be, "Sure…what?"

"Could you babysit Leslie tonight? I want to go out for dinner tonight."

-x-

Not too long after Grell had left with Leslie did Eric return, noticing that the Undertaker was busy with Scotland Yard and a new victim, Grell and their son nowhere in sight. Assuming Grell took Leslie home, he adjusted the bag he carried over his shoulder and headed in that direction, being careful not to cause the glass jars of blood inside to crack against one another. He stepped up onto the porch a little while later and opened the door, looking around. "I'm back. Grell? Alan?" he called out, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Welcome back." Alan said, walking out of the living room, holding Leslie, "Grell's in the bedroom getting ready I guess."

"Ready for what?" he asked, smiling at the two of them as he walked past to put the fresh supply away. He then walked down the hallway to their bedroom to find Grell getting dressed. "What's the occasion, love?"

"I want to go out tonight." Grell smiled at him in the mirror as he fastened his earrings on his ears; the finishing touches, "I already made reservations."

"Already? That was quick." He walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder to kiss his cheek. "Well, can you wait on me a bit longer? I'll need to freshen up a bit and change…I smell like a butcher's shop." he smirked, straightening up again before walking into the bathroom to get cleaned.

"Of course. I didn't know when you'd be getting back so we have time." He turned his head and kissed his lover's cheek, leaving red lipstick on his skin.

He chuckled as he closed the bathroom door. A while later, he walked back out of the bathroom again with only a towel around his waist, drying his hair still with another. He then started going through some less-casual clothing of his and began getting dressed. "So where are we going tonight, love?" he asked, looking over at his lover as he fastened his belt.

"That nice restaurant that just opened up on the other side of town, near the opera house." Grell said, fussing over his now curly hair that he pinned up off his neck with a silver comb. He got up from his vanity and walked over to Eric, picking up his tie and tying it for him, "I figure William will be telling me to return to work soon so we may as well get one good date in before I do."

He nodded with a sigh, keeping his head straight as the other did his tie for him. "Unfortunately…it was nice while it lasted." He smiled, looking down at him when he was finished. "You look lovely, by the way…"

Grell smiled and blushed, trying not to think of the biggest reason for their date. He did want to enjoy it for as long as he could before he broke the news to his demon lover, "And you look very handsome, darling."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss him lightly before walking over to grab his jacket and slip it on. "Can't compare to you though…is Al gonna keep an eye on Leslie for us then?"

"Yes. He said he'll babysit for us tonight. I already fed him so Alan doesn't have to worry about that for a while." He grabbed his black shall from the wardrobe and slipped it around his arms, "Ready, love?"

He nodded and brought his hand up to kiss it before walking out to the living room with Grell, his hand still holding the other's with their fingers intertwined. He couldn't help but wonder if Alan and Leslie would be all right alone, especially with all that had been happening, but how often would he and Grell be able to spend a night out on their own like this? He smiled to himself and opened the front door for his lover, following him out.

-x-

During dinner, Grell seemed distracted, speaking a lot less than he normally did when he and Eric went out for dinner. He picked up his glass and stared at the red wine that caught the flickering lights of the candles in the center of their table. He couldn't help but wonder if he would always enjoy such a drink with the changes he was going through. He sighed and brought the glass to his lips to take a sip, slightly larger than he normally would, and letting the sweet liquid sit on his tongue a moment before swallowing and setting the glass back down.

Eric glanced up at Grell throughout the night, wondering why the silence hung so thick in the air. He thought he could have been tired, but the moment Grell took a rather large drink of wine, he couldn't let it go. "…Love? Is there something wrong?" he asked, now full attention on him. "You've been quiet since we got here."

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing…I…it's just…being away from Leslie for the first time…it's hard not to hope he's all right…though I know he is…Alan is with him, after all…" Grell smiled; it was the truth, he was also having a hard time being away from their son. He couldn't help but worry, his mind constantly wandering between his change and his son.

He nodded, sliding his hand over to rest it over Grell's that still held his glass, smiling. "Hey…I know the feeling. I was worried just leaving the house. But Al's watchin' him, and we probably won't have another chance like this to go out once you start work again…"

The red-head nodded, "I know…" he gave a small smile, "And…I guess I have to get used to this constant worry if I'm going to be a working mother." Suddenly, he perked up, tilting his head as a new song started playing, "Oh! I love this song! Dance with me? Please?" he asked, looking up at Eric and turning his hand to lace his fingers with the demon's, then he looked onto the dance floor a few feet away from their table.

He opened his mouth to respond, unsure what to say the moment Grell asked him to dance. He also looked out at the dance floor then back at his lover, before getting to his feet with Grell, giving him a smile. "Alright."

The smile on Grell's face widened and he also stood up, setting his napkin on the table next to his plate before walking with his lover to the dance floor and held his hand, his other resting on the demon's shoulder.

Eric slid his hand down to rest it on Grell's waist, resting his head gently against the other's as he began to dance with him. "..I haven't done this in so long…" he murmured, running his thumb slowly along the back of his lover's hand in slow rhythm that matched the music.

"Just don't step on my feet and you'll be fine, darling." Grell giggled, resting his head on his lover's shoulder as they swayed to the slow music.

He smirked, leaning down to kiss him lightly. "I won't. I might be out of practice but I'm not out of step."

Grell gave a light chuckle and fell silent again, giving a soft, worried sigh after a few spins in their dance.

"I'm not _that_ horrible of a dancer, am I?" Eric joked lightly, hearing the other's worried sigh.

"No! No, of course not." Grell insisted, pulling back slightly to look up at him. He knew he needed to tell him, and part of this date was so that he could tell him in private…Now was as good a time as any. He bit his lip, working out in his head how to break the news to his demonic lover.

He smile faded, seeing the intense worry in his lover's gaze. "Grell...what's wrong? Leslie is fine, if that's-"

"No, I know he is… I just…our spending some time together like this isn't the only reason I wanted to do this with you, I…" he sighed and leaned against him again as their dancing slowed slightly, "I have something I have to tell you…I just…don't know how."

He nodded and held him closer. "Do you want to go sit down?" he whispered, able to feel the other tensing as worry trembled through him.

"No…I'd like to stay like this…" he said, it was comforting slowly dancing close to him, and it somewhat reminded him of the hug they had shared before he told Eric that they would soon have a son together. "Eric…I'm…I'm changing."

He blinked, looking down at him curiously. "…Changing…?"

Grell nodded, "Slowly…but I'm already…different." He just couldn't bring himself to say 'demon.' He knew Eric would know that it was his fault as soon as he heard that word, "…It's almost like…I'm dying…" Grell froze in his swaying to the music as soon as he realized what he said; it sounded wrong, "Wait, that's not right…I mean…"

He also froze at his words, now just as worried. Dying? "…You're...becoming like me...?" His words failed, staring at Grell. How did this happen? How could he- …But then he knew. All those times they had shared blood and never once did it occur to him what a demon's blood could possibly do to a reaper's. "...Grell..."

He nodded, his red painted fingers gripping the demon's jacket, "When…I dropped Leslie's bottle…it wasn't because I stumbled…My nail polish chipped off…and…and my nails are already black…I thought it was just because of that goop…and I didn't want to worry you, But…today I mentioned it to James after you left, and…"

"And he…said you were changing..." he finished. He brought his hand up to caress his cheek, resting his head down against the other's as he let out a shaky sigh. "...how long...how long has this been happening? I never noticed anything, but you've always…the way you handle with blood…your teeth are already..." He lowered his gaze down to the other's hand as though hoping to see through the red nail polish that hid the black nails beneath.

"It's…hard to tell…Long enough for my nails to be completely black…and my eyesight…it's starting to get better already…I really don't know how long I can still say I'm a reaper…and…and what if last night…what if it wasn't a mistake, me taking the bottle of blood rather than the milk? I was half asleep…what if that's what I meant to grab?"

"…I...I don't know...Grell, I'm so sorry…" he sighed, closing his eyes tight for a second as he held him closer. "This is the last thing I've ever wanted to happen…"

"It's not your fault…not completely anyway…" Grell whispered, "And…it's not like we were ever warned that such a thing is possible…"

"But mixing our blood…it had to have put up red flags, at least for me.." he shook his head. "Shit…Will's gonna kill me for this one, that's for sure...doubt there's any way to fix it..."

"Even if there was…James made it sound too late when he saw just how black my nails have gotten…" Grell swallowed, "And Will's going to kill us both…"

He nodded and lowered his gaze. "…If James is thinking that already, then...we have to talk to Will. You have to get out of there before it takes over completely. Now I don't know how it feels to change from one thing into another…I was reborn like this. But waking up for the first time…" he sighed, letting it go. There was no use scaring Grell with all this, even if the thought of it was frightening enough. He was glad he didn't find anyone until after he was in control of himself…he remembered too well how wild and out of control he was the moment he woke up as a demon. He didn't want Grell to go through that alone and especially while at work while surrounded by Reapers. It was one thing to have James as an escort when Grell was expecting, but this was nothing close.

"…do we have to? He's already put up with so much from us…this…may send him over the edge…" he muttered, "Ronald too…They both are already risking black marks on their records for keeping our relationship a secret."

"They have to know or they're going to hunt us down…I know they still see me as the enemy. But they along with James are the only ones who have been supportive this whole time with us…if not for your job, then as friends they have to know what's going on. Will could help you get out of there without issue…don't want you doin' whatever James did to himself all those years ago..." he murmured, cupping his face in his hands.

"….What do you mean, what James did to himself?"

"…What, you never read the reports on him? He just up and left the dispatch, leaving his glasses behind. It was right after they signed over his scythe permanently to him." he shrugged. "I just got bored one day and started going through files. But the point is…you don't want to be under the title as 'deserter'...they will try to drag you back in…and seeing now what's going on...they probably wouldn't even bother doing that..." he trailed off quietly, looking up to gaze worriedly into his lover's eyes.

"…We…we knew that I had to leave dispatch eventually…The Higher is bound to find out about us…" he trailed off, his voice catching in his throat, "Why won't things stop changing?"

"Because I don't think before I act?" he smiled weakly, but then sighed. "…Up until now, we were perfect. Even if we weren't expecting Leslie to happen, I'm glad he did…but…I'm just...I'm so sorry this is happening to you, Grell...this is the last thing I've ever wanted to happen..."

"It's not your fault… I don't blame you…I can't…I just…" he rested his forehead against the demon's chest, "It's one thing after another…Doctors, Angels, changes…It's all too much too fast…I…I want to be able to return to work like normal just…for something familiar…"

He nodded, kissing the top of his head. "And you will...but you have to understand you won't be able to for too much longer before they start getting more suspicious than they already are…"


	18. But never taint my love

**Chapter 18; But never taint my love.**

Ronald stretched his arms above his head as he walked up the path to Eric and Grell's home near London. He had gotten his work done early for once and rather than go out to the pub early and increase his chances at a bad hangover the next morning, he found himself going to visit his friends and their Newborn child. He mounted the steps to the small wooden porch and knocked on the door.

Alan looked up as he rocked little Leslie to sleep, wondering who it could possibly be visiting. Grell and Eric had gone out to have some alone time, and he had volunteered to baby-sit for them. His memories were still a bit foggy, and he gradually being reminded of his previous life with the reapers. Setting Leslie down in his crib he walked to the door, opening it and peeking outside to see who was there. "Hello? Oh…good evening, Ronald!" He gave the reaper a warm smile.

The reaper flashed the fallen angel a grin, "Hey, Al, How are you feeling?" He asked, stepping inside the door and taking off his jacket, figuring he may as well be comfortable since he normally spent more time in the house then he ever means to since the child had been born, "Where's Eric, Grell and the little munchkin?"

"Eric and Grell went out tonight…Leslie is napping..." He smiled, keeping his voice down as he closed the door. His shoulder twitched a bit from all the moving as he made his way back to the couch to rest.

"Oh, I see." He said, lowering his voice, "Well, would you like some company wile you wait for them to return?" he asked, not really wanting the long walk to be for nothing. He followed Alan into the sitting room and flopped down onto the couch next to the smaller male, "I have little else to do tonight."

"I don't mind if you stay...it would be nice to have company…" He nodded to him, trying to make himself comfortable despite the pain.

Ronald gave him a soft smile, patting his shoulder lightly, then frowning as the other seemed to be uncomfortable, "Does it still hurt?" he asked, nodding to what remained of the Angel's once glorious wingspan.

"A bit…I'm sure it will heal over time, though…" He nodded to the young reaper, giving a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it…"

"I'm sure it will…but it still seems like you are healing kind of slow…though I guess I don't know much about how Angels heal…Especially from wounds from their own weapons…I don't like seeing you in pain."

Alan blinked in surprise, and then looked down, rubbing his neck. "I'd assume this healing shall take as long as it would for a normal person…but thank you for your concern, Ronald…I appreciate it…"

"What are friends for? …Even if you aren't a reaper anymore." He grinned, nudging the angel playfully.

He chuckled and ruffled the reaper's hair. "Yes, you are right…"

Ron grinned and leaned back on the couch, resting his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles as his legs stretched out. He stared at the ceiling, "So what's it like up there anyhow?"

Alan gave a slight tilt of his head. "Up there? Ah..." He had to mull over his words. "White…and clean…so much so that even Will might freak out about it...it's as if there is no uniqueness...no color or life…"

Ronald scrunched up his nose, "Sounds boring…I doubt you have any parties up there either…"

"Lord forbid we have a party…" He mused at the rather lame joke.

The Reaper chuckled, "Maybe I should re-introduce you to what fun is." He said with a cocky grin, opening one eye to look out the corner at Alan.

He blinked and laughed lightly. "I would like that…but I have to watch Leslie until the others get home..:"

"Open invitation." He smirked, "When the happy couple gets home we can go out…Or there is always tomorrow evening. It's up to you, really. I just never know when I'll have overtime. With you and Eric-Senpai gone, and Grell-Senpai still on his maternity leave, it's a bit unpredictable."

He nodded in understanding, looking down. "I wish there was someway I could help…but…since overtime is so unpredictable...let's go tonight when they get back."

"I promise you have you back at a decent time…If you are still picky on not staying out too late." He nodded, "So did the lovebirds say what time they should be getting home?"

"Should be within another hour or two that they'll return. And I don't mind staying out late today…" Alan chuckled. He had already fallen, and he had no real responsibilities to take care of, so rebelling a little for one night should be fine.

"Wow, really?" He asked surprised, sitting up and looking over at Alan, "Maybe there is something good that came from all this. You're learning to live a little…take some risks…Welcome to my world, Al!"

He blushed and laughed again. "Well…I guess I need to adventure a little bit ya know?"

"Well, you're in good hands for that. But I guess I should start you off slow… don't need you waking up with a hangover after your first night of partying like Knox."

The angel chuckled and nodded. "Yes…I'd like to not feel sick in the morning…though I wonder if I can get a hangover…" He tilted his head curiously.

"Oh?" The blond leaned in closer to the angel, "Do you wonder enough to give it a try?"

He blinked and blushed, leaning back. "Uh...I...guess..." He stammered.

"Then leave it to me. I'll make sure you won't do something you'll regret, but I'll make sure you have fun." He chuckled, leaning back on the couch again, "…You know, It's really noticeable when you blush…"

The angel blinked and calmed down a bit. "Ah…it…it is?" He asked curiously.

"Of course it is, It's a splash of color." he said, ruffling the angel's short white hair, "Kind of cute."

He blinked and smiled, trying to shrink out of his reach. "I guess you're right…"

He withdrew his hand, frowning slightly, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

He blinked and sat up, fixing his hair. "It's…okay…I'm just not used to being touched I guess..."

"Oh…yeah, I guess even a friendly touch is frowned upon up there…Gotta keep things pure and unrealistically innocent, right?" he sighed, "I'll try to remember that…but habits are hard to break."

"No...Ronald…I want to be treated normal..." He insisted, leaning forward. "I…want to be treated like I used to be...please..."

"It'll be some time before I can treat you that roughly." He chuckled, reaching forward and gently running a finger over the white feathers of Alan's remaining mangled wing, careful not to hurt it, "But once you are no longer in pain I'll be sure to annoy the crap outa you."

Alan blinked as the little mangled wing flexed beneath the reaper's fingers. "I see...thank you Ronald…" He nodded.

"Let's see you thank me later when you secretly want to kick my ass." He smirked.

He chuckled and nodded, getting up to check on Leslie to make sure he was sleeping alright.

Ronald sighed, watching the Angel leave the room and head down the hall to the nursery. He pushed himself up. He had come to see the kid again, after all. Even if he was sleeping. The Reaper followed the Angel into the nursery and peered into the crib at the sleeping newborn who was soundly sucking on his tiny thumb, his eyes closed soundly, "He's…even cuter asleep…" he whispered.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah…he's such a precious little thing…" He tucked the little child in a bit more before turning to Ronald.

"Still expected him to be more…demonic…" he shrugged, hesitating before he reached down and ran his fingers over the child's fuzzy black hair. He looked back up at Alan, "'course I still don't believe that any of this should have been possible." He smirked.

"Strange things happen…miracles so to speak…It's just nice to see Grell so happy..." Alan started picking up toys from around the room and putting them away.

"Eric too…" Ronald agreed, "Hell, Even William-Senpai has been in a good mood for the past few months…though he tries to hide it…" He bent down and picked up a brown teddy bear with a lacy red bow tied around its neck. He stared at it for a moment before setting it up on a shelf, "So what are you going to do after you heal? I doubt you'd want to stay here with the happy little family…Even I feel like I'm intruding when I hang out here for a few hours after work…the way those two look at each other…"

Alan nodded in agreement and sighed. "Probably…find my own place and a means of living…keep low and out of their watchful eyes…" He looked down.

He nodded, "If you want I could continue to bug ya after work. Wouldn't want you to get lonely."

"It wouldn't be bugging…I would greatly love the company of old friends…" he stated while walking out of the room.

"But it's not enjoyable if I don't call it bugging." The reaper smirked, closing the door quietly behind him.

Alan looked at the door as he heard familiar voices grow near. The happy couple had returned and he greeted them warmly as they stepped inside. "Leslie is sleeping soundly."

Grell smiled, hanging his red shall by the door, "Thanks, Al." he looked past the Angel at their guest, "Hey Ron, didn't expect to see you here."

Ronald shrugged, "Thought I'd stop by and see how the two of you are doing with the little squirt."

Eric hung up his coat and nodded in greeting, giving them both a smirk. "We're doin' good. You behavin' yourself?"

"Not at all. In fact I'm about to kidnap this here Angel for a few hours of re-teaching him the meaning of fun." The blond Reaper smirked.

Eric laughed. "Alright then. Have fun, but not too much…" He flashed a toothy grin.

"You should know me better than that, Eric-senpai, there's no such thing as too much fun when you are partying with Knox." He flashed a grin, hooking his arm around Alan's shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets back safe." 

Alan smiled to them and nodded. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Ah~ Dinner was fantastic! And I managed to drag Eric out for a spin around the dance floor!" Grell giggled.

Alan chuckled. "That sounds like fun…I don't believe I have danced in quite some time...I fear I may trip over my own feet!"

Grell chuckled, "I'm sure you'd be fine if you went out dancing…though if you are going out with Ron then I'm sure you could probably just hop around in one spot and people would think you are a great dancer."

"Hey, Senpai, The clubs and pubs I go to have a little more class than that." Ronald pushed out his lower lip slightly.

Alan tensed and laughed. "Well we shall see then, won't we? Shall we go, Ronald?" He looked over to the other Reaper.

Ronald nodded, "See ya." He waved to Eric and Grell as he guided the shorter male out the door.

"Have fun. And Al, don't let him goad you into anything you don't want to do…or drink. We'll leave the door unlocked for you." Grell grinned before he closed the door behind them; though Alan could have sworn the smile dropped off the redhead's face right before the door clicked shut.

Alan frowned, wondering if something was going on with the two new parents, but his thoughts were soon distracted by the loud, excited young reaper next to him. He suddenly felt very nervous, and gave an awkward smile, "So...where...are we going?"

"There's a nice pub not too far from here. It's small but has a nice crowd…Not too rowdy, so you should feel more comfortable. I don't go there much because usually all the cute girls are already taken. But I'm not trying to pick up a girlfriend tonight." He grinned.

Alan nodded in understanding, starting to relax and wander with him down the street. "Alright...I believe you..." He smiled. "It should be fun!"

"But of course it will." Ronald chuckled, ruffling his white hair, "I'll bring out your fun side the other Angels locked away." He stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked.

He nodded. "Alright…so…what do you do there? Just drink and talk and dance?"

"Well when you put it that way it doesn't sound all that great, but yes." Ron frowned, "But it is better than it sounds." They reached the pub and he opened the door for Alan, "After you." He grinned as the sound of music and laughter wafted out.

The angel smiled and nodded thankfully, stepping inside and looking around. Indeed it looked much more exciting than it sounded, a smile spread across his face as he took it all in. "Wow..."

Ronald smiled, patting him on his less injured shoulder carefully, "Come on, I'll buy you your first drink." He lead him to the bar along the back wall, "Hey, Matt!" he called out to the tender who was busy drying a glass with a white towel.

The bartender looked over and smiled, setting the glass down with the others and flipping the towel up to hang off his shoulder as he walked over too his two new customers, "Ronald! It's been a wile. How ya been? Can I get you the usual?"

"Eh, can't complain." Ronald smiled, nodding in response to the bartender's second question, "And get something for my friend here. Something a bit weaker, He hasn't drunk before and I don't know how well he can hold it…Want him to have fun, not pass out on me."

"Coming right up." Matt smiled, walking over to mix the drinks and start Ronald's tab for the night.

The angel was still a bit in awe until he made it to the bar, in which he smiled timidly to Matt. As the man went to make the drinks, Alan slowly processed everything then looked up at Ronald, "The atmosphere here is amazing…so intense and alive…"

He chuckled, "It can be addicting." He flashed a grin, "If ya want, I can take you out with me more often."

"Let's see how tonight goes first...if I like it, then I would be more than happy to." He nodded, running his fingers through his hair.

"Like I said, if ya want." The blond nodded, looking at Matt as he slid the two drinks over to them, "Thanks." He picked up his glass and handed Alan his, "To you escaping the boring, party-less life." He winked and brought his glass to his lips, not sipping, but not gulping it down either. He didn't want to get too drunk too quickly wile with Alan.

He nodded, raising the glass a bit before sipping at the odd drink. It was interesting. He could certainly taste the alcohol but the other flavors dulled it down. It was nice, and figured he could rather enjoy such a thing.

Ronald lowered his glass, turning around and leaning his elbows back on the bar, watching the group of people in the center of the room as they danced, a few watchers surrounding the area of the pub and clapping their hands to the beat of the music that the local musicians played. He swirled the contents in his glass and glanced over at his companion, nodding his head towards them, "Shall we join in?"

Alan had been mid sip when Ronald asked, and he nodded, a small smile forming, "Ah…sure! Okay!" He agreed.

He set his drink down on the bar, "No one here will touch them. Like I said, it's a good crowd." He smiled before taking Alan's hand and leading him out onto the energetic dance space.

Alan nodded and set his down as well, following Ronald out to the dance floor, a tad nervous.

The reaper looked down at him, seeing the slightly nervous look on his face, and he placed a hand on his head, "Don't worry so much. Just have fun. That's all everyone is here for." He smiled before starting to dance.

The angel nodded in agreement, looking at what everyone else was doing before beginning to sway to the music himself, trying to get the feel of it.

Ronald laughed and took the angel's hand, "Here," he brought his hand up over his head and twirled him around, causing him to spin out away from him and then back in, "No one is going to judge you here, Al."

He blushed and spun out, then back into the other, half leaning against him. "O-okay…I just…need to get used to such things I suppose..." He laughed lightly. "I'm sorry…I'm so stiff..."

"Eh, I blame the guys up there that don't know the meaning of fun." He grinned.

"Indeed…there is no such thing up there..." He laughed, starting to relax and loosen up, dancing with the Reaper.

Ronald tipped back his glass, finishing off the contents and swaying slightly before setting it back down on the table he and Alan were resting at, taking a break from dancing. It had been quite a few hours, and he was sure that Matt would soon be seeing his customers out for the night. He chuckled drunkenly, he wasn't as drunk as he normally let himself get, but he could feel it well enough, "Ahh…We should think about getten' you back soon…"

Alan was certainly getting to that point as well, currently, he was rather giggly and feeling much more relaxed. "Y-yes…I suppose you're right…" He felt warm, certainly from the alcohol. "Th-though we have to be veeery quiet…I don't want to wake them or Leslie..." His attempt at whispering failed.

The reaper laughed, draping his arm around Alan, "Yeeeeah, Don't wanna wake the baby." He sighed and stood up, waiting to catch his balance before offering his hand to the angel to help him up, "Common, I'll see if I can help you sneak back in without the mama or daddy hearing you." He grinned.

He nodded and giggled, taking his hand and standing carefully, feeling himself sway a bit before following him out to the street and the cool night air. "Maybe…maybe I should.. stay with you...tonight.." He stammered. "J-just...incase..."

"Woulda be a good idea, but can't…You can't get in the Reaper Realm anymore." He shrugged, then grinned, "We gave them fair 'nuff warning. Think if we don' wake the lil' un, we'll be fine."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay...we just be reeaal quiet…Really, really…" He nodded, walking with the other back home.

Ronald walked with Alan up onto the porch, reaching out and trying the handle of the front door. It swung open, "Well, guess this is good night, Al." he grinned, speaking in a hushed tone and looking down at Alan, his usual wide, flirty grin slowly softening to a sincere smile. He reached out, pushing the angel's white hair out of his face, "I hope you had fun…I enjoyed spenden' time with ya…"

Alan couldn't blush any brighter than he already was, but he leaned into the gesture, finally comfortable with the blond's touch, though it could've just been the alcohol. His eyes softened, a bright smile on his lips as he spoke. "I enjoyed tonight…I really would like to do it again…" He whispered back.

"I would too…" he said, not realizing that he had begun to lean in closer to the other, his hand lingering gently on the Angel's cheek, "I had more fun tonight than I have in a long time…"

"Did I...ever used to do this with you?" He asked, not noticing how close they were together.

"Once inna wile…you, me n' Grell would go out for a drink or two after work sometimes…but you always went home after that, never stuck around for the party…used ta tell me to take my work more seriously too…" he whispered, leaning in more. He only noticed how close they actually had gotten when the tips of their noses touched. He blinked, but didn't pull back.

"I'm sorry...this time…I'll make it up to you, yeah?" He felt their noses touch, head tilting slightly off to one side. He felt drawn into the Reaper, his paled eyes lost in those beautiful emeralds that signified a Reaper.

"Yeah…" his breathy reply whispered as he slid one arm around Alan's waist, gently pulling him in closer as his thumb rubbed his cheek. He tilted his head, letting himself lean in to close the rest of the distance between them, their lips meeting in a soft kiss and his eyes closing.

A chill crept over Alan's body, eyes closing as their lips met in a soft kiss. His arms slid up around the other, rested gently on his shoulders.

Ronald deepened the kiss, but kept it gentle, running his hand through his hair and resting on the back of his neck before pulling back slightly and cracking his eyes open to look at him.

Alan took a few shaky breaths after the kiss was broken, staring at the other for a few moments before cracking another smile. "R-Ronald..."

"Hmm? Oh…Sorry…." He whispered, though he was tempted to do it again. He knew it wasn't because he hadn't had a date in a wile; In fact, he had been having more dates than usual though not one of those girls had received a good-night kiss from him when he took them back home. He had simply walked them to their doors and left again…And this hadn't been a date…Simply taking an old friend out for an evening…so why had he kissed him?

…_Him_…

Ronald blinked, blushing slightly, he had always been the ladies man…always flirting with the girls he met and worked with. He had never so-much as noticed another guy in that way before, let alone kissed him…but then again…Alan just looked so cute, his colorless face stained red as his pale eyes bore into his own. "I…just…" he trailed off, pulling the fallen angel into another kiss, but kept it short, pulling away again, "I don't know…"

Alan blinked a few times in surprise, but more so confused by his words. He giggled lightly, running his fingers gently across the Reaper's cheek in a reassuring manner.

"Thank you, Ronald...I mean it..." He whispered, leaning in and giving the reaper another sweet kiss. His thoughts were certainly filled about the other, and how much he had enjoyed that evening. But then torturous thoughts began to plague him. Was he different? Clearly he was because he was an angel now…or was. But as a Reaper it seemed that he would never have even thought of doing such things. It made him question if he wanted to really remember and return to the old ways…or stay as he was. He certainly felt happier like this, with Ronald's arms around him.

The blond smiled, "…You know…I never really realized how cute you are, Al…I wonder why…" he rested his forehead against the angel's, "Much cuter than the girls at the office…"

The fallen angel felt his cheeks darken a little more, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around the other. "You never know…what you miss until it is gone…"

"Never know what could have been till it comes back…" he added, pulling him in closer, "Alan…is it a sin if I want to take you out again…on a date this time?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"What does it matter to me if it is or isn't?" He replied, softly, resting his head against the reaper's. "And if it is...it is one I will gladly commit with you…"

"You're still an angel…fallen or not…I wouldn't want to taint you…" he whispered, even as his lips hovered over his, softly brushing against them.

"I will not be able to go back…I don't want to go back..." He replied, brushing their lips together. "I don't want to forget everything again…"

"If you're sure…"

"I am..." He nodded.

Ronald pulled him into a deeper, passionate kiss, "Then I may not be able to hold back from tainting you as completely as a reaper can to make sure you can not return to grace." He whispered in a gentle warning.

"I'm not asking you to hold back…" He returned the kisses affectionately. "Taint me as much as you like…I'm a blank canvas..."

He chuckled quietly at the fitting imagery the angel's words painted in his mind; "Indeed you are…lets see what I can do about that, though I'm no painter…" he said, kissing him again before gently pushing him through the front door, guiding it closed with his foot and grabbing his hand, leading him to the Guest room Eric and Grell were lending to Alan. He closed the bedroom door and turned to Alan, wanting to pin him to the wall, but stopping himself, remembering the angel's wing and back that were still healing. So instead he pulled him into a warm embrace, tilting his chin up to resume their kiss, running his tongue along his lower lip.

Alan appreciated the Reaper's caution with his injuries, returning the kiss and parting his lips to allow his tongue entrance. His fingers tangled into the dual colored hair, locking around them as he pressed into the other male.

"Mmm" he gave a soft moan into the kiss as his tongue darted forward, running along Alan's and exploring the cavern. He began to guide him over to the bed, sitting him down, never breaking the kiss. His hands trailed up and down along the angel's arms.

Alan sat himself down on the bed carefully, moving his tongue about to tease the other's intruding organ. His own small noises began to escape, but he did his best to keep it down to not wake the others.

The blond pulled back and started to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck, "You…can tell me to stop if I go too far…" he whispered against his soft skin between kisses, his hand trailing up to the top button of the Angel's shirt.

"Okay…" He whispered, tilting his head back and allowing the other to kiss his neck. One hand ran down the reaper's back, gripping at the fabric of his shirt.

Ronald unbuttoned the other's shirt, continuing to kiss and nibble along his neck before pushing the shirt from his shoulders and leaning him back on the bed, lying down next to him so he could rest on his side rather than his back.

He felt himself be guided back onto his side, cracking a small smile, as the other continued to kiss and tease his sensitive flesh. He shuddered, a gasp leaving his lips as he began to fidget open Ronald's shirt as well.

The blond shrugged out of his shirt, letting it drop off his wrist and onto the floor before pulling the other tight against his form, sucking on the pale flesh stretched over his collarbone.

He whimpered excitedly as the other bruised his paled skin with his lips. His fingers dragged up the other's back, leaving small red marks that easily faded over a few seconds.

The reaper ran his hands down his sides to his hips, pulling them up against his own and grinding against him, already feeling himself grow hard.

Alan gasped in surprise, pressing against the reaper and syncing with his movements. "Mm~" He could feel himself growing hot and his pants growing tighter.

He ground himself up against him harder, giving a small grunt, "Alan…" his fingers hooked into the angel's pants and slid around between skin and fabric to the button, failing to hesitate before he popped it open.

Alan felt the other tugging at the fabric of his pants, feeling it loosen and began to slide down off his hips. His toes curled in anticipation, wondering if he should halt the other here or keep going. He was nervous, never having done something like this before, or at least not remembering it. But he trusted Ronald, and affection he was showing made his swallow down his fears to continue.

He paused, glancing into the Angel's pale eyes, expecting to be stopped. The newborn and freshly fallen angel looked nervous, but didn't protest or seem about to. He sighed and moved back up, kissing his lips again gently, "It's alright…I'll be gentle…" he whispered, reassuringly.

He nodded slowly, smiling to the other and kissing him again. "I know…I trust you…" He whispered back, caressing his cheek with a thumb.

Ronald nodded and took Alan's hand in his own, holding it gently and lasing their fingers together as he kissed him again, his other hand reaching down and starting to stroke the smaller male's member.

His fingers squeezed around the other's hand lightly, stifling a moan into the man's lips. Growing harder and harder with each stroke.

The blond trailed kisses down his neck again, continuing down his bare torso. He leaned back, looking down at the naked form of the angel. He stroked his shaft a few more times before letting go and bringing his fingers to his mouth, running his tongue around them to give them a healthy coat of moisture, not wanting to hurt the angel. He pressed one to his entrance, pausing and waiting for a protest before slowly pushing a single finger in, pausing again once it was all the way inside the tight angel.

His body instantly arched forward at the intrusion, tightening around the reaper's finger. It took him a few moments to adjust, hiding his face into his shoulder until he felt relaxed enough. "Nnnn..."

After the angel relaxed again, he began to move his finger in and out of him, slowly working him loose until he could slowly push a second finger in, pausing again before he began to move them, scissoring and curling them to work him looser yet, "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

The angel panted and whined a bit, gripping at the Reaper's back as he tried to adjust to the strange feeling. When the question was asked he took a moment to answer. "A…little…but not badly..." He whispered into his skin.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, pausing the movements of his fingers.

"No...Please... keep going…" Alan whispered, kissing his shoulder reassuringly.

He nodded, continuing to loosen him up and working in a third finger before pulling them out and working open his own pants and pushed them off before positioning himself at his entrance, "Ready?"

Alan nodded, still very nervous over all of this. "Yeah…" He forced himself to relax.

"Okay." He kissed him to help him relax, slowly pushing in.

The angel breathed in sharply, feeling the other push in. He tried to relax, tried not to make a sound, feeling himself stretch around the other.

"You okay, Alan?" he asked.

The angel nodded, slowly breathing out and adjusting to the feeling of the other inside him. "Y-yeah…" He finally answered, trying to stay quiet.

Ronald didn't move, leaning in and kissing his forehead, "Tell me if it hurts too much…I'll stop." He whispered comfortingly.

"I will...I know you…will be gentle…" He smiled at him, pecking his lips once more to show he was ready.

He nodded and pushed in until he couldn't fit anymore, pausing again to let the angel adjust before he began to slowly move in and out, giving a small grunt of pleasure and resisting from picking up his pace too quickly.

The angel let out a gasp, but quickly silenced himself against the other's shoulder. After a while he began to move in rhythm with the reaper, growing more comfortable.

The reaper gave a gentle smile and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and tilting his chin up so he could kiss him. Feeling the angel beginning to move with him, he began to pick up the pace. He trailed his hand down, caressing Alan's side and feeling his curves, beginning to look for a sensitive spot.

The angel shivered a bit at the caress of the reaper's fingers, returning the kiss as they moved together.

He ran his fingers, just shy of the angel's hips and around to his lower back, careful not to press against the wounds that were still healing up near his shoulder blades. His other hand moved down his neck and followed his collarbone to his shoulder, then trailed down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples.

He shivered and groaned when the other caressed shy of his hips, pressing closer to his hands, wanting more of the attention. "Mmnn"

Ronald nipped at his lower lip before nipping and sucking his way down Alan's neck, stopping at the base to leave another small dark mark on the pale skin. He slid his hand down from his back over his butt and ran it along his thy, lifting his leg up slightly so his hand could run across his inner thy as he thrust into him. He trailed his lips down and replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking on his nipple, resting his hand on his hip gently, gripping it slightly to pull him in tight against his own form.

Alan's whole body trembled and heated with the teasing of the reaper, sweat forming and rolling down his paled skin. His own fingers dug into the flesh of the reaper and his hair as something to stabilize him. He tried to keep his noises of pleasure down but was beginning to find it difficult.

Ronald hugged him close with one arm, his remaining hand massaging small circles into his hip, "Mmm." He groaned picking up his pace again, burying himself deeper into the tight angel.

"A-aah!" He whimpered out loudly, the strange feeling of pleasure growing to be too much for him, causing him to buck into the reaper, a pressure deep within him releasing and expelling against the other.

The reaper could feel the pressure that had been building becoming too great, he didn't stop, even as he felt the other climax, he hugged him to him, rolling onto his back so that Alan was on top of him before he gasped out in pleasure, and filled the Angel.

"Aah~!" Alan squeaked out, eventually losing his voice as he felt himself being filled. It was an odd feeling, but one that he welcomed as he slowly slumped forward onto the other.

He hugged him to his chest, kissing the top of his head before he pulled out, letting the tired angel rest on top of him, running his fingers through his hair.

Alan panted and hid into the reaper's chest, blushing madly. He didn't think he could feel anything so wonderful! And Ronald was being so kind and considerate to him. "Mmm…"

"Al? You alright?" he asked softly, continuing to pet the angel's hair. Alan was hiding against him, and he was slightly worried that the Angel was regretting what they had just done.

"I'm fine…perfectly fine…" He panted, glancing up at him timidly. "I feel...light..." He mumbled.

He rubbed his thumb over Alan's blushing cheek, "You don't regret it…do you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all…"

"Good…Because I sure don't." the reaper grinned, pulling him into another kiss.

He returned the kiss happily, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Hmh," he chuckled into the kiss, "I suppose this means I haven't scared you off?"

"Of course not…I haven't ran out of the room screaming, have I?" Alan mused.

"I suppose not…Haven't kicked me out of your room either." He grinned.

He nodded and nuzzled into the other, not wanting to leave his comfortable spot.

Ronald pulled the blanket up over the two of them, "Don't plan on leaving either…" he mumbled, "Guess you're stuck with me."

"Oh my…whatever shall I do?" Alan mumbled back, closing his eyes to drift to sleep.

The reaper gave a tired chuckle, drifting off to sleep as he held the smaller male to him.


	19. Play the Devil

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter Nineteen: Play the Devil  
><strong>

The next morning, Grell found himself waking up early, the sun barely peaking over the horizon as he quietly slipped from the warm covers and pulled his robe around him. He was careful not to wake anyone as he slipped into the hall and peaked into Leslie's room before walking to the kitchen. It was a little early to start breakfast, but he did anyway, feeling quite hungry.

Even as quiet as Grell was being, Eric felt him shift and get up out of bed, waiting until the other's footsteps faded down the hallway before opening his eyes to check the time. He yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he just sat and listened to the sounds coming from the house, especially from the kitchen where Grell walked to.

Grell finished making a quick breakfast and set the table, sitting down to eat his own, and looking up when he heard soft footsteps approaching from the Hall.

Alan walked into the kitchen, his cheeks red. He stopped and blinked at the reaper, "…You're up early…"

"Couldn't sleep." Grell said, tilting his head slightly, "Did you have too much to drink last night? You look…different."

"N-no...not really…" the angel responded.

"Uhhn…way too early for this…" Ronald muttered, walking in half naked behind Alan and letting his head drop lightly on the angel's shoulder.

Eric cocked his head slightly, hearing an extra voice. "...Ron? That's weird, I thought he left..." he muttered to himself, pulling on a shirt before joining the other's in the kitchen, arching an eyebrow at Ronald when he noticed Alan's flustered state that seemed to worsen when Ronald was using him as a pillow. "...did I miss somethin'?"

"I think we both did…" Grell commented, staring at the two.

Ronald lifted his head again, "Uh…sorry…I didn't expect to stay the night…"

"…It's fine…did _you_ have too much to drink last night?" Grell asked.

"No, I drank a lot less than usual…I just…we…uh…" the younger reaper's face darkened to match the angel's.

"...Heh." Eric grinned and walked past them, giving Ron a good pat on the back before sitting at the table with Grell, smirking up at the other two. "Wow. Where do I begin with this one...I'm actually proud of you two right now."

Grell blinked and then grinned, "Wow is right…Didn't think you had it in you, Al…at least not yet!"

"Neither did I…"Alan admitted, as Ronald smirked and put his arm around him.

Eric chuckled and slipped an arm around Grell's waist, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Well as long as you two didn't wake the little one…but good job, Ron. You corrupted an angel. Well..." he motioned towards Alan, shifting his shoulders a bit to make his point. "Fallen one, but I think Al's still the purest one out there still."

"I don't see how he is any less pure." Ronald grinned, looking down at Alan.

Alan bit his lower lip and turned to hide his face in Ronald's bare shoulder.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Al." Grell grinned, "Eric and I do it all the time."

"And it's only natural. Though for some reason, even after the change, I could still see you topping Ron." The demon grinned.

"Hey!"

"…maybe…we could try it some time…" Alan muttered.

"…If you want too…" Ronald blushed, embarrassed that Grell and Eric were there to hear it.

"The kids are growing up so fast..." Eric smiled, looking back at Grell and leaning close to kiss his cheek. "Speaking of...is our little munchkin still sound asleep?"

"When I last checked he was." Grell nodded.

He nodded. "Want me to go grab him for breakfast or let him sleep in a little more?"

"If he's awake." Grell smiled, "You know how he doesn't like to be left alone. I'll warm a bottle for him."

"Yea, I know." He smiled and walked past Alan and Ron, nudging the blond reaper with a grin at them before heading into Leslie's room.

Ronald Grumbled and walked over to the table to sit down.

Alan walked over next to Grell to grab a plate wile Leslie's bottle was being warmed. "How many would you like, Ron?" The angel asked, using the spatula to move the eggs onto plates from the frying pan.

"Uh, not hungry…"

Alan turned to him, hands on his hips, "Liar. I know you didn't eat before coming here so you are eating. Two it is." He said, sliding two eggs onto a plate with some sausage and bacon before sliding it in front of the young reaper.

Grell chuckled, shaking his head, "You two make a cute couple."

"Almost too cute..." Eric mumbled with a yawn, holding a half-awake Leslie in his arms. "Woke up the second I walked into the room."

"Ron's the cute one…kept calling me his angel last night." Alan chuckled as he remembered the cheesy pet name the reaper had used.

"…Well… you are one, aren't you?" Ronald blushed, looking away and shoving bacon into his mouth, "enough about us…lets talk about something else." He said, still chewing on the bacon.

"Oh? Like how you talk with your mouth full?" Grell asked, testing the temperature of the blood on his arm before walking over to Leslie and Eric, holding out the bottle and raising his arm to lick off the small drop of blood before he froze and stopped himself.

Eric took the bottle and began feeding Leslie, just happening to glance up when he saw his lover pause at the blood on his arm. He leaned forward at his hesitation and gently licked it off for him, tilting his head to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry about slip-ups right now, especially if you get caught. You can brush it off as a 'habit' for now…but just for another month, at least. Just let me know if it gets out of hand..." He sighed and kissed his cheek before straightening up again.

Grell nodded and reached out to run his fingers through Leslie's fuzzy black hair as the child sucked on his bottle lazily. He then turned to slid into the seat next to Alan at the table, "So! Tell me, what happened to turn your little night out as friends into the start of an adorable relationship?" he asked, nudging Alan's arm with his knuckles, causing the fallen angel to blush.

"I…don't know…" the angel said.

"Oh come on! It has to be a good story if you got that little flirt to forget about all the secretaries at the office and become so smitten with you." He winked.

"I…I am not!" Ronald said, trying to hide his blush with a serious face.

"Oh, Ronnie, a William-like expression just doesn't suit you. And besides, you can't tell me that you are going to continue to flirt with all those women when you have Alan waiting for you to get out of work! You're a flirt, but you're a good kid."

"Of course I won't!"

"Then you are smitten." Grell giggled before taking a bite of his eggs.

The demon chuckled in amusement, walking over to ruffle Ronald's hair playfully before sitting at the table with them. "Well everyone changes over time…guess it just takes that one person to do it to another. I'm glad to see you two are hittin' it off quickly though."

Two days later, Grell got a notice from William that he was to return to work the following day. And he did, None-to-happy about having to leave Leslie behind. He kept finding himself distracted wile working on paperwork, hoping that his son was okay. Though he knew that Eric was watching him.

Normally, he would soak in the attention he got from his coworkers at his return after a long unexplained absence, but he just didn't feel like milking it this time. He simply told them that he had been gone due to an unexpected health problem, and then locked himself in his office, which of course only made the gossiping workers even more curious over the redhead's behavior. It was so out of character for him.

Grell looked at the clock and stood up, stretching before swinging his chainsaw over his shoulder and stepping out of his office to head out on the first collection job he's had in months. Hurrying out through the lobby before he was stopped by a group of receptionists.

Once on the streets of London, he started to walk down the road to where the death of a man was supposed to take place. It didn't take him long and he soon found the two men in a fist fight, a young woman yelling at them to stop. Grell leapt to the roof and sat on the edge, watching the confrontation.

He swallowed, his throat feeling dry as he watched the fight get more violent, one man pulling out a knife and pointing it at the other. The show was getting more interesting at least. He sighed and looked over his shoulder down the street to a small shop. Maybe he could stop there and get something to drink before going back to the office. It was nearly his lunch break after all, and he could just say he took it early.

The sound of a gunshot tore Grell's attention back to the scene below just as the woman screamed. The second man held a small hand gun, it's barrel smoking as the first man fell to his knees. The gunman glared at the woman and took off running as the woman ran to the dying man, holding him in his arms.

Grell stood back up and jumped down to the ground, the smell of blood hitting his nose and making his thirst grow.

William was out on a reap job of his own, just finishing up when he could hear yelling and a fuss going on a block down from the building he was currently in. He closed his binder and exited the building with his scythe in hand, looking down the alleyway just as a gun sounded, the man dropping to the ground and the woman running to him. That was when he noticed movement nearby, seeing the familiar red coat. It had been almost a year since Grell's last reap and the supervisor had hoped he hadn't lost his touch at all, so he stood there to watch, making sure Grell would be all right...but it didn't seem fine at all.

What he saw was odd to him: the way Grell moved when he landed wasn't his normal walk, but more of a stalk...like a predator to its prey. Was something else wrong? William silently moved closer, staying hidden in the shadows to watch Grell's movements.

Grell approached the dying man, his chainsaw hanging from his hand at his side, brushing up against his leg. He looked down at the man, licking his lips. In the back of his mind he knew he needed to collect the man's soul, to raise his scythe and release the soul's cinematic records…but he was just so damn thirsty. He couldn't think strait, and the blood soaking the man's shirt over his heart looked too tempting.

The woman stood up, calling out for help, unknowing that a grim reaper had already come to collect him. She ran for the main street, begging for help.

Grell fell to his knees next to the man as he breathed his last gasping breath, dropping his scythe and placing his hands on the man's chest, pressing down to push more blood from the man's chest. One little taste wouldn't hurt…would it? The thin red ring in his eyes began to glow.

William narrowed his eyes at the sight, gripping his scythe. What was he doing? Before wasting any more time, he aimed his scythe and extended it out from his spot, the blades sinking into the man's chest to begin the play-through of the cinematic record. He stepped out of his hiding spot, watching Grell intensely. "Since when did you play in the victim's blood before reaping- ...what's the matter with you?" he asked lowly, noting the other's pained expression.

Grell didn't move or respond. Staring in horror at the man's chest, realizing what he had been about to do. He pushed himself up and stepped away from the body, not taking his eyes off it and swallowing painfully. He was already starting to loose control? Even as he thought it, his parched tongue darted out to lick his lips before he tore his eyes away from the man. He had to regain control, he could feel it slipping away again, that lust for the blood already spilled…if only a small taste…

Grell shook his head, yanking his glasses off his face and rubbing his eyes as he bit down hard on his own lip, hoping his own blood would help.

"Grell?" He walked over to him, gripping his shoulder as he forced him to look at him. "...what's happening to you, Sutcliff?" He lowered his gaze when he saw the other chewing on his lip, causing blood to pool ever so slightly between his lips. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

The redhead looked at William as if noticing for the first time that he was there, "…Will…" he shook his head again, blinking hard and slipping his glasses back on as William's question finally registered in his mind, "I'm fine…just…not feeling all that great today is all…"

He sighed, lowering his hand off his shoulder. "I believe it is beyond 'not feeling well', Grell...you looked like you were in some sort of trance from spilled blood. Don't tell me your feeding habits from carrying the boy are interfering, even after all this time..."

"It's barely been a week since Leslie was born, Will…" he said in a dry voice, "But I did think I was better than this…" his thirst wasn't subsiding, even as he licked up the beads of blood from his lips. He wanted more…he almost needed it.

Will frowned and retracted his scythe, blood dripping down the blades as he held it up between the two of them, watching Grell's reaction. "...you…thirst for blood? And if not for the child, but for yourself..."

The red reaper eyed the scythe, the blood dripping down the blades so close to him was nearly enough to make him loose it. He forced himself to step away, to put distance between them, "Not for myself. It's just habit." He insisted, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the beads of red slowly rolling down William's scythe, beckoning him to step closer again.

"Then I encourage you to break that habit before it gets you in trouble." he reply curtly, lowering his scythe again before returning to the body to begin collecting his soul. "Return to the office and work on your paperwork. We will discuss more later once I finish my work here."

Grell nodded and inched closer to grab his scythe before hurrying away again, the thirst not letting up….growing almost physically painful.

After about an hour, Will finally finished up his final reap and returned back to the main offices, knocking on Grell's door before letting himself inside. "…We need to talk."

The redhead looked up from his paperwork, his hand holding his pen shaking slightly. His thirst still hadn't subsided, and the ache in his dry throat was growing more painful the longer he sat in his office. He had grabbed a cup of coffee from the break room, but it proved to do nothing for his thirst. "I know…I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again." He said.

"That's not what I mean." His expression softened slightly and he closed the door, locking it before taking a seat in another chair across from him. "...You were never this bad when I came to visit, let alone show any signs that you hungered for blood. Does...Eric know about your cravings?"

"…yes, he does." Grell sighed, setting down his pen and dropping his hands into his lap under the desk, he wasn't ready to admit what was happening to him, how he was changing…to other people anyway. He was a reaper, and he wanted to stay a reaper as long as he could. Even if the thirst was bearing down on him…it was still just thirst, he wasn't hungering for souls. As long as he didn't crave souls, he could still be a shinigami.

Will nodded, sighing. Just what they needed; they finally get Grell back and something is wrong. "We can't...help settle those cravings here, Grell. If you can only hold out until the end of your shift, I want you to take care of it immediately, do you understand? If you must, speak with James about it. I'm sure he can think of something that can help..."

In his lap, Grell's hand's shook and he laced his fingers together to settle them, "I understand." He confirmed, keeping his voice level, "I can last it's not…that bad."

"I would hope so…you looked ready to pounce on Mr. Clark instead of reaping him out there." he sighed. "I will let you go out on one more reap before your shift ends to see how you manage."

Grell nodded, not sure that would be a good idea with his current condition, but he would have to try. "You won't be disappointed."

He nodded, continuing to watch him for a moment longer before pushing himself to his feet again. "If something like that happens again, Grell...I won't know what to think. Take care." He gave him a small nod before walking out of the office, quietly closing the door behind him.

After the door was closed, Grell fell forward, resting his cheek on the desk. The thirst….was almost maddening.

A few hours passed and it was a half hour before his next reap. He honestly didn't think he would be able to resist quenching his thirst, so he was going to stop by Undertaker's shop before the colection. He grabbed his scythe and headed out.

William heard Grell leave, busy doing paperwork in his own office. He glanced up, watching the red-head walk past his door to leave, half tempted to follow to make sure he would be all right.

Grell didn't pause outside of the mortician's shop, heading right in and looking around to see if he had any customers. Seeing no one, he called out, "James? I have…a problem…are you in?"

There was a noise from one of the backrooms, James' head poking out and grinning at seeing who it was. "Ah, welcome back, dear. Just give me one second…fresh customer just came in." He chuckled, straightening back up again as he finished up his work and washed up before walking out to meet Grell. "How can I help you?" he asked, dabbing off the bit of blood that speckled his face.

Involuntarily, Grell's head twitched to the side at the sight of blood, but he managed to stay in his spot by tensing his body, "I…am having cravings…bad ones…I'm working again and I almost…" he swallowed, "And I have another collection soon but I don't think I can control myself at it if there's blood…I'm…so thirsty…" he admitted, getting strait to the point.

Undertaker blinked, his smile wavering. "The cravings have already begun so soon...? Well...hmmm..." he frowned in thought, tapping his chin. "You may have to settle with taking it then. It will settle your hunger until you can make it home." He turned and walked to the back room again, retrieving a bottle of stored blood, then returned to the Reaper again. "I'm afraid I have nothing else that can calm it in a short time…"

Grell nodded, taking the bottle of chilled blood, "Thanks…Will is already suspicious of me I think…If I messed up this reap…" he shook his head, uncorking the bottle and bringing it to his lips, letting the sweet red liquid slide over his tongue. The blood seemed to take on a slight difference from what he was used to, it almost seemed sweetened with age, as if he could tell how old the person the blood had belonged to, was. He drank the entire bottle, the thirst calming down. He let out a sigh as he lowered the bottle from his lips, licking his lips in satisfaction. "Thank you…" he handed the bottle back, "What...should I do? Smuggle blood into my office for emergencies?"

"Flasks come in handy." he suggested with a grin, taking back the empty bottle. "But do talk with both Eric and William about it...especially William. He will need to know. Also, try to drink as little as possible for the time being. I understand it may get out of hand, but only if you don't keep the thirst at bay. You will also need to refill less and be less obvious about it."

"…Do I have to tell William now? I was hoping to keep the secret as long as possible." He paused, "I want to stay a reaper as long as possible."

"I meant having to sustain on blood, dear." he chuckled, waving off the confusion. "But William will have to know of your situation sooner if not later before it becomes too obvious..."

"But how do I admit how bad my cravings are to Will without explaining why I am having them? I told him today that it was just habit left over from my pregnancy…"

"If he already knows about your habit, he can simply brush it off if you have a flask of blood to sip on rather than attacking your work. But if he has any questions about it, you can always send him to me." He flashed another grin, this one a bit more sadistic.

Grell raised an eyebrow at the sadistic grin, "Oh yeah? Do you want me to send him to you anyway?"

"If you like. He hardly comes to visit me anymore." he shrugged. "And I do enjoy the company."

"Anymore? Did he used to come here often?" he grinned, "Is that how he knew your name?"

"Mmhm. It was years ago, after I left...when he was still just a tyke." he chuckled at the memory. "He was just starting in the Academy when his visitations were more frequent, but since graduation into a proper Reaper, his visits have become quite rare. No doubt from work and finding no time or energy to have a proper social life outside of it. 'Tis sad, really…"

"Oh, I was hoping for something more scandalous…" he sighed, "Find out that he can be about more than just his job."

"I'm sure he can be if he allows himself. It just takes a bit of...persuasion." He smiled, then tilted his head slightly. "As much as I would enjoy continuing our conversation, didn't you say you were on your way to a reap?"

"I have a little time." Grell said, opening his pocket watch and glancing at the time, "But I should get going…Thank you again for helping me." He said, heading for the door again with a wave.

He smiled brightly, returning the wave. "Take care and visit anytime! And don't forget to bring that precious little one of yours!" he called after him, giggling quietly to himself before turning to head into the back room once more.

Grell's reap went by smoothly, and he returned to the office to finish some paperwork before clocking out to head home. Once back home, he quickly shed is jacket and walked into the sitting room, "I'm back~" he smiled, approaching Eric and giving him a kiss as he slid Leslie into his own arms, "Oh I missed you." He smiled down at the child.

Eric smiled and kissed his cheek. "Welcome home...work go okay?"

"For the most part." He looked over his shoulder, "Did Alan go out?"

He nodded. "I encouraged him to walk around the block to stretch. Did something happen at work?"

He nodded, "I got…thirsty wile out on my reap…painfully thirsty…I think the only thing that made me pull myself together was William showing up."

"...Did Will see you...? You didn't…actually feed on the victim, did you...?" he asked worriedly.

"No, luckily he showed up before I did…I told him the craving was just from habit. But I am not sure if he quite believes me."

He sighed, nodding. "Should we talk to James about it? How did you fight off the hunger anyway?" he cocked his head slightly, realizing the other was perfectly fine. "Or did you already go visit him?"

"Before my second reap today." He said, "I didn't think I could last without making a big mistake when I went to collect the soul." He sighed and sat down on Eric's lap, "How do you live with such cravings, Eric? They get so painful."

"Well...I just don't forget to feed. If I feel hungry, I'll go out for a 'bite', literally. But I know in the beginning it hurts and I had to feed constantly…" he sighed, shaking his head. Changing was one thing, but those cravings he wouldn't even wish on his enemies. He knew too well how bad they got.

"If…wanting blood is this bad…does it get worse with…souls?"

"Just for the first week, but it's different for everyone. But let's just worry about you getting used to the blood first…"

"It's just too fast…I know I have been changing for a wile now, but…it feels too fast…" he rested his head on Eric's, tickling the tired baby under his chin.

"I know…" he sighed, tilting his head to kiss his cheek before just resting there, "...but I guess it's better to get through it quickly than suffer longer with it..."

"If you say so, It's still hard…" he paused, realizing the mood was getting depressing, "But! Eventually I'll have lovely red eyes like yours, right?" he said, perking up.

Eric smiled, running his fingers through his lover's hair. "And they'll suit you perfectly..."

Grell giggled, "Of course! Anything red suits me~"

His smile remained as he tilted his chin up into a kiss. "How right you are..." He looked down at Leslie, now sound asleep in his arms. "He should be good for the night since he's already eaten. Just didn't want to sleep until you got home…"

"Awe, how sweet." He pressed a kiss to Leslie's chubby cheek and the baby wrinkled his nose and sighed in his sleep. "But it's going to get hard of he's going to be asleep when I get to see him…Oh how I wish I could take him with me…"

"Don't think Will would appreciate it, even if he likes Les." he shrugged slightly. "Might be a 'distraction from work'..."

"Of course Leslie is a distraction from work! A welcome one at that! And besides, he needs his mommy"

"You need to work though, Grell, you know that...you can't keep babying him anyway..." He sighed as he looked down at his lover's painted nails, knowing their black nature beneath the red. "...you don't have much time left to be at work, love...you may as well do what you can while you still can..."

"But I miss seeing the cute things he does! And he's not human, so what if he starts growing faster? Don't demons tend to grow faster than humans? What if he says 'Mommy' for the first time and I'm not there to hear it?!" he pouted.

"That's another reason he can't go with you, Grell...because of me being his father. If any other Reaper gets wind of him, he'll be in serious danger...not to mention if that damned doctor hears that he's in the offices..."

"Honestly, I don't know what that doctor is planning, staying quiet like he has…" Grell sighed, "But Les looks like a reaper, not a demon. Who's going to suspect him? Besides, he wouldn't even hurt a fly! They all would be too mesmerized by his adorableness to even think to ask!"

"They could sense it in him. Grell, please understand that bringing him to work is more dangerous than your realize. Will and Ron might not care as long as he behaves, but he would be in danger. They might think you actually kidnapped a child on your reap if they don't sense my genes in him, 'cause since when were Reapers actually ever able to get pregnant?" He kept his voice low, becoming worried that Grell might actually take their son to work in the morning. "I just want our son safe...and I know you want to be with him, but you can't bring him into the other realm with you..."

"I know, I know… but being away from him is harder than I thought it would be. I constantly worry something will happen to him and I won't be there to stop it…Even if he's with you, I worry…"

He sighed heavily but still managed a small smile, bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek. "...put a little faith in me, Grell...and just keep being a reaper for a bit longer, okay?"

"I'll try." He smirked, "But you know, I worry about you too. Angels could come back at any time…or Sebas-chan. Undertaker stopped you two from fighting already, but he's an older demon. If you and Leslie are attacked…I'd want to be there shoving my chainsaw through him. Or at least help you pluck a few wings."

He smirked at the image. "I doubt the crow would wander around to look for me if he has his master to look after, but if it did happen and I have Leslie...I would make sure to leave with Leslie. You know I wouldn't let this little one out of my sight...we'll be fine, love. I promise."

"You better." He whispered before licking his lover's cheek and getting up, "I'll put Leslie to bed."

He blinked at the lick but instantly smirked back up at him, reaching up to give him a light pinch to the rear. "Shall I wait for you here or in the bedroom?"

Grell giggled and wiggled his hips, looking over his shoulder at his demon lover, "Well if you choose the bedroom it'll be a wile. I haven't had dinner yet. So the kitchen may be a better option." He winked.

"Ooh, I will wait there then." he grinned, getting to his feet to head into the kitchen, looking to see what he could prepare for Grell to eat.

Grell walked into the nursery and carefully set Leslie down in his crib, leaning in to kiss his forehead and stroke his fuzzy black hair before he pulled a light red blanket up over his small body. Before he walked back to the kitchen, he stopped in the master bedroom, changing out of his work clothes, quickly, and into a short night gown so he'd be more comfortable.

The redhead leaned in the archway to the small kitchen, watching Eric, "Oh~ Do I get to try your cooking tonight?" he grinned.

"I think it's only fair." he grinned back at him over his shoulder before returning to prepping dinner for him.

Grell walked up behind the demon, wrapping his arms around his chest and kissing his shoulder, "I love a man at work in the kitchen. I may just get more than an appetite tonight." He nibbled on Eric's ear teasingly.

"I could tell just from the simple lick that you were hungry for more than just food." he teased, groaning lightly at the nibble before turning slightly to capture his lips with his own in a deep kiss, only holding it briefly before turning back to finishing cooking.

Grell wiggled again, pawing playfully at the demon's shirt before spotting the Strawberry Pie he had baked the night before sitting half-eaten just within reach, "But how about we have dessert first~" he reached over ad stuck his finger into the filling of the pie and smeared it on Eric's cheek.

He blinked at the sudden chill streaking across his cheek from the filling, looking at him with a smirk. "...but dinner is almost finished...as long as you save room, I will definitely give you some dessert..." he purred, licking the edge of the smeared strawberry filling that was nearest his lips.

He pressed his filling covered finger to his lips, "Don't _you_ want your dessert now?" he asked, looking over his glasses with wide emerald eyes that were showing a little more red in them then they had that morning.

He parted his lips and drew his fingers slowly into his mouth, gently sucking on them. "Mm...you do taste delicious..." he murmured around his fingers, gazing into the other's eyes and noticing the red ring that had formed. "As do you always...but I must insist that you eat something other than me tonight, even if it's a little..." He smiled, drawing back so the other's fingers slipped from his mouth. "And _then_ we'll have dessert, mon amour..."

Grell gave a mock pout, then couldn't help but chuckle, "Last time I tried to get dessert first it was over chocolate cake, not my sexy man covered in strawberry pie filling…" he licked up the filling from the demon's cheek, "You gave in last time."

"Yes, last time...and I would easily give in again if I wasn't concerned about you needing to eat a bite of food at least..." He licked his lips before sliding his dinner from the pan onto a plate, taking his hand and leading him over to the table as he held up the plate of hot food in front of him, smiling. "But you can sit anywhere you like while enjoying your dinner..."

Grell took the plate, "I don't know…none of these chairs look comfortable…" he smirked and thrust his hips to the side, pushing Eric back into one of the chairs then sat down on his lap, "Much better~" he giggled, cutting into the fish and blowing on it before taking a bite.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist as he held his lover closer to him, shifting slightly beneath him to purposely grind against him.

"Now how am I supposed to eat when you tease me so?" Grell purred, wiggling on his lap to tease him back.

"The same way I can eat dinner when you're in the same room." he whispered against his ear. "There can be such times where just your presence teases me..."

"Oh?" Grell smiled and set down his fork and knife, turning around and lifting his leg up over Eric's head so he could sit facing him, "If my just being with you is a tease, then what is it when I do things like this?" he wiggled so that his buldge in his panties under the night gown rubbed up against Eric's buldge as he ran his nails down the sides of his neck and bit his lip. Then he pulled back, running his fingers over the bleeding cut in the demon's lip, "Or this?" he slowly began to lick his finger's clean, one at a time, his tongue running up from his knuckle to his painted nails.

His lips parted with a small moan, the demonic shimmer of hunger igniting in his eyes. "...glorious...torture..." he growled, slowly licking up the blood that surfaced on his lip.

The redhead slowly leaned in until his bloodstained lips were hovering just over Eric's, knowing his breath smelled like the blood he had just licked from his fingers, "Then…I guess I shall torture you a little more before we—" he froze, hearing shuffling, almost like a fight in the distance. And then, he thought he heard Alan's voice cry out in pain, but it was so faint he couldn't be sure. "…Eric?"

He began to tilt his head but froze, eyes widening. "I heard it." He pushed the chair back and slid out from beneath Grell so he was sitting in the chair, running to the door and outside into the night. "Alan?"

Grell scrambled after his lover, grabbing his scythe that was leaning against the wall near the coat rack as he rushed out the door. "Al?" he called out, looking around.

In the distance a loud crash, like breaking wooden crates sounded, and Grell took off running towards the sound, his speed slowed by his lack of shoes, loose stones and rocks on the smooth cobblestone cutting into his bare feet.

Eric started to head towards the noise but stopped when Grell ran past him, running after him to catch up and grab his arm. "Grell, wait! Go back inside and stay with Leslie. We don't know if it's a trap or not to pull us away from him! I'll go after Alan, just please head back inside..."

"But, Al—" he sighed and nodded, "Be careful." He turned and headed back to the house, heading strait to the Nursery to watch over Leslie, his scythe at the ready.

The demon nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they separated, running in the direction of the noise from before, following a trail of destruction.

Alan groaned and got to his feet, whipping blood away from his lip and glaring at his attacker. He had been just about to head back to Eric and Grell's house when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and the smell of a demon made him stop in his tracks. The demon had wasted no time in showing himself, and instead of running back to the house, leading the demon there where if a fight broke out, Leslie might get hurt, he turned and started in the opposite direction. He didn't want to fight as he was still healing from falling, and he knew this familiar demon was stronger than he was. But his attempt to get away failed quickly.

Eric rounded the corner and came to a halt, seeing Alan on the ground with the attacker standing above him, the glint of a silver cutlery knife making him glare. "You..."

Sebastian paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Oh? So you came after all. Excellent." He smiled, turning to look between the both of them. "I was just about to ask on your whereabouts from your friend here, but his cries were enough to have you come running straight to me..."

"I wouldn't have told you anyway." Alan glared, attempting for the second time to summon his light weapon and keep it from flickering out of existence, "Eric, Go back to Grell and Leslie."

"I'm not leaving you here to this moron." he growled, hissing at the butler. "What's it to you anyway? We haven't done anything to you or your kid!"

"Oh, but you have. And I have been given orders to locate your whereabouts."

"The hell why? And no, we haven't. Maybe before the whole death and reborn nonsense but we're _different_ now, you leashed cat." Eric snarled, the thought of the Phantomhive boy wanting to root around in their life nearly making him lose it completely. "You can tell your master to bugger off and go bother someone else!"

"Why would the child want to know that anyway? The only privet life of a demon he should be worried about is yours. Just because he chose to damn his soul doesn't mean he has the right to know anything he wishes about other demons! Nor does he have the right to know about Angels or Reapers!" Alan said as his light sword finally stabilized in his hand.

"It isn't the private life he wishes to know about, angel. It is simply being a good sport and allowing me to quench my thirst of curiosity." the butler smirked, turning his attention back to Eric. "The child is an impossible one. I only wish to see how he exists."

"Yea? Well I'm not lettin' you near him!" he hissed, fangs bared in a growl. "You threaten' to kill him and then expect me to just let you see him?! Do you take me as a fool?!"

"Well," the butler smirked, "You have proven yourself one previously." He walked away from Alan and towards Eric, "I said I wish to see _how_ he exists. I already know that he somehow _does_ exist. So, what's the secret? How did you get that red _thing_ with-child?"

"What, now you think I did some secret mojo on him?" He narrowed his eyes at him. "We had sex. That's it. Few weeks later Grell started gettin' sick and the doc said he was pregnant. End of story. So if you were expectin' somethin' else, tough luck. Now get lost."

The older demon charged suddenly, grabbing Eric and pinning him to the wall, "You had to do something to him. Even I know that reapers are incapable of procreating. Even if he was actually _female_ you shouldn't have been able to create that child." He narrowed his eyes, "You had to have changed something about him. So how did you, a newborn demon, do something so impossible?"

He snarled and dug his nails into his arms, hissing at him. "You want the damn details? Fine. First time I ran into him after I was reborn we got serious and fucked. I came in him. We cuddled. We met for dinner weeks after that. He started getting sick and went to see the doctor. That damned doctor ran enough tests on him and kept coming up positive then tried to give him an abortion." He smirked, chuckling slightly. "What, jealous I'm potent enough to knock up a reaper? Not my fault yer old ass can't even put out enough to pleasure more than nuns and tiger tamers can handle..."

The crow demon growled dangerously, "I'll show you how much I can put out and pleasure, _kid_." He hissed, pulling Eric forward and smacking him against the wall hard, pressing up against him and leaning into him, his lengthening fangs barely an inch away from his face and his eyes glowing with anger.

The younger demon saw stars when he was slammed back, but managed to clear his mind to snarl back at the older demon with matched rage, clawing at his arms in attempt to push him off.

"Eric!" Alan called out in horror, struggling to his feet with his blade in hand, running at the butler with it raised to prepare to strike.

Sebastian glanced at the Angel, "Well here's something you don't see any day…an angel running in to save a demon. He waited until Alan was close enough then kicked out, knocking him back, crashing into the crates again.

The angel flew back with a yelp, slumping in an unconscious heap in the rubble, his blade shortening out.

"Alan!" He grit his teeth and lashed out to snap at him, falling short. "Tch...get off me!"

Sebastian then turned back to Eric, tightening his grip on him, his lengthening nails biting into Eric's neck, "I asked you a simple enough question, Slingby. You changed Sutcliff some how…" he paused, the thought hitting him and he smirked, leaning into his ear and whispering, "How's he handling what you did to him? Male humans may not be able to conceive, and reapers may not, but demons can. I've looked into it. There is one rare case where a male can conceive if the right needs are met." He raised his voice to a huskier whisper, "Demon." He smirked and pulled away to look at the younger demon's face, "How do you handle knowing that you have killed the reaper that you love?" he said, loosing his whisper, "Can you stand watching his pain as he dies slowly? Or has the pain not yet started for him?"

He growled then looked away. "...we got...violent. I bit him and he wound up ingesting my blood during out passionate moments. If I knew that was going to turn him, I would have been more careful. And no, he's not going to die because I won't stand by and let him!" He lurched forward in attempts to free himself once more.

"There, was that so hard?" He stepped back and let go just as Eric lurched forward, causing him to fall to the ground. Sebastian licked the blood from his nails as they grew shorter again, "But Sutcliff is dieing. That's what the change is. His reaper body is dieing as his demon body is being born. You have murdered the reaper Grell Sutcliff."

He stumbled and dropped to his knees, jumping back up and taking a quick swing at him, snarling. "He's only dead when he ceases to exist! He's only changing! Why do you care, anyway?! You think your words are going to make me crumple down and wallow in grief? You've stooped low enough to leash yourself to a brat, so you take it out on other demons...you make me sick."

With a bored look, the demon ducked the attack and slid one of his silver knives out of his sleeve and into his hand as he sliced it across Eric's stomach. "I have changed people into demons before, and I have watched them as they change. I can promise you that your lover's heart will stop beating for an unknown amount of time, could be a day, could be years, and then, only then, will he fully change and awaken as a full demon. Until then he is a dieing reaper with demonic tendencies and appetite. Any being needs to die to have their souls change into something else." He swung his leg up and kicked Eric before standing up strait, "But we have gotten further into that topic then I intended. Lets talk about that child of yours, hmm? Leslie, was it?"

He gasped and clutched at his stomach, relieved that he moved back in time to only get scratched, looking up quickly and managing to grab onto Sebastian's leg, gripping his ankle as he glared at him. "Let's not." he growled, twisting the older demon around and throwing him off balance to lash out at him again.

The crow let out a grunt as his leg twisted painfully and he fell to the ground. He yanked his foot back and rolled into a hand stand before flipping back onto his feet, "The child won't be aloud to live. You said your self the reaper doctor tried to have Grell abort it. The reapers would not approve, and neither will demons or angels." He motioned over to Alan's still body.

"Angels find it impure like demons, reapers find it _impossible_ and wrong because it has demon blood...but _you_ just want him dead because you're probably so old you've gone sterile. He's a _child_ and is completely HARMLESS. So if you even think about taking one step in the direction of my child, I will rip your wings out and feed them to the hellhounds!" he growled, sliding into a defensive position as his nails lengthened into sharp claws.

"Down, kitty." Sebastian said reaching out and ruffling Eric's hair, "I won't harm your kitten."

He growled and pulled away from his hand and grabbed his wrist to pull him close enough to grab a fist-full of his dark hair. "Then why keep threatening his life? If you wanted answers you could have come CALMLY to TALK about it instead of trying to kill me and Al all over again!"

"I threatened his life once because he shouldn't exist. A half reaper child…mothered by _Sutcliff_ of all things. And I did come to talk. We are talking, are we not? Also, I'd like to point out that I have not tried to kill you or your angel friend. He ran, I stopped him. You seemed to be looking for a fight so I let you have as much as we had our little chat. I stand by what I said about the child's existence, but demon children, even half blooded, are rare. They hardly make it to birth anymore. So, I have decided that if the child is to be killed, it will not be by me. There are demons who would not consider such facts, and of course the white fluff balls above will do all they can to purify him right out of existence, and the reapers no doubt would not want a being of their own kind to have the blood of a demon running through him. They can take care of him if they want. So if you want to protect him, watch out for them, not me. Now, if you would kindly let go? I do love playing with cats, but I fear I do have to return to the manor soon."

He narrowed his eyes in warning and shoved him away. "Then you better not come be a bother. I don't want you near my son, Grell, or Alan anymore, got that? Or this 'kitty' will eat you alive..." He shot him one last glare before walking over to carefully pick up Alan's unconscious form.

"Trust me, being near Sutcliff is the last thing I want. I've had enough of him to last me for the rest of eternity." The butler said, fixing his hair and cracking his wrist as he walked away, "Good-day, Slingby."

He watched him leave as though nothing happened, shaking his head as he slipped into the shadows with Alan, reappearing inside the sitting room of their home. "Grell?" he called out, looking around as he carried Alan to his bedroom to lie him down.

Grell poked his head out of the nursery, chainsaw still in hand, slung over his shoulders, "In he—Alan!" he ran forward, following Eric into the spare room and watching him lay Alan down on the bed, "What happened?!"

"Sebastian." he sighed, straightening up to look at Grell. "He was curious about how Leslie was made...his ways of asking simple questions get rather violent. I don't think he knows how to ask calmly. Are you both okay?"

"Aw, I missed all the action." Grell pouted, dropping his chainsaw from his shoulder to hang next to his bare legs, "Absolutely nothing happened here except Leslie making cute noises in his sleep. He was even—You're hurt!" he gasped, seeing the blood soaking through the ripped shirt from the slash across Eric's stomach.

"Huh? Oh, right..." he mumbled, looking down at himself. "He just scratched me with his butter knife 'cause I kept pointing out the fact that he's too old to put out in the bedroom." He shrugged it off and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine, love. Alan got flung, but I'm sure he'll be fine too."

"As long as you are both alright." He sighed, pulling his lover into a hug.

He nodded and leaned into him, kissing his cheek before stepping back to survey him, smiling slightly. "...I've missed seeing this side of you...let's let Al sleep in peace." he whispered, guiding him from the room and quietly closing the door.

"It feels nice having my chainsaw out too, when I can enjoy it. Those angels had taken all the fun out of wielding it…" he grinned, though looked at his scythe sadly, the thought of giving it up flickering across his mind momentarily. He gave it a swing before dismissing it and wrapping his arms around the demon, "Lets get you cleaned up and bandaged. Before that scent drives me…thirsty again."

He nodded again, holding him close while leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "I should be healed up by now...just the shirt having to be cleaned up...well, tossed out at this point. Even a stitch up won't fix this..." he muttered, pulling back slightly to look down at the horizontal slice in his shirt.

"I still smell the blood on you…and it is taking affect, so to the bath with you. I shall stay a respectable naughty reaper tonight. No demonic cravings." He smiled, grabbing Eric's hand and pulling him along to the bathroom.

"I like that idea." he chuckled, following along with him to the bathroom as he undid the buttons of his shirt to pull it off, looking down at the faint scratch that had healed for the most part on his stomach.


	20. Yourself which you yet know not of

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 20: Yourself which you yet know not of.**

It had been a long day for the stoic reaper, even if the shift had been relatively short compared to his normal days. William made his way down the dark London streets, his mind buzzing with thoughts that normally shouldn't belong and distracted him from his work most of the day. He sighed, pausing to rub his head as he felt a headache beginning to surface. "Just a bit of tea should help…" he muttered to himself, about to set off again when he paused, something catching his eye. The building he had stopped in front of seemed to be closed, yet there was still movement inside. He looked up at the sign for the shop, and only one word stared down at him through the darkness: Undertaker. '_I wonder how he's been faring_…' He thought to himself, turning to the door to see if it was open. Curiously, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside to look around for the former Reaper, faced with nothing but darkness minus a few candles in the corner. "…Hm..."

The Undertaker was in the back room, humming to himself as he sat at a table covered in candles, examining a couple black fingernails and comparing them more closely to the clipping he had taken from Grell, his bangs pinned up out of his eyes. The sound of the front door opening caught his attention and he frowned, had he forgotten to lock the door? Ah well, there was always room for a new customer. He let his bangs fall over his eyes once more and he grabbed a single candle, paying no mind as the melted wax spilled down the side and over his fingers as he swept into his shop, "Ah~ You come so late but Welcome~ Wellco—Oh." His smile widened, "Well isn't this an interesting surprise~ You do not come to visit me often, Reaper Spears~"

Will was just about to reach back for the door when the Undertaker stepped out from the back to greet him. "My apologizes for visiting so late…I..." Why was he here? He had happened to stop outside his shop and wanted to see him…to actually visit him? When did he set aside time to do that? "...I hope…I'm not disturbing you…"

"Not at all, not at all~" James grinned with a small cackle to his voice, "Come along. I do have tea already made up." he walked over to the working reaper and put his arm around his shoulders, leading him to the better lit back room, "Tell me, to what do I owe such a visit? Business...or pleasure~?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly lost his voice at the other's final question. "…Er..." He cleared his throat before continuing. "…Spare time…" he replied as he was lead towards the separate room.

The retired reaper looked up from the tea he was pouring for the other man, blinking behind his bangs. William had visited him many times over the years, but he always was strictly business. Though James did enjoy seeing the look on the reaper's face when he asked for payment. But this time...this time was different. The corners of his lips curled, "Pleasure it is then. How nice." he walked over and handed William the beaker of tea, "I can't remember the last time anyone came to see me and not wanting anything." he giggled to himself.

William nodded as he accepted his tea. "If there is anything I want…it may be similar to your wants as well…" _Company_. He had needed personal company since the day Eric and Alan had left their lives as Reapers...and being invited to drinks by Ronald hadn't helped. Nor did Grell's attempts to drag him out after work just for a walk. Even finding out about Eric and Alan being reborn and Grell becoming with-child…that state of loneliness never left. He needed to talk to someone, but he couldn't figure out why it took so long for him to realize who he could truly go to.

"Indeed. Something so simple is free of charge~" he grinned, plopping himself into a chair by the hearth and motioning for the other to do the same, "Though I am surprised it has taken you this long to stop by, free from your investigations."

"I am never free from my investigations." he sighed, taking a seat across from him, "I only decided that I needed a bit of a break..."

"And a break you shall get! You should take them more often, William." The undertaker's grin turned serious for a spit second, "You never know when things will change again." He smiled, "Well~ let us discuss something a bit more fun, shall we?"

William nodded in agreement, bringing the cup up to take a sip of the soothing hot tea. "What do you have in mind?" He wasn't really one to hold a casual conversation, especially one 'more fun' as James put it.

"Why, whatever it is on your mind that is bothering you so. It must be terribly interesting~" James giggled into his tea and tilting his head painfully to the side so that his bangs fell and revealed a single two-toned reaper eye.

Will looked up at the man, meeting the gaze of the singular curious green eye, and sitting in silence for a moment before sighing. He knew he came here for more than just tea and the other's company. "..Eric and Alan's deaths have hit the Dispatch hard not only business-wise but...emotionally. It took me until then to realize that their presence along with others' keeps me from losing my sanity with each passing day..." He looked up at James, his stone expression wavering slightly. "I feel...distant from the others, and I only make it worse by pushing them away when all they wish to do is help. Even you, sir..." He paused and lowered his gaze to his tea. "I came here without realizing where my feet had lead me, but I know that...you...I can talk with you and not worry..."

"You used to come to me often as a student. I told you then not to loose track of what's important. A lonely immortal life is maddening. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't remember that before you followed too far down the same path I once took…that path does things to your mind that may not ever be able to be undone." He tapped a single black nail to his temple a few timed before he set his tea down on a coffin-shaped coffee table and stood up and walked over to William, sitting on the coffee table and leaning over so that he was beneath William's level and looking up at him curiously, "But the fact you are here now, aware of the distance Tells me one important thing; It's not too late for you. You can still turn back." He grinned at him, reaching up and firmly grabbing the young reaper's chin, "You share the same bond of friendship that Slingby, Knox, Sutcliff and Humpheries hold. The only difference being that they have aloud theirs to strengthen and grow, wile you starved yours by hiding behind your reaper duties." He leaned in closer, "Let yourself free of the job once in a wile. Spend time with them and let them closer…become friends. I'm sure you'll figure the rest out."

Will blinked at the sudden closeness but didn't back away, only nodding in understanding. For as long as he could remember, he always found reason to avoid socializing with others, afraid to open up so that they would exploit his weaknesses, but over the years he watched other reapers do exactly that and still was able to complete their work as expected. He sighed and closed his eyes. "...Why I chose to lessen my visits here, I will never know. You were always wise, sir...in an odd sort of way, but..." He opened his eyes again and looked back at the other, more relaxed now. "You are still right…I need to quit pushing myself away."

"Excellent, boy." James grinned and pulled away, shuffling back to his seat and sitting sideways in it, his legs draped over the armrest on one side, one foot bouncing energetically.

Will eyed him as the other stretched out over the chair, shaking his head as he took another sip of tea. "Well...seeing as it has been some time since we've had a chat...how have you been?" he asked, almost weakly. It _had_ been a while since he had any sort of chat with anyone like this, let alone James.

"Behaving…For the most part." He chuckled, "At least recently…this month…" his grin widened, "Don't worry, I did nothing that would warrant your professional attention…quite yet. Hopefully never if he behaves himself like a good boy…" his voice took on a grainy undertone between his chuckles, obviously entertained by the memory running through his mind.

Will cocked a curious eyebrow. "'He?' What are you going on about?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about, Just a bloodthirsty surgeon who wants to kill rather than save~" the silver haired man shifted, his head hanging upside-down off the seat of the chair, his boot-clad legs high in the air as he grinned impishly at William. Taunting him to ask further.

"I feel that I may still need to worry." Will muttered, trying to think who James was speaking of. "Surgeon...from the hospital? Are you speaking of the doctor that threatened to force Grell to abort the child?" Ronald had told him the story about finding Eric and Grell up in the hospital and apparently were making a daring escape as the doctor had demanded that they be captured. "You did escort them...what have you done now, James?" he sighed, leaning back in his chair as he fixed the other with a look. Honestly there was nothing to be done about James' behavior no matter how many times he tried scolding him...it only seemed to make things worse.

"Do you _really_ want to know~?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

With a loud laugh, the older man straitened himself around in the chair with his legs crossed and leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm, his elbow on his knee. He reached his other hand up into his sleeve and pulled out a flat pink and black pen, twirling it lightly in his fingers, then nodded to the side table next to William's chair, a single black leather-bound book sitting on it under a candlestick. His grin widened, eyes sparkling under his bangs as he waited.

William followed the other's gesture, looking from the pen then over to the book. After a moment, he sighed deeply, nudging his glasses up irritably, "You manage to break so many laws and still get away with them...I can't help but to be impressed."

"I've learned a few tricks over the years, my dear." He chuckled, "And I have not broken a law yet. I only told him I would should he say anything about our dear, dear family of reaper and demon. One word from him, or any of his assistant's mouths, and he will no longer exist." He chuckled, "Ahh shouldn't that be an interesting sight to see? Watching him fade away to nothing~ heheheh"

Will sat in partial shock at his fascination of erasing medical staff, eyeing him suspiciously. "...you have always had a sick sense of humor to you…" he finally murmured, finishing off the tea in his cup. "But...I suppose he had it coming. Ronald has filled me in on what Grell or Eric have told him about that doctor."

"As of now it is only a threat. It is purely in the hands of Charles himself as to my actions on either keeping his reaper records safe, or erasing him. He had no problem with the idea of erasing the soul of an unborn child, why should I have a problem erasing him?" The man gave a dark chuckle.

Will nodded slightly, having to agree with him on that. He let the silence linger as he gazed around the small area of the shop they were in, taking in the assortment of jars and coffins that lined the walls as well as other grim decorative pieces.

"My dear, is there anything else I can help you with?" Undertaker suddenly cut through the silence. He hated silence, and if it could be avoided, he would. Working alone with the dead got dreadfully quiet, and he had taken to talking to himself to break that silence.

"Hm?" Will looked back at him again, realizing how thick the silence really had gotten between them. "Ah...my apologies..." he replied quietly, "It seems that I still find myself unable to hold up my end of the conversation...or anything social besides being a wallflower..." he mumbled, gradually growing quieter even as he glanced up at the other over his glasses. "Although we could always find some source of entertainment, I'm sure…"

Undertaker's smile widened, "I'm sure. Have you any ideas, or might I try something?"

He shook his head; nothing came to mind at the moment. "Go ahead…"

Grinning even wider at the invitation, he stood up and walked over to William, wasting no time in reaching out a pale hand and grabbing William's wrist, pulling him up out of the chair and spinning him up against his body as if they were dancing. He wrapped one arm around his waist and let go of his wrist to grab his chin once more, gently forcing it up as he lowered his own, closing the remaining gap between them and pressing his lips firmly to William's.

Will's eyes widened slightly as he was pulled from the chair and against the other, opening his mouth to question the other's motives but fell silent as he was kissed. He blinked and went frigid, only to slowly melt into him and tilt his head slightly, eyes slowly closing.

The retired reaper slid his hand along the underside of William's jaw and around his neck, slipping his long nails up into the dark hair as he forced his tongue past the younger's lips, exploring the wet cavern before slowly breaking the kiss and fixing a gentle smile on his face as he gazed down at William.

A small noise escape William when feeling the older Reaper's tongue invade his mouth and draw him closer, beginning to slowly kiss back until the other broke the kiss. He opened his eyes slightly to glance up at him, gazing back into the other's eyes and smile. "…W...what..." he stammered quietly, his mind buzzing now that the fog had lifted off of it...yet he still couldn't bring himself to form any coherent words.

"Sush, my dear," James smiled softly, pressing a finger to his lips, "At this point you have two choices of words. And that would be a 'no' or a 'yes' so…" he nuzzled his cheek, "What'll it be? And no, your brain is not aloud to choose."

The Reaper blinked up at him, taking a moment to comprehend what he was asking. How did this happen? _When_ did this happen? They were talking and the next moment he was in his arms, kissing him...was there something he missed? But even as question after question popped up in his mind, he continued to gaze back up at the other, each thought turning into reasons why he should avoid declining. He worshiped this reaper for years, feeling himself being closer to him since the times he took to sit with him during his years as a student. It would bother him for years if he denied him now. He sighed, reaching up to brush James' silver bangs back before leaning up to kiss him again, whispering against his lips, "…Yes."

"Excellent, excellent." Undertaker's grinning lips said, brushing against William's as his arms moved down and he scooped him up into his arms bridal-style, holding him close as he walked them over to his favorite coffin and setting him down on the polished black lid.

"Mm?" William's arms flew up to wrap around the older Reaper's neck as he was picked up, leaning into him and looking up curiously when he was set back down on top of the coffin. Did he already have something planned for him?

The older male lifted himself onto the coffin and leaned in, running his nails lightly over his cheek and running his tongue along Will's jaw to his neck, nibbling his way down it.

The moment he felt that tongue caress his neck he shivered and groaned, a blush rising to his cheeks. As the last of his questions left his mind, he reached up to tangle his fingers gently into the silver hair, urging him to do more.

James pulled William closer, sliding him across the smooth wood, continuing to worship William's neck as his fingers pulled his tie loose and tossed it over his shoulder, paying it no mind as it landed on the floor. His nails started to pull open the buttons of his vest and shirt, the nail of his pinky following his hands down, scraping lightly over William's bare chest.

Chills were wracking his body, each bit of teasing the other was doing was becoming more and more overwhelming as he lie beneath the other, only able to tug on the back of his coat. He finally brought his hands around front to fumble on the buttons before opening them, doing the same to the second layer until he felt the scarred skin beneath. He also ignored the fact that his own clothes were being tossed about, leaning up slightly to slid James' coats off so he could have full access to his torso, his hands trailing gently over his skin and tracing a few scars.

James shivered and nibbled on the younger's neck harder, carefully scraping his teeth down his skin to his shoulder. He slid hand slid down to his crotch and pressed his fingers to it, massaging them against the growing arousal hidden beneath the dark fabric.

He gasped them out a quiet, breathy moan, arching his body up more into the other's touch, silently begging for more. Nails dug slightly into the back of his shoulder while wrapping his arm around him, tilting his head to lightly run the tip of his tongue over the ridge of his ear, teasing at each piercing.

"You're so eager, my dear." Undertaker chuckled, his hand moving to undo his belt and open the button of his pants to allow room for his hand to slide in and grasp William's length, stroking it, his thumb rubbing over the tip in small circles.

He parted his lips to reply, but only a small moan came out as he was teased. He dropped his head down on the former Reaper's shoulder before managing to find his tongue again. "...it's been...quite a while since I've been touched like this...treated so...gently..." he whispered against his ear, hands roaming over his back and shoulders before running one up his neck and followed down along his jaw to rest on his cheek, leaning back slightly to rest his forehead against the other's. "I'm just glad that it's you to remind me of this feeling again…"

"I guarantee you that it's been longer for me, my dear. But you are more than welcome to come back for more at any time~" James whispered back, his free hand grabbing William's waist and pulling him up so his other hand could begin working William's pants from his hips. Once his pants fell to his ankles, Undertaker used his foot to push them off William completely, and settle him down so that the younger reaper straddled his lap.

"I intend to." Will murmured as he was slid onto the mortician's lap before tilting his head and leaning in to kiss him again. As they kissed, he lowered his hand down over his form to trace the details over his torso until he reached the waistline of his pants, running a nail over the zipper teasingly.

"Good…" he muttered as he ran his hands over the other's bottom and along his thighs.

He groaned against the other's lips, opening the other's pants and slipping his fingers down behind the fabric to begin stroking him. While his hand was busy, he used the other to caress down along his neck and over his chest, leaning more into him as he held the kiss gentle, savoring it.

After a moment, James pulled out of the kiss, "Ah, excuse me a moment, my dear. He leaned back and stretched out to the nearby shelf, shifting bottles around until he found the one he was searching for and sat back up, opening the small bottle of oil and pouring it over his fingers.

He nodded but leaned down to trail kisses along his chest as the other leaned back, making his way back up to nip lightly at his shoulder before tracing the scar that circled his neck.

James lowered his slickened fingers, running them over William's entrance as his other hand gripped their two lengths together, stroking them tantalizingly slow.

His breathing hitched, groaning against his neck as he leaned more into him. He brought his other hand up to massage their tips as the other stroked, doubling the sparks of pleasure shooting through him and causing him to groan again.

The undertaker groaned and carefully slipped his finger up inside William, careful not to scrape his long nails against his walls.

Will bit down on his lower lip to silence himself as the other's fingers moved around inside him, causing him to rock his hips slightly and squeeze his hand around their tips slightly.

He pumped his finger in and out of William's entrance, readying him for a second finger, sliding it in and he scissor them, pressing against the inner walls until he could fit a third finger in. he withdrew his fingers and gripped William's hips, lifting him up and settling him over his length, rolling his hips to push his tip into the prepared entrance, allowing for William to set the pace.

Heat rose in Will's body the more his entrance was worked, leaving their tips abandoned as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder to steady himself. He shifted his hips when he was lifted to rest over the other's awaiting tip, groaning in anticipation as he was pushed into slowly. Square rims slid down the bridge of his nose as he began to rock his hips slowly, gradually sliding himself down more and more onto the other's length, his noises of pleasure growing slightly louder with each movement.

James moaned, dropping his head back as he savored the sensation of William's heat swallowing his length slowly. He sat still, adjusting to the tightness before rocking his hips to begin moving inside him slowly, gradually speeding up as they grew used to each other.

The younger reaper matched his pace as he rocked against him, wrapping his arms tighter around him while pressing himself closer. The reaper leaned in to begin attacking his throat and neck again with light nips and kisses, panting and moaning between each nibble.

Continuing to rock his hips, James quickly hugged William to his chest and turned him over so that he was laying on his back. The older man hovered over him and pushed his pants the rest of the way off before picking up his pace and giving a low lustful growl as he captured the younger's lips.

Will gasped in surprise as he was forced onto his back but instantly melted into a muffle moan, keeping his arms wrapped around his shoulders and hooking his legs up around his hips to urge him closer. He slipped his fingers into the longer hair and tugged him closer as the kiss reconnected, parting his lips to brush his tongue along James' lip before pushing it into his mouth.

James hummed into William's lips, slipping his hand along William's chest and running his nail over his nipple. His other arm sliding down his leg and hooking around it, pulling it up over his shoulder to twist William's hips and change the angle of penetration.

He shivered and clung tighter to him, his back arching as a loud moan escaped him, a second close behind with the hard thrusts into his body. "Ahh~!" he cried out, tilting his head back and breaking the kiss when he felt something struck inside him, causing his body to spasm and pleasure to overwhelm his senses.

Feeling himself find that hard spot deep inside the younger reaper, James picked up his pace yet again, thrusting in deep and hard against it mercilessly, grunting from the effort. His long white hair falling around them like curtains cutting them off from the rest of the world. He grit his teeth, feeling the throb hinting at his nearing release.

"James...!" he gasped breathlessly, arching again with another moan as his spot was pummeled into. He rocked his hips the best he could against the other's movements, forcing him to strike violently inside him, nearly making him scream in ecstasy. Will bit down on his lip to silence himself just barely, whimpering and bucking harder against him as he also drew near his climax quickly.

Undertaker smiled and gave a breathy chuckle, grabbing a hold of short dark locks and he stopped holding back, reaching down to William's ignored member and stroking it in rhythm of his rough, desperate movements, coaxing the other to his climax as his own overtook him, "Ahhh~" the pent up pressure broke free and with a final thrust, he filled William with his seed as he leaned down, kissing him and pumping his hand with a tight grip.

His body tensed as he felt the other fill him and reached up to bury both hands into his hair while kissing back, panting and groaning against his lips until he finally passed his limit, spilling out over the other's hand. He moaned softly, his body relaxing gradually even as he held the kiss, slowly breaking it to simply rest his lips against the other's. His glasses had remained on his face yet sat crooked on his nose as he looked up at James, giving him a small, tired smile while he caressed his cheek.

With a soft chuckle, the retired reaper pulled out of William and let himself fall down next to him, gathering him into his arms, "Thank you, dear William, That was indeed a more entertaining way to pass time than chatting." He pressed a kiss into William's messy hair.

His cheeks flushed slightly and he leaned into him, reaching up to straighten his glasses and push them back up. "...I'm glad to have...entertained you thoroughly." he murmured, seeming slightly disheartened. Was all that just happened only to amuse James...or was he expecting too much out of it?

"More than that, my dear, I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to be keeping you." He nuzzled William's cheek with his nose, bumping the rectangular frames crooked once more.

He blinked in surprise, but was relieved he was proved wrong, smiling as he ran his fingers up through his hair gently. "I am more than fine with that…"

"Good, good. Then I expect visits from you much more often, love." He said with a happy giggle.

"And you will get them."

James grinned and held the reaper tighter against him, his hand petting his head fondly, "Would I be asking too much if I wanted you to not continue on your way home tonight?"

"Not at all...just as long as you allow me to leave for work tomorrow." He leaned into his hand, closing his eyes as he sighed contently, not bothering fixing his glasses again unless they were about to fall off.

"Ah, don't tempt me. I'd get behind on my own work~" he chuckled, "Shall we move to the bed, or shall we simply squeeze comfortably into this lovely coffin?"

Will opened his eyes slightly to glance down at the coffin they had already claimed, curiosity taking hold for a moment; the mortician always spoke about how comfortable coffins were.. "...it matters not to me. Whichever you prefer.." he finally replied quietly, looking back up at him. "Although I should hang my clothes up so to save them from being wrinkled."

"May be too late for that one, dear, but go ahead. Either way we must move. As I am sure it is more comfortable _inside_ this coffin, rather than on top of it." He sat up and knocked on the wooden surface.

He nodded and carefully slid himself out of the other's arms, picking up his tossed clothes and removing the rest to set them neatly aside, hoping they would be fine for work the following day. "...you...wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of trousers I could sleep in?"

"Help yourself, dear. I admit, I do not have much use for pajamas, but I am sure you can find something in the wardrobe that you would find comfortable?" he motioned to his wardrobe as he opened the coffin and adjusted the pillow and blanket that were already inside, pausing as he heard a knock on the door. He looked up, his bangs falling over his eyes once more and he licked the drool from the corner of his lips, "Odd…can't be a normal customer…Excuse me, my dear." He said, walking out of the back room without bothering to throw on a pair of pants or grabbing something to cover himself. He opened the front door with a wide smile, "Ah~ Eric, to what do I owe this late visit? Everything is fine with Grell and the child, I hope?"

Will nodded, freezing for a moment when hearing James' reaction to Eric being at the door before turning back to dig out something from the wardrobe, finding something he could fit in and slipping them on, turning to walk out and wait for James near the coffin.

"Yea they're fine and sorry it's late, jus' got a...few...questions..." the demon arched an eyebrow when he realized the reaper was lacking clothes. "...do I e'en wanna know what you've been doing?"

James giggled, "Oh~ Just getting ready to turn in early for the night. Don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything important. Come in, come in. I'd offer tea, but I fear it has gone cold." The nude man said, ushering the demon into his shop, "what questions do you have? Though, I can make a guess as to the topic you are curious about~"

Eric stepped inside while continuing to give him a suspicious look. "Grell told me what you told him ab-" He froze, noticing someone else in the shop and seeing that it was Will...a shirtless, looking worn Will who seemed to be waiting for the other to join him in bed. "...I see what you've been doin' now...more so 'who'..."

"Watch it, Slingby.." Will muttered, reaching up to nudge his glasses back up again, "Just do what business you came here to do…"

"...y'know, I'll jus' ask you those questions later..." Eric looked back at the Undertaker before starting to head back for the door. Last thing Will needed to know was about Grell's condition. "Sorry fer botherin' you two…"

James' smile widened and he broke into laughter, "Smart lad. I look forward to your next visit~ Bring that adorable spawn of yours." He said, following him to the door and locking it behind him. Then he turned back to William, "Well, back to our business~" he walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips before helping him up into the pink silk lined coffin, climbing in after him. the walls of the coffin causing them to lay close to one another, making it easy for him to put his arms around the shirtless reaper.

Will watched James walk Eric to the door before looking up at him again quizzically, choosing to say nothing even as he laid down with him and cuddled close. "Is there something wrong with Grell that I should be concerned about?" he asked, reaching up to remove his glasses and set them carefully outside of the coffin.

"Nothing that would set him back in his work, my dear…" he said, blowing out the nearby candle.

He nodded slightly, but somehow had a feeling he would find out about it soon if not later. Will shifted himself closer and rested his head down into the crook of his neck, sighing softly.


	21. Do feel the treason sharply

**Chapter Twenty One: Do feel the treason sharply.**

Grell followed Ronald into the warehouse where a large amount of souls needed to be collected from an accident. The past month had been steadily getting more and more difficult for him. When he had learned about this rather large collection, he made sure to drink a vile of blood he had stashed in his desk, to stop the cravings before they caused a problem for him.

He swung his chainsaw as they walked along the rows of crates, sighing as the taste of blood lingered on his tongue.

Ronald walked just ahead of him, his mower swung back over his shoulder. He glanced back at his co-worker, noticing before that the red-head had this slightly satisfied look on his face as though remembering something. He shrugged it off and sighed, pulling out his book to look through the numerous amount of names they had to go through just at the warehouse. "They gotta start being careful with this kind of work...humans are so careless." he mused, stuffing the book away again and stopped, looking up at the building. "An explosion from an oil leak…just a tiny leak and we're caught up in overtime…"

"At least it is just an accident." Grell mused, "And not another mass-murder. Those collections get so bloody…" he said without thinking as they reached where flames were spreading from the explosion. He looked around, spotting a few of the bodies they needed to tend to and walking over to one, turning on his scythe and cutting deep into the worker's charred chest.

"Yea, tell me about it…" he sighed, getting to work on another victim nearby, revving his mower to life before digging it down into them.

Grell moved on to another victim, then another, the warehouse acting like a maze of crates, machinery, and flames. He pulled his blade out of another victim, the man's blood dripping from it as he swung it over his shoulder to approach his next body. A few drops of blood flying up into the air and landing on his cheek and lip. Without thinking, he let his tongue dart out to clear away the drop of fresh, still warm blood on his lip. He froze, his eyes widening as the thirst returned to him full-force, the pain of his parched throat causing him to fall to his knees. He abandoned his scythe on the floor, crawling over to the next body and eyeing him, his eyes glowing slightly, the red ringlets in his irises becoming more apparent as he parted his lips, an animal-like growl sounding from his throat.

Ronald wiped off the mix of blood and sweat from his forehead as he finished up another victim, sighing while looking around for the other reaper. "Grell?" he called out, shouldering his scythe again and walking around a pile of crates, finding him on the ground near one of the victims, not hearing the growl over the sound of the flames. "…Oi, you okay there?"

Grell ignored Ronald, not even sure if he heard a voice at all over the pounding in his ears that seemed to drive him further into an animal-like behavior. He raised his gloved hand and brought it down on the dying man's chest, his sharp nails cutting into him through the black gloves and letting blood seep out of his body before he lowered himself to lap up the sweet red liquid.

The younger reaper's eyes widened in horror, his scythe dropping as he stared at the sight before him. What the hell...?! "G-Grell? Hey, Grell!" he yelled out, running over to grab the back of his coat, trying to force him off the man he was tearing into. "Hold on, what the hell d'you think you're doing?!"

The redhead let out a loud hiss, turning on Ronald and swiping at the reaper who interrupted him, blood dripping from his lips.

"Holy shit…" he jumped back before getting clawed, gaping at the bloody mess that was Grell before trying again, grabbing the red-head under the arms and pulling him onto his feet and outside, "Damn it, Grell, don't make me punch sense back into you!"

He fought Ronald the entire time, snarling as he tried to break free. He kicked out, managing to hook his foot around the doorframe as he was pulled from the building, and using it to yank himself free from Ronald, rounding on him a split second after.

The blond stumbled back before taking a swing at him, hoping to catch him off guard and making contact, not caring that he'd probably get an ear full later for marking up his face...but this was ridiculous. Grell never acted like this around blood, no reaper did…unless...He looked up in fright at the red Reaper before him, seeing for the first time the pair of red rings that had melted in with the green of his eyes, his sharpened teeth seeming impossibly sharper and deadlier than usual along with the black claws that had lengthened out past the red paint...he was too obvious. "…Jesus Christ...what's he done to you...?" he whispered hoarsely.

The jolt of taking a fist to his face jarred his mind back in place, and Grell froze, his breath still calm, but his eyes widening as he realized what he had done, and who he had attacked. He raised his hands, starring in horror at his claws, "I…Oh Ron! I'm so sorry! I…"

"Don't." He snapped, looking from his claws before pushing his way past him to get his scythe again. "…We'll finish this later. We're heading back."

"But….Ronnie, I…I never meant to…" Grell fell silent, looking down at his hands in shame, his hands shaking as his claws slowly retracted, "Gods…look at me… all that from one drop?" he muttered to himself.

Ronald returned again with both of their scythes in hand, shoving the chainsaw back to Grell. "I don't care, you're just lucky I could snap you out of it, but I'm not going to risk this anymore right now…don't need it…" he mumbled, reaching out with his free hand to grab Grell's wrist and dragging him away from the warehouse, leading him back to their realm. "There's some things I can let slide, but not this. Does Eric even know about…_this_?"

"Of course he does! Do you think I could hide it from him this long? He was the first…and only person I told when I found out!" Grell said, letting the younger reaper pull him along. He was about to lick his lips, but managed to stop himself and used the sleeve of his red jacket to clear away most of the blood from his lips and chin.

"Fine, at least you told him…but how long did you honestly think you could keep this up? Will said you were actin' strange the day you came back after finishing up your leave, but I figured it was just 'cause you were still healing from Leslie. But…this is just..." he sighed and stopped, just past the gates. "…You know about those myths as much as any other reaper…getting bit or blooded by a demon. Seeing Eric-senpai as a demon is frightening enough, but you..." He looked up at him then back down at Grell's hand, noticing the claws had retracted but the holes in his gloves were still there. "..I don't know how much more I can take of this…it's just one Reaper after another." He tugged on his wrist again, leading him towards the offices. "Will'll know what to do…"

"I don't know…I didn't say anything because I wanted to stay normal as long as possible. This…this scares me, alright? Not much can do that."

"Trust me, I know the feeling…" he mumbled, stopping outside of Will's office and knocking.

Will looked up from his paperwork, barely stopping his writing. "Open."

Grell bit his lip and let Ronald pull him into the office, kicking the door closed behind them again. He knew his time as a working reaper was up. He wasn't going to fight it. He, not only drank the blood of a dying man, but he had attacked Ronald. He was dangerous.

Ronald didn't waste any time, yanking Grell strait to William's desk and letting go of his wrist to point at him, "Senpai, we have a problem! A big one."

Will sighed and lowered his pen; he had a feeling the calm day was too good to be true. "What's the matter?" he asked dully, pushing up his glasses as he looked at the both of them. He frowned slightly, noticing both seemed a bit battered and Grell was sporting a bruise on his cheek from some form of contact...not to mention blood smeared his mouth and stained his shirt. "What in god's name happened?"

Grell was chewing the inside of his cheek nervously, and looked up at William, "I—"

"He bloody attacked me!" Ronald interrupted.

His frown deepened, eyeing both of them while trying to find the source of the blood. "…Whose blood is that..?" he asked quietly, getting to his feet to walk over to them. He looked over Ronald to see he was just rough-handled but no sign of blood...not that the blood would be his. He could smell the distinctive scent human blood gave off. He paused when looking over Grell, noticing the tears in his gloves. He took one of his hands, holding onto his wrist to tug off the glove and saw blood covered fingers with nails that supported chipped red paint along with the black underneath. He stood in silence, everything clicking together as he lifted his gaze to fix it on Grell, completely void of emotion.

Grell held his gaze, "…am not so slowly turning into a demon." He finished, "After my loss of control today I figure I can't hide it anymore…And request retirement before I start trying to take souls."

"He was like a mindless animal!" Ronald added, "Till I punched some sense back into him."

William pursed his lips and dropped Grell's hand, turning his back on him and walking back to his desk. "...Ronald...if you could give us a moment..."

Ronald blinked and looked between them, then sighed and nodded, turning to leave and shutting the door behind him, but pressing an ear to the door to listen.

"Will…I…I know I should have said something but…but I wanted to _stay_ a reaper as long as I could…"

"You were always careful," he said quietly, keeping his back to him, "Even the times I had to save you from being killed...in situations like this you were _always_ careful...and now...you let yourself..." He clenched his fists, turning his head slightly. "How…_dare_ you..."

"Will…I…" he took a small involuntary step backwards, "I never meant for this…and neither did Eric…"

"I know you never meant it, and Eric never means anything he does. He never meant to kill Alan." He turned to face the red-head, scowling angrily. "But _you_ should have known better...you know of the rumors about some demons turning Reapers...how poisonous their bites are..._You_ were the one to even tell me that on a whim right after we graduated. And now you stand here, covered in some human's blood…to have the nerve and say that you're changing...that we're losing another reaper...As if it were a simple fact to forget!"

The changing reaper's mouth hung open, his words caught in his throat. He closed his mouth and looked down at his red and black shoes, "…Sorry…" he muttered in shame.

"Don't you apologize. Saying 'sorry' isn't going to fix what you and Eric have done." William snapped. "I have officially lost what respect I had for you, Grell. From your chasing of me or demons or the stunts you would pull, I still had that ounce of respect from our final days in the Academy...the fact that you did save my life from my arrogance...all this time. I made it to Supervisor because of my respect for you, putting better effort into my work and studies from what I learned from _you_! And now..." He clenched his jaw and looked away from him; he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. The thought of losing a reaper to the change of a demon was possibly worse than dying in the line of work to him and even looking at the other made him want to kill him for letting it happen.

"There…is nothing else I can say, Will…" Grell said, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I never wanted this…but it can't be changed…" he gave a nervous laugh in attempt to lighten the mood slightly, "I just can't do anything right anymore…it's been such a long time…and all I can say is one meaningless, pointless word over and over…and you don't even want to hear it."

"Because it _is_ pointless. It changes nothing...and it won't change you back." He took in a slow breath, turning back away to sit back at his desk. "..give me your list. Go fill out the application for your resignation and get out...before I put you on my personal K.O.S..."

Grell swallowed hard and nodded, pulling out his reap list and handing it to William before lifting his beloved chainsaw and stroking it fondly. With an inhale to encourage himself he set it down on Williams desk, followed by his glasses. He already could see just as well without them as with. Having them off, things were slightly blurry, but the prescription were no longer the correct one for his eyes and they didn't help him at all. He walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle, "…Good bye, William…" he said, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Without waiting for a reply, he opened the door, ignoring as Ron stumbled forward, catching himself on the door before he crashed into Grell, straightening himself up to look at Grell curiously, "…Sorry, Ronnie…" he said, walking past him quickly, pulling his torn glove back on his hand to hide his black nails.

"Ah-" Ronald started, watching him hurrying off before looking into the office, seeing Grell's glasses and chainsaw on William's desk. "...he's...gone?"

Will took a moment before looking up from the chainsaw, forcing himself to remain calm while addressing the other Reaper. "He is...are you still all right to continue with the rest of your reaps?"

Ronald nodded, "He…really didn't do any damage to me… just took a swing or two at me…" the younger reaper muttered. The idea that Grell was gone seemed surreal… He shook his head, "Besides, getting my mind on my work should…help…"

Grell grabbed the forms he needed, himself, not asking the secretaries for them and returned quickly to his office, sitting down and filling it out with a shaky hand. He put it in a folder and gathered his personal items from the room before walking out and handing the folder to a secretary for filing, not telling her what it was, or responding to her inquiry about if he had lost his glasses or if they had gotten broken. Silently, he walked quickly from the building, pausing only once he was outside the doors to look back one last time before heading out of the realm forever. By the time he reached his and Eric's home, he was sobbing, tears black with mascara streaking down his cheeks.

Eric was sound asleep with Leslie for a nap, the little one sleeping comfortably on the bed beside him when he heard Grell come in. He opened an eye and looked at their son, smiling a little as he gently picked him up to take him to greet Grell, but paused, hearing his lover sobbing from the living room. He frowned and hastened to put Leslie in his crib to let him continue sleeping without any disturbance before hurrying to Grell. "Love, what's wrong? Your...where're your glasses...and…" His eyes widened as he took in his lover's appearance, seeing his tattered gloves and his shirt splattered with blood. "...what happened...?" he whispered, leading him over to sit down as he wiped away his smudged mascara and tears.

"I…I lost control…I…attacked Ron wile we were supposed to be collecting souls, and…" he hugged his lover tightly, "I tried…t-to be responsible…take responsibility for my actions, but…Will hates me anyway…Ron probably does too…I can't blame him if he does…he'd have to be an idiot to not hate me…"

He stared at the redhead as he explained, hugging him close and stroking his hair in efforts to try to comfort him. "…Will's hard to read, but Ron..." he sighed and looked down at him. "…Your glasses...Will gave you the boot, didn't he..?"

Grell nodded, "S-sort of…I…I offered my resignation…but he sort of acted like he was firing me anyway…And…no, he's not hard to read…he hates me…he practically said so…" he looked up at Eric, "It's over…I can't be a reaper anymore…"

The demon sighed and hugged him tight again. "...I'm so sorry, Grell..." he whispered, pressing a few kisses into his hair as he held him. He thought they had more time before Grell was forced to quit, even more than the month he had been back for...but his change had other plans. Now all they had to worry about was if Ron or Will told the Higher about Leslie...

"Whoa, Boss, I think you should take it easy…" Ronald said as he watched William ignore the glass he had been given and tip back the bottle of scotch they had ordered to share.

Will set the bottle back down after taking a few good swigs, giving the other a glare before sighing. "No. It isn't as though I can die from alcohol poisoning, anyhow." he muttered, eyeing the bottle that was still in his grasp before forcing himself to let it go for now.

"No, but there is no point in downing an entire bottle like that…" he sighed and sipped his glass of scotch, "I'll miss him too, Senpai…but you'll only regret drinking like that in the morning. Trust me, I'm an expert."

"I'd rather have the hangover than deal with these emotions." he growled, pouring himself some into his untouched glass. "…How much longer will we have to put up with this..? And isn't it odd that whenever we come to drowning our feelings in alcohol, Eric always seems to be behind it one way or another?" His growl worsened, becoming more an irritated snarl as the alcohol began to set its course in William's system.

Ronald was silent a moment, thinking on that. He emptied his glass and set it down. He wasn't drunk yet, but his tongue was loosened, "Well, maybe you should have listened to me back when Eric first showed up again. Forced Grell-senpai to not see him again. Then none of this would have happened. Both the bad, and the good. I wouldn't have Al, but we'd still have Grell working with us and you wouldn't be getting drunk right now." He sighed, "You know…with how much he used to like you, I think you would have been the only person to talk him out of being with Eric…just…take him on a date…"

"I'm already drunk." he mumbled, looking down at his glass before taking a sip from it. "I had hoped the git would've been able to figure it for his own and not get himself in this mess, but obviously he still is the idiot I met back in school." He took another sip. "And taking him on a date wouldn't be fair to him. I liked him as a co-worker and hated seeing him getting into trouble so much like he did and it just...he wasn't always like that. I made him like that…a date would've made it worse without a doubt…"

"…What do you mean, _you_ made him like that?" Ronald asked, pouring himself another glass of scotch, "I can't imagine him any other way…it's who he is… an idiotic, annoying, loud, flamboyant, troublemaker…that somehow you can't help but like…most of the time…."

"He was more troublemaker and less flamboyant unless showered with compliments about his physique as well as very...dominant." He frowned, unable to think of any other word. "So I showed him that he couldn't always bully everyone with an average grade by giving him a good kick to the ass."

"You…pfft, Ah-hahahaha! Bet you regretted that one!" Ronald laughed.

He scowled and finished off his glass. "As I said...I _made_ what he is today by accident. How was I to know he would be a flamboyant wreck?! No less chasing after demons and getting somehow knocked up by one who used to be our own...tch...I felt like I was scolding him as a parent would to their misbehaving child...the idiot..."

"You're right, he was like a child at times…even I thought so, and he was my senior! But…you know…he really did change again when he got with Eric…I mean…he is calmer…well…except for when he lost control…but he…actually didn't try and avoid responsibility afterwards...he was truthful to you about his actions…he's grown…"

"Tch, if he had grown at all he would have had a decent amount of common sense to not get himself bit!" he growled, slamming his empty glass angrily on the table before taking the bottle to fill it up again.

It had been a long day for both Eric and Grell, so after making sure Grell would be all right alone so he could feed, Eric did just that. So much was going on in his mind and he decided to visit the old pub he hadn't been to in a while once he was finished for at least one drink before returning home. He tugged his cap down over his eyes slightly as he slid into a seat at the bar, feeling the familiar presence of Reapers nearby but thought nothing of it; he knew too well how hard work could get and he used to be one of the many to go out for drinks once off the clock. He ordered himself a bit of whiskey, sitting in silence as he waited for his drink.

Ronald sighed and finished off his glass again, "Maybe…it really was an accident…or not even Eric…I know Al has mentioned that Michaelis had shown up at their place a wile back…maybe he bit him wile he was being all motherly and trying to protect little Les." He suggested, though he had a hard time believing it himself.

"He probably would've mentioned the butler if he did." he sighed, nodding as he finished off his glass.

Ronald grabbed the bottle to refill both their glasses, but frowned when nothing came out. "…I'll go get us another…"he said, getting up and walking to the bar.

Eric nodded in thanks as his drink was slid to him, nearly choking on it as he took a sip when he suddenly heard Ronald's voice and glanced over to see him walking over. 'Ah shit..' he thought, trying to hide his face more under his cap as he turned his hand away to shield his black nails, hoping the other wouldn't notice him. That was the last thing he needed, figuring that if those two were upset with Grell, they'd sure as hell be pissed at him.

Ronald walked up to the bar, a few empty stools away from Eric, and set the empty bottle down on the counter, "'nother, please." He said.

The bartender nodded and took the empty bottle, "need more glasses?"

"No, we have enough." He said and sat on the stool to wait. He glanced around at the other patrons at the bar, watching a group of drunken humans dance between the tables. The door opened and more people walked in, letting in a draft which caught onto Eric's scent and carried it across to Ronald. The young reaper stiffened, and tore his gaze away from the dancers and began to scan the room until his eyes landed on Eric.

The bartender popped the cork on Ronald's order and slid it to him, but he left it and approached Eric, not entirely sure it was him at first.

The moment the draft hit him, Eric knew he was done for. He sighed and waited, hearing the younger Reaper slip out of his chair and start towards him, hoping…praying he would change his mind and go back to his table.

Will looked over at his co-worker, the draft of wind also catching his attention even as clouded as it was by the work of alcohol. He narrowed his eyes, locking them the best he could on the creature Ronald was approaching. He'd recognized that posture anywhere…

Ronald reached out and grabbed Eric's shoulder, turning him to face him, "…So it is you…Bastard." Ronald scowled, the alcohol in his system causing a lapse of judgment as his fist collided with the demon's jaw, forcing it to the side.

He took the hit full on, not bothering to even slow it as he felt his jaw crack slightly from the impact. He sighed and turned his head to look back up at him sternly. "Don't be an idiot, Knox...you could never take me on at the bar before, and I don't want a fight now. I'm just here for a drink and I'm leavin'..."

Will watched the scene from the table nearby, scraping his chair back and attempting to stand but found that task impossible as the floor beneath him didn't seem to want to stay still long enough for him to get his balance. "Damn it..."

"Yeah, well maybe this time I have a real reason to win!" he grabbed the front of Eric's shirt and pulled him off his stool and to his level, "After doing what you did to Senpai."

"You know I wouldn't do something like that on purpose, kid." he murmured, glancing up at any watchers and noticing Will glaring at him, looking royally pissed off. "Eh, of course y'two would be smashed..." he sighed, tugging himself out of Ronald's grasp and straightening up. "You two should stop wile yer ahead and go enjoy some coffee together instead…trust me, it'll help fer the mornin'..."

After managing to find his balance, Will made his way over and leaned on the bar to hold himself steady. "I should kill you." he growled.

Eric glanced over at him after downing his shot of whiskey. "You should be more concerned 'bout sitting 'fore you wind up hurtin' yourself, Will…"

"Do ya think I give a flying shit weather you meant to or not?! I didn't like you being near him tu begin with! Now you go and do this? I stopped being an ass to you and trusted you because it made him happy! Now he's a monster. Have you even seen what he is now? He's a mindless animal till you punch his sense back into him!" Ronald hissed, "It's one thing for _you_ to be a bloody demon…you died and earned your way down. It's another thing for him. You _dragged_ him down with you!"

Eric shivered slightly at the sharp jabs, shifting to brush them off. "I was no different in the beginning...it's just how it is, Knox. But you wouldn't understand that." He glanced at him before turning his attention back to his half empty glass. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money for the drink and put it down for the bartender before sliding out of his chair and standing. "And there's no sense arguing with you two while there's more alcohol in you than common sense." he muttered, giving the both of them a nod before starting to head out.

"You always were a coward, Slingby...thinking walking away from the truth would make it better!" Will snapped, straightening up as he managed to control the dizziness that threatened to ground him. "I put as much trust in you when I realized it was you…but you knew as much as anyone his weakness for demons...and still you lured him in and..._marked_ him...I put myself on the line for you when I should've known better…especially after what you did that earned your way into the pit!"

"You were 'no different in the beginning,' eh? I think you still are no different." The blond snapped, "Why couldn't you find someone else to trap? A human? After all, your kind are all about luring humans to you to take their lives from them. Why choose a reaper? As if killing Al and yourself wasn't enough!"

He paused, the air around them shifting and a couple of lights nearby flickered before suddenly going out. He glanced over his shoulder at them, a dangerous shimmer glowing in his eyes. "…Even with alcohol...you should know better than to be that stupid, Ronald..." he murmured, a thin shadow starting to film over his form as his tolerance slowly dropped. "Both of you should know better than to throw that at me…you _know_ me. I'm no different than I was before my death, just a demon. So don't talk at me like I'm just another demon...don't…you dare group me like you would with the butler..."

"No, we _thought_ we knew you. We thought you would never kill anyone not on the to-die list. We thought you would never harm one of your own. But you proved us wrong on that. And now this? Yeah, you're a demon alright, a demon _just_ like _Michaelis_." Ronald huffed, "And must I remind you there are _humans_ here at this pub?" he hissed in the silent room of the pub.

"I don't _care_ about some measly humans. If they get scared, they'll run off." he growled, another set of lights shattering as his anger grew. "And I am NOT like that wretched crow! I won' lower myself down to become some slave for food!" His hand twitched, tempted to lash out and give Ronald a good punch but he knew better; it would only worsen things, especially since he was even stronger in this state of rage. It would probably snap his neck. Instead he gave another irritated growl and forced himself to turn and hurry out of the pub before it got any worse.

Will gripped at his scythe he kept concealed in his coat, watching him hurry off. "If he's smart, he won't go straight back to Grell…but I don't trust that..." he muttered, looking at Ronald. "I refuse to let this one get away."

Ronald nodded and glanced over at William, "Should we follow, then?" he asked, already digging in his pockets for money to pay their tab.

"We should." he agreed, relaxing his grip as he glanced around the pub, a few people looking suspiciously in their direction, others staring in horror towards the door that the monstrous man hurried out of.

Ronald nodded and tossed his money on the counter, "Sorry 'bout the scene…" he said to the bartender before leaving with William.

Eric rounded the corner quickly as he hurried back towards home, but stopped about a block away. He realized in the state his former co-workers were in could be a potential threat towards not only him, but to Grell and Leslie as well. They only saw him as a demon, who's to say they wouldn't see Grell as the same, let alone their son as an abomination as the angels saw? "But like hell I'm leavin' them alone!" he growled to himself, panic in his eyes. He sighed and started off towards the house again, deciding to see what could happen.

Will lead Ron outside, taking his scythe out the moment they were clear of the bar and following the scent the demon left in his wake. He stopped at the end of the road and looked down it, narrowing his eyes. "It leads back to the house...apparently he's more of a fool than we took him for." he muttered bitterly, glancing at the other Reaper beside him.

"I'm not surprised. He always puts what he claims to care about at risk…" Ronald said, glancing at William's scythe before summoning his own and swinging it up to rest over his shoulders so the wheels wouldn't make noise to alert the demon they were coming. Though the weight of it caused him to loose balance momentarily.

Will held his scythe up to catch the staggering Reaper, looking back down the road before starting down it. After about a few blocks he stopped, looking down at the house and for any sense of movement. "No doubt Grell will try to stop us…we'll have to keep him out of our way…"

"If you can manage to get inside.." growled a dark voice from the shadows behind them, Eric stepping out looking completely livid. "If you take one step into that house, I'll have teh send you back home broken teh pieces, y'hear? You want a fight, then jus' fight me!"

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you had the decency to not come home. You are the one who put them at risk. Even if you stopped us here, who's to say Senpai'll not hear us and come out? Idiot demon." Ronald hissed, bringing his scythe down in front of him.

"''cause you couple of morons are jus' after me. So come get me!" he teased, starting to walk back away from them. "An' you don' wanna see Grell hurt more than he already is...if you two hurt him, you'll jus' have have guilt on yer shoulders!"

"Enough!" Will snapped, extending his scythe out towards the taunting demon. "If there is anyone here who should bear guilt, it's YOU. You've taken enough from us!"

Ronald switched on his scythe and charged, tilting the mower up on it's back wheels as he ran to expose the blades.

Eric jumped back from the blades, deflecting the pole from Will's scythe before continuing to make his way backwards and away from the house, forcing them to follow.

Will continued to run after him, the alcohol slowly wearing off to help him move better yet his rage remained. He darted from one side of the street to the other, hoping to corner the demon and take him down once and for all.

Ronald looped around and took to the rooftops, leaping from one house to another, following the demon. He stumbled a few times, but forced himself up again to continue the pursuit.

Eric kept his eyes locked on both Reapers for as long as he could, rounding the corner before turning and taking off in a quick sprint, hoping to lose them behind him.

Will hurried around the corner after him, taking the opportunity to extend his scythe out again and managing to tear into his shirt, leaving a gash in the side of the demon's torso.

"Gah!" Eric stumbled and dove down another side street and coming face to face with a fenced lawn, unaware of the territory he was about to cross into. He clutched his side and ran over the property line, suddenly finding his energy completely drained as he fell head-long into the lush grass. He groaned and rolled over, staring up at building and its stained glass, noticing pictures from biblical stories with a cross engraved above the doors. A churchyard...he had fallen onto holy ground. "Aw shit…" he growled, dragging himself to his feet in attempt to distance himself from the Reapers and the holy ground that was slowly draining what was left of his strength.

Holy ground didn't affect all demons the same; Demons of higher rank could enter the property with little more than a slight headache. But Eric was a young demon who wasn't even aware of all his abilities yet. He wasn't strong enough to handle the effects of the church.

It was basic knowledge that even humans were aware of to a small degree. Further explained to reapers in training so that they knew if they ever find themselves being overwhelmed by lower ranked demons wile collecting souls; that they could save themselves by locating holy grounds of some sort.

Ronald smirked, seeing that Eric had foolishly led himself into a trap. He leapt off the roof, spreading his legs as he descended to the church courtyard, his scythe aimed right for Eric and catching his left shoulder.

Eric cried out as he felt his shoulder get shredded in the mower's blade, his scream cut off as a pole of cold steel was swung up and made contact with his head, causing him to flip back and land hard on his back. He grunted in pain, the taste of blood pooling his mouth while it gushed from his head and nose as he looked up at the two looming over him. "…Bastards..."

"And you are nothing but demon filth." Will growled, pressing his foot to Eric's throat to force him back down as he lifted his scythe above his head, blades pointed down and aiming straight for the demon's heart. "Goodbye, Slingby."


	22. A wise man knows himself to be a fool

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 22. A wise man knows himself to be a fool.**

Grell gave a soft, humming moan as he turned over on the bed, reaching a tired hand out to his side table to grab his glasses. Not finding them, he frowned and opened his eyes before sitting up and looking to see if they had fallen to the floor. It was then when he remembered the previous day. He sadly bit his lip and turned to look at Eric, suddenly wanting to curl up against him. His frown returned when he saw that Eric's half of the bed was still neatly made, and lacking the demon who belonged there.

"Eric?" he spoke softly, not wanting to wake Leslie, and knowing the demon's hearing would pick up on his soft call. But no answer came. No words, no footsteps, nothing. The redhead got out of bed and pulled on his robe, walking out of their bedroom to look for the demon, checking in each room, and finally out on the porch. His frown of turned to one of worry. It looked like Eric hadn't even come home after he had left to go out hunting the night before.

Quickly, he rushed into the master bedroom once again and threw on the first dress he could grab, pulling up his messy hair into a quick ponytail to hide the tangles slightly. He then quietly walked into Leslie's room and picked him up, wrapping his blanket around him and letting him rest lazily against his shoulder as he left the house to search for Eric. It wasn't like Eric to be out all night, and if he was, he was always sure about letting Grell know; which hadn't happened, so panic was quick to set in.

He hadn't even bothered with shoes, hurrying down the streets of London among the early morning traffic of people, asking around for Eric and calling out his name.

After a half hour of no luck; Grell found himself looking up at the Undertaker's shop. It was too early for it to be open, but he walked to the door and knocked, hoping he wasn't disturbing the old reaper's sleep.

The Undertaker was wide awake; leaning over new work he had come across in the night and found himself busied with it. He sighed and was about to readjust the clips that held his bangs back before he heard the knock on the door, turning his attention towards the main shop. He glanced up at the clock to see the time, knowing he couldn't have the normal customers and he walked over to unlock and crack open the door, letting his bangs drop. "Grell..?" he spoke quietly, the normal amusement in his tone lacking as he addressed the red-head before him, glancing down the road before he opened the door more to allow him in. "Come inside...I'm glad you came."

He gave a somber nod and stepped in, "I…Eric hasn't been by here last night, has he?" he asked, worry apparent in his quiet tone as he shifted Leslie further up his hip. The child holding tightly onto a lock of red hair.

"Not willingly..." he sighed, leading him towards the back room. He shifted the blanket over the body he had been working on: Eric's. "He's still alive, but he got a good hit to the head that rendered him unconscious." he explained quietly before Grell jumped to any conclusions. "I heard his voice nearby last night and went to investigate. I found him cornered in a churchyard by a couple of blood-thirsty Reapers." He leaned over Eric's unconscious form again to check his wounds, his shoulder and side sewn back up as well as a few other wounds that he had received, including his fingers which had been snipped off in the demon's attempts to defend himself. He gently touched one of the sewn-on digits to make sure they were still held in place so they could heal.

"Persephone's Tears!" Grell gasped out, breathlessly, setting Leslie down in an open silk lined coffin before rushing over to Eric's side and leaning over him and gently touching his cheek, "Eric…what have they done to you?" he blinked back a few tears, "Who…who did this?"

Undertaker lowered the demon's hand back onto the table, replying sadly, "Ronald...and William. I managed to chase them off before they could finish off Eric." He shook his head, resting his hand over Eric's chest to test his vitals. "They reeked of alcohol...but I have never known William to turn hostile or even attempt to hunt down a demon in a drunken stupor...it just doesn't make sense."

Grell looked startled, William and Ronald did this? Anger and hurt started to boil up within him. He knew they had been mad…but to go so far as to actually try to kill Eric? "Tch."

He looked back up at Grell, finally noticing something was different. "...the change has quickened, hasn't it?"

The redhead took a deep, shaky breath to help calm himself, "It…it has…It's harder to stay in control…" he admitted, taking Eric's uninjured hand in his and squeezing it, pressing it to his lips.

He nodded in understanding, lowering the blanket slightly to check the stitches in Eric's side. "It would make sense if they believe Eric 'stole' you from their ranks and lowered their numbers. But what Eric has done so far is nothing more than accidents from good intentions. I will have a chat with both of them about their actions...my status alone should be enough to make them listen." He sighed and straightened up, brushing his hair back out of his eyes again before folding his arms loosely, a worried expression crossing his face, "I never realized how strong William's anger towards demons is..." he said softly, more to himself.

"I never…thought he'd ever go this far…even if Eric is a demon. Ronald either…I know they both dislike demons but…before they only attacked them if they interfered with a job…or attacked first. But Eric…Eric is their friend…I thought they stopped seeing him as 'just another demon'… What…What's happening to me shouldn't matter!" he took another shaky breath to calm himself again and ran his fingers through Eric's hair, "Eric…I'm so sorry…"

"None of this is your fault, Grell. They should have known better than to attack him, let alone attempt to kill him." He sighed again and lowered his arms, walking from the room and over to where Leslie was laid down, giving him a gentle smile as he caressed his soft cheek.

There were voices...distance voices, but Eric couldn't figure out who they were. He reached out for them, eventually feeling himself lying down on something solid, someone running their fingers through his hair. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly, blinking away the bleariness as he made out the red shape of Grell next to him. "...Where- ngh!" He cringed, the pain suddenly coming back and wracking through his body. He felt a horrible mess where even breathing hurt.

"Easy, you." Undertaker said as he walked back into the room, letting Leslie play in the silk-lined coffin. "None of the pain medication I have is strong enough for a demon, so you will have to deal with ice…can you move your fingers?"

"…Fingers...?" the demon grunted, glancing around at the mess of stitches on his shoulder and rest of his body. "Why're you...just concern'd 'bout the...fingers..."

Another saddened expression flickered across Grell's face, and he rested a finger on his lips, "Shh, don't push yourself, love…"

"Because William clipped them off." the older ex-Reaper muttered. "I want to make sure your nerves are healing."

Eric blinked and slowly brought his hand up to look at it, seeing the stitches that held his fingers in place. He tried to bend them, only getting them to twitch. He sighed and glanced up at Grell, kissing his fingers. "…Can't do much...I'm sorry love, I should've left the minute I saw them at the pub..."

"…That explains why James said that they were drunk…" Grell murmured, then withdrew his fingers, "Well, if you are not going to listen and are going to talk anyway….tell me what happened."

He grinned weakly up at his lover before looking away, trying to remember what happened. "...I went out for a drink after I fed and those two were already there getting smashed. Ron had come up to the bar and saw me...then punched me. They started roundin' on me, throwing all sorts of guilts at me…almost worked. Wanted t'break Will's nose right then an' there, but I left and they followed. I lead them away from the house when they started attackin' and wound up falling in to the churchyard…" He groaned, remembering the feeling of the life nearly getting sucked out of him. "…Stupid on m'part if ya ask me...that's what got me grounded. Will tried stabbin' me and I grabbed 'is blade…then there was this...massive shadow...and I blacked out." He frowned, not sure what caused the shadow. "…Thought I got dragged back into the pit..."

The Undertaker tapped his nails lightly on the edge of the table in thought, listening to the other's recollection, "I found you after that..."

"And I can't thank you enough for that, James…I don't know what I would have done if Eric had been…" Grell took yet another shaky breath, "Might have lost control completely…"

Eric nodded in agreement, though still seemed a little put off about something. That shadow…it was something he used to see down in Hell when some demons gave off a certain power. But what demon would come to _his_ aid?

Undertaker nodded with a small smile. "You three are my favorite family by far. I would do everything in my power to help with any situation."

"We couldn't ask any more of you…you have helped us so much over the past months…It seems you are the only person we can trust anymore…maybe Al…I don't know how he'd react to all this…especially since he and Ronald are together…" The angel had found his own place to live two weeks before and had moved out. And wile he visited to help with Leslie when Grell was at work, he was unaware of Grell's change.

The old reaper merely smiled before looking back at Eric, seeing he was lost in thought. "Brain full of boggling thoughts, lad?"

"Jus' one...but no sense thinkin' too hard on it. Unless...you didn' happen to see someone else there…did you?" Eric asked, looking up at the Undertaker curiously.

"Nay, only I."

Grell frowned, "Why…did someone else attack you? Not just…just Will and Ronnie?"

"No, it's just that shadow...it had a demonic nature to it the more I think about it. An' it wasn' from me." the demon sighed. "It's jus'…what demon would help me..? I blacked out m'ment I saw it, so hell knows who i'twas.."

"But no sense in worrying over it if it caused you no harm, no?" Undertaker interjected, waving his hand slightly before going to fix up an ice bag for Eric's shoulder.

"…No…if there was another demon there…I'd like to know who it was…" Grell muttered, "And find out why they were there. I mean, as far as I am aware, Eric and I only know one other demon, and that's Sebas-chan…"

Undertaker was silent as he returned with the bag of ice, gently setting it on Eric's wounded shoulder to help ease the pain. "..I think I may have an idea who it is..." he finally said after a moment, looking between both of them.

Eric winced slightly from the weight but managed to look up at him. "Who? And don' tell me it's someone who did it out of spite and expects somethin' in return…"

"If it was Sebas-chan, then it better be his way of apologizing for threatening Leslie!" Grell huffed, still intensely bitter about that run-in with the demon and his master.

Undertaker chuckled. "Eric would know if it were the crow…he has a habit of leaving feathers in his wake and there were none in the churchyard, not to mention his shadow has a strange hint of green and purple…"

"…You know way too much about the butler's demon shadow, James..." Eric muttered. "You stalk him or somethin'?"

"Well then who do you think it was? I know it wasn't me. I turned in early last night…and I don't think I have started to sleep-walk to save my lover in distress…"

"Think about it, my lovelies...I was the _only _one there." Undertaker reminded them quietly, his smile widening as the shadows behind him rippled before slowly starting to stretch up along the ceiling, forming the same shadow from the night before.

Eric's eyes widened and he scrambled to sit up, only managing to cause himself a massive amount of pain. "The bloody- how are...How?"

Grell also stared, letting out a small, unbelieving gasp. He put a hand on Eric's arm, glancing at him, "E-Eric, Love, don't move too much…" he looked back at Undertaker, "But….your eyes…glasses…why can't we sense it?" he narrowed his eyes, "Just…what _are_ you, James?"

Undertaker grinned, suppressing a giggle. "I'm old, Grell...I've learned a few things over the years and my eyes have faded slightly with time. Even the Lord of Hell wears glasses from time to time. And mind you that he is an entertaining ol' chap." he chuckled, the shadows returning to their state as before. "Now think back on before, Grell, when I escorted you and Eric while you still carrying Leslie. How do you think we managed to go through the hospital without any of the nurses or doctors detecting his scent, hm?"

Eric was in shock. All this time the old creep was a terrifyingly strong demon...and he couldn't even tell! "…Who...else knows? And...aren't you and Will...?"

The undertaker's smile faltered. "I've kept it a secret for this long, from all but you and other demons…not even William knows and now...I'm not sure if I want to ever tell him."

"But…How…?" Grell said, sitting down on the edge of the table Eric was laying on, "I mean…You are one of the most famous reapers in history…_the_ greatest in England, without a doubt…how…did you, of all reapers, turn…?" He couldn't help but ask.

He tilted his head to run a nail over the black bar in his ear. "...it just takes one bite. A slip up during a battle, a demon that was simply too much for me to handle. I did the same as you and filed for retirement, although I was about ready for it anyway." He shrugged. "But you must understand that I wish to keep this a secret for a very long time. I have a reputation to hold up, you know." He winked, chuckling slightly at their shocked expressions. "And don't worry, darlings...I am still me in the end, despite this shocking news to both of you…"

"…So that's why you knew so quickly that I was changing…You haven't just seen it before…you lived it…" Grell said looking up at him, "You know… last night I would have told you that you should tell Will…but…after what he and Ron did…"

Undertaker nodded, looking saddened once again. "Fortunately I can hide it, but I do plan giving William an earful for what he's done. As for your change...yes, I knew. I knew the moment you came into the shop to seek shelter from the doctors threatening to kill Leslie…but you were stressed enough to knowledge of carrying a child in your male body."

"Wait, so you knew about him changin' even before Leslie was born?!" Eric stared, grunting as he tried to sit up, struggling a lot but managing to lean to one side so not to tug at the stitches in his side.

"What good would it have done to say anything about it then, Eric? There is no way to reverse it…I've tried everything. Read everything. Asked everything…not even Hell's King knows." Undertaker reminded him, eyeing him as he moved to sit up.

"Eric." Grell gently pushed him back down, "I swear if you hurt yourself more than you already are, I'll give you a black eye to match that bruise on your cheek, just to make sure you are satisfied with how injured you are! Now stop moving." He said firmly, but kissed his hand gently, "And he's right. The pregnancy was stressful enough…imagine if we also had to worry about my change on top of keeping Les safe and healthy."

Eric pouted at the demand but did as he was told, just laying there like a lump as he listened.

"And it was best to wait until the symptoms actually began instead of jumping the gun."

Eric nodded in agreement before looking back up at the silver-haired demon. "...so I have a question about last night…if you flashed off your shadow like that, wouldn't Ron and Will've seen it too? It's a bit obvious."

"No, I kept it hidden. As I said, I'm old and experienced. What surprises me is that you _had_ seen it. You must have been on the verge of your own transformation into your true form, most likely, but the holy ground held it at bay." The mortician said, walking over and grabbing a jar, pulling out a bone shaped biscuit and offering it to them, "Breakfast?"

"Uh…no thanks…" Grell muttered. He was hungry, but he planned to have a real breakfast.

"Suit yourself." He popped the biscuit in his mouth and continued over to the icebox, "I'm sure the little one would want something soon." He took out a bottle of blood, "As I have said, I keep my identity a secret from all but other demons. No matter how good I am at hiding it, any demon in his or her true form will be able to sense it. True forms are when we are at our most powerful, after all. But Holy Ground can be a bit of a problem for new and weaker demons. Draining energy…and I am sure you noticed." He poked Eric's nose with his long black nail, "Which reminds me, Grell, You should stay off holy grounds completely. You are still changing…Until you are a full demon the effects on you would be dire and quite painful if I remember correctly."

"True form...I haven't even been able to bring up that much power yet." Eric muttered, trying to recall his strength last night. He did remember that he was terrified of not dying, but leaving Grell and Leslie to fend on their own. He sighed and glanced up at the cookie, shaking his head slightly. "…Not really hungry…"

"Not only power brings it out. Emotions can be just as powerful if a demon hasn't trained himself to not loose control when faced with such situations. It's something not many demons bother with." Undertaker shrugged.

"Yeah well, I'm not your average demon…" he muttered. "How many newborns actually find someone they want to spend eternity with and raise a family?" He gave a half shrug.

"You would be surprised how many demons wish for a normal family…" Undertaker replied softly with a smile, walking over to Leslie with his make-shift bottle for the child, slipping the boy into his arms and joining the others as he fed him. "Not all demons are monsters, Eric…you should know that by now."

"…I seem to remember you saying something along the same lines when we first met after you came back as a demon, Love." Grell muttered, "So I'm not surprised that other demons would want a family." He smiled and leaned in, nuzzling his cheek, "Though you caught yourself the best one, if I do say so myself." He winked.

He smiled and tilted his head to kiss him lightly. "I think I did too..."

Undertaker chuckled and looked down at Leslie as he drank his breakfast. "And you both created this little cutie here…"

"Best unexpected surprise of all time." Grell grinned, and then sighed, "James…Is Eric going to be able to come home with Leslie and I today?"

"Hmm..." he tapped a long nail to his cheek, looking at Eric thoughtfully. "If he can walk I would say yes...but he shouldn't be allowed to do much else until he can at least move those fingers like nothing had happened…"

Eric sighed and looked irritably down at his fingers, still unable to move them. "…Hell knows how long that'll be…y'know I can't sit still, James.."

"Should've thought of that before you tried stopped Will's clippers with your hand." he grinned.

"Look on the bright side…I don't have work anymore. So you get to have a sexy, devoted, nurse to wait on you all day." Grell smiled to cheer up his lover, "And I wouldn't do that for just anyone."

Eric couldn't help but smirk. "…And I have no doubt that you have some form of nurse outfit in that closet of yours."

"Darling, why would you think that I wouldn't? I used to spend so much time getting patched up in the infirmary that the nurses gave me a spare uniform and told me to patch myself up once in a wile." He giggled, "Pink isn't really my color, but it gets points for trying to be red."

"Pink you say?" Undertaker chirped, grinning wide. "If you have no use for it I will gladly take it off your hands for you~"

"…You were always a strange one, you ol' kook…" Eric muttered, arching an eyebrow at the grinning Undertaker.

"Exchange it with a red one, or at least a white uniform with red on it and I'll gladly give you it." Grell grinned, wiggling his hips.

"Mmm, I have a black one, but I can easily sew on some red lace if you give me time." he smirked, giving him a wink.

"…Do I want to know why you already have one yourself..?"

"Oh come now, Slingby. Grell can't have all the fun of dressing up now and then!" Undertaker chuckled, looking back down at the child in his arms and slipping the finished bottle from him to set on the table, lifting the boy to rest against his shoulder as he rubbed his back.

"It's a deal." Grell grinned, "And come, now, Eric, There is nothing wrong if a man enjoys being a lady every now and then…or in my case; most of the time."

"How about we find you a nice dress once you're all healed up, hm?" the mortician grinned devilishly at Eric.

"...I'll pass, thanks. The closest thing I'll agree to is a kilt." Eric shuddered at the thought of being forced into a dress, especially a corset. "I'm not built for dresses...just 'cause you two and Alan can pull it off doesn' mean I can."

"And Ronald…" Grell said.

"And William." Undertaker nodded, seemingly daydreaming.

"...Yeah, you can keep your dresses. Though I'm not sure if I wanna know about Ron or Will in them..."

"I wouldn't know about Will…But Ron made the mistake of coming to my house drunk one night…he raided my wardrobe. I must admit, he was adorable." Grell smiled before the reality of why they were there with Eric all stitched up hit him again and the smile fell off his face.

"Wish I could've seen that…" Eric smiled slightly at the thought before sighing. "…Maybe if we're lucky they're realize what they did and we'll get the old gang back again...alcohol does funny things, especially to those two. Don' know how much Will drank but before we even left the bar he could barely stand..."

"He is a light weight so it's of no surprise." Undertaker said with a light shrug, running his fingers gently through the soft hair on Leslie's head. "But we will see after I have a talk with them…"

"It was still uncalled for. They went entirely too far!" Grell said, looking back down at Eric's battered form.

"Jus' a bit…ye didn't hear the stuff they were going on about in the pub..." Eric muttered, looking hurt for a moment before shrugging it off again.

"It was about Alan, I assume..." Undertaker replied softly. "With an expression like that, it's one of guilt…and I know how Will can use one's guilt against them to lower them down..."

"It's not right…Alan is fine and happy…Digging up a past that Alan has more than forgiven you for…" Grell squeezed his hand.

He sighed and shook his head slightly. "I know that, but...at the time, it only angered me that they would stoop that low...then to say I was no better than that...that _crow_..." He growled, glaring up at the ceiling angrily. "And _that_ was even lower!"

"Easy, Eric...there is no sense losing control of your temper..." the older demon cooed, shifting Leslie in his arm to reach out and run a nail down behind Eric's ear, tracing down along his jaw and up under his chin.

Eric frowned up at him. "What're you- ...that...feels strangely...good..." he purred, eyes slowly closing as he relaxed instantly.

"…I guess I should have asked before…but…Eric…what _kind_ of a demon are you?" Grell asked, hearing an impossibly realistic ripple of a purr behind Eric's voice.

"I...nn..."

Undertaker chuckled as he continued to scratch lightly under the other's chin, "It appears this one is a rather big cat...though I am guessing either a dark leopard or tiger by the sound of it…"

"...But have...wings..."

"It's common to share multiple connections...we'll have to see the more you grow accustomed to your power."

"…Will I be a cat as well? Is Leslie?" Grell asked curiously, giggling at the purring sounds his lover was making, "I'll have to remember that trick…"

"Just think of how cats react when pet in certain areas…especially down by their tails." he grinned. "As for the both of you, it is very likely."

"…You gonna...let me out of this...prison...?" Eric groaned, head slowly tilting back as the Undertaker continued to scratch under his chin.

"Nope~"

"Don't worry, love, I won't abuse you…all the time." Grell continued to giggle, scratching behind his ear, "Unless you want me too."

Eric couldn't respond, only able to purr and lean into the onslaught of scratches from the two of them. "Nnn...mmmm..."

"You're too precious…" James chuckled.


	23. There are more things in heaven and eart

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 23. There are more things in heaven and earth  
><strong>

Grell hummed softly, bouncing Leslie gently in his arms, lulling the cranky child into a much needed nap. Once he had fallen asleep, Grell placed him in the bassinette and tucked him in before walking around the bed to where Eric lay. "Need anyth—" he was interrupted by the knock on the door, "…I'll be right back, love. Don't move." He joked and got up to open the door. He hoped it was James. He was in no mood to deal with reapers, or any potential threats to his family.

Eric gave Grell a groggy look, barely able to turn his head as he watched him leave. The Undertaker knew too well that Eric was stubborn enough to avoid staying still in bed, so he had given Grell a few potent sedatives, each strong enough to nearly kill a human. And sure enough, that morning Eric had tried to get up to start the day and Grell slipped one into his coffee and knocked him on his ass the rest of the day. He groaned tiredly, letting Grell do what he had to as he laid there like a log.

Will looked up when the door was opened, looking slightly battered as well as Ronald, who stood beside him. But it was the shameful looks both Reapers had that separated them from their previously rage-filled selves. "…Grell..." Will began, unsure if anything he would say would set things right. James had given them both an earful the night before, setting his mind straight and making him realize the horrendous crime he and Ronald both committed against not only Eric but his family.

"Tch." Without pause, Grell brought his fist back, bringing it up hard into Ronald's jaw, following it through to connect with William's to send both heads to the side. His eyes flashed demonically and he grit his teeth, taking a deep breath and holding it to calm himself enough to not loose control. He folded his arms stiffly and stood silently in the doorway. Waiting. His lips set in a thin line.

Will managed to hold onto his glasses as they nearly flew off from the impact, rubbing his jaw gingerly as he looked back at Grell. "We...understand that we deserved that and possibly worse. We're here to apologize for what we did…"

"You nearly killed him! You would have if you hadn't been stopped! Gods! What were you thinking?! I don't care how _drunk_ you were…how mad you are…but…Christ! Did you honestly think that killing my lover would make it all better? That somehow I'd stop turning into a demon? That I could come back to work? Did you even think about Leslie?!"

"Grell…We really are sorry…we made a huge mistake and…and we are both glad that we had been stopped before it went too far…" Ronald said, looking shamefully down at his feet.

"It already went too far! Punching him out of anger, okay, I could understand that…but chasing after him after he left? Taking your scythes out on him? That should have never happened!"

"And you're right, it should never have." Will agreed quietly, "And I-" he glanced up, eyes widening slightly at the figure that came up behind Grell.

Eric had managed to push himself out of bed when hearing Will's voice, using every bit of strength he could to let his wings out to help push him along as he kept his balance. He extended one out to dig the claw of the wing into the top of the door frame, sighing with relief as he regained his balance, eyeing both of them. "...'f Gr'll hadn't drugged me up…I'd knock b'th o' yer 'eads t'gether..." he mumbled. "…sh'uld've done it the other night…but looks like…James did it fer us…"

"Eric! Get your ass back in bed! You're healing! You know what James said! No moving till you can wiggle those fingers normally!" Grell gasped, spinning around and putting his arms around him to try and help him back to the bed, "Don't make me ask James for something stronger!"

"He said…this was the strongest he got..." he muttered, holding up his injured hand with a half grin as he barely wiggled his stitched-up fingers, moving them stiffly. "An' I'm gettin' there…"

"…You look…a bloody mess..." Ronald mumbled shamefully, looking at the disaster they put Eric through. "…Senpai...is your shoulder okay..?"

"Can' feel it, s' dunno…" Eric mumbled, turning his head to look at Grell again and leaned against him. "Cm'on, lemmie just walk around for a minute…I 'ate layin' there useless..."

"Now you know how I felt once I was unable to move around on my own at the end of my pregnancy…Besides, you'll heal faster if you let yourself be useless, Eric. If not you'll have to be useless longer." Grell sighed, "Please…let me take care of you."

"Blimey… I really am sorry, Senpai..." Ronald sighed, shifting his weight nervously from one leg to the other, "Is…there anything I could help with?"

"I think you have both helped more than enough, thank you." Grell hissed, shooting a glare at the two reapers.

"I'm 'kay, love…and take it easy…don' need you stressin' out…" he smiled slightly, leaning in to whisper into his lover's ear, "Go easy on 'em, Grell…they know they've done wrong and're tryin' to apologize…I'm thinkin' James did 'nuff dam'ge to turn 'em into swatted pups..."

"Only if you promise to be a good little kitty and go back to the bedroom. Then I'll try to be as forgiving as you." Grell sighed, kissing his cheek, "Deal?"

"This 'good little kitty''s gonna get ya back later fer all th' nicknames..." he purred into his ear before straightening up again, "I'll jus' sit an' make sure things dun get nasty for now..." Eric turned to the reapers still in the doorway. "...if ye two knuckleheads dun have work to get to, come in fer some coffee at least…no sense standin' on the threshold like a couple of fancy-dressed beggars…"

Will nudged up his sliding glasses, looking between the two of them. "..I will never understand how you can be so…forgiving sometimes, Eric..." he sighed. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your healing…"

"Gives me an ex'use to get outta bed." Eric grinned weakly, motioning slightly inside. "Come on…both of ya…"

"Close the door behind you." Grell said, shooting them a glare as he helped Eric to a more comfortable chair in the sitting room before walking to the kitchen to make up a pot of coffee.

Ronald glanced nervously at William before stepping into the house, closing the door behind them and standing in the sitting room.

"Well, go on and sit down." Grell said, walking back in with a tray of coffee mugs. He nodded over to the sofa and set the tray down on the coffee table.

Eric sighed and rested his head against the back of the chair as he relaxed into its softness before looking over at the two reapers as they nervously sat on the couch across from him. "…don' worry, we won' do anythin'...jus' wanna talk now that we're all calmed down.."

"More like they are cowering in shame, you are unable to move, and I'm trying not to loose control and do something I might eventually regret. I'm guessing it wouldn't be fair to Alan or James if I took my chain—if I attacked you two." Grell muttered, handing out the mugs of coffee to each person before settling himself down on the floor next to Eric's legs. Half protectively, and half so if he started to get worked up, Eric wouldn't hurt himself trying to calm him.

Ronald flinched, and took the offered mug, staring down into it.

"I doubt James would do much if it came to that…" Will muttered solemnly, taking the mug with a small nod of thanks and just holding it in his hands.

"Looks like he whipped both of ya pretty good…" Eric mused, slightly amused but unsure what James really did besides scold them for their actions. "...In any case...I jus' wanna know why you'd let yerselves get that way…even with alcohol… "

"Sounded like a good idea at the time…" Ronald muttered, "Guess I thought we could get you back, Grell…you know…like how in some of the stories and lore about vampires…if you kill the head vampire, you set his victims free of the curse…or was that werewolves? I don't know…"

Grell scoffed, "You know that wearwolves and vampires aren't real. Even the stories that made humans think they were it was demons behind it. There is no truth to what humans say about fairytales."

"I dunno, I've had a few run-ins with special folk m'self from those same 'fairytales'..." Eric muttered, remembering a few occasions during one of his temporary transfers in another district. "An' vamps and were's /are/ real, love...it's not jus' lore from the Pit...bu' there's no shared lore with a demon's bite…I asked James 'bout it.." he sighed, looking down at Grell.

"Even with or without shared lore...it was a complete mess." Will sighed, shaking his head. "I was…angry. It was part from already being short on staff and getting sick of watching Reapers I feel closest to being lost to death or demons. And I was disappointed in both of you for not being careful, even though something would have happened in time…so even your final day in my office was blind rage, Grell...and I personally am sorry for unleashing it directly on you…"

Grell nodded, "I can forgive you for that. You were right, I should have known better…to be more careful. I Got careless…forgot things…It's just your attack on my Eric that I'm having troubles overlooking and forgiving."

"You probably can't trust us anymore…but…Senpai, If you two need anything…I'll help. I promise. I want to earn your trust back." Ronald said earnestly.

William nodded, agreeing with Ronald. "As do I…"

"Jus' keep what yer doin' now and you'll be fine with me...an' jus' remember that I didn' attack back at all 'cause I knew you both were just bein' gits from alcohol. You two should think 'bout how much y'drink when upset from now on…" Eric replied with an air of slight irritation. "'specially you, Will…I thought y're gonna spit fire..."

"Well, it's going to take a bit more time for me. But do as you like." Grell pointed at the two reapers, "You are not aloud to be left alone in the room with Leslie until I state otherwise!"

William nodded again in understanding, bringing the mug up to take a sip of coffee.

Eric couldn't help but chuckle at Grell as he stroked his hair gently, turning his attention back to the Reapers. He had to admit, he felt sorry for what the two of them were going through. Work was bad enough with the amount given and friends made it better...but when those friends continue to leave, it's a nightmare. Even if one has a day off it worsened those days. He sighed and rested his head back again to stare up at the ceiling, wondering what to do...how to help. "…Think of it this way…" he said, looking back over at them again. "I know yer upset that you've lost a few good Reapers...but we're fine. Al and I came back and Grell is alive. And besides, Ron...you and Al hit it off and can see him anytime y'want." He grinned. "But if work's a pain in the arse, we can always still get t'gether like ol' times…well, plus the little tyke if he's rowdy...even if it's jus' coffee or a couple drinks here. It's still better than thinkin' you'll never see us again…"

Grell sipped his coffee and leaned back against Eric's chair more, "I would like to still be friends…and Leslie is already quite fond of you two…So I'll give you one more chance… But one more unwarranted attack on my family from either of you and it's over! You loose visiting rights!"

"That's more than reasonable." Ronald said.

"And you have to leave here in that dress you like so much, Ronnie!" Grell said, lightening the mood a bit.

"What? But I have a date with Al after this!"

Eric snorted. "Even better." He looked over at Will, who still seemed unsettled. "Cm'on, Will...I know you can smile or at least try to…"

Will frowned then sighed. "I'm afraid I can't...all this trouble that has happened...I fear the worst has yet to come..."

"Oh come on, Will~ I'm forgiving you two so you can at least give us a smile! ….Or go see James in a borrowed dress…" he giggled, "I did promise to send him one for a little deal we made what better way to deliver it? Okay! Don't smile!"

"…borrowed...?" He blinked then shook his head. "You don't understand…James took me aside last night after his warning to inform me that due to the amount of lost Reapers in his area, the Higher are going to step in. They have the ability to track down any potential demonic presence in the area and wipe it clean."

Eric's grin vanished at the mention of the Higher, now looking horrified. "…Those...couldn't they...go to Wales or Norway instead..?"

Grell stumbled forward and leaned on the coffee table, "But we lost Eric and Alan over a year ago! The investigation on it was closed! And…and I resigned just two days ago! They can't have gotten word of it so soon!"

"I disagree…" Ronald spoke up, setting down his coffee, "Grell, you were gone from work for the better part of nine months. And wile on our level it wasn't any more of an issue other than a larger work load for people, The Higher, or those who work close to the Higher could have taken notice and put you under observation… probably just your paperwork as that continued to be done by you the whole time. But your letter of resignation…it could have been taken further up faster than normal…It's a possibility at least."

"So y'think they were watchin' Grell all this time?" Eric growled, shifting slightly to straighten up as his sedative began to slowly wear off.

"More than likely...and even if yours and Alan's case had been closed, the Higher could have kept in consideration that not only was it the cause of a Fallen Reaper, but the work of a demon too. Sebastian Michaelis is just as accountable. I cannot say whether they know you and Alan have been reborn, but I would be wary on your feedings when you must, especially for Leslie's sake if you are taking extra blood for him."

"And me…" Grell said, "I am…already dependant on blood at this point…Once a day is enough to keep me in control…usually…the other day…was different…one of the victims' blood splashed on my lips…and I lost control. But Eric has been bringing back enough blood to keep Les healthy, and me sane…"

"Then there is also that Doctor…if he starts talking about you three…" Ronald thought out loud.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he already has...but wouldn't James be in trouble then?"

Will shrugged. "It's difficult to say with that man…he can get away with nearly anything. He did explain what he did to the foolish doctor..." he sighed, shaking his head. "He seemed too pleased with himself about threatening to erase him…"

"Erase him?" Ronald asked, startled.

"Not surprised…The man isn't the sanest of reapers." Grell commented.

"How the hell can he erase someone?!" Ronald asked.

"Numerous ways. The pen he obtains by writing him out existence or the book itself. We have our own set of books that is watched over by selective few...James being one of those 'selective few'. Burning the book would render the Reaper's fate pointless, therefore erasing him." Will explained, looking none too happy about James' threat to commit such an act.

"...wouldn' want him lookin' after my book...wait..." Eric blinked. "You think it's possible that e'en though it's a book fer a Reaper's fate...if someone with the pen wrote in it, they could reactivate that Reaper's life and write somethin' like a new chapter..?"

Grell frowned over at his lover, "You mean like stopping said reaper's book from ending because they are turning into a demon? Eric…He's already told us multiple times there is no way to stop this…and don't you think he would have also thought of that idea a long time ago?"

"No, no...I mean like deliberately writing another chapter in a dead Reaper's book so they are reborn."

Will blinked in surprise, then scoffed. "...I've never heard of such a thing...and even if it were possible, no Reaper in their right mind would pull such a stunt."

"Yeah well...I know one Reaper tha's not quite right in the mind…" Eric grumbled.

"What would that achieve, anyway? Besides, if a Reaper's book is anything like a human's. Then once the reaper is gone, the blank pages disappear. No more can be written in….Of course I never paid much mind to that sort of thing. I was happy being dispatch. I liked being out where the action was, not shut up in dusty old libraries and offices." Grell said, then glanced at William, "Ah…no offence."

"Eh, I must be thinkin' too much 'cause of the sedative…" Eric muttered, rubbing his head while looking down at his injured fingers again, trying to move them once more...but blinked in surprise when he was able to easily lift his pointer finger. "Ah-ha! All heal- ohh..." His excitement was dampened on when he realized he could only move one of the four.

Will shook his head and looked over at Eric. "At least it is good to know your wounds are healing up…"

"Nice try, but no freedom for you just yet, darling." Grell giggled, then tilted his head, hearing Leslie starting to cry, "One moment, Gentleman, I believe someone wishes to join us." He smiled and stood up, disappearing down the hall and opening the door to the master bedroom where Leslie had been left sleeping in his bassinette.

The redhead froze in horror as he saw a figure dressed in black already half out the open window, curtains blowing around them and distorting her face as they looked back at Grell. Leslie was crying harder, flailing as he was held to the figure's chest. The woman smirked and leapt out the window.

"LESLIE!" Grell ran forward, hunching down to leap through the window, landing on his hands and feel, catlike, before chasing after her, letting out a warning growl, and the red rings in his eyes glowing.

Eric jostled up at Grell's cry, grunting in pain as he attempted to get to his feet. "Damn it all-" he growled, looking up at the hand that stopped him from moving.

Will had also gotten to his feet from the scream, reaching out to grab Eric's good shoulder. "You're in no condition to help Eric...I'm sorry. Ronald and I will help Grell. It would be best if you stayed here."

"That's my son and lover yer tellin' me to sit around an' wait for!"

"If you weren't in a mess of stitches and partially drugged, I would agree to let you come. Now please, if we don't hurry we won't be able to catch up." Will said stiffly, making it final as he turned to Ronald before striding to the door, pulling his scythe out from inside his coat as he headed outside.

"Sorry, mate…he's right…you're in no condition to help…" Ronald said, summoning his scythe as he followed William.

Grell tripped, his long skirt getting caught around his legs. Cursing, he quickly ripped the fabric all the way to his hip and continued his chase, following the woman around the corner and into a dead-end alley. Whoever this person was, she didn't know the streets of the area very well, "Wrong turn, bitch, now give me back my son."

"On the contrary, she is right where she needs to be." a voice said coolly from the rooftop, a figure leaping down to join them. He sighed and adjusted his glasses before taking Leslie into his arms, looking over at Grell. "I apologize deeply for this, Grell Sutcliff, but you must understand...this child is a danger and I must take him to the Higher to be dealt with properly..."

"You…" Grell's eyes widened as Doctor Peppers took his son. He thrust his hand out to summon his scythe, forgetting that he had been cut off from it. When the lack of metal in his hand registered in his mind, and he remembered he had given it up, he clenched his hands into fists, "Leslie isn't a danger to anyone! He's just a baby! Look at his eyes. They are reaper eyes! Not demon!" He stepped closer, "Give me back my son now, and I will overlook this." He hissed.

Leslie's cries grew louder still, tears streaking down his chubby red cheeks.

"Ah, that's right. You've resigned." Peppers sighed a breath of relief, holding the child to him as his assistant left the area quickly. "He may be harmless at the moment, but when he ages enough he could be the very creature to take down Reaper kind...or perhaps be the new Anti-Christ that will bring Hell on Earth, sending all Reapers into a constant frenzy of work. I cannot allow that."

"You think I'd raise my child to be that way?" Grell hissed.

"And we can't allow you to harm the child." Will's voice came from behind Grell, scythe pointing at the doctor. "That child is under protection and will not be harmed."

"Protection under whom? The three of you and the father? The Higher will disband you and revoke your licenses for protecting demonic spawn! Tch...but of course that legendary one could fix everything up, couldn't he? I'm sure he's told you of his plans for me if I were to say anything?"

"Yeah, the crazy old kook can go a little too far at times…but I'm beginning to think it's necessary in this case…the kid's just a kid! The worst he's ever done is spit up his breakfast all over my jacket one morning." Ronald said, letting his mower roar to life and leaning on it, "You're a doctor, you are facing three dispatch members. I think it's obvious you are about to start a loosing battle, Doc. Give the kid back to his mother."

Grell glanced back and flashed the two reapers a small smile before turning his glare back at the man holding his son, "I may not have my lovely scythe anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't still fight you." He glanced back at Ronald, "Ronnie."

Ronald nodded and pulled out his knife he always kept with him and tossed it to Grell.

"I must warn you, Peppers, I'm already quite the pissed off diva today. If harm comes to even one hair on my son's head, I will hold you personally responsible, and I _will_ let myself take out _all_ my anger on you."

"The lot of you are mad." Peppers sighed, looking at them dully before jumping back up to the rooftops and away from them. "I am doing this as a favor! This child is impossible and will remain so!"

"I can see why James was never fond of this one…" Will muttered, aiming his scythe and was about to pull the trigger to extend it before stopping himself. "Tch...from this distance I could accidentally hit Leslie." He ran past Grell and leaped up onto the roof after him.

Grell and Ronald were quick to follow them to the rooftops, "Coward! Get back here!" Grell growled demonically, his eyes shimmering, and the red rings growing wider, making up half his irises so that they were red and green, rather than yellow and green. He took off at the doctor, readying the knife to jab into his side. He caught up to him and stabbed him, the knife cutting into the side of his back.

Leslie looked over the man's shoulder at his mother and tearfully reached out a small, chubby hand to him.

Ronald chased after Grell, his mower aimed low to take out the doctor's legs so he wouldn't hit the child they were trying to protect.

Peppers gave a small cry of pain but rounded on Grell, swinging his leg up high to catch the redhead's neck, "Fool, Just because I studied the medical program at the academy, and not the dispatch, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. You—" he paused as he saw Grell's shimmering eyes as he got back up to his feet, "…are a demon…that explains your resignation…" he smirked, "also makes this easy. I expected to use this on the Father…but it should work on you…" he pulled out a vile of water as he leapt out of the way of Ronald's low-aimed attack. He landed a few feet away, and as Grell lunged close again, he splashed the clear liquid into his face.

Leslie's teary green eyes widened as he watched his mother scream in pain, doubling over as he clutched his face. Sliding and tumbling down the slanted rooftop to fall down into the alley below. His cries grew louder yet, echoing over the streets of London and taking on a growling undertone. His head turned to look at the man who had hurt his mother and his green eyes turned a dark blood red, shimmering dangerously. Black grew across his tiny nails which grew to small, deadly sharp points. The tiny fangs in his gums lengthened, and small black horns poked out from his soft black hair, a small streak of red colored his black hair, highlighting the horn on the left side of his head. A short black tail ripped through his shorts and diaper and small black bat-like wings tore through his shirt from his shoulder blades, causing his already tearful red eyes to become wetter from the pain.

A dark energy shifted around the child, and before the reaper doctor could react, Leslie bit down into his shoulder.

Peppers shrieked out in pain, tugging at the child and managing to rip him off of his shoulder but lost his grip on him, eyes watering in pain. He pushed the child away, hoping the fall would kill him and his job would be done.

But Will had other plans as he dove over and wrapped his arms around Leslie, catching him before he fell from the roof. He looked around and quickly used his scythe to pin the manic doctor by his ankle, sending him sprawling to the ground. Will was about to finish the job, pulling his scythe out and pointing it at Peppers' head with his finger on the trigger, but someone else leaped up onto the roof behind him and before he could turn he felt a hand resting gently over his own. He looked down, unable to mistake the long black fingernails on the bony hand.

"That's enough, love," Undertaker said soothingly, gently guiding his scythe down before walking over to the injured doctor. "Tsk, tsk...did I not make myself clear that night?"

A hic-up interrupted Leslie's crying and he clung to William's jacket, his nails effortlessly piercing small holes into the black fabric as he leaned against the familiar man's chest and sucked his thumb, tears still running down his wet cheeks.

Ronald had frozen when he saw Leslie changing, and he lowered his weapon, letting putter to a stop.

Peppers looked up at James, glaring, "That blasted thing is dangerous! Look at it! This is proof it can't be aloud to live!"

"Now you listen to me, Charles," Undertaker said softly, a slight glare in his gaze as he knelt down to Peppers and grabbed the front of his jacket, "If there is anyone here to be the judge of that, it is both William and myself. You know very well how hell-bent we are on following rules...especially William including his hatred towards demons." He smiled in a sinister way, leaning closer. "And I can assure you that the child is safe to live his own life. Everyone here adores this child because he is one of our own, even if conceived through demon seed. Now as for you...you won't be missed." The corners of his mouth curled up into a nasty grin. "Come with me to my shop, lad~" he cackled, dragging Peppers with him as he straightened up and dragged him to the edge of the roof. He paused to give a quick kiss to Will's cheek before dropping down to the street below, the doctor in his grasp and being pulled in his wake.

Will sighed and shook his head, looking back down at Leslie again. "…He's only dangerous when provoked, just like anyone else." He blinked and remembered what happened during the fight, turning and hurrying down off the roof. "Grell! Are you all right?"

Ronald snapped out of his trance and followed William down, dismissing his scythe and running over to where the former red reaper was shakingly using the rough brick wall to pull himself up with one hand, his other hand clutching his face which continued to look down, his mess of red hair veiling his features.

"B-bastard…trying to take my baby…and harming my face? I'll never forgive him!" He hissed.

"Undertaker dragged him off…I'm sure he'll be dealt with accordingly." Ronald assured him helping him up further, "Are you okay?" he asked, repeating William's inquiry.

"…If Les is safe, then yes…" He muttered bitterly, raising his head, angry red burns covering the side of his face from the holy water. He walked with a slight limp over to William, having twisted his ankle when he had tried to stop his fall from the roof.

Leslie looked up at his mother and held out both hands, "Ahh-ah" his hand grabbed onto the red lock of hair in front of Grell's shoulder and Grell gave him a smile, "Well look at you, how adorable." He pulled him into his arms and Leslie settled comfortably into them.

Will sighed with relief and carefully handed Leslie to his mother. "Charles will be forgotten of, I'm sure. As for the burns...you should be fine. I've seen worse come out of burns and they disappeared in a few days..." He winced slightly once the boy was settled in his mother's arms, leaning on his scythe as he closed his eyes. "…And thus the reminder of why I shouldn't consume so much alcohol haunts me again…"

"…Hangover? Still?" Ronald asked, "I did tell you to slow down, you know…"

Grell nodded, "Let's get back, I'm sure Eric is probably going mad over not being able to come help…"

Will nodded slowly and managed to swallow back the nausea, opening his eyes again as he straightened up. "I've never had one last quite this long, but...I doubt I have ever drank as much as I did last night." He pushed up his glasses and began walking with them back to their home, hoping Eric had stayed inside.

Grell raised an eyebrow, "You…never mind." He shook his head and began to limp back towards the house, walking through the door as Ronald jogged ahead to open it for the limping demon and the hung-over reaper.

Eric's sedative had completely worn off and he was pacing the room, looking over when he heard the door open and ran over. "Wha- oh god, what happened? Who did this? Wh- hello..." His questions ran out as he saw their child safe in his mother's arms, complete with claws, horns, tail and deep red eyes. "…tha's adorable. But what happened?"

"Sit, Eric." Will ordered, pointing his scythe towards the chair. It was bad enough that Grell had a couple injuries. He didn't need Eric ripping any stitches out. "It was the murderous doctor. James took care of him, so there is no need to seek revenge."

"Bloody bastard threw holy water in my face, and I guess that pissed off Leslie…and he decided to show us he does have more demon traits." Grell smiled at their child.

Leslie gave a mostly toothless grin and stuck his thumb back in his mouth, leaning against his mother with a tired-sounding sigh. His nap had been interrupted, and the tiredness was starting to set in again.

"Holy w- ...if James leaves any pieces behind, I want those pieces." Eric growled, looking at Ron and Will but his fury fading. "…Boss...you look like you're gonna be sick. You should prob'bly be the one t'sit…"

"I'll be fine. It's still...the alcohol..." Will muttered, ignoring the fact that he was starting to break out in a cold sweat. "…only need to splash some water on my face..." he added as he walked past them towards their bathroom.

Eric watched him walk off before turning back to Ron. "...how much..._did_ he drink?"

"Nearly the entire bottle of scotch. I got three small glasses, he had the rest." Ronald sighed, bending his back backwards to look down the hall and watch the older reaper step into the bathroom and close the door, "He's such a light weight drinker, I'm not surprised he's still feeling it."

"Come on, love, sit back down before I drug you up again." Grell smiled, motioning to the sofa and sitting down on it, "If you are not in too much pain, I want to cuddle."

"Doesn' surprise me either…" Eric muttered, looking back at Grell with a smile. "I'm a lot better now, actually…startin' to move my other fingers too…" he said, proving his point by wiggling the rest of his fingers slightly, bending them even less so. "Maybe a coup' more days 'nd I can get these damn things out…they're startin' t'itch already..."

Will returned a couple minutes later, a shade or two paler but looking better otherwise. "Well, seeing as the culprit has been caught for the evening and you three seem ready to settle down, we should be on our way out…"

Grell nodded, "Thank you for helping get Les back." He smiled, "Go enjoy your evenings…Oh! One moment." He got up and limped back to the master bedroom, returning with a bundle of pink cloth, holding it out to William, "Here, take this to James."

Ronald chuckled, looking at the clock, and taking his knife from Grell, "Yeah, I better hurry before I'm late picking Al up for our date…see ya." He waved and rushed out the door.

Will blinked and took the pink outfit, realizing what it was. "...right. I'm sure it will make him overly excited to wear it."

Eric chuckled and looked over as Ron was heading out the door. "Tell 'em we say 'hey'!" he called after him before he got too far before looking back at Will. "Go get rid of that hangover, will ya? And no more treatin' bottles of Scotch like shots. Though thinkin' 'bout it, I could go for a drink m'self.."

Will sighed and gave them a small smile, shaking his head. "I might not drink for a long while after this. The three of you should get your rest. I'll check on James' progress with Charles after I leave, but I'm sure he's been taken care of. We'll worry about the Higher on another date."

Grell nodded, "Yes, take care, William, and try not to stress out too much."

Leslie had drifted to sleep, his wings, tail, horns, fangs, and nails slowly starting to shrink back.

Will nodded and folded the dress under his arm before taking his leave, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Eric sighed and carefully wrapped his arm around his lover, leaning in to kiss the top of his head. "You had me terrified, love…but I'm glad you both made it home safe…"

He giggled, "I'm not helplessly pregnant anymore, love." He smiled, "Though I did forget I can't summon my chainsaw any longer…I miss it."

A soft purring drifted up from Leslie, and the redhead looked down to find a baby tiger curled up in his arms.

"Ah! My baby is a ball of fluffy adorableness!"

"I know, I kinda miss my...saw?" he blinked and stared down at the baby cub. "…Wait...but...Leslie? How…when...heey…" Eric finally managed after garbling out useless words, "How come he can change and I can't?"

Grell chuckled, "I'm guessing it's because he was _born_ this way…his soul didn't exist before now…wile you were a human then a reaper. He probably can get a grasp on his abilities faster."

"Hmm…'suppose that makes sense..." He smiled and ran his good fingers lightly over the fur near his ear. "...he's...so precious…I dunno why anyone would think 'bout wantin' to harm him..."

Leslie's ear twitched and he curled up into a tighter ball.

"Ah! So cute! I can hardly stand it!" Grell cooed.


	24. The search for truth is confused with po

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 24: When the search for truth is confused with political advocacy.**

A soft knock sounded on the door of William's office, followed by the door creaking open and one of the secretaries poking her head in, "Mister Spears…The Higher is here to see you…" she said, sounding a little stunned. Though she had the right to be, the members of the Higher hardly ever came down to speak to those of lower rank personally. They normally sent their personal assistants. And when they did go themselves, they never all came together as a group, often having more important things to be doing.

William froze in his seat, his hand quivering slightly half way through his signature. Did they know? What have they found out? He calmed himself and got to his feet to meet with the Higher, leaving his work unfinished. When it came to their leaders of all Districts, work was almost always put second when called for an audience.

The secretary lead William to one of the conference rooms, two reaper guards standing watch on either side of the door. They looked at William and nodded him through, one opening the door for him and closing it behind him.

The three members of the Higher sat on one side of the long rectangular table, files and papers spread out before them. They each had the same look of seriousness on there faces, one that put William's normal cold emotionless look to shame.

"Ah, Mister Spears. Thank you for joining us so quickly on such short notice." The member on the left said, motioning to the singular chair that had been places across from them, "Please, have a seat."

Will nodded as he took a seat in the chair opposite them. He dare not say a word unless asked, remembering his training years ago for situations such as this, and by their serious aura, it didn't seem good.

The Higher was silent a moment, their eyes scanning over the man, as if sizing him up. Finally, the man on the right spoke, "Mister Spears, are we right in thinking that you have a small idea as to why we have summoned you here?" he spoke with a heavy Russian accent, his arms folded across his chest.

Will nodded slowly. "I assume it is due to the amount of Reaper deaths over the past year. If not, I ask kindly for you to fill me in on your inquiries."

The Englishman on the Left gave the slightest stiff nod, "That has some small part of it. The deaths of…" he opened the file in front of him and scanned over the front page for the right names, "Eric Slingby and Alan Humpheries." He closed the folder and looked back up at William, "They died a little over a year ago during a single investigation your department underwent. Their deaths were by the hands of a demon currently known as…" with a scowl, he reopened the file and flipped a few pages in, "Sebastian Michaelis. Who is currently contracted with a young boy, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Again he closed the file and turned his gaze onto William, "The loss of two men out on the field in a single investigation was cause for alarm, even if one of them was found guilty of stealing souls."

The Russian on the Right grunted in agreement, "We ordered the London Dispatch to be kept under observation, and we had older incident files sent to our headquarters for study." He picked up a rather thick file in front of him and opened it, turning it around and sliding it over in front of William, Grell's Reaper ID photo paper clipped to the front, "Among the normal reports expected from any dispatch department, we found this file on a Mister Grell Sutcliff."

Again the Englishman spoke, "A reaper taking the lives of humans not on any collection list, operating under the name that has, as it seems, become quite infamous among the humans in many countries; Jack the Ripper. This subordinate of yours caught our interest. And not in a good way, obviously. We noted his name to keep an eye on for any further suspicious activity. When we found the demon mentioned earlier popping up in what would normally be regarded as normal incident reports, we ordered to have all his activities forwarded directly to us, under the suspicion that Mister Sutcliff was committing an act of treason and working secretly with the demon."

"Our investigation into Mister Sutcliff, however, seemed to be one of mere coincidence, as each encounter seemed random, and unrelated in any way." The Russian added.

"We were about to close the investigation completely when we received on our desk two things; the first being a report of a long-term absence from field work, lasting more than just a few months. During which, no reports of any kind involving the demon in question had been reported. Which of course, rekindled our suspicions about Mister Sutcliff, and caused us to address the second item we received; a medical document along with a few samples of his blood. We sent it in to our personal team of scientists and doctors. Their research took a few months longer than we liked, but the results were startling, and we ordered the tests to be repeated to make sure they were correct." The Englishman paused a moment, "His blood showed us two things. The first; completely impossible from any angle you look at it. He was with child when the samples were taken." He paused again to read William's expression, "The other thing the tests showed was that Mister Sutcliff showed evidence that he has been tainted by a demon; of which we can only assume is, again, the one mentioned before. The amount of taint is more than enough to show that he is, in fact, changing into a demon himself. And then, as we were traveling here to speak with you, we received Mister Sutcliff's letter of resignation."

The Russian cut in, "Which only goes to prove that Mister Sutcliff is guilty of the treason we suspected him of."

Finally, the man in the middle spoke; his voice supporting a German accent, "We Know you are aware of Mister Sutcliff's crimes as Jack the Ripper, his long-term absence from field work, as well as his untimely early retirement whilst your department is still short on staff due to the loss of two reapers. We, first off, would like to know why you has allowed his disappearance for those months."

Will was silent the entire time the Higher read their reports to him, his expression never wavering once. They knew everything...almost everything. Apparently they were still unaware about Alan and Eric being reborn as well as their locations, and it was a matter of time...but he had to lengthen that time as long as possible. "Miss Sutcliff gave me no reasons as to why he took off time, only insisting that he need a break due to unstable mental stability, so I allowed it. I had his paperwork sent to him still as he was still seen fit to do it as necessary. And as for his retirement...there was an accident involving his partner and himself that put his partner in harms' way and he felt the full guilt seeing as it nearly killed him. It seems that years of stress finally overwhelmed Sutcliff and drove him to retire before it caused him to descent into madness." Will paused only for a moment before continuing on, "The demon you speak of is unknown to me. Sutcliff had a habit of putting himself in harms' way no matter the consequences, so he shared nothing with me on the matter."

William's answer seemed to satisfy the three men, finding his reasoning's perfectly viable from the standpoint of William's position. Though they all raised an eyebrow when William referred to the redhead as a female.

"Indeed, We had noticed that Mister Sutcliff's mentality seemed to be quite off. It made for a good cover of his activities." The Russian nodded.

"We would like to speak with this partner of his, see if he could fill us in on anything, and tell us more about this incident that would lead to Mister Sutcliff's retirement." The Englishman said, "What is his name so we may send for him?"

William nodded. "Certainly; his partner that night was Ronald Knox."

"Ah, yes, his junior…" the Englishman nodded, jotting down Ronald's name onto a blank paper, along with a few notes on William's report, "Before we let you get back to your work, is there anything else you think we should know involving Mister Sutcliff?"

"Yes. He prefers to be referred to as 'Miss', and that is all."

The three men exchanged uncomfortable looks, "Well then, if there is nothing more, then you are free to return to your duties. If possible, could you send Mister Knox down to see us right away? If he is out on the filed, then please send him word, and send another officer to take over his collections wile we have our chat with him. And please know that we may call you back should we have any more questions for you."

William nodded and got to his feet, giving them a small bow before turning and leaving the room to search for Ronald. He walked to the reaper's office, knocking on the door in hopes he was there and he could fill him in on the situation at hand.

Ronald scratched his pen over the corner of his paper violently, urging with little patients for the ink to flow. He was running behind on his work and didn't want to take the time to go down to the supply closet for a new pen. "Come in. Come in faster if you have a working pen I can use." Ronald called out, giving up on the empty pen and throwing it across the room.

"Yes, you can borrow mine after you go speak to the Higher." William replied quietly through the door, opening it after he heard the other's pen stop and stepping inside, closing the door behind him. "I just came back from speak with them myself…"

The younger reaper froze, turning his gaze up onto his boss, "…The….what?" he shook his head in shock, "You…you mean they are here? Asking for me? Wait…this isn't…do they know about Grell and Eric-senpai? The kid?" he pushed himself up out of his seat.

The older reaper lifted his hand and motioned to keep his voice down, walking over to him as he continued in a whisper. "They were suspicious of Grell down to his very retirement and the medical records about his pregnancy. The truth to it all is that Grell is mentally insane and has kept everything from us, including anything about a child. I had to bring your name up because they were curious about the accident before his retirement and now they want to elaborate more on it with you." He gave the younger reaper a pointed look. "I suggest you don't keep them waiting..let me know how it goes.."

Ronald swallowed hard and nodded, "Where are they waiting?"

Will straightened up again. "The large conference room on the other side of the building."

The blond nodded and walked out of his office, feeling the nervous flutter in the pit of his stomach grow with each step he took until he was under the gaze of the guards. "Uh…I'm Ronald Knox…Dispatch officer of the London Division…I was told I was being summoned?" he said, somewhat nervously.

The guards nodded and opened the door for him, motioning him through.

The fluttering suddenly felt more like a rock, and he stepped in, keeping his head low and trying not to look as nervous as he felt.

Each member making up the Higher looked up once the door opened again, watching the younger reaper slink in like vultures watching their prey from above. "Mister Knox, I presume? Please have a seat." The Englishman spoke up, motioning to the seat before them that William was in previously. "Are you aware as to why you are here?"

Ronald nodded and slipped into the chair, his posture, for once, proper instead of slouched. "Mister Spears mentioned it has something to do with my previous senior, Miss Sutcliff?" he said, hoping the three men didn't hear the slight waver in his voice.

All three quirked an eyebrow at the reference, those at the ends exchanging looks as the German in the middle spoke firmly, "Yes, indeed. We wish for you to tell us every detail of what happened the night Grell Sutcliff had his accident which drove him into retirement. We were told that you were his partner for that evening."

"There's…" he swallowed, "There is not much to tell, Sirs. The collection started off as normal. An accident in a warehouse that took the lives of many of the workers. Miss Sutcliff and I arrived on the scene on time and entered the building and began collecting the souls on our respective lists. And we were separated. I finished with one area of the building and went to find Miss Sutcliff…" So far, so good…but he knew he had to twist the truth slightly at this point. And all he could hope was that he wouldn't be called out as a liar. Not by the Higher.

"I found him in a sort of…blood-lust craze." It wasn't a lie, "and when I approached, he turned on me and attacked. Though it was apparent he wasn't aware of his actions." Again, the truth. "Miss Sutcliff has been acting oddly for quite some time, and this was hardly any different. I managed to talk him back into a normal state of mind, but it took too much time, and it compromised the job. The warehouse was on fire and the remaining bodies were buried in debris by the time we got back to work. It made the collection more dangerous, and a few low-level demons had shown up for a meal that we had to fight off. Which would not have happened had Miss Sutcliff remained in the right state of mind." There, a half-truth.

The Higher remained silent as Ronald spoke, listening to each word without so much as half blink from either of them. "Please explain what you mean on 'blood-lust' that Mister Sutcliff experienced?" the Russian asked, having taking notes of Ronald's story.

'_Crap._'

"He was playing in the blood that had been spilled by his scythe, sir. Kind of like how a child will play in the mud after a rainy day." There it is, a complete lie. But there was no way he was going to say that Grell was drinking the blood.

The Englishman nodded, glancing over at the Russian at the end to earn a nod of agreement from him, but the Leader didn't move, gaze still fixed on the trembling reaper before them. "...is that the truth, Ronald Knox?" he questioned sternly, eyeing him as though trying to figure out Ronald and whether he was trembling from nerves...or possibly guilt.

'_Shit, crap, balls._'

"Yes, sir. Though I can not account for what he was doing before I found him."

Once again, silence fell as the Higher surveyed the reaper before them...then the leader nodded, shifting his file in front of him to put the reports back together. "Then that should be all, unless you have any other information that you would like for us to know." He glanced up through his glasses at Ronald again, expecting his response.

Ronald shook his head, "No, That is all, Sir."

"Then you may go. Thank you for your time, Mister Knox." the Englishman finished, motioning towards the door.

"Yes, sirs." Ronald bowed before leaving, waiting until he rounded the corner into another corridor before letting out a sigh as if he had been holding his breath.

Will had been waiting nearby, keeping his distance so not to make the guards suspicious. He glanced down the hallway when hearing the doors open and saw Ronald come out, slipping around the corner with him. "Come sit down…you can stop for something to drink on the way if you need it.."

"That was bloody scary…I don't know what they think Grell is up too but really! They need to tone down the scary thing." Ronald muttered, "It was suffocatingly serious in there."

"I know, but let's not discuss it here..." Will urged him, leading him further away from the room and back towards the offices so they could talk in peace.

The blond nodded and followed the older reaper back to his office. Without waiting for an invitation to sit, he collapsed on the sofa William had in his office, rubbing the back of his neck, "So how big of a mess is Grell-senpai in?"

"Hopefully the information given was enough to get them off his trail a bit more since they haven't any idea where Eric even is, let alone of Leslie's existence...but they should know how suspicious the Higher have become of them." Will sighed, moving his chair over to the couch before sitting in it, looking almost as exhausted himself; he still wasn't feeling all that well. "They seem to only be able to follow his trail better when he was still in the system, so let's hope his retirement will make their trail go cold soon..."

"Yeah…those three have already gone through enough…no thanks to us for some of it…" he sighed and sat up more, "I'd tell them but it's looking like overtime for me again. My bloody pen ran out of ink. And I have another collection soon…Do—"

Ronald was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door, and the secretary stuck her head in again, "Mister Spears…The Higher is here to see you again…he says he has just one more thing to address with you."

Will's eyes widened as he looked over at his secretary, glancing back at Ronald before getting to his feet, nodding. "Y-yes, of course. Ronald, if you could please…" he added over to the reaper, not wanting him to go through anymore questions, seeing as he had enough on his plate. "And be sure to pick up a new pen…"

Ronald nodded gratefully, "Yes, of course. I have that collection soon anyways." He said as he walked out, passing the Englishman who eyed him on his way into the office.

The single member of the Higher took a seat at William's desk, looking at him as the secretary closed the door. "We are sorry to interrupt your work a second time today, Mister Spears."

"It's no bother at all, sir. What can I do for you?" he asked politely, pulling his chair back from the couch to sit with him at the desk, hiding the half wince from his stomach suddenly twisting, feeling nauseated. _'Not good, William…keep it together..._' he warned himself silently.

"This shouldn't take much time." The man said, leafing through the paperwork on William's desk before fixing his eyes on William, "I know you are overly busy from being three reapers understaffed at all times. Know we have discussed a temporary transfer for your department until the next generation of reapers have finished their schooling and three can be assigned permanently as replacements for your two dead and one…mentally unstable, officers. But until then…what do you know about Mister Sutcliff's…fascination with blood?"

He nodded in understanding, closing his eyes briefly as the room shifted slightly. "Mm...He is merely fascinated with its color. He's been that way since I first met him in the Academy. As to why...he finds it attractive, it seems."

"Is he in habit of keeping it with him?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a glass bottle and holding it up, the light from outside the window catching the residue of dried red liquid, on the bottom and red lipstick along the lip of the small vile, "This was found in Mister Sutcliff's former office, hidden in the back of a drawer."

He blinked, staring at the bottom. '_Damn it, Grell_.' "Not that I was aware of…is that…his lipstick...?"

"Well, I assume as much as you and Mister Knox both call him by 'Miss' rather than 'Mister.'" He said, turning the vile in his fingers to look at it. "Assuming he likes to be referred to as a woman, I think it is safe to assume he also would indulge himself in feminine items such as brightly colored lipstick. All due to his…mental illness no doubt. Hardly an issue normally…except that the lipstick is found on a vile full of what was obviously human blood. I'm sure this is cause for alarm as much for you as it is for us."

"His preferred gender to entitle himself as was _not_ due to mental illness, sir," he found himself nearly interjecting, suddenly feeling a bite of irritation towards the subject, "His habits were indeed boggling, but not being a woman that he desired to be." He blinked, paling at what he just said to the Higher member. "…A-apologies, I was merely pointing out that fact, sir...and I only questioned that it were his lipstick on the vial because I am confused as to why he would ingest it..."

The Englishman raised an eyebrow, "You are lucky I am the one sitting here right now and not one of my partners. I happen to be a bit more lenient. But watch your tongue in the future, Mister Spears." He leaned forward and set the vile down between them on the desk, "So you have no thoughts as to why it would appear he had drank human blood? Or why he would have this in his desk?"

"Of course sir, I deeply apologize for my rudeness." he bowed his head, wondering why he would even lose control like that to anyone above him, especially the Higher. He shook his head at the other's question. "He did have a habit of licking some of the blood of his victims from his fingers sometimes, but I have never known of him to bottle it to drink for later. Perhaps the last of his mental instability becoming overwhelming that it seemed more…appealing to his tastes?"

The man studied him and nodded, "Perhaps. A search of his house turned up nothing. Though it had looked as if no one had been there for a wile. We plan to have some of our men confront this Demon in question about Mister Sutcliff. We request if you think of anything, or anything turns up, especially on Mister Sutcliff's whereabouts, please send word directly to us. We will be leaving one of our assistants here for such a convenience." He stood up and grabbed the vile, "Good day, Mister Spears." He started for the door before pausing to look back at the man, "Perhaps you should take a break and rest a few hours. You look quite ill from the stress of the job. I assure you, overtime is worth it in such cases."

William nodded, about to get to his feet but the other had already reached the door to let himself out. "I will let you know if I find anything , sir...thank you." he nodded again, waiting until the Higher left and closed the door before nearly collapsing onto his desk, closing his eyes as his dizziness worsened, a cold chill running through him as the nausea worsened. "Ugh..I can't be…getting this ill from just stress..." he groaned, forcing himself to shift over and vomit up what little was in his stomach into the trash bin, feeling no better afterwards.

-x-

A group of highly ranked reapers all working under The Higher directly stood outside the gates on the Phantomhive estate, scythes all at the ready.

"Remember. This is a higher ranked demon we are going to be dealing with. Do not attack unless it is needed. But do not let your guards down." One man at the lead said in a strong voice before he lead the way past the open gates, following the strong scent of a demon to the back garden where Ciel and his fiancé were having tea in a white gazebo covered in rose vines.

Ciel stood up when he saw the small army of armed reapers, "What is your business here? get off my property."

"We are not here for you, young earl. We wish to speak with your butler over a matter of high importance that a human child like you would have no understanding of."

"Whaa? How dare you speak to Ciel like that! You're just a bunch of gardeners who don't even work here!" Lady Elizabeth wined, pointing at their scythes.

"What issue can I help you with, gentlemen?" Sebastian asked with a polite smile, though his eyes showed a very different emotion: controlled fury. "If it is me you wish to speak with, do so, but do kindly leave my master and his fiancé to their tea." He turned to Ciel and bowed slightly before leading the army away and towards the edge of the property on the other side of the manor. "Now then…_Reapers_...what seems to be the problem?" he growled, his polite attitude gone now that he was out of Ciel and Elizabeth's sight.

"Watch your tone, Demon. We represent the Higher Reapers themselves. We came for information, that is all." The reaper holding a garden hoe said, leaning against the handle of his scythe.

"What is your relationship with the reaper by the name of Grell Sutcliff." Asked another, pointing his garden hose threateningly at the butler.

He arched an eyebrow, taking in their 'weapons' and unable to hide his laughter, only able to muffle it behind his hand. "The _Higher_? Well when the real Higher Reapers come with not-so-embarrassing 'scythes' I may talk…and what are you going to do with /that/, may I ask?" he pointed at the garden hose, biting his lip as a very amused grin started to show, "Spray me with pesticide? Or do you intend to choke me with it?"

"Don't be a fool. Of course our leaders would not come to talk to any demon. They sent us. Now talk. Or are you protecting him?" The reaper with a pitchfork said, rolling his eyes.

He snorted. "The dreadful red thing? He is a nuisance to me and my master…why, is he finally getting what's coming to him?" He tilted his head, looking at each of them with a smile. "It's about time...you should take care of that child of his as well…that..._impossible_ child..."

The reaper with the hose raised an eyebrow, "Child? Tell us, demon, if you are not fond of Mister Sutcliff, then you should have no problems in telling us what you know about him…and this child you speak of."

"The Higher has seen a report, but as impossible as it is, they were convinced that that particular test result was a hoax. It is the rest we were looking into. Did you infect him?" asked the reaper with a shovel.

He made a face of disgust. "Please, that is an insult. The demon's name is Eric Slingby...apparently a former worker of yours who was reborn. He 'infected' Grell...in more than one way it seems, from the last I've run across them...as for that child, it very much exists."

The reapers all exchanges alert looks and one started taking notes on a small scrap of paper.

"Do you know where Slingby can be found? Mister Sutcliff and the questionable child?"

"Unfortunately, no...but of course, you should check in with the local Undertaker." he smiled devilishly, "They do visit him from time to time."

"Local Undertaker?" The hose wielding shinigami looked to the man with a pitchfork who pulled out a book and flipped through it, "London's current undertaker is a former reaper…" his eyes widened, "That—It's High Reaper James Danwirth!"

"Impossible!" the reapers gathered around the book, staring at the name printed clearly on the page.

"You are sure, demon?"

"I find no reason to lie, gentlemen." he shrugged. "Now if you wouldn't mind, that is all the information I can give. I wish to return to my duties."

"Very well." The reapers nodded and turned to leave, one summoning a carrier pigeon to attack the note to before sending it off to the Higher.

The demon nodded and turned on his heel to head back to his master and master's fiancé.

The reapers all hurried over the rooftops to the small shop labeled 'Undertaker' and dropped to the ground near it's entrance. With an exchange of weary looks, they pushed open the door and filed into the dimly lit shop. "James Danwirth?" the hoe wielding reaper called out when he saw no one in the front room.

James opened his eyes, having dozed off in the chair in the corner of the room, blending in perfectly with the shadows. "...and what is this? A army of Reapers~?" he chuckled quietly, peering out from behind his bangs so all the other reapers could see were a single glowing green eye from the darkness. "What service can I do you for?"

"We come in the stead of the Higher, we seek information we were told you can give us."

"The whereabouts of the traitor Grell Sutcliff, the demon Eric Slingby, and their rumored impossible child."

"Traitor? Such harsh words for a lovely lady such as Grell, don't you think?" He grinned, pushing himself to his feet and walked to the group invading his shop. "Pray tell, what sort of informant are you gathering this from? Impossible child? Eric Slingby a demon? You surely can't take me as a fool to barge in and demand answers from me where I find your accusations quite...impolite."

"We are exploring every angle of this investigation. Even the word of a demon will be looked into, Sir. We left men behind to look into the contracted demon's activities. This is a serious matter. Even if Slignby is not a demon, and the child is not real, we still need to know Sutcliff's whereabouts."

"And why is that? Has the dear gotten himself into trouble again?"

"You could say that."

"Well I just did~" he giggled, waving off his lame excuse for a joke. He knew these poor blokes couldn't tell the difference between a joke and their asses. "Care to share your information apart from him being supposed tainted by this demon Eric and conceiving a child?"

"I believe the crimes he is accused of is privet between those who need to know. You are a revered reaper, but you are long retired." The reaper lowered his tone, looking over his glasses at him, "You should know better than to interfere or withhold information with an investigation."

"Who is the one interfering? _You_ barged into _my_ shop full of wild accusations." His smile slowly faded, an odd glint in his eye as each candle suddenly ignited around the shop, engulfing them all in candle light. "And whether I am retired or not should have no effect on who is to keep information from me. If you have the nerve to storm in and accuse me of holding information, I have every right to know as to _why_, am I wrong?"

Three of the four reapers showed a flicker of fear across their faces, but the one with the hoe stood up starter, "Mister Sutcliff is accused of many crimes, the first of which being guilty of treason via collaboration and or relations with a demon. This accusation alone warrants such investigations. We simply have asked you for his whereabouts as he retired quite recently yet his house in the realm looks as if he hadn't been back there in months. We must track him down for at the very least to hear his plea before his trial."

"Grell fancies demons, he always has." Undertaker folded his arms, looking at each one of them. "He stops by for a chat and some tea from time to time...his location never sparked my interest, so I had never asked as to where he's moved to. But why does his fancy suddenly call him a traitor?"

"We have evidence that would imply otherwise. As I have said, this is still only an investigation into such affairs."

"Uh huh..." he mulled, now looking none-too amused, "Well, I hope your 'investigation' goes smoothly, seeing as you seem to only go by word of a…demon, was it?"

The reaper narrowed his eyes, "As I have said we look into all angles including, but not limited to the word of a demon that happens to be involved. If you have any information to offer us we would also look into that"

"And I have already given you information on whereabouts unknown to me. Any other questions you would like me to answer?"

"Know of any names we should look into? Mister Spears and Mister Knox have both already been questioned."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully then shrugged. "No one else then. William and Ronald were the only Reapers closest to Grell that were still on duty. Unless you manage to dig up old bones and see about finding Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries." he grinned.

"Then I think that is it for now. Thank you, Mister Danwirth."

"Don't mention it. Next time, please do not barge in like wildebeests...if there ever is a 'next time'." he muttered, shooing them towards the door.


	25. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 25: Parting is such sweet sorrow**

Grell moaned and rubbed his temples, a splitting headache had been plaguing him throughout the day and it only seemed to be getting worse and spreading through his body. He sighed and picked up Leslie from the changing table and walked out of the nursery to the sitting room, handing his son to his father before curling up on the sofa next to him, resting his head on Eric's leg.

Eric looked up just as Leslie was being handed to him, shifting him to hold the boy in one arm while resting his other hand down on Grell's head. "What's wrong, love? Not feeling well?" It had become common knowledge that Grell's change was indeed speeding up, so anything out of the ordinary was expected.

"Feel horrible…I'm tempted to just try to sleep the rest of this headache off…Hell, I'd sleep the rest of it all off if I could…Think you could take care of yourself and Leslie for a wile, wile I just nap here on you're comfy lap?"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "Of course…we'll be fine, you just get some rest…hm?" He looked over when there was a knock on the door, tilting his head slightly to try to listen for any familiar noises. "...sounds like Will…it's open, boss, come on in." he called over, not wanting to move in any way to even open the door.

Will waited nervously on the threshold before opening the door, slipping inside and instantly closing it behind him. He felt awful; he was beginning to wonder if he possibly poisoned himself with alcohol or the stress had finally rendered him ill. "We need to talk…"

"You boys talk…The lady needs her beauty-nap." Grell muttered, his red and green eyes already closed, waiting desperately for sleep to take him away.

Leslie was happily playing with his father's scruffy chin, making sounds as if he was in a conversation with himself. He turned his head and grinned, reaching his arms out for William, wanting to be picked up and held by him, "Ahwawa ga!"

"You should listen too, Grell, it's important...it's about the Higher." Will sighed, slumping into the chair across from them and hanging his head. "They've been keeping an eye on you when you were at work due to your records, and the pregnancy tests and retirement made them even more suspicious…they called Ronald and I to conference to question us on your whereabouts…and the 'demon' that has tainted you.."

Eric's eyes widened, shifting as though to hold both Grell and Leslie more protectively to him. "What did you tell 'em..?"

"That I knew nothing and Grell kept me in the dark…and that all his blood-lusting was due to a severe mental instability caused by stress."

Grell's eyes flew open and he sat himself up, "They…what?!" He felt his stomach twist painfully, and his headache spiked, making him flinch. "But, how? How can they know about Eric? They don't actually know about Leslie, do they? They can't have them! Why would they even think to watch m—" he stopped, his eyes widening more as he realized why he may have been under observation, "…Angelina…They grew suspicious of me because of the women I killed…didn't they?" dread dawned on him that it was all his fault that the Higher were even aware of his being with a demon…and their child.

Will nodded. "I had no idea they had been watching all this time…but if they were unaware that you had been seeing Eric on your own time, be grateful…they are not even aware of Eric and Alan being reborn."

Eric looked over at Grell and wrapped his arm around him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "…They don' watch 'em on his own time, but I know it wouldn' stop 'em from tryin' to track us down.." He sighed, looking over at Will. "…What do we do..?"

"Run." Will replied quietly, "Leave London…even the country if you must, and you must be away for a while until they drop the investigation."

"…Run…? But…Will…" Grell fell silent, knowing the reaper was right. It'd be best for all three of them. "William…If they don't know about Eric then why would they be looking for the demon that tainted me? Who do they think I'm with?"

Leslie continued to reach out for William, "Ahhgbu!"

"I don't know of their full suspicions, but if they spot Eric and see him as a demon they could follow him right back to this very house and discover Leslie too…" Will sighed, looking over at the child and managing a weak smile.

Eric tensed, looking down at Leslie and seeing the boy still innocent and happy, seeming to want the Reaper in front of them. He kissed the top of his head and slid up off the couch to carry him over to Will, carefully handing Leslie to him. "…If they know this much, what about James? Think they would've gone and given him a visit…"

Will blinked as he was handed the child, sitting him down in his lap before looking back up at Eric. "They have…I caught them leaving the shop on my way here, but he was all right."

The child giggled and curled up against William's torso, grabbing his vest and continuing to make happy little noises.

"It's not James I'd worry about." Grell said, unable to bring himself to chuckle. The pain was spreading through his body quicker and his hands shook slightly.

Will nodded in agreement, lowering his gaze back down to Leslie and lightly running his fingers through the short, fuzzy hair.

Eric looked back over at Grell again, moving to sit back down and slide his arm around him to hold him close, feeling him trembling…though not of fear. Something was happening. "Love," he whispered, leaning close to kiss his cheek lightly, "Is it becoming too much?"

"I…I can handle it…I think…just hurts a li—" he cut himself off, his eyes widening, yet his gaze was distant. His trembling increased and his body stiffened. His mouth gapped open, his lower lip twitching as if he was trying to say something but was unable to as the pain grew more intense, seemingly expanding past the barriers of his very body as a dark aura started forming around him. The red of his eyes started swirling, overpowering and engulfing the green completely before shimmering weakly.

Eric slipped his hand beneath Grell's to hold it as the change took hold, stroking his hair gently while he watched and waited.

Will looked over again, also watching the reaper disappear beneath the demon that took hold but forced himself to look away; it hurt…almost tore at him to watch such a change, even if he knew Grell would be all right.

A scream suddenly ripped from Grell's lips, the pain greater than he could stand before the dark energy expanded and contracted back into him. With a strained whimper Grell's body collapsed, feebly trembling, breathing heavily. His heart beat slowing and throbbing to a stop, the life leaving his eyes as he fell limp.

Eric tightened his hold around him to catch him before he fell off the sofa, holding him close and pressing a few kisses into his hair, stroking his cheek. "You're all right," he whispered, hugging him close, "The pain's gone…"

Will continued to look away, closing his eyes tight at the sound of Grell scream, knowing he will never forget that shriek of pain for as long as he existed.

The scream had startled Leslie and he clung to William, crying. He knew it had been his mother's scream, and he didn't like it.

Grell's eyes fluttered open again minuets later, his heart starting back up. He only whimpered again, clinging to Eric weakly. He could already feel his thirst for blood turn into hunger. The thought sickened him. Blood was one thing…this was another. He simply let his lover hold him, still feeling too weak to even sit himself up. "H-how…do you…?" he whispered hoarsely, trying not to fall asleep. With the higher they didn't have the time.

"Deal with it? Trust me, it took a bit of time…" he smiled weakly, leaning down further to kiss him lightly, able to taste the strong urge of hunger even on Grell's lips. "Get some rest, love…I'll wake you in a few hours."

Will opened his eyes again, sighing. "…You should begin thinking of somewhere to escape to..."

"And I will, Will." Eric replied firmly, glancing over at him. "Just...let Grell have a break...I'll figure out the escape route..."

Grell nodded and let his eyes close, "Don't let me sleep long…we have to protect Les…"

"And I will, love...just rest, please." Eric whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead lightly.

-x-

A few hours passed and Eric finished packing away the things they needed, using a few tricks he learned down in Hell to hide them away in the shadows until they needed them again. He made sure everything was ready before going back to Grell who was still sound asleep on the couch and touching his shoulder, leaning down to kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear, "Time to get up, Grell…we've gotta get goin'..."

Will held onto Leslie as Eric did his work, making sure the child was entertained enough so not to be any sort of distraction. He was beginning to worry, hoping they would have time to escape before any of the Higher or the assistants showed up.

Grell nodded, forcing his eyes open and pushing himself up, blinking and rubbing his eyes, everything looked so crisp and clear, he wasn't used to it, and in his groggy mind, he thought he had fallen asleep in his glasses, reaching up to adjust them. Not feeling glasses, he woke up more and he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair to tame the larger tangles, "…Right…The Higher…I remember…Where's Leslie?" he looked up at William, smiling slightly and held out his arms for the child, "Unless of course you plan on running away with us." He chuckled.

"It's a tempting offer, but I must stay and keep things as tame as possible around here...James included." Will sighed, getting to his feet so to hand Grell back his half-asleep son. "At least write to let us know you've-" he froze, eyes widening as he suddenly turned towards the nearest window, sensing a multitude of dangerous presences that sent a chill into the pit of his stomach. "…They're already here..."

Eric straightened up quickly, also facing the window before looking back at Will. "How many?"

"One too many to slip out the back…"

Grell rushed to the window and peaked out, holding Leslie to his chest protectively, "…back…back door is good…" he muttered before turning to look up at Eric fearfully, "You…do know where we are running to, right?"

Eric nodded, turning and hurrying to check the back door, but found there was another member of the Higher standing right outside. "Damn it…Will, how do we get out of here?"

Will looked over at Eric before back to Grell and Leslie, making up his mind. He summoned his scythe to his side and headed for the front door. "By means of distraction...run when I give you the chance to." He glanced back at them one last time before opening the door and stepping out to meet the Higher.

"Will-!" Grell gasped, seeing the man who had always, for so long, put his job ahead of anything else, sacrifice it all for the three of them…a family of demons.

The Higher's assistant was about to break in the door when it swung open to show William. The Russian member of the Highers eyes flashed dangerously, "William Spears. What are you doing here holding a scythe against us? This better not be what it looks like."

"It depends on what you're assuming, sir." Will replied, locking his gaze on the Higher in front of him as he pushed up his glasses. "How did you manage to find the residence so quickly?"

"He's gonna get himself killed!" Eric growled, striding back over to them and staying close, not wanting to risk separating from them in case of any stragglers.

The Higher and the men around him all narrowed their eyes, "I think the question is why did you not share this information with us? Have you been seduced by the demon that resides here along with the traitor Grell Sutcliff?"

Grell swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness took him, he leaned against Eric, holding Leslie tighter as to not drop him. "…He better not die. I'd never forgive him if he did…"

"Seduced? Hardly…that demon you speak of is still Reaper Eric Slingby reborn as a demon. I consider him and Grell friends as if no demon taint came to them...so keep in mind that if you still have full intentions of killing them," He snapped his blades and tightened his hold on his scythe, "You will have to go through me."

Eric looked back towards the back door, frowning slightly when he noticed the Reaper standing outside seemed to be frozen, a dimmed glow around him as he was held in time. He tugged on Grell's sleeve and nodded towards the door, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Wa's goin' on with him..?"

Grell shook his head, "I don't know…I just…so hungry…" no, that wasn't what he had wanted to say… "Sorry…hard to focus…"

The higher looked furious, "Spears! Stand down! A demon is a demon, even if he was once a reaper. If, as I assume, Sutcliff is no longer one of us, then we can skip over the trial and simply execute him and his other demon companion…and anything else we may find in that house!" He summoned his scythe; a long traditional scythe with a golden blade adorned with a rose pattern, vines of thorns twisting down along the handle. "At this point you have two options. Trial for treason, or death for aiding in the resistance of the execution of Demon scum!"

"I only see one option then. As I stated, you will not get to Eric and Grell unless you go through _me_." Will growled, side stepping quickly as he brought his scythe down in a quick spin to sweep it beneath the Reaper's feet who was trying to sneak past him inside. His gaze swept over the remaining Reapers and Higher before him, barely lingering on the two in the back who seemed to glisten before vanishing into thin air. He recognized that occurrence anywhere; someone was rewriting their tale, and he had a very good idea who was behind it.

Eric looked up to Grell again, sighing as he stroked his cheek. "I know, love...just try to hang in there and we'll fix that once we get out of this mess…"

Grell nodded, "I'll try…do…you think we can get past mister frozen reaper there?" he asked, nodding to the back door, "Or do you think there is more than just him that way?"

"So be it. Mister Spears; you are hereby stripped of all rank in dishonorable discharge from active duty. You are also found guilty of fraternizing with the enemy, and attacking the Higher and the Higher's personal guard." The Higher hissed, raising his scythe and swinging it at William.

Eric shrugged and looked back, seeing the frozen Reaper had disappeared. He patted Grell's shoulder to silently tell him to stay as he moved over to check the back, seeing most of the Reapers minus two of the Highers had somehow disappeared. He quickly checked the area in the back, finding that both Higher members were busy with Will. He motioned for Grell to follow him quickly, keeping them close as he lead them away from the house, managing to steal a glance back at Will in hopes he would make it out alive, but there was nothing they could do without risking themselves. "Thanks, boss." he murmured under his breath before hurrying them away again into the night.

Will jumped back from the swing of the blade, watching the end of his tie disappear as he barely dodged it. "Good. Then allow me to…request for you to...kiss my ass." He jumped back again and managed to trap the on-coming second swing between his blades, tightening his grip and pulling all he had into forcing the attacking Higher back.

The Higher responded by swinging again, his remaining men, though it was apparent he was unaware of his missing men, moving into action as well. One man managing to sneak past William into the house a moment later he called out; "Sir! There is no one in here! Looks like they got out the back. The men back there are missing!"

Will attempted to swing his own scythe around at the sly bastard but barely clipped his heel before having to dodge the curved blade aimed for his neck. He sighed in relief upon hearing that the house had been deserted, knowing they had gotten away safely, but he still had the few other Higher and Reapers to deal with before they actually killed him. He glanced down the road towards the particular shop before suddenly lunging at the Higher member before him to catch him off guard, hoping it would spare him some time so he could be properly rid of.

The Higher stepped back, raising his scythe, then froze, the hazy glow surrounding him.

Will looked up at him then around to find the others had been already taken care of. He smirked slightly and brought his scythe up to make hard contact with the side of the Higher's skull, sending his frozen form into a heap at the base of the wall, now unconscious. The worn Reaper sighed and leaned on his scythe, closing his eyes to wait for the dizziness to pass before making his way towards the Undertaker shop down the road, knocking on the door to be let inside.

The door swung open and Ronald grinned, "Good to see you're not dead, Senpai." He chuckled, "James got worried there for a bit."

"I'm entitled to worry." The undertaker said, pushing Ronald out of the way gently and pulling William into his arms, "Quite the stunt you pulled, my dear. Come, sit, have tea. You're trembling." He said, ushering the younger reaper inside where many leather-bound books lay scattered around the shop, three bookmarks and his pen all laying next to one still opened on a coffin, "I'd offer you comfort in other ways, but I have more reaper lives to rewrite now that Reaper Knox has tempered with the evidence against the former Reaper Sutcliff. He is fully changed now, yes~? I assume so as his reaper life book has ended~" he chuckled, "I knew it'd be soon…His change kept speeding up much faster than I have seen before." He rambled, guiding William in to a chair and sitting him down, bending over so that their faces were at the same level, "You did good, my dear." He said, kissing the end of his nose before flitting over to heat some water for tea.

"…Seen before? You have seen a reaper change demon before Grell-senpai?" Ronald asked, only to have his question ignored.

Will followed the shop keeper without a word, only managing a few nods. He still couldn't fully grasp what he had done, only reminding himself that he had managed to save Eric, Grell, and their son. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment only to open them when he felt his nosed kissed, looking up at James. "...I feel ill..." he finally mumbled, slowly looking around to take in the mess and confirming his earlier suspicions. "..I honestly think I could use a few days off after this is entirely over and things are set straight again..."

"Of course, of course. And you should. You have earned it, my dear. Now, just how ill do you feel?" the older reaper asked, wiggling his sleeves down his arms so he could press a hand to William's forehead, frowning at just how warm the man felt.

Will leaned into his cool hand, closing his eyes again. "Enough to get physically sick…it's been happening since my hangover that one night and only seems to worsen when stressed...I'm surprise I can still manage to move..." He frowned slightly, his scythe clattering to the floor as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, the dizziness returning with a painful vengeance.

"…That's not right…Hangovers never last this long for a human, let alone a reaper…I wonder…Oh!" James' eyes widened, "Oh dear…William, maybe you should go lay down…yes, that would be best." Without waiting for William to respond, he scooped the man up into his arms and carried him into the back room, laying him down onto the rarely-used bed.

Will winced at the movement and curled against him as he was picked up, barely even conscious by the time he was laid back down again as exhaustion took over.

Ronald watched on with concern, standing near the doorway and peeking inside. "What's wrong with him? Did the Higher do something, ya think?"

"No…I think I did…" Undertaker said, removing William's glasses and setting them aside before brushing a stray lock of hair out of the man's face, "I'll have to run a test to make sure, though…"

Ronald blinked in surprise. "You? Why would you do that?"

Will blinked slowly, swallowing roughly as the nausea returned. He could barely make out their conversation, glancing up at the blurry outline of James above him. What did he mean, thinking he made him ill? It didn't make sense…

"I assure you I had no intentions of it. My Darling William just has the ability to make me forget things at times…" James muttered in a serious tone and walked over to a cabinet, taking out a vile, "Mister Knox…some privacy for a moment, if you please?"

"Uh…sure..." Ronald hesitated before heading back out into the shop to start picking up the mess of books and neatly stacking them near the opened one.

Will waited until Ronald had left before speaking quietly, "…Are you…going to fill me in on your suspicions..?"

"Not yet." You would be angrier at me if I'm wrong, I think." He said, heating a needle in the flame of a candle and pricking William's finger, squeezing out a few drops of blood into the glass vial.

Will barely flinched at being poked, but it was enough for a strong wave of nausea to make him pale noticeably, knowing where it would go in just a few short seconds. "...going to vomit..." he managed to warn, shifting over onto his side in hopes to subdue it a bit longer.

Undertaker set the vial down and grabbed a bucket, handing it to him, "Sorry, my dear, it was needed." He said, petting the man fondly. He got up and walked over to get some water, "should you need it." He said, setting the beaker of water down next to William's glasses. He sighed and grabbed the vial of blood again and walked over to his work table, his back to William wile he performed his test; letting the drops of blood slide onto his long fingernail where he then licked it off, letting it linger on his tongue as he processed the flavor. Being an older demon, he had developed the ability to taste settle differences in blood due to different hormones. The Undertaker frowned; it was just as he feared. "I'm sorry, my dear…I am afraid it is my fault you are sick…but you are not sick."

The Reaper gripped the bucket when it was handing it too him, not a moment later vomiting into it, groaning as he hung his head in discomfort before slowly glancing in the Undertaker's direction when hearing him. "…Not sick..? Then what do you call the state I'm in at this very moment?" he muttered, eyeing the figure.

Undertaker gave a obviously nervous laugh, turning around and looking at his lover, "You're pregnant."

Will's facial expression never changed, nor did he even move for about a full minute. The silence between them grew until he finally sighed and slowly set the bucket back onto the floor and reached over for his glasses. "...I'm going home."

Undertaker nodded, "I won't stop you…but are you going because you think I am joking, or because you are angry with me?"

"The first, obviously." he grumbled, finally finding his glasses and pushing them back on, looking over at him with a tired expression. "You know of other ways to help calm me, but such a jest I care not for…"

"I'm not joking, William. You are carrying my child."

"You know very well that two Reapers can't-" he stopped abruptly, a thought striking him suddenly. The family that they had helped...how it all began...but then that would mean...He looked back at the undertaker once more, eyes traveling along the slender hands to the black nails that he had grown accustomed to, thinking nothing of it until that very moment. "...impossible..."

"Surprise." James smiled nervously before standing up and walking over to William, lifting his bangs to show, not reaper green; but demon red, "You once asked me why I retired and turned in my glasses…and now you know."

Will's eyes widened behind his frames, staring at the other. "...When…when did..." he stammered, unsure how to form proper words. He never sensed it, not once…he even had no trouble wandering around their realm! "...How...?"

"I'm quite old; as you very well know, my dear. I have learned many ways of hiding what I have turned into. And most importantly, no reaper has ever found out…until now."

His mind began to spin, thoughts and fears running non-stop: If this was true and he was carrying a child…Would the same happen to him that happened to Grell? Was he too going to face the inevitable change? And even when the Higher's memories were fixed, how would they see to his own leave of absence? Will blinked and lowered his head down into his hands, the over-whelming questions giving him a migraine.

"My dear," James said, pulling him into an embrace, "I'll not let you go through this alone if you'll let me."

Will leaned into him and sighed, closing his eyes. "...Damned demons…finding ways to give me more overtime one way or another..." he mumbled, unable to hide the small smile as he hid into his chest. "Although I am still angry at you, don't get me wrong…"

He stroked his hair, "As long as you don't hate me…you can be as mad as you wish. I should have told you what I am. And I was going to…until I realized just how much you hated demons. I couldn't handle you hating me."

"Then you hardly know me at all." He looked up at him, reaching up to run his fingers through the silver hair to push his bangs back out of his face. "You should have had an idea after discovering Eric…although I imagine I did go a bit mad when finding out about Grell…" he sighed, "I…tend to stay close to what I was taught without meaning to sometimes...and I know you. You can be an idiot…lethal even, but...you are still James. And nothing will change that…even if I should knock you out for impregnating me.."

"True. After knowing that Eric got Grell pregnant, I should have been careful. I guess I got over excited when you came back to see me without wanting information…I lost myself in you that night."

"Quite literally, as it seems." he sighed, resting his head down against his shoulder. The whole situation worried him still, unable to keep from thinking that history would repeat itself, but he knew both of them would see that it wouldn't...or at least the Undertaker would, being that Will would probably have trouble moving after a while. He shivered at the thought.

"William." James tilted the younger reaper's chin up to face him before he drew him into a kiss, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything."


	26. A lean and hungry look

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 26: ****A lean and hungry look,**

Grell groaned, leaning against Eric and holding their sleeping child to his chest, allowing the boy to use his shoulder as a pillow, a tiny hand clamped tightly around a lock of red hair.

Eric looked down at Grell, leaning down to kiss the top of his head before glancing back out the train car window. It had been at least a couple days since they fled London, nearing their destination, but it was a couple days too long for either of them; he was beginning to feel hungry, and he was sure Grell and their son were too, possibly more. "Should only be another hour or so…" he looked back at the red-head, slipping an arm around him while resting his head down against Grell's, "Gardenstown isn't too far..."

Grell nodded and looked up at him, "…Do you think William is okay?" He knew this was the fifth time he had asked, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. And in reality, thinking about William's sacrifice to give them a chance to get away kept his mind off the painful hunger that just wouldn't leave him. He didn't dare walk out into the train's corridor without Eric with him because he feared that without his lover there to hold him back, he'd loose control and attack one of the humans traveling to Scotland for their own personal or business reasons. He still didn't like the idea of taking a human soul.

If he wasn't so agonizingly hungry; he would have to laugh at himself. He had never thought twice about killing people who were not on the to-die lists, painting them red with their own blood…even drinking the blood of the already dead wasn't a problem for him…but to take a soul? Physically he wasn't a reaper anymore, but the ideals of a reaper were still with him; and souls were to be collected and judged by a shinigami before a demon or an angel got to it and stole it away. And now he was the thief. Having to go against everything he had believed and worked for, just to survive and stay with his family.

Eric nodded, though he was unsure himself, even with each time Grell asked; the Higher weren't the kind of Reapers you would mess with. They were the authority that kept every Reaper in line, especially those like William. So for him to give up everything for their sake...he would be surprised if the Reaper left unscathed. But he couldn't worry about him at that moment, there was nothing to be done to help Will...but Grell still needed to feed. Through their entire trip, he could sense his lover's anxiety growing the hungrier he became, so Eric did what he could to help keep him calm until they reached their destination. He had considered luring one of the fellow passengers in for Grell to have his meal, but then there was the thought of the mess he could leave behind, causing them too much trouble before having a chance to even arrive at the train station. So instead, he knew to have him wait. He looked down at Leslie, smiling a little as he lightly ran his thumb over the boy's cheek as he continued to sleep without a worry.

"I hope you're right." He said, shifting his eyes to watch the passing scenery, "I hope Ronnie, Al and James are alright too…" he bit his lip and rubbed Leslie's back gently, "We'll have to write them once we get settled in again."

Eric nodded again and leaned down to kiss him lightly. "And we will...I want to know that they're alright too..."

Grell kissed him back, his lips hungry before he pulled away and reach up to rub his fingers over Eric's cheek. Then he stood up, stretching his legs and walking around the small cabin they were occupying.

He gave him a small smile and watched him wander the small area. "…Are you sure you can last the remainder of the trip..?"

"I don't know…I'm honestly surprised I have lasted this long without going mad. Please tell me it gets easier…" he said, looking desperately at Eric.

"It does once you've gotten used to it." he shrugged, stretching out over the seat. "After the first few souls, your hunger should become easier to handle."

"And that's the problem. The hunger is maddening…but to take a soul…? I think I'd go crazy first."

"It's safer if you just go along with it, Grell." he sighed, running his fingers back through his hair. "I'll show you how to do it once we get to the inn tonight...I don' want you starving yourself or going mad.."

"I'll try…for your and Les' sake." Grell said, continuing to pace the room, holding Leslie, then he stopped and looked at Eric, "It's just hard…knowing once I take a soul…It's official…The reaper in me is dead."

Eric nodded and sat up, looking up at him. "...I know, love…I didn't change the way you did, but the feelin' is still the same. I woke up starvin', and I found that I could only quench it by taking that first soul. But I won' let you go through your first time alone like I did…"

The redhead crossed the small room in a few strides and sat down on the demon's lap, wrapping one arm around him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around him to hug him close, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'll be with you th' whole time…"

"You better." He pouted, leaning against him and nuzzling his jaw and neck.

He chuckled and stroked his hair. "Would I ever leave you, love?"

"No, because you know I'd hunt you down if you did." He smiled, twirling a lock of Eric's hair.

"No doubt 'bout that." he grinned, leaning up to kiss him lightly before looking down at Leslie and kissing the top of his head. "I'd never even think about leavin' the both of you...you're everythin' t'me…"

"I know, darling." Grell giggled.

Leslie groaned and opened his eyes and scrunched his face, starting to wine hungrily.

He smiled up at him before switching his gaze back down to Leslie, recognizing the noise. "I know, I know...we all are, kiddo..." he sighed, rubbing his cheek, "Should've packed some of the spare for the trip…didn' occur to me at the time though 'cause of the rush..."

Grell kissed Leslie's temple and lowered him to his lap, "Daddy will find us food soon, sweetie." He looked back up at Eric with a small smile, "He takes good care of us both."

The baby sniffled and stuck his thumb in his mouth, looking up at his parents.

Eric nodded, unable to contain his grin as he nuzzled the top of his son's head playfully. "You're too cute when you brood…reminds me of your mother."

The redhead blushed, "Good to know I'm cute sometimes then." He smiled, "Maybe I'll pout more often." He pushed his lower lip out, looking up at Eric with wide red eyes.

Eric snorted, patting his lover on the head. "Tha's just disturbing." He smiled, but looked out the window again when he felt the train was beginning to slow down, realizing they were nearing their destination. "Finally..."

Grell followed his gaze out the window, watching as the train pulled into a station, "Darling, Might I ask just as to why we came here? Is this place special to you?" he asked. He had always suspected that Eric had been a Scotsman, he had angered the man when he they were both reapers enough times to hear the accent slip through heavily, but he hadn't known anything more than that.

He shook his head. "I don' even know…I've dreamed of this place for years, even when I was a Reaper. I guess it might've been home or somethin' before all that…"

"Do you not remember your human life?" Grell asked, shifting Leslie and standing up.

"Nothing…unless that's what all those dreams were." he shrugged, also getting to his feet to start heading off the train with him. "Maybe I might find out…even if it's a few centuries late…"

"Maybe. But I admit…I'm dying to see you in a kilt." He giggled, "And not just for the easy access."

He smirked. "Well, careful there or you'll be suck in one too...and I'm not jus' talkin' about the ones for the ladies…but first thing's first, of course.." He lead him down the road away from the station, looking around for a sign before following the one that was pointing towards Gardenstown, only about a mile away. "Since it's nearly dusk we can feed soon without a worry..."

Leslie perked up at the mention of food, his face breaking out in a smile as he reached out for his father, as if already expecting a bottle to be ready for him.

Eric looked over and saw his son's face light up, reaching over to rub his cheek. "Not yet, Les...but soon. Very soon…probably by the time we reaching the inn and I gather some things." He assured him, looking back to see the village drawing closer, eventually reaching it and walking into the inn for a room, turning back to Grell when the inn keeper left to prepare one of the rooms. "I'll probably start on looking for a more permanent place to stay, since we're under the radar now, tomorrow..."

Grell nodded, "I suppose Les and I could handle the shopping for the things we'll be needing as you didn't have time to pack. I promise I won't spoil the two of us too much when we get around to clothing." He giggled.

"On the contrary, I did pack." he grinned. "Though it was just mostly clothes and some essentials…but we will need newer clothes to blend in better, I suppose." He looked up as the keeper returned to lead them to their room, thanking and paying him before closing the door so they could finally relax. He then looked around for the darkest part of the room, walking towards the shadow and fading into it, returning a moment later with a few bags over his shoulder. "…Trick I picked up from the basement."

"Handy. Too bad we couldn't pack everything…I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you much…I really did need that nap."

"It's all right. I would've made you rest anyway since you had just changed." He set their things on the bed, unzipping Leslie's bag and pulling out one of the clean bottles he managed to grab before leaving, setting it aside so he could fill it up for him later. "So how will we do this…" he mumbled, looking around the room to find that there was only a bed, a small table with a chair and a small dresser, "…not much...and I'm still uneasy about bringing Les out on a hunt…" he sighed.

"Especially since we do not know the area…if there are other demons…or about the reapers here…or even angels."

He nodded and looked back at Leslie, thinking. No one could watch him, but he had to take Grell out to feed to get him his first soul…how could they do this?

"We…may have no choice in this…" Grell whispered, sitting on the warn, straw-stuffed mattress and laying Leslie down on it and checking to make sure he didn't need a diaper change.

Eric sighed, glancing over at the window when he felt movement shift from outside followed by a gentle scraping sound on the wooden shutter, walking over to open it and suddenly coming face to face with a pair of yellow eyes followed with the grinning face of a man...no, a demon. He growled and bared his fangs, about to slam it shut in hopes to distract him.

"Now don't be rude..." the demon purred, holding his hand up to stop the shutter and keep it open, leaning on the window's ledge to smile at them. "I'm only here to help...James sent me, per say."

"James..?" Grell scooped his wiggling, fussy son into his arms again, unsure as to if the stranger could be trusted.

"Just 'cause you know James doesn't mean a damn thing!" Eric growled. "Why are you here?"

"To help, as I already mentioned." he muttered, rolling his eyes and pulling himself up to sit in the window. "I'm taking time out of my busy schedule to make sure nothing hunts you down for a while. My name is Tristin, and I'm about as harmless to your precious family as James is. And take care to watch your language around the little tyke." he grinned, pointing a dark nail towards Leslie. "He certainly is adorable…"

"Well, you'll excuse us for not quite trusting you. After all, the last demon that is not James that found out about our son threatened to kill him." Grell glared, acutely aware of his eyes glowing which in turn made his undying hunger double.

"But not every demon is out for another demon's blood or child, especially us older folk...'Sebastian' is still unable to accept Reapers and demons mingling like an age-old story of star-crossed lovers. I find it cute." Tristin shrugged, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. "Now mind your temper, Grell," he smirked, wagging a finger towards him, "We wouldn't want you getting lost within a violent out-burst, especially while you're holding little Leslie."

"…You're about as nutty as James...and how do you know us already? 'ave you been stalkin' us?" Eric demanded, the old accent beginning to slip through as his patience grew thin with the new demon.

"Stalking is for idiots, it's my job to know things, especially about demons. I like to keep dibs on my minions."

"…'minions?' Don't tell me that you're—"

"...Lucifer...?"

The window-dwelling demon grinned, his yellow eyes glinting before chuckling, waving his hand slightly. "Please, it's 'Tristin'. Luci is too old fashioned for me...it's like when a parent uses a child's full name when they did something wrong. Now that we're all acquainted and hopefully that you understand my intentions..." He stood up from the window, brushing his dark hair back out of his face before walking over to Grell and Leslie, looking down at the boy in his arms with a gentle smile. "The poor thing is hungry, and you're no better." He lifted his gaze up to Grell, eyes locking with the shimmering red ones.

Eric stood frozen, fear taking place of his anger towards the demon. The Lord of Hell himself was there...offering to help them? He knew James had said he met him, but didn't think he had that much influence on him, "J-jus' one moment…" he stuttered, finally finding his tongue and walking over to them, looking up at the devil, "...you said…you're here to 'help'…how? I mean, I've got most under control, jus'...and Les is still too young t'be huntin', let alone watchin' us hunt…"

"Then I'll be your personal sitter." Tristin shrugged. He glanced over at the bed to see the empty bottles, holding his hand out and one suddenly formed in it, holding the bottle up to Eric. "So be of service and get the blood for the child. After you're finished and bring it back, I will look after the little one while you two do your thing. And watch for the fence towards the end of town, holy ground isn't the nicest of places to find dinner."

"But…Wait…why…James…you…What?" Grell blinked, stunned to the point that he couldn't find the right words to ask Tristin why he was really there to help them.

Leslie blinked up at Tristin, then smiled at him, reaching out and grabbing his long black hair, tugging on it.

"James helped me out of some trouble a while ago, so I had to repay him somehow." He chuckled quietly at the playful tug, gently tickling the boy's side in return. "He called me up a day ago asking for me to help keep you three out of sight from any wandering Reapers. He filled me in on what happened in London. 'Tis a shame…those boys weren't always as terrifying before they became the Higher Rank. Power corrupts more than I could ever."

Eric blinked and looked down at the empty bottle that was handed to him, looking over at Grell with worry, afraid to leave the two of them alone with Tristin but just as worried to tell him that.

Grell looked over at Eric, "Darling…I think if Tristin was going to do anything to Les and I he wouldn't wait for you to leave." He sighed and looked back up at Tristin, "…If you heard from James…then…do you know how William is?"

Eric hesitantly nodded before turning and slipping out through the window to collect Leslie's meal.

A nasty grin spread across Tristin's face at the mention of Will. "Oh he is perfectly fine, Avraam didn't leave a scratch on him. But you will have to ask James about his discovery, as it is not my place to ruin the surprise."

Grell frowned, confused by Tristin's words, "…As long as he isn't hurt…or worse. I can hardly believe he sacrificed everything to help us…"

"Family can change people, even Reapers. It seems he views you and the others more as a strange 'family' to him, seeing as your group seems to go through a lot of the same sort of bulskrakt, be it dumb demons or angels being more chaotic than me." he shrugged, looking back down at Leslie and running a hand through the soft hair. "So for what William and Ronald have done as well as James...they love you. You, Leslie, and Eric."

"They do feel like brothers to me as of late…" Grell nodded, "And Les is quite fond of all of them. He seems a good judge of character."

Leslie gave another tug on Tristin's hair and put it in his mouth, drooling on his fist and soaking the ends of the high demon's hair.

"I feel that I should be disgusted, but he's too precious to feel so." Tristin smiled, gently prying his hair from the boy's tiny hand to replace his finger instead.

Eric slipped back through the window and walked over to change the lid on the bottle so Leslie could drink, carrying it over to them.

"Excellent, I was beginning to wonder how much longer you would be." the older demon grinned before looking up at Grell. "May I? You need to hunt; even your growing hunger is beginning to make me hungry…"

Grell hesitated and glanced at Eric, but sighed, defeated by the hunger he felt, and handed Leslie over. Watching as the baby reached out for the bottle of blood, starting to wine again.

Tristin carefully slipped the boy into his arms before taking the bottle of blood from Eric, giving it to Leslie so he could finally eat. He glanced up at the other two, "Well, go on. I'm not going anywhere."

Eric exchanged a nervous glance with Grell again before walking over to his lover to take his hand and lead him towards the window, heading out into the dark streets.

Grell hesitated before letting Eric pull him away from the window and down the road. He swallowed hard and squeezed Eric's hand, "I'll…try to do this quick so Leslie isn't alone with him too long…"

Eric nodded, pulling him close as a couple strolled by, his eyes shiimmering slightly as he slipped in behind them, wrapping his hands around each of their necks and crushing their vocal chords so neither of them could scream, dragging them back into the dark alleyway where Grell was waiting. He looked over at his lover and beckoned him over. "Once you get close enough, it's like drinking through a straw without having to suck too much...just slowly breathe it in." He leaned over the young male and forced him to open his mouth, squeezing his jaw to keep it open as he leaned in to demonstrate. He ran a couple fingers up the man's throat to draw out the glowing mist, parting his lips to inhale slowly and lightly to pull it in, his eyes instantly glowing bright as he devoured the soul entirely, leaving the man sitting hunched. Eric sighed once he was finished, feeling much better than he had in those couple days before straightening up and turning to Grell, motioning to the terrified-looking woman who was still trying to scream with no luck.

Grell looked from Eric to the woman, swallowing hard as he approached her, holding a finger up to his lips even though he knew she couldn't make a sound. He crouched down in front of her, "Trust me…this is harder for me than it is for you…I could kill you without remorse…but that's not what I have to do…I'm sorry. You don't get to be collected properly…" he said, more to try and make himself a little calmer about it. He took a deep breath and grabbed her by the jaw, squeezing it so that her mouth was locked open. He glanced over at Eric again, feeling a few tears forming in his already glowing red eyes.

He turned back to the terrified woman, "…Goodbye Reaper…hello Demon…" he muttered before leaning into the woman, his instincts kicking in as he coaxed the soul to the surface, already able to taste the soul before he could see the blueish-white mist swirling up from her mouth. He drew it into his own mouth slowly, forcing himself to keep his eyes half open to watch the life leaving the woman's eyes until they were empty and her body slumped lifelessly when he finished consuming the soul. Grell licked his lips and hovered over her as he caught himself savoring the taste, his hunger dying down and fading.

Eric watched his every moment, listening to every word as he apologized for taking the woman's soul and couldn't help but feel the ache, remembering being the same way before he began collecting the souls for Alan...but as the more he stole, the less he felt guilty, which was how he was able to take his first soul without a problem as a demon. He sighed and walked closer to Grell once he had finished, rubbing his back comfortingly before leaning down to kiss his cheek. "…If you're still hungry, you can finish 'er off. It's usually what I do to keep the hunger at bay for anoth'r day or so..."

Grell nodded and turned back to her, "I think I can do that." He nodded.

He nodded and drew away to give Grell space to feed as he went back over to the man to finish him off, tilting the gentleman's head to bite into his exposed next and began to drain him.

"Definitely easier…Done things like this before." Grell said running his nail down the woman's neck before biting into it, the blood satisfying the rest of his hunger. Once he was done, he stood up, licking the blood from his lips and turned to Eric, grimly silent.

Eric stayed latched onto his victim for a moment longer, a couple low growls slipping as he bit harder before forcing himself to pull away, panting lightly and licking the last of the blood from his lips. He straightened up slowly with his eyes closed, savoring it before looking over at Grell. "..you'll get used to it over time, love...it'll be fine." he reassured quietly, wiping the last of the missed blood from his lips on the back of his hand before slipping his arms around the red-head to hug him, kissing the top of his head.

Grell nodded, "…lets get back to Les." He said, hugging Eric tightly.

He nodded, holding him a little longer before slowly pulling away and just holding his hand, leading him from the alleyway and back towards the inn, helping him back through the window before following back inside with him.

Tristin looked up at the sound of movement, now sitting on the bed with Leslie asleep in his arms. The scent of blood confirmed that they had fed without trouble. "Delicious, no?" he grinned, seeing Grell a bit put down. "The guilt will pass within the month."

"…if you say so, sir." Grell said solemnly, holding out his arms for Leslie, "At least I don't feel like I'm going mad anymore…"

"You might not be feeling it because you might have already." Tristin chuckled, getting to his feet and gently handing the child back to his mother. "And I dug this out...it should help." He waved towards a crib sitting at the end of the bed, looking a bit battered but sturdy. "I have this place marked, so no demons will dare enter...that goes for Reapers too and if any angels try anything, don't be afraid to give me a ring." He smirked.

Eric nodded, looking over at the crib and blinking. "...Thank you...I still don' understand why you're bein' this kind to us, but we do appreciate it…"

"Yes, thank you." Grell nodded, also eyeing the crib, "We never expected anyone to help us here…let alone you."

"You should be thanking James more for bringing it up. Until next time…" He gave a small wave before slipping soundlessly through the window and disappeared.

Eric watched him leave through the window, letting out a long sigh as though he were holding his breath. "…Of all demons…we got the strongest one." He smiled weakly. "Least we won' have t'worry about anymore demons if we've got big papa on our side…"

Grell nodded and sat on the bed, cradling Leslie in his arms lovingly, "And it's good to know we are not alone over here. Ron, Al, Will, and James were our only friends. And now we are not even in the same country."

Eric nodded and sat beside him. "We'll be fine though. We can always write to 'em once thing've cooled down, prob'ly in another couple weeks 'r so to be safe."

Grell nodded and looked up at Eric, reaching over and grabbing his shirt to pull him into a kiss.

He gladly leaned in to return the kiss, resting his head against the other's and smiling gently.


	27. A little more than kin

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 27: A little more than kin.**

Humming a short little lullaby-like tune to himself, Undertaker moved around the coffins in his shop to the back room where William was sitting up in bed, leaning against some pillows with paperwork spread across his lap and rounded belly. With a happy smile, he glided silently over to the reaper's side and gathered the papers, pulling the pen from William's fingers. "That's enough work for today, my dear." He said, setting the stack of paperwork out of William's reach.

William had just finished scratching another signature along the bottom of the page before the pen was taken from him, blinking then glancing up at James and sighing. "Is it really necessary to choose how much paperwork I do per day? I am barely half way through it." he muttered with a glance over at the stack he still had to finish. Though he was still wile from being due, James had babied him the moment after the Higher's memories had been rewritten and he returned to work, but only for a short time; the shop keeper demanded he stay with him the moment he began to show and he agreed, not wanting to draw anymore attention after a few slips up with his new uncontrollable mood. He shifted himself in the bed and pushed up more to swing his legs over the side of the bed, about ready to force himself to stand even if it was near impossible to hold his balance.

"Yes, with the way you loose yourself in it, it is." The Undertaker said, putting his hand on William's shoulder, holding him down, "And where do you think you are going?" he giggled.

He fixed him with a glare, but it relaxed and he glanced away. "I need to stretch my legs…I am tired of sitting with this weight pinning me down."

"And you think the weight would not pin you down to the floor once you get away from the bed? My dear, dear sweet William…I would rather you not chance hurting yourself." He responded, pressing a kiss to the reaper's forehead.

"James…" he sighed, looking up at him. "…we both know that is the last thing we want to happen...but I really would like to stand. So help me up or so help me I'm pulling your hair again without mercy."

"My dear, you seem to forget that I enjoy such things." He chuckled, "care to try a different threat on me?" he teased, poking William's nose with his nail.

Will narrowed his eyes, thinking; there wasn't much the other didn't enjoy...he was nearly a masochist because of this. "..I will burn your hat."

The ex-reaper burst into laughter, "Ah~ How creative!" he slipped his arm around William, helping to hoist him to his feet and holding him so that he wouldn't loose balance, "And just where are you wanting to walk to?"

He groaned as his weight shifted before sighing in relief, helping balance himself on the other while placing his hand over his stomach. "Just around will do...if you please...nngh...I think it got bigger during the time I was sitting..."

James chuckled, "I don't doubt it. And he or she won't stop getting bigger until they have reached adulthood." He said, starting to guide William around the room, but pausing as he heard the bell over the door of his shop ring, signaling that someone had walked in. "Would you mind terribly if your walk waited? Or do you wish to have one of my customers see you in such a condition?"

Will's head snapped up at the sound of the bell, giving a soft noise of annoyance before shaking his head. "Tend to your customers...I can make it to the chair at least to sit straighter."

James nodded and walked William over to a chair and held his hand until he was seated, then he walked out to greet his customers with a grin, "Welcome~ Welc—Oh~! What a surprise~!"

Grell grinned back at the undertaker, holding a one-year-old on his hip, and his arm linked with Eric's. "It has been a wile. We thought it would be safe to come back for a visit."

Leslie grinned, showing off small fangs in his row of tiny teeth. His wavy black hair was longer, almost reaching his shoulders, and showing small streaks of red. He wiggled in his mother's arms and reached a hand up, waving at the silver haired demon.

Eric also grinned as the door opened, still sporting a kilt from their time in Scotland...also Grell threatened a few things if he took it off. "Hope we're not intrudin' on yer personal time."

Will balanced himself on the desk before managing to stand on his own, sighing quietly and was just about to grab his paperwork when he heard Eric and Grell's voices coming from the shop. He smiled slightly to himself to hear them and knew everything was well, but was still a bit nervous for them to see him in his 'condition'.

"Of course not! Please come in, come in! Have a seat." James poked his head back into the back room, "My dear wou—sit back down!"

"I'm fine!" Will snapped, folding his arms. He had managed to stand on his own to stretch and wasn't about to sit back down just yet.

Eric walked shut the door behind him, looking around at the unchanged shop, though the atmosphere seemed different. He looked over towards the back room at the sound of Will's voice, blinking at the harshness. "…wha's up with him? Too much over-time again?"

Undertaker chuckled, "Quite the opposite. He hasn't had nearly enough overtime to satisfy him. In fact; he's taking a bit of a vacation" he giggled and crossed the room to the couple, "And how are you three?" he asked, taking the giggling toddler from his mother and holding him up.

"Will? Taking a vacation? Impossible." Grell chuckled.

"A forced vacation, unfortunately...you would understand..." Will called from the back room, moving to sit slowly down in the chair beside him and sighing, resting his hand on his sore stomach.

Eric glanced towards the back room where Will was suspiciously, beginning to wonder why he wasn't coming to meet them. The scenario was vaguely familiar... "Doin' fine...Luc- Tristin's been of good help when he does stop by. I still don' know how you managed to convince _him_ of all people, bu' at least Les's come to lovin' him like another part o' the family."

"Oh?" Undertaker raised an eyebrow, "He must really like you three if he is still checking in on you~ I expected him to help for at most, two weeks. Maybe three." Leslie wiggled in Undertaker's arms as if he wanted to be put down and the mortician obliged, slowly lowering him to his feet and watched as the child took a moment to gain his balance before running off across to the open door that lead to the back room.

Leslie giggled as he spotted William and toddled over, hugging the reaper's legs.

"Ah! Les! You shouldn't…" Grell started to say, walking after his son to retrieve him.

"No, no. it is quite all right. There isn't anything in that room within reach that would cause him harm or would break. And I am sure William will keep an eye on him for you, Miss Sutcliff."

Grell grinned, "Actually, It's Mrs. Slingby now." He said, holding up his hand to show off a ruby ring glittering on his finger.

Will looked down and smiled at Leslie. "Hello Leslie…" He shifted himself to carefully lean down and pick up the young boy, setting him gently on what room there was left in his lap. "Look how you've grown."

Eric grinned proudly when Grell showed off the ring, holding up his hand to show the golden band on his own finger. "Fer 'bout a month now. So now I've gotta ask..." he nodded towards the back room, "You got Spears tied down to the bed 'r somethin' where he can't move?"

The older demon chuckled in amusement, "Oh~ congratulations! He looked back at the back room, "As for my darling lover…As much as I would love to tie him down to the bed…or better yet, a coffin…I am afraid he is just in no…condition to move around on his own…something you can relate to quite well, my dear Mrs. Slingy~!"

"…No way…he…he isn't…?"

"Yup~ The lovely dear is with child~" he giggled.

Terror crossed across Eric's face briefly, quickly hiding it even though the thought of Will going through the stress of carrying a child to term was enough to have him believe the end was near. "...an' he can't move..? So he's pretty far then, huh..."

Will sighed impatiently from his spot in the chair, able to hear every word and disliking the fact that they were speaking about him where he couldn't even join them. "The fear in your tone is enough to make me laugh if it didn't cause pain to do so..." he growled, glancing towards the doorway even as he continued to stroke Leslie's soft hair, its silkiness helping him ease his temper.

"I am so sorry, my dear, but I wanted to tell them before they followed me back and saw you. I thought it would save you some humiliation. I know you don't even like Young Knox and Mister Humpheries seeing you and they have known almost as long as you have." He chuckled and showed the Slingbys back to see William.

Leslie leaned in, hugging William's stomach, cooing happy noises that were almost sounding like actual words.

Grell giggled, "Oh~ William! Don't you look lovely~!" he skipped right over to the reaper and pulled up a chair next to him, holding his hand, "If you have any questions or something you'd like to talk about I'll be more than happy to help! Oh! Have you thought about names yet? Are you hoping for a boy or a girl? Is he or she kicking yet?" he asked excitedly.

Will sighed and looked at Grell tiredly. "..I only have one request: Do retrieve my scythe from James so I can properly stab him for doing this to me." He looked down at Leslie while continuing to stroke his hair, listening to him babble against his stomach. "I've been too preoccupied with keeping my mentality stable from the pain this child has been carving into my body, so no...no names, no thought of gender, and no- ngh!" He suddenly flinched and gripped his stomach, a sudden uncomfortable shift inside him making him gasp. "...I take that back...i-it just moved..."

Eric just leaned in the doorway and looked over at his former boss, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "Yer unbelievable, the both of ya." he chuckled, grinning when the unborn child suddenly startled him. "You'll get used to it…and you should listen to the movements sometime." He looked up at James, nudging him. "It's extraordinary...'specially when it starts to push back..."

James chuckled, "Oh, what a wonderful idea!"

Grell stroked William's hair comfortingly, "Eric's right. You will get used to it. In fact, after the little darling is born it'll take you about a week to get used to having a flat belly again." He rested a hand down onto his stomach, "But you should think about names. He'll be here before you know it. And you are already so far along…what is it? Seven months? Eight?"

"Nearly eight…but it feels so much more.." he groaned, the child shifting again before going still once more. "The movement feels…so odd..."

"'Course it does, you've got a kid rollin' 'round inside you...which reminds me...it hasn't been wantin' blood, has it?"

Will shook his head slowly. "Only the size of it hurts…no other pains.."

"Oh the little dear might be taking after mommy more than daddy then." Grell giggled and Leslie gave a loud giggle before going back to his conversational like noises.

"Hmm~ do you think both little dears are able to communicate with each other already?"

"Prob'ly…I know I could communicate with other demons when I firs' woke up just by thinkin' somethin'…so, coul' be somethin' new." Eric shrugged. "Ev'rything has a language."

Will took in a steady breath to calm himself before looking down at Leslie again, smiling weakly. "It might be why the child suddenly began to move…but I am relieved that it doesn't crave blood like Leslie did. I honestly doubt I could mentally survive that…"

Grell chuckled, "There is always something worse than drinking blood, Will. Trust me. I still have troubles sometimes…"

Will glanced up at Grell and nodded, idly rubbing his stomach as he looked down at it again, feeling the subtle vibrations coming from within.

"...don' think I could ever get o'er the image of you expectin', Will...though at least it looks that things went well after you found out 'bout James." He nodded towards the Undertaker beside him then looked back up at him. "Also fergot to mention that Tristin sends his regards…says to 'join him for tea again sometime'."

"...Tristin..?" Will looked up again, now curious on whom he could be. James had never mentioned him before, and it sounded as though he had been helping Eric and Grell out while they were away.

"Really? How nice. Tell him should you see him before I do that I accept, though I request that I be the one to host it. After all, I do not wish to leave William up here alone, and down there is no place for a reaper. I am sure he'll understand." James chuckled, walking over and kissing the top of William's head. "Speaking of hosting; Please do stay for dinner."

"Who are you talking about, love?" William questioned quietly, looking up at him after his head had been kissed.

Eric nodded and flashed a knowing grin at Will. "Best leave James to tell you about his friends. I'm sure you'll meet 'im one day since he seemed fond 'bout the two of you expectin' yer own little munchkin."

"We would love to stay for dinner, James." Grell smiled, "It'll also give us mothers time to talk more. Maybe I can get you thinking about names at least, Will. Oh~! You should come visit us after the baby is born. I'll love to meet her."

Will frowned, shaking his head slightly before looking back to Grell. "Once I am well enough I will have to return to work unfortunately...another vacation so soon would draw too much attention, as much as I wish to spend extra time with her...and the last thing we need are the Higher to become suspicious.."

Undertaker cackled, "Oh~ but my dear, I have not yet returned all the books to their proper place in the library~ The Higher will be only as suspicious as I will let them. As for Tristin; He is only an old friend of mine. He is the one who helped me when I began to change. But, I suppose you would know him better by the name of Lucifer. Though when you meet him I would suggest not using that name. He isn't fond of being called his older names."

Will's eyes widened at the information. "…You mean to say…all this time you have sat down to have tea with _Lucifer_?"

"Yea, kinda hard t'wrap yer mind around, but he's nearly a spitting image to James when it comes to bein' an ol' kook." Eric shrugged before adjusting his kilt and leaning back against the door frame. "Not all fire 'n brimstone but he's still got that aura. Leslie loves him." he grinned.

The Reaper blinked, still in partial shock before sighing and shaking his head, rubbing it as he closed his eyes.

"He baby-sits Les for us too sometimes. He's not that bad of a guy. It took us a wile to trust him, at first we just let him watch Les for us because he is the Lord of Hell himself and if he was going to harm Les, he wouldn't have to wait until we were gone. But he's become a good friend." Grell smiled

Eric nodded in agreement, frowning suddenly and tilting his head as though hearing something coming from outside. He grinned and turned back towards the front of the shop. "Sounds like Knox and Al are nearby...been wonderin' what they've been up to…"

Alan walked close to Ronald, his arm linked with the Reaper's as they neared the Undertaker's shop. They had planned to stop by to see how the couple were doing, especially Will while he was carrying the child. The fallen angel looked up at the sign and knocked gently on the door. "I'm just glad we have time to meet up with them again..."

"Yeah, Work's been a killer lately…" Ronald smirked, not waiting for Undertaker to answer the door before opening the door and pulling Alan in with him with a grin. He glanced at Alan, catching his look of disapproval, "What? It's not like they'll be doing anything that we'd be walking in on. And the door isn't locked."

Grell giggled and walked over to the doorway connecting the two rooms, "It is still rude to just walk in when the shop is closed, Ronnie-Ron."

Ronald froze, "G-Grell-senpai?"

Eric stood behind the angel and younger reaper, just about to open the door when they stepped in. He grinned and gave a playful slap over the head to Ron before pulling Alan in for a hug. "I know you've got better manners than that, Knox." he chuckled, stepping around to get a better look at the both of them. "Same 'ol, both of ya.."

"Ah-!" Alan squeaked when he was hugged from behind, looking up and smiling when he saw it was Eric. "Eric! It's good to see you and Grell are doing well. Are you staying long?"

"Dunno yet, least we know we're stayin' fer dinner."

"Pfft!" Ronald attempted to hold in a laugh, "Hahaha, What the hell, Eric-senpai! Why're you in a skirt? You've been hanging around Grell too long, he's getting to ya!"

"Trust me, if that was a skirt he'd have something on under it." Grell giggled, "And I can vouch that he doesn't." the redhead moved around, leaning against Eric's chest with his hand supporting his wedding band resting on Eric's shoulder and his hips wiggleing, "Eric makes quite the sexy Scotsman, does he not?"

Leslie lifted his head from William's stomach, cooed once more and slid off his lap, running out to greet the reaper and fallen angel with a happy grin.

"It's also quite breezy too." Eric added with a grin.

Alan chuckled quietly but then looked up when something on Grell's finger caught his eye. "…A ring..? You got married while you were away?" He smiled brightly, catching sight of the gold band on Eric's finger and confirming it. "Congratulations to the both of you." He looked over when sensing movement and crouched down just as Leslie ran up to them. "My, you've grown in just a few months."

Will opened his eyes after resting there for a moment, feeling Leslie slide off his lap and the dull vibrations dying down from his stomach. He smiled gently and sat up to glance into the other room, an odd sort of emotion surfacing...one of relief…and could it be joy? He wasn't sure if it could be from the hormones surging through him, but seeing everyone together again chased away the stress on his mind and put it at ease.

"Whaa? You let yourself get tied down, Eric? Man, Grell got you bad, don' he?" Ronald chuckled before looking down at the child, "Hey kid. Didn't you tell your parents that they are crazy getting hitched without inviting the rest of us to witness the end of their freedom?"

Leslie giggled and reached out, grabbing Ronald's glasses when the reaper stooped down to his level and ruffled his hair.

"Oi! Still after my glasses?! I need those!"

Grell chuckled, "Why don't we all go back into the other room so poor William isn't left alone?"

"I know what I'm doin', kid." Eric smirked and gave him a punch to his shoulder before heading back towards the back room, seeing Will sitting there with a smile on his face. "..tha's just creepy. The baby gettin' to you finally, Spears?"

"I'm not sure...but all I know is that I feel relaxed for the first time in a long time." Will replied quietly, looking up when the others joined them and giving a small wave to Ronald and Alan.

Alan smiled at Will, seeing he was doing all right despite being nearly pinned by the child. "You look well."

"Well, but as stubborn as ever." James chuckled, running his fingernails fondly through William's hair. "Well~ I shall start on dinner. Any cravings my dear?" he asked, walking over to the kitchen area.

"I'll help! It's been far too long since I have been able to cook anything…well, other than baking chocolate cake or brownies. Les seems addicted to chocolate." He giggled, the word 'chocolate' catching the boy's attention and he started wiggling excitedly at the thought of getting such a treat.

"You know my cravings, love, but you also know I will eat anything you cook."

Alan looked down as Leslie began to wiggle, chuckling quietly. "Maybe for dessert, little one."

"Yea maybe…gotta ween him off of it 'cause Grell got him addicted to it.." Eric smiled, ruffling the child's hair lightly and causing it to poof up.

"Not my fault!" Grell protested, helping James gather supplies and starting to help prepare the meal, "He's the one that made me crave chocolate when I was pregnant. If anything, he got himself addicted. And I don't make him chocolate goodies every night.

James laughed as he went about preparing the quick meal and pulling out half a chocolate cake from his icebox, "The little darling isn't the only one with a sweet-tooth."

"Yes, you could rival Leslie's any day." Will called over from his spot near the door, having gotten help from Alan to stand again and balance himself out, getting better at it.

"What, no sweet tooth fer you?" Eric grinned at Will.

"I do enjoy cake from time to time, but there is no addiction to chocolate...although I find myself snacking more on those bone biscuits…"

"Snacking?" James chuckled, "My dear, you eat them all before I have a chance at them. I haven't gotten my hands on one in two months."

Grell and Undertaker prepared the meal quickly, Ronald getting pulled in by Alan to set the 'table.' By spreading a sheet over a coffin and placing the plates and silver where on it. Wile Eric gathered chairs and stools around the make-shift dinner table.

Leslie spent most of the time in William's lap, half cooing at the unborn child, half playing with his favorite stuffed toy and proudly showing it off to William.

Grell pulled the casserole out of the oven and put it on the table to cool before walking over to William to pick up Leslie, "Okay, sweetie, time to wash up. Hmm?"

Leslie grinned and handed William his toy before Grell took him over to the sink to wipe his hands clean.

Will gradually loosened up as the other's prepared dinner, starting to play with Leslie until Grell had taken him to get cleaned up for dinner. He looked down at the toy with a smile before pushing himself carefully back onto his feet, setting the toy down on the chair so it wouldn't get dirty at the table before walking over to James once he finished preparing the last of their dinner, taking his hand while leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Eric set the last chair up and looked around just as Grell carried Leslie over to the table, giving him a smile and a light kiss then kissing the top of their son's head. "Looks good…"

"Uhg, all of you are all in mushy moods, aren't ya?" Ronald said, sitting down next to Alan.

Grell chuckled and sat down, getting Leslie situated between himself and Eric. "Don't act like you don't get mushy with Alan, Ronnie, I saw you making eyes at him wile setting the table."

James laughed and helped William into a seat before sitting next to him, "This is nice. It's rather like a family gathering~"

Will nodded as he sat down once again. "It does have a family feel to it, especially at this point in time."

"Well, Tristin did say somethin' about us bein' more of a family now, so I could see it." Eric chimed in, nudging Ronald playfully as he also took a seat.

Alan nodded as well, looking at Ronald with a smile before looking back at the other's. "Weren't we always a sort of family before?"

"Yea, one big messed up one...but I'd take this one over anything." Eric grinned. "Hell I'd toast to it. To family."

"To family." Everyone chimed in, and Leslie gave a loud giggle, clapping his hands as he eyed the half of a cake that Undertaker had set out for desert.

"After you eat real food, sweetie." Grell chuckled, cutting into the casserole and dishing it out onto everyone's plate.

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, after over a year of working on and posting R&J, it is finally at it's end. Such a bitter sweet time this is! I wish to thank you all for reading, and thank those of you who have reviewed for your lovely comments! They really made me happy to read! And I do hope we meet again in one of my other Kuro fanfictions if we haven't already. It's been lovely! -Stickie


End file.
